Broken Wings
by black dragon
Summary: Evelyn Makekau lived in a rundown house just outside of Kailua Kona Hawaii. When she came home one night to find a stranger had broken into her house and is now lying on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood. Evelyn must find the courage to help this stranger through his hardships and hopefully teach him how to love again (Malik, OC)
1. Prologue: Break In

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. **

**A/n: This idea came after reading a few Malik-Centric fics and found that one of them reminded me of a kid back in my home town who was in the same situation. He (meaning the kid) had lost his arm at the age of 11 and had to learn how to do things with only one arm. He can do martial arts, Kempo, Karate, and Hapkido, draw, play music, and do domestic chores all on his own. I was his tutor in the local art class at the time and he liked the way I used only one hand to draw. (His arm was amputated on his left side just like Malik's) So when I taught him the trick he still uses it today. **

**Now at the age of 18 which is like years after his lost his arm in a car accident I often wondered what became of him. I was there most of the time when he was going through all that recovery process since myself and my step mother used to deal with kids with mental or physical problems. (My step Mother works for the Department of Health's Disabilities Division). Myself having ADHD and can't take pills have different problems of my own but I've learned to overcome them without the help of drugs. This kid did the same with the loss of his arm. **

**Now I've heard that he is on his own going through college on the Mainland and I think has a girl friend now if I recall.**

**Anyways that kid was my main inspiration to do this story for those of you who like Malik in all his splendor I hope this satisfies you. Please remember constructive criticism is welcome just no flamers or outright haters if you don't like then just don't read it! **

**On Broken Wings**

**Prologue: Breaking In **

_Baby, don't understand  
>Why we can't just hold on to each other's hands?<br>This time might be the last if fear unless  
>I make it all too clear I need you so, oh<em>

_Take these broken wings  
>And learn to fly again, learn to live so free<br>When we hear the voices sing  
>The book of love will open up and let us in<br>Take these broken wings_

_Mr. Mister - Broken Wings_

Now when someone tells you that the person who broke into your home will forever change the course of your life. You would laugh in their face and tell them to get lost. Let's face it when you live in the twenty first century. Life here seems easy enough to anyone not looking in the right direction. But mounting bills and foreclosure of homes, people losing their jobs they don't have time for stuff that just happens spontaneously. And common sense tells you that when someone breaks into your home you call the cops and have them deal with the criminal in general.

Even though they take forever and a day to get to your home.

At least in the Home Town of Evelyn Makekau of Kailua Kona Hawaii.

Evelyn had just come home from another hard day at work. Her clothes were dirty and smelling of something she'd rather not remember and she was not a happy camper at the moment. She currently owns a rather run down house that she currently bought and paid for with some of the money she inherited from her late grandfather. She rather not use the money, but his will specified that she use the money to buy herself a house of her own and finally be free of her parents.

Her parents are nice folks and all, but like her they are struggling to survive. The only reason that Evelyn was living with them along with all her brothers and sisters was because she did not have the money to get her own place. All her money was spent trying to pay off collage bills and helping her parents with their financial problems. This happened for years and her grandfather had money hidden away from his life insurance.

Her parents were greedy that was their downfall. Evelyn did not understand why it was that whenever they do have some extra money her parents would spend it all on lavish things that they don't need. They would fawn over her grandparents like they are the forbidden fruit. They were looking like vultures hoping her grandfather would die so they could inherit all his money.

That is why they did not get anything from her grandfather.

All of her uncles and aunts wanted her grandfather's money and he didn't give them a single cent. Even though the old man had lived a humble life in his old rickety house overlooking the ocean. He wanted nothing to do with his kids because of their inherent greed. Ever since Evelyn's grandmother died all her aunts and uncles wanted the money that she saved up.

Instead the money went to her grandfather to add to his own life insurance and that was that.

When her grandfather finally died at the age of 87 he knew that his money needs to go to someone.

So he gave it to his grandchildren.

The grandchildren thankfully never wanted anything to do with their grandfather's hidden wealth. All they wanted was for their kindly grandfather to be happy. So they would help him with his yard and fix up his house and his daily needs. Evelyn being one of the oldest was amongst them.

She and the girls would take care of the house keeping it clean because the old man was too busy out in his workshop to do it himself. The boys would take care of the yard and the workshop. Her grandfather was a retired mechanic and metal works artist. So he can see what he can to make a car look as if it came from a factory...even if its a hundred years old.

The old man was a mechanical genius and after nearly 60 years of fixing cars he can tell what is wrong by the slightest sound without the help of computers. Evelyn has a picture on the wall of him and all the grandchildren together. There was a lot of grandchildren for him to deal with and some great grand children. The old man had left in his will that all his grandkids use the money to get a home of their own. If they bought an old house they are required to fix it up and make it their own. If they rent it out that was their thing but it would be their own house.

Evelyn was happy for that one.

She had bought this rather run down old home about six month ago just outside of Kailua Kona. It had a long drive way that was narrow and covered by two rows of Ohia Lehua trees. Even though Kailua Kona is a very dry and arid area. The mountain of Hualalai which overshadows town is covered in thick forest near its top. And Evelyn had bought this place specifically for that.

Now it was not a rich house not like those mansions further up, but it was small and decent once owned by an old plantation worker. There was paint peeling in places and the floor falls through in certain areas. But she did not mind.

It just needed some tender loving care and some elbow grease.

She glanced through her door that night and took in the fresh air that she normally would do. Her face reflected off the sliding door as she fumbled for her keys. The motion sensor light was on so she had some illumination when she finally found it. Turning the lock she opened the screen door and then went to unlock the glass door.

It was soon after she opened the creaky door that the smell hit her nose.

Something was off about this house.

Now before she left she had cleaned this house to make it more homely for when she came home. Now she walked in and found the place to be eerily quiet and not even her bird Sammy or her cat Makani was making any noise. That was very odd for at this time of night Makani would try to play tricks on Sammy and the bird would do vice-versa. Even in the dark.

Evelyn entered her home and turned on the light to her living room.

What she found was not something that would go away from her if she could help it.

"Oh My God!" she said.

The house was a mess with things thrown about it like someone stumbled into it. Her half finished bookshelves were knocked over and her stuff was all over the floor. And the smell that radiated off of them was very rancid indeed.

What caught her was the sight of blood.

There was blood dripping from from all over the walls and the floor. Shaking Evelyn walked further into her home turning on all the lights to see if she could find anything that would help her find the source.

Fearing some crazed homeless guy had entered her home and killed her cat. She pulled out her machete that she kept near the door. She had it on her just in case she needed to hack away some of the branches that came too close to her house.

But it also served as a weapon in case she came home to this.

Having grown up in a neighborhood where break ins were common Evelyn was no stranger to street crime. And she was no stranger to fighting for her home and stuff either.

She followed the blood trail with her machete in hand. She eventually came to her kitchen which was a large kitchen seeing as the the family who once owned it loved to cook.

The blood was worse here then everywhere else.

It was also where she found the body...

The scream that tore through Evelyn was so loud that it would have woken the dead. Though no one can hear her because she was so far from civilization. She wanted to run as far away from home as possible.

There on the floor was a person dressed in some sort of bathrobe. There was blood coming off of him as his left arm was missing. The robes were black and the pool of blood Evelyn could see that he (or she)was in need of help. It was squirting everywhere as if still fresh so he has not been here for very long.

A low moan could be heard coming from the said person and Evelyn knew that she had to help the person and fast. Remembering her first aid lessons from when she was working as a diver she ran to get what she needed from the bathroom.

Quick as she could she began to make a tourniquet for the stump on the person's arm. Using the sleeve of the what ever clothes the person was wearing she began to dress the wound.

It looked like it was recent as she worked to stop the bleeding. Reaching for her cell phone she pushed the voice recognition button.

"_State the number you wish to dial?_" the phone said to her.

"911" Evelyn replied.

"_Dialing!"_ every cell phone was pre-programmed with that number in it.

"_911 what's your emergency!"_ a male operator said on the other line.

"Someone broke into my house and is now bleeding on the floor of my kitchen. His arm is hacked off and he needs help!" Evelyn said.

"_Alright I need an address and I will dispatch an ambulance to your house immediately ma'am,"_ the operator said while Evelyn tried to talk to the person they would not respond. Checking under the hood for a pulse she found it weak but still beating. Talking to the operator some more Evelyn was able to give directions to her house and how to enter the drive way.

While she was doing that she pulled back the hood and found that the person was male. A thick beard was painted across his face. Dark hair was shaggy and covered part of his face. His sunken face and black rimmed eyes shown someone who was clearly in pain. His skin though dark was now ashen gray because of the blood loss.

Evelyn waited till the sound of sirens was heard and she ran out the door careful to put back her machete. She then told the EMS where the man was and gave her report to the police. When they took him away did she finally saw the extent of the damage to her house.

Walking in she began to clean up the blood on the ground. It was not easy and she was glad she did not install any carpets yet for it would have been ruined. She cleaned the mess in record time before the blood would make it stink. It was then that she began to see something etched into the ground.

_Are those burn marks?_ She asked herself as she looked at the circle on the ground.

Indeed the ground looked as if someone threw a bomb into the ground and blew her house apart. Evelyn had to go into the kitchen for her cleaning solutions so that she can clean the burns off the floor. She found it strange that it was there so she took pictures with her cell phone as well as the blood and the mess. She then began to really clean the mess up and get her house in order.

Being as she has to get up early in the morning she called into her work place and left a message for her boss to call her back. She then spent the rest of the night cleaning up the blood, burns and other things left behind by the break in. As she cleaned she heard shuffling in one of the rooms. Fearing someone else was here (after she was sure the cops checked her house) she walked slowly towards the room.

When she had gotten in she found when she turned on the light a ball of feathers fly right at her face.

Screaming in surprise Evelyn fought to get the thing detached and found to her surprise that it was her parrot Sammy trying to seek comfort from being so scared. Quickly grabbing the bird she slowly offered words of comfort and singing softly to the bird so it would calm down.

Then she felt something slither across her legs and looked down at her cat Makani. The cat meowed and purred to finally be able to see his master again. She put Sammy on her shoulder and picked up Makani and held him close. The cat purred in contentment and did not want to be let down. Sighing to herself Evelyn began to finish up her cleaning of the blood and burns.

But as she cleaned her thoughts were of the man who appeared in her rundown house.

Whose life now hangs in the balance.

TBC

**A/n: Ok I've read alot of fics where Altair was the one who went to the future and met an OC. Well I decided to try something different and write my own time travel story. This one about Malik instead of Altair so it is what if story and hopefully I don't suck too much with it. And I will try my best to edit it sorry but no promises remember read and give constructive criticism no flamers. **


	2. Chapter 1: Man of Mystery

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO UBISOFT!**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 1: Man Of Mystery**

"Are you serious!" said a boy about 17.

David Kelekipi was only 17 years of age, but he was not an ordinary boy, and he is also Evelyn's closest friend since moving to Kona eight years ago.

"Yes I am serious Dave he was bleeding out on my floor with his arm hacked off," Evelyn replied.

David was sitting in Evelyn's kitchen like he always does after school. Evelyn was his good friend and they always talk about random stuff like David's girlfriends or in this case the man in the kitchen.

"Whoa did the cops ever found out where he came from and how he got in?" Dave asked adjusting his sleeve.

David had his left arm amputated at the age of eleven years old because of a car accident. Which later got infected with a sort of flesh eating bacteria.

As a result he had to learn how to work with only one arm.

When Evelyn took him in he was one of those kids who did not feel like he belonged . His parents were worried that he would become a recluse, but Evelyn helped him through his troubles and he eventually learned to do things on his own. In the end they became best friends almost like siblings.

So when Evelyn told him about the man and the break in he was really surprised.

"No, the cops could not figure out what had happened to him. Only that he suddenly appeared bleeding on my floor," Evelyn was frustrated by that account as she gotten up and went to fix the leak in the sink. Sammy the blue gold Macaw clung to her shoulder as she tightened the valve for the kitchen sink.

David only sighed as he looked around the room. Makani was busy making his presence known by rubbing against Dave's leg. The boy rolled his eyes and scratched the cat behind the ears.

Dave is about six feet in height with a lean build. His fair skin and dark hair is a stark contrast to his ethnicity which is Native Hawaiian, Filipino, Chinese and Korean. He looks really Asian and his mother blames his father's side for his fair skin. Even if both his parents are darker then him.

He wore a pair of baggy jeans along with a brown shirt with that said 'Kukio' on it advertising where his parents worked. His back pack with his usual change of clothes could be found near his leg and serving as a bed for Makani.

Evelyn on the other hand wore a very large and baggy shirt since she slept in most of the day after calling into work. It was a good thing that she did for she was dead tired. She had slept all through the afternoon and into the early evening when Dave came over.

Evelyn is slightly shorter then Dave about five seven and has a darker complexion. She has light brown skin with dark black locks that are streaked with light gold from the sun giving her a sort of bird feather look. Dave often teased Evelyn that she looks like a hawk. Because her hair is often wild no matter how much she tries to tame it. Her eyes also a dark brown almost black which makes her look rather ordinary by local standards. She has a slim athletic build resulting from working various out door jobs including a dive instructor, park ranger, county worker and janitor. That does not stop a lot of the men at work form staring at her.

Dave could say that Evelyn was good looking. To him she was the older sister that he wished he had. They had grown up together and as such they could tell each other anything. David would tease Evelyn about her lack of a social life, but he understood why she rarely goes out. Evelyn currently works at Island Naturals a local health food store down in the main industrial area of Kona.

She normally works in the back with all the storage stuff and receiving various goods from vendors and putting them into storage.

Today she was glad she called in and told her boss of the situation.

Now that her house was cleaned she could finally relax and enjoy the rest of her day. That and the next day she is normally off anyways so she was free for the weekend.

She and Dave would hang out together on Evelyn's days off which was normally the weekends.

So it was also this day that Evelyn received a phone call from the police.

"It is probably about last night's break in," Evelyn said as she picked up her cell.

"Hello?" Evelyn said.

"_Hello Ms. Makekau this is Officer Poe-Poe I am calling regarding the break in from last night," _the man on the other line said.

Evelyn remembered the local officer a young man who interviewed her about what had happened the night before.

"Yes, what can I help you with Officer?" Evelyn asked.

"_Hi I just wanted to let you know that we did not manage to identify the man we apprehend last night. However he is still alive at the hospital and seeing as we can't identify who he is maybe you can help once he wakes up," _the officer said on the other line.

"Me? Why me? I don't know who this guy is?" Evelyn replied shocked.

"_I know ma'am but we can't seem to find any family members nearby. So until we can find out who he is you're the only person we know who has any contact with him." _The officer replied.

"He was unconscious when I found him and bleeding out on the floor!" Evelyn shot back.

"_I'm sorry ma'am but we need your help and take this as a way for him to pay your back for saving his life,"_ The Officer said on the other line.

Evelyn sighed she really wanted to not deal with that guy any more. But it looks as if fate has other plans for her.

"Fine which hospital is he at?"

"_He is at Kona General Hospital since it was the closest one. He is in really critical condition so we had to fly specialists from O'ahu over to help treat him. You will get more information there," _once again Evelyn sighed.

"Alright, _Fine_ I will deal with him. I will come over tomorrow if that is fine with you," Evelyn replied.

"_Thank you for your cooperation the doctor will fill you in once you get there," _and Evelyn said her farewell before hanging up the phone.

Evelyn wanted to throw her phone across the room as she growled in her throat.

"What is it Evee?" Dave asked from his chair.

"That was the Police Department. They wanted me to be there when that man woke up. Apparently he does not have any family here and they wanted me to fill that role," she said.

"That is kind of unusual for the cops. Normally they just call Interpol if they can't find this person's family," Dave said

"Yeah I know I personally found it very strange," Evelyn replied. Sammy cawed her agreement.

"Yeah to bug you to keep an eye on this guy instead of asking another cop what the hell is that all about?" Dave said as he sat down on the couch. Being mindful of the weak floor.

"I have no idea! All I know is that who ever thought of doing that is an idiot." Evelyn said as she slowly gotten up to make her way to the kitchen.

"So when are you going?" asked Dave.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm off from work so I should be able to visit the man in the mean time," she said.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do tonight?" Dave asked.

"Up for a Movie?" she asked.

"Shoot which one?" Dave asked as Evelyn looked through her DVD's, "How about 'The Kingdom'"

KONA GENERAL HOSPITAL THE FOLLOWING MORNING.

Evelyn waited near the I.C.U. Dave had gone off to use the bathroom while she waited for her turn near the check in station. The nurse there was rather young probably fresh out of med school. She wore a pink med uniform and was busy waiting for her shift to end. Evelyn could tell by the way she constantly tapped her fingers on the desk and looked at her phone. She glared daggers at the girl and waited till it was her turn before walking up to the counter.

"Can I help you Miss?" the nurse said bored.

"Yes, I am here to see the man that was brought in two days ago with the missing arm?" Evelyn said in a even tone trying not to be annoyed at the girl behind the desk.

"One moment please," the nurse said as she typed into the computer.

After about a minute the nurse turned back to her.

"Alright I have it right here a John Doe that was found in someone's home with a missing appendage. Are you Evelyn Makekau?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Evelyn," and Evelyn produced her I.D.

The nurse took a look at it and made a copy of it in the scanner before handing it back to her.

"Ok Evelyn we have him in room 216 the doctor has already notified me of your visit. If you could fill this out please," she said handing Evelyn the paperwork so she can sign it.

Once that was done Dave had finally gotten out of the bathroom and had to fill his own paperwork. Together they both made their way towards room 216 on the second floor of the three story hospital.

When both Evelyn and David approached the door they found to their surprise two police officers standing guard right outside.

"Um ok?" Evelyn said as they looked at her.

Then the door opened and a third officer came out followed by the doctor. Evelyn and David both stood there waiting while they finished their conversation in whispers. Then finally when the Officer left the doctor turned towards the two.

"Aloha you must be Evelyn, Officer Poe-Poe told me of your visit this morning," the Doctor said shaking their hands.

"Yeah, he said they wanted me to look after the patient...John Doe?" Evelyn said.

"Ah yes, about that! Here come with me so that way he can get some rest and we can discuss this in my office." the Doctor said.

They walked further down the hall past many rooms till finally they reached a single office door with the Doctor's name on it. He opened the door and ushered them in before closing it. As soon as it was closed he sighed as he put his clipboard down and pulled out a file.

"Look Doctor about paying for this guy I don't have..." Evelyn began figuring that it was about payment and insurance.

"You don't have to pay for his stay Ms. Makekau the county has already paid for it. After all he did break into your home and bled all over the floor which brings me to my other topic about our John Doe. You see we contacted the FBI to see if he was on their list and the various government agencies that are responsible for both immigration, and Homeland Security. Unfortunately we can't find any trace of John Doe. It seems as if he doesn't exist and we even did DNA testing to see if we can find him. The only thing we found is that he is of Middle Easter Descent and that is all. Try as we might we even contacted Interpol and had someone check him over yesterday. Unfortunately they haven't found any trace of his identity anywhere," the Doctor replied.

"What are you saying that he could be some sort of terrorist or something?" Evelyn shot up out of her chair in shock.

"No, from the looks of it his wounds are reminiscence of some accident or attack. It could just mean that he was probably running away from someone and hid in your home. How he got in is still a mystery," the Doctor said.

"You're telling me? I have no clue except that I found the guy in my house in the middle of the night bleeding to death," Evelyn replied.

"By stopping the bleeding you managed to save his life. I figured since you are the first person who saw him maybe you can be the one to make him feel comfortable," the Doctor suggested.

"You've got to be shitting me?" Evelyn replied looking outraged.

"I'm sorry but I am not joking," the Doctor replied.

"I'm sorry what?" David replied back having lost the conversation.

"Come on Doc don't play with me! The guy doesn't even know me! I don't know him. So why would you even suggest having him stay with me?" Evelyn shot back.

"I am being serious when I said that you need to take him home with you when he is able. Homeland Security thinks that the first person who saw him might be the one who can help him. Right now he is critically injured and in need of medical treatment. When he is recovered enough we want him to move in with you," the Doctor said.

"Um you know that I can refuse right?" Evelyn said.

"I know, but until the federal government can decide on a place for him. Or if and when his family contacts us then we can decide his fate. We even sent an Ads in the paper and on the news as to the whereabouts of his identity. Until then your place is the only place we know of that is secure enough to hold him." the Doctor said.

"Um you do know that I am not a hotel or a government safe house right? My place is falling apart as it is!" Evelyn said.

"I know that but that is what they told me as much as I wanted to protest about it. You see the poor guy has to go through therapy to be able to live with that one arm but they refused," the Doctor protested.

"Why did they refuse?" David asked.

"I do not know, maybe they don't want to cover the cost? But that part is total B.S. What gets me is that John Doe's injuries are real recent so that means the psychological trauma is still going to be there when he wakes. I don't know if he is aware that he has lost his arm or how he is coping. The Therapy sessions are there to help him deal with the loss of that limb. If the government refuses to help him then I am at a loss," the Doctor replied.

"Alright fine if the government said so, I guess I am stuck with him. So am I going to get paid for all of this?" Evelyn replied.

"Yes, expenses will be paid and you can spend some time with him as you wish, or you can continue to work your regular job. They've already contacted your work place to let them know that you have volunteered to be a safe house for your friend." he said.

"Alright Doctor you win so what are his injuries other then the obvious?" Evelyn said trying to keep all her teeth from falling out with her grinding.

"Let's see...amputation, severe concussion, broken ribs, a staff infection from the amputation. Several stab wounds, a severe case of blood loss, and had to gather some bone fragments because whoever cut his arm off did a sloppy job so that is why he has a serious staff infection, high fever, and pneumonia. The stab wounds look as old as the amputation so they could have happened at the same. The stitching had to be redone though. So I don't know what is going on with this guy, but he had some serious problems that we are only now fixing. I guess he came from a poor family so they could not get insurance. But then again he could have gotten Quest or Obama care. If he is from an immigrant family then they are probably not aware of the Health Care benefits of this country," the Doctor said.

Evelyn did not look happy at what the doctor told her and neither was Dave.

The Doctor then escorted them out of the office towards the room with the two guards. Nodding to them he ushered both David and Evelyn into the room. When they entered the first thing that hit Evelyn's nose was the sterile smell and the smell of antiseptics.

The man was in a bed by himself with the window barely holding any light into the room. The curtains were drawn to a close to allow him to rest. But Evelyn could clearly see the bandage around his head where the doctors probably stitched up a cut on the back of his head. His chest was exposed showing the bandages that covered the stump of his arm (or where his arm should have been) and across his middle.

The blanket covered the lower half of his body from the chest bandages on down. So Evelyn didn't get the chance to see anything out of the ordinary.

From looking at David he thought the same thing when he looked at the man. His breathing was even as there was various machines hooked up to him. An I.V. ran all the way down to his remaining arm while different monitors were there to make sure he never fell into cardiac arrest. There was a blood drip from a nearby blood bag also added to his remaining arm. The poor guy looked like he had been through a war zone and still lived. His face was hidden behind a face mask helping him breathe. Two tubes coming from his ribs were draining fluid from his lungs into clear containers. The constant beeping was the only sound that filled the silence while Evelyn looked at the man that would soon be her guest at her home.

Though something about him seems to draw her to him. She did not know why but Evelyn guessed it was the fact that he was a man who needed help and ended up in her home of all things. She wanted to touch him to see if he was real as she reached her hand out to touch him..._what the hell are you thinking!_ Her mind raged.

Evelyn pulled back and turned away from the bed and then back at the doctor. She nodded her head and he let them out while the man breathed through the tubes and monitors around him. Unaware of his visitors.

BACK AT EVELYN'S HOUSE

"You've got to be kidding me! That dude is like totally messed up!" David said as he paced around Evelyn's home.

"Tell me about it," Evelyn replied.

"Yeah, a concussion, broken ribs, missing arm and did you see those _tubes!_ Man that guy was probably in a war zone or something to have that much crap happen to him. Either that or he works at someplace that is hazardous to your health. Shit that guy is messed up!" Dave continued to rant while Evelyn made them both lunch.

It sucks to find that you are force to harbor a man you did not know, but Evelyn has lived alone for a long time. A roommate would be nice, but not some John Doe that does not know she existed. At least someone who can call and say that they are interested in renting a room or something (not like Evelyn advertised something like that anyways) but she is stuck having to think of how this is going to work.

Later during the day drew her towards her storage room which she was just storing boxes till she cleaned out the other storage room under the house. She and Dave managed to get all of the stuff out and cleaned up while she reorganized under the house.

It took a good portion of the day but in the end they managed to do it. When they cleared it out there was at least space for Evelyn to put a bed. She herself sleeps on a small box spring mattress so she would have to find one for her guest.

As it was she was not looking forward to whoever it was that is moving in with her by force. She would often call the government agency responsible to complain but no one answered the phone. Growling she would often slam the phone down or want to chuck her cell phone into the wall. She would often check up on the guy and ask the doctor about his opinion and the Doctor would give updates on his health. But over all it was all nerve wracking for Evelyn as she drank from her coffee. Days could not get any worse then this...

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 He's Awake

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO UBISOFT!**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter : He's Awake**

_1191 A.D._

_It has been nearly a week since Malik Al-Sayf has been made a Dai and sent to Jerusalem of all places. The original Rafiq has died of old age and so that left a vacant opening. Al-Mualim has declared Malik as the new Dai of the Bureau in Jerusalem. _

_When he gotten there he was surprised at how messy this place is. Things were all over the floor and cracks were along the walls. Unable to climb through the roof Malik resorted to using the shop door on the side._

_The shop itself was also a disaster. _

_The man who lived here before was a map maker and as such Malik had taken up the skill as a boy. Seeing as he always loved to draw he became a skilled cartographer. It also helps when trying to map out the best routes to a target or plan ones escape. The place was littered with broken or empty bottles and parchment all over the floor. _

_Malik had a lot of work to do. _

_Shaking his head in agitation he began to move around and inspect his new headquarters all the while fingering the small stump on his left side. The ghost of his left arm still lingers in his mind after weeks of recovery. He absentminded his whole inspection and found that the place was absolutely filthy and there was no place for the Assassin's to rest. Here and there insects and rats scurried through the storage rooms and the kitchen had seen better days. The bathing room is not worth bathing in seeing as it was covered in filth and not worth washing ones body when came time for prayer. _

_Malik shook his head in disbelief. _

_A man who was trained by the Assassins living in a place like this ridiculous!_

_Yet when he attempted to clean up he keeps forgetting that he only has one arm. _

_His frustration grew as he tried to pick things up and put them away. He was often forced to sleep in the novice resting area because his own sleeping quarters was a sight to behold. The bed was a mess and smelled as if it was used more often then not as a waste bin. Trying to get dressed for the day was also an event and a half and at times he would give up and just walk around nearly naked. _

_The others who pass by would see him shirtless or nearly naked, and had to help him get dressed or even to go to the bathroom. It was embarrassing and frustrating at the same time. _

_Yet all the while he tries to forget the events that led to his predicament in the first place. His grief and his burning sadness for the loss of his younger brother Kadar and the growing hatred of Altair, the man who left them behind. It was few and far between that other Assassins would visit his bureau and those that did would often times pick and make fun of the cripple. _

_Malik's bitterness also added to it as he tried to find something he can do with one hand. Heck even he even tried to cook which was required of a Rafiq or a Dai. That often times ended in disaster as he would constantly drop things since the kitchen area was too filthy to even attempt to cook. So that left him with having to go out and buy his food. _

_Even then it was hard as he was constantly knocked over and pushed aside. Some even push him so hard that his stub of an arm would become inflamed because the stitches would pull. _

_Malik would wince when people would rob him constantly because he has not learned to balance properly and would stumble. He can't run because his balance was off and the teasing of others was enough that he would often times try not to cry in his sleep. He tried to say his prayers to Allah but bending over was difficult for him. Getting up was nearly impossible. _

_Malik just wanted to curl up and die like he was supposed to, but he felt as if Allah would not grant him that mercy. _

_So it was a day like this that he found himself in the Bureau trying to clean the empty ink pots out of the dusty shelves. A group of Novice Assassins came through the roof laughing and shoving each other as it was. Malik growled as he yelled at them about their manners and discretion. Instead of respecting him they only laughed at him and muttered 'Yes Dai' in a mocking manner. _

_Only very few would take pity on him and it angered him more to see such disrespect. _

_Each night he would throw a fit because he is unable to sleep properly in his own quarters. Things were thrown about his bed seeing as it was dusty and filled with what ever animal piss and crapped on it. _

_Trying to send his reports was even worse because he can't get a bird to cooperate with him. Screaming in frustration he would send blotchy reports via messenger to Al-Mualim which were filled with blots from not being able to hold down the paper long enough to write. _

_The beard that was growing on Malik was a headache and it itched. Trying to use a knife with one hand to shave was a chore on its own. He would constantly cut himself and curse while doing it. It was hard and he would throw the knife away in frustration. Burying his face in his one remaining hand he would often feel the tears prickling his eyes. _

_His bandages were the hardest to deal with since they had to be changed constantly. _

_He tried to change them himself but would often times ask one of the other Assassin's if they were around to help him. More often then not they would refuse and laugh at his predicament. _

_The infection that came from it was a hard one. _

_After nearly five weeks of running the Bureau Malik became ill. _

_He could not change the bandages himself and so his wounds became infected. They caused him to have a high fever, but he never let that show and he would never show it to the other Assassin's in the bureau. _

_Then after the sixth week a bird had arrived from Masyaf and Malik had trouble getting the bird to cooperate so he can retrieve his message. When he finally did and returned the bird to its coop (three hours later). He was more then mortified to find that the person whom his hatred showed was coming to his Bureau. _

_Altair_

_He had never wanted to see that man's face again! Even if he was docked down to the rank of Novice he had never wanted to see him at all! He wanted nothing to do with the man and never wanted to deal with him. The burning hatred within him was only fueled by his fever. Coughing Malik struggled to even see what he was doing. Sweat poured from his face as he walked out to see if he could cool himself down with the fountain outside. _

_Splashing water on his face with his remaining hand he dipped his head under to cool him down. _

_To no avail. _

_He stared at his reflection in the water. The sunken features of the man he once was staring back at him. His haphazard beard and his long shaggy locks. Feeling angry he smashed his reflection with his hand. The man who ruined his life is coming and he has nothing for him. _

_Well he would get nothing. _

_Hearing the distant call for prayer for all Muslims Malik went to find his rug and clean himself up...as best he can before doing his prayers. _

_THREE DAYS LATER_

_The bird was often three days ahead of its intended and so Malik waited till that familiar white shadow came over the railing. His fever was getting worse so he was forced to sleep near the fountain. When he had risen with the sun he was exhausted and wanted nothing more then to sleep some more. _

_Only when he washed his face and said his morning prayers that a familiar white blur came into his bureau. _

_Altair dropped down from the rafters his robes flaring with the breeze upon landing. _

"_Peace Malik," he said casually noticing that his eyebrow went up at the man's appearance. _

"_Your Presence deprives me of both, What do you want!" Malik growled. He was really not feeling good right now. _

"_Al-Mualim has asked..." Altair began. _

"_Has asked you to perform some menial task in an effort to redeem yourself, so be out with it!" growing more annoyed Malik wanted nothing to do with this man. _

"_Al-Mualim has ordered me to assassinate Talal," he said_

"_Ah yes the slave trader *Cough* well do what it is that *Cough, Cough* novices do but do it quietly!" he rasped as he began to cough yet again. _

_Altair looked concerned but Malik glared at him and the man quickly vanished leaving him alone. _

_Sometime later a group of novices arrived and began to laugh and joke again much to Malik's annoyance. He yelled at them for silence but they ignored him. His voice had gone hoarse and only a whisper could escape his throat. Getting even more frustrated Malik once again tried to write a letter of complaint to Al-Mualim about the misdeeds of his Novices. And once again he had no reply. _

_The man was so tired and sore that he wanted nothing more then to lay down and sleep the day away. _

_As he tried to prepare for the night Altair appeared again. This time he looked as if he finished he report. And after reporting to him Malik gave him a feather even though he expressed his dissatisfaction for the report. _

"_Go rest, cry in a corner, do whatever it is you do I don't care just do it quietly!" with that Malik slammed his book shut and dropped it. _

_Cursing he picked it up and placed it back on the shelf before getting up to say his evening prayers and going to bed. _

_It was not till the afternoon of the following day that Malik heard the bells sound in the streets. Rolling his eyes and coughing he tried to remain calm but the boiling anger came flowing back to him as he struggled to get dressed. When he emerged Altair was already waiting and gave his report and his feather. _

"_Talal proved to be no problem..." he said. _

"_Look at you such arrogance! You had done your job well so well in fact that...THE ENTIRE CITY KNOWS!" Malik shouted at him his voice was completely gone at this point. _

_Coughing the man held his hand to his mouth to cover his sickness. _

_Looking shocked Altair could only stare at the man as he glared at him with enough hatred that the other met it full force. _

"_You have till after dark and then I want you out do you understand!" Malik seethed as even his voice betrayed him. _

_Sighing Altair left and with the rising moon. Malik sat there waiting till he was completely gone before making his way towards the fountains yet again. _

_Stripping down with difficulty he looked at his inflamed stump and saw it dripping puss and blood. _

_Feeling angry he cut the bandages away and tried to clean the wound. _

_The only thing he ended up doing was cutting off the stitches and watching his arm start to bleed out when he cut too deep. _

_It oozed darkly as Malik cursed under his breath. Getting up he made his way towards his chambers where he knew there was some clean bandages. He felt himself grow weaker as he made his way to the filthy bed. _

_There was blood stains from his stump on the sheets. Malik walked towards the shelf near the bed to find the bandages but before he even made it. The world began to grow fuzzy and before he can catch himself he fell towards the shelves. _

_And knew no more. _

2014 A.D.

It was one of the days that Evelyn has decided to visit the mysterious John Doe. Normally she visits three times a week as per the doctor's orders. Recently however because she went back to work Evelyn could only visit in the late afternoon, or on her days off.

Today she was not looking forward to seeing John Doe again. The guy had been asleep for nearly a month with him fighting off the infection. The I.V. Attached to his remaining arm was filled with antibiotics and other fluids to keep him hydrated. They had already removed the blood sacs and the oxygen mask. So that left only the tubes attached to his lungs to drain out the fluid form the pneumonia and the various monitors that shown his life signs.

So far his heart rate is steady showing that he is in a deep sleep but still recovering. His breathing has gone down to a normal rhythm so the doctors are not too worried about him. However the guards still remain at his door just in case.

Evelyn had called her brother Alex who served in the Middle East if he could come home when the man wakes up. Her brother assured her that if he can clear it with his superiors then that would be possible.

Evelyn doubts it would happen.

She watched as the nurse came in to change the bandages on the man's stump and cleaned out the remaining puss and blood.

"He should be fine," the nurse said.

Evelyn looked down at his face masked by his beard that had been there since the day she met him. Cut haphazardly and looking more like a hacked bush then a beard.

It made him look like a hermit or one of those terrorists from on T.V.

_Hell the guy could pass as someone from I.S.I.S. or Al-Qaeda_ she thought.

She began to read and as such she had failed to notice a change in the monitors.

Or the man's eyes begin to stir.

MEANWHILE

_Am I dead?_ Malik asked himself.

The bed beneath him felt too soft to be his own bed. The sheets smelled too clean and he felt something prickling his arm. Though he felt too weak to do anything about it he wondered where he was.

Then everything came flashing back to him.

_His brother's death_

_The attack on Masyaf_

_The loss of his arm_

_His demotion to Dai of Jerusalem _

_Altair_

_His sickness_

_And his fall_

Malik could only feel that he was in some sort of bed being cared for by someone. But the thing that bothers him was the constant beeping noise and how dark the room seems behind closed eyelids.

_How long was I out?_ He thought to himself.

Slowly he began to move his remaining arm.

MEANWHILE

Evelyn noticed right away that the man started to awaken. She could feel a shift in the sheets as she looked up from her book. Her feet were propped on the bed while she read.

Only when she felt the bed start to shift a bit did she put the book down and put her feet off the bed. She could see the man's hand shift a bit before a groan could be heard.

"Hey now its alright you're safe now," Evelyn said softly to him.

The man slowly opened his eyes and stared at Evelyn. Though they are fogged by weakness Evelyn found them to be attractive in every sense. He looked around for a bit before looking back at her. Then seemingly satisfied again he fell back into a blissful sleep.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When he opened his eyes the first thing Malik noticed was that he was indeed in some sort of room.

But it was not his own.

Then he felt someone gently take his hand. From the way they held him he could tell it was a woman. He could hear her speak to him in a language he is not too familiar with, but it came out as muffled to his ears. He stared at her for a few minutes trying to focus his eyes but he was too weak to do so. Finding that he was safe for the moment he fell back into a blissful sleep.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

"Well he will be going in and out of consciousness for sometime which is a good sign that he is on the road to recovery." the Doctor said.

"How long till he fully awakens?" Evelyn asked him.

"Probably not for another week or so if his progress stays at the same pace. But even then we have to monitor him till he recovers enough to be moved out of the hospital," the Doctor said.

"I understand," Evelyn said.

"In the meantime we have already given him his shots so he should be good to go. If he indeed came from a third world country then he probably has not had all of his vaccinations. So we did it for him so he should be alright as far as I am concerned." The Doctor replied.

"Alright so when can I come back?" Evelyn asked.

"Well you might want to come back here everyday from now on, so he can get familiar with your face," the Doctor replied.

"Alright see you in a bit doctor," Evelyn said getting up slowly and shaking his hand.

BACK HOME

Evelyn thankfully had managed to find a mattress for her guest and had redone the room so it would feel more comfortable for him. She did not want to hang any paintings on the wall because he might not want to see them. So she had left the room bare of anything. A dresser and hangers were in the closet along with a chair and a T.V. The T.V. was Dave's idea since he has to learn how it works anyways. A DVD/Blue ray player was placed under the T.V. In case he wanted to watch some movies from bed. In all his room was ready for him.

Evelyn did not know how to react to someone like that in her life. She did not know how he would react to finding out that he is some sort of prisoner until the government could figure out what to do with him.

"Hey Eevee!" a familiar voice said and Dave shown himself in the door.

"Hey!" Evelyn said.

"I got your text so mystery man is awake?" he asked.

"Not quite Doctor said that he would start to become more aware in a week or so. So they said that it is a good sign that he is recovering," Evelyn replied.

"That's good right so all we have to do is hide the guns and the knives..." Dave said jokingly.

"DAVID!" Evelyn said laughing and the boy shrugged. His single arm lifted up to show his joking nature.

"Well all we can do is wait and see what happens." Evelyn replied.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3 Language Barriers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO UBISOFT!**

**A/n: If my translations are wrong please let me know I had to look it up on google and various web sites for a few simple phrases. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 03 Language Barriers**

A week has passed and Evelyn was waiting for the day when John Doe would wake up. She was nervous as well as excited at the same time. John Doe was due to wake up at any time and she did not want to miss it. Dave is with her this time as they waited for him to move from his position on the bed.

The monitors beeped while he slept and already his beard had grown longer. It made him look rather Amish in appearance even with his shaggy hair. The doctor had already removed the head bandage and the tubes that pumped out fluid from his lungs so all he had left was the I.V.

And the heart monitor.

Slowly as the day wore on Evelyn was starting to think that today was not the day he would be waking.

"Man we should get going," Dave said and was just about to get up when something caught their eye.

John Doe started to wake.

A soft groan could be made out from his pale lips as eyes began to open again. Groggily he opened them to both Dave and Evelyn and for the first time Evelyn could see how dark and beautiful they really are. They held their gaze with such an intensity that they both thought that they would be lost in their wonder.

Then he spoke though his voice came out in a hoarse whisper, "_Anya Ana?"_

Both Evelyn and Dave looked at each other and mouthed 'Oh shit!'

"_Anya Ana?" _the man asked again a little louder.

"Um we don't speak your language can you speak English?" Dave asked.

"_Min Anto?"_ the man asked again.

"Um we don't understand you?" Dave said.

The man thought for a moment and looked around at the room that they were in. He finally turned his eye to the I.V. Strapped to his arm.

He pointed to the tube.

"Um that is an I.V. It is to help keep water in your body," Evelyn said.

"_eye vee?"_ he said and they nodded.

Then the doctor entered the room.

"Ah good I see he is awake," the said.

"_Min Anto?"_ John Doe said.

The doctor shook his head, "Oh dear," he said and quickly walked out and mentioned for someone to enter.

Another man entered the room he was dressed in a pair of loose pants and a white T-Shirt. It was plain but his military buzz cut was not something to be trifled with.

Again the man asked the same question and this time the military man answered. Relieved that he finally can understand the man he asked his questions again. And this time the man answered as best as he can. Some he had to rephrase judging by the sound of it but after a while he seemed satisfied. He then turned to the people in the room.

"Well this is interesting," he said.

"What is it Alex?" Evelyn asked glad that her brother could be with them.

Alex shrugged with a smile, "Well this guy is a raving lunatic and on some serious drugs. He says he does not remember how he had gotten into your kitchen Eevee," Alex said.

"Really? So he just was stoned and decided he was going to hack his own arm off and wonder into my kitchen?" Evelyn replied.

"Actually like I said before his arm was already cut off before he ended up in your kitchen." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, crap, ok then how the hell are we supposed to communicate if I can't speak his language?" Evelyn replied.

"You're going to have to figure that one out on your own," the Doctor replied.

The man decided to speak again and Alex decided to translate for him.

"What did he say?" Dave asked.

"He just wanted to know what we are talking about," Alex said, "So I translated that we have a language problem where his host will not be able to understand him," Alex replied.

"Oh," Dave said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Dave asked.

"Well he still has another week or two of recovery before he can be removed from the hospital. But that is all I can do for him." the Doctor said.

"Why another week or so?" asked Dave.

"I want to make sure that we gotten rid of all the fluid in his lungs. I have to perform some tests to make sure that everything is in working order before he can be fully released then he has to come back every two weeks to make sure that stump of his has not reopened and there are no further problems," The doctor replied.

When the man asked a question again Alex answered for him.

Nodding in understanding the man then turned to the window. Dave had opened it up to allow him to see outside.

"Well I have to take my leave I have other patients to tend to, so you can stay here till visiting hours are over and then if you like you can come in tomorrow," The doctor said.

"Thanks Doc," said Evelyn as he walked out.

Turning to Alex Evelyn gave him a hug, "Thanks for coming Alex," she said.

"Hey anything for my younger sister. So this is him huh?" he said pointing to the man on the bed looking out the window.

"Yeah, found him bleeding on my floor in my kitchen. I don't know what to do with him other then figure out what he is saying," Evelyn replied.

"Well I am only here for a couple of days on leave that is all I had gotten from my superiors. And judging from what that man said he is just as confused as I am with how he had gotten here." Alex replied.

"Really? Who is he? And where is he from?" asked Evelyn.

"Well let me ask him," with that Alex stood up and walked over to the man.

Sitting down in front of him he began to ask a series of questions and the man answered back as much as he can answer. When he started coughing due to his rough voice Alex handed him a cup of water to help him out. He then began to talk extensively until Alex asked another question. He was only met with a simple answer and that was what had Alex frown at him. The man shrugged and talked again. Nodding Alex stood up and walked towards Evelyn and Dave.

"Well I know where he was from but I did not get his name. He does not trust me and I can understand. He says he is from Jerusalem that is where he was last, or at least what he last remembers. I asked about how he had lost his arm and why he was wounded. He explained that he had gotten into an accident with his brother and friend about a week or two before he moved. He had just recently moved to Jerusalem when he was not feeling good. Next thing he knows he's here and he wanted to know where here is," Alex replied.

"Ok, did you tell him?" Dave asked.

"Yeah and he thinks I am lying...well at least till he looked out the window. Then when I told him again who he is, he went silent. It was as if he does not know what to do with himself. I will swing on by tomorrow before I leave to see what else I can get from him. Hopefully I can help him to understand his situation better," with that Alex walked out leaving Evelyn and Dave there with John Doe.

John Doe however was not looking at them but rather his gaze was turned outwards towards the ocean and the passing vehicles. His eyes shown nothing but Evelyn and David could tell that something is up.

A knock at the door had them both looking at the nurse to announce that Visiting hours were over for the day. Bidding farewell both turned and left John Doe to his thoughts while the door shut behind them.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When the group left Malik was lost in thought. His mind reeling from the revelations revealed to him just now.

_I am not in Jerusalem anymore...in fact I am not in the Holy Land anymore. This place...this Kona is totally different from Jerusalem. For starters the forests are far too lush here like those in Europe perhaps? No that can't be right the man...Alex he said his name was said this place was on the other side of the world. The Far East perhaps? Not many people have explored that part of the world so it would make sense. _

_But the language is far too different. English? That is not the English I am used to hearing. _

_Perhaps it is a different dialect? I'm not too sure but I would want to find out. _

_When he was asked for my name I wisely remained silent. I do not trust these people yet so I do not know how far their hospitality would go before they discover that I was an assassin. _

At least when Malik asked where he was found Alex told him of his discovery in the kitchen of his sister Evelyn.

_The woman that I am told I would be staying with. She seems alright enough but to expose herself like that? Clearly she is not Muslim and she is too dark to be a Christian. Perhaps a Jew? I have no idea so I will have to be vigilant as to finding out my whereabouts. I need more information if I am going to find out how to get back to Jerusalem._

Malik continued to be lost in thought that is until he spotted the people that were in his room earlier leave the building. He spotted the two males. There was the tall man who can speak Arabic Alex he say his name was. Then there was the young boy who is also missing an arm.

And last is the young woman whom he is going to be living with.

Alone.

_How absurd! Me living in a house with some whore! I have more manners then that..._ Malik had to stop his thoughts there.

Firstly this is not the Holy Land so he does not know the customs of these people.

Second of all he does not know the language.

Third he does not know the location of Kona so any attempts at letting his master know his whereabouts goes right out the window. Malik was truly at a loss and thankfully he is currently too weak to wonder around this strange building.

The illness that has caused all of this is nearly healed. He lifted the sleeve of the strange robe that he is currently wearing to see his stump.

Or lack of a stump.

They had completely removed the remainder of his arm which is not much. It was about just below the armpit but that was removed.

_I guess the infection has traveled up my arm then,_ Malik thought.

The nurse then entered the room carrying something for Malik to look at.

"Here you go," she said handing him something dark and flat.

Malik looked at her confused.

A mirror perhaps?

"Oh I forgot," she said and pushed something on the bottom.

The mirror lit up and showed him an image.

_What magic is this?!" _Malik thought.

Seeing his confusion the Nurse showed him how to use it. Then smiling she left him alone with the magic mirror. The words on it were thankfully in Arabic seeing as the nurse had considered his language skills.

After reading what each image is since it was written for him. He pushed the one she indicated called 'Google Chrome,'

There was the word and then a space under it. Malik pushed the space and letters formed under it. Curious Malik typed the word ASSASSIN and the image changed showing different texts.

Amazed Malik began to explore the texts and found that if he touched them it would appear a new image.

_This mirror is like a book! I just ask it what I want and it will show me!_ He thought and as images formed of different assassins none he recognized until he figured out how to go back.

Asking the mirror again how to find any Assassin's from Masyaf he was surprised that he had gotten an image of a ruin in the mountains.

_By Allah! Is that Masyaf?_ He said looking at the image before him.

The castle was clearly nothing more then a crumpled ruin. The walls were falling down due to poor maintenance. The once grand towers were nothing more then heaps of broken bricks and dust. It showed images and paintings others did of the assassins in Masyaf. There were few and far between which was basically useless to Malik.

Shocked he could only scan through the images until a strange image of a man was shown. There was a strange symbol like an arrow pointing to his arm was shown. Curious Malik hit the symbol and the image moved.

It was a good thing he only had one arm or he would have thrown the object across the room.

The picture began to move and the sound from it was incredible. It shown a man telling of the ruins of Masyaf and the history behind it. Malik scoffed at the image and how wrong the historian is. The man was of course speaking that same language the people in here was speaking. But thankfully there was an Arabic translation under it.

As they went through the tour the image showed the old ruins and the passages that are collapsed. The once pristine gardens where the concubines once roamed was gone. Replaced by sand and desert.

The once roaming hills and mountains were nothing more then dust.

_What happened to it?_ He asked himself and then he asked another question to the mirror.

Forgetting he has to put symbols into it he went back to the first image. There he wrote down the word Kona.

What he had gotten was something of a shock.

He found an image of the town from the sky. A tropical paradise of sorts and from the images the mirror showed him. He was on a tiny island in the middle of a vast sea.

_On the other side of the world! Allah how the hell did I get here!_ Malik said shocked.

He never understood how but after browsing through the mirror some more. He found that he was not only on the other side of the world in the middle of a vast ocean. But he was in the far _Future._

_Altair would have been long dead along with all the brothers that I know. It has been more then a thousand years since my time. The Crusades are long over and now this new war plagues the Holy Lands. This country the...United States...is a thing to behold. I will have to do more research later. I have the time now since I am healing. _Malik thought as he put the Mirror on the side.

The nurse then returned not a few minutes later with a tray of food. It was a bowl of soup with some bread. Seeing as Malik's stomach has not eaten anything in some time the nurse left it there for him to enjoy while she attached a long rope to the mirror.

The image on the mirror changed to that of a single object with a green slash going through it. Curious Malik wondered what things are there to do in the future and what wonders are there to behold.

In the meantime he had to practice eating with one hand.

MEANWHILE

"You're shitting me!" a woman said when Evelyn showed her the picture of the man from the hospital.

The woman in question was tall and rather thin a little too thin in Evelyn's opinion. But she can eat like a pig when she wants and is always carrying some sort of snack with her. She was so pale that people would think that she was anemic or something. Her light brown hair and blue eyes made her seem almost like a ghost. So that is why Evelyn and the others sometimes call her 'Casper's girlfriend'

"I am not kidding Lei! This is the guy that I found in my kitchen bleeding to death," said Evelyn.

"Holy shit and the cops want you to take him home are they insane!" Lei said shocked.

Evelyn and Lei had just gotten off of their shift in the late afternoon. Already the sun was setting and thankfully they had some time to themselves. Evelyn was not due back at the hospital till Friday so the afternoon was spent with her coworker Lei.

"Eevee has to take who home?" said another voice this one a male.

A shorter man of Filipino descent has just walked in on their conversation. He too had just gotten off of work.

"Hey Eddie, Evelyn was just showing us pictures of the guy who broke into her house a month ago," Lei said taking the phone from Evelyn and showing him.

Eddie's dark eyes lit up when he saw the picture of the man on his bed looking out the window.

"Holy shit he looks like something out of Al-Qaeda!" he said.

"Yeah that is what I said and worse he does not speak a word of English!" Lei said.

"Alright you two gossipers can I get the story straight before you go blowing it out of proportion Lei," Evelyn replied.

"Oh alright just let me grab me something to eat first ok," she said as she walked off.

"Ok, so lay it on me Evelyn what the hell?" Eddie said.

A few minutes later...

"You can't be serious!" Eddie said.

"That is what Lei told me. But now I have to live with him and worse we can't speak the same language so it will be hard adapting to having a roommate." Evelyn replied.

"But you just got that house! And basically sister it is a work in progress," Eddie replied.

"Yeah I know! But now the government told me I have to house some sort of international fugitive how wonderful," Evelyn said annoyed just as Lei came back with a plate of food.

"You know it is not all that bad all the guy needs is a shave and a haircut. I bet he has all sorts of wrinkly skin underneath." Lei teased.

_He did not sound old to me_ Evelyn thought remembering the man's voice, but then again it was hoarse so it was hard to tell.

"Or he smells so bad that he needs a bath," Eddie teased.

"Actually Muslims are very clean," replied Evelyn.

"How do you know?" Lei asked with her face full of food.

"Because I asked Alex since he is the only one I know who can speak the language." Evelyn replied.

"Oh, so how is your hunk of a brother doing?" Lei said and Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"He's only here for a few days and then he has to back to the mainland," Evelyn replied.

"Oh shoot! And I so wanted to see his cute face again," Lei said batting her eyelashes.

"Oh please Lei if you are that horny you should screw this guy then," Eddie said showing the picture of the man again.

"Really? I don't think so! And besides he is missing an arm," Lei said.

"So, David is missing an arm," Evelyn replied.

"Eevee David is just a kid...a cute kid missing arm an all but still a kid. I am not a cradle robber. This guy on the other hand just gives me the creeps," Lei replied looking at the man in the picture.

"You're not the one who has to live with him," Evelyn replied.

"I know, but still he is kind of creepy." Lei replied.

"I am in for a long...trip," Evelyn groaned.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Makani, Sammy I'm home!" Evelyn said as she entered the house and was greeted by Makani who ran up meowing with a mouse in his mouth.

Makani is a black white cat with mostly black markings. There ware white socks on his feet along with a white stripe between his eyes on his snout and at the tip of his tail. His light green eyes looked happy as he presented his payment for food in front of his master.

"Alright you furball did you actually kill it or did you let Sammy do it this time?" Evelyn said.

Sammy is Evelyn's blue gold Macaw a rather quiet bird which is highly unusual. She had rescued her from an abusive owner when she was just a fledgling when Evelyn was about 14. So she had the bird ever since. Sammy had taken to Makani when Evelyn was looking for a cat to kill the numerous rats around her new home. Sammy being a picky bird had chosen him out of the group of kittens at the shelter. After getting fixed and his shots taken cared of Evelyn took him home when he is adopted by the bird.

Sammy and Makani usually play together, hunt together and sleep together that is why she always leaves the cage open. But now that she going to have a roommate Sammy has to get use to the idea of a stranger in her house.

If she has to be locked up in her cage then so be it. Evelyn had placed the food on the counter that she had bought from the store, and went to fill the auto feeder for both Sammy and Makani. The cat happily left the mouse on the ground dead at Evelyn's feet before making his way to his tray.

"Stupid cat," Evelyn said as she picked up the mouse with a paper towel and tossed in in the trash. Filling the feeder she then washed her hands and put away the food. Looking up at her calender she sighed. The date that the man is supposed to move in was clearly marked on the wall.

_What am I going to do? We can't understand each other and worse...he has to live with me. That to him would be like saying that we are married!_ Evelyn growled as she tossed the last of the vegetables into the refrigerator.

She began to walk out of the kitchen when her foot made a distinct CRACK in the floor.

"Fuck!" she said knowing that she has to at least fix the floor before he moves in.

The floor nearly caved in under her.

"SHIT!"

TBC

**A/n: for those of you wondering about Malik's personality I had to look it up on the Assassin's Creed Wiki website. Since Altair is more of a pushy, demanding and arrogant person Malik it turns out is the opposite. His is cautious and quiet and prefers to learn more about his environment before he strikes then just rush in like Altair. So I tried to Incorporate that into this story. **

**Now remember if you read it please leave constructive critiques only no flamers. Thank you **


	5. Chapter 4 Awkward Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO UBISOFT**

**A/n: I could not stop laughing when I wrote this part. I'd just gotten home from work with this idea in my head. I was watching Hot Tub Time Machine when I had this idea and then another one struck me...one that many people often mistake things for. **

**Hehehehe enjoy the story. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 4: Awkward Introductions**

_Baby, don't understand  
>Why we can't just hold on to each other's hands?<br>This time might be the last I fear unless  
>I make it all too clear I need you so, oh<em>

_Take these broken wings  
>And learn to fly again, learn to live so free<br>When we hear the voices sing  
>The book of love will open up and let us in<br>Take these broken wings_

_Broken Wings by Mr. Mister _

THE DAY BEFORE

Malik had just finished his rather messy meal when Alex came through the door. He was expecting the woman and the boy again but not this man.

"Greetings," Alex said as he closed the door behind him.

Malik looked up as the man entered knowing that he would want more information as to why Malik was here. Malik was not sure himself why he was here in this time. So two can play the same game together if they wanted.

And the man can speak Arabic so Malik knows he can have at least _some _descent conversation with someone instead of looking in the mirror.

"Salam," Malik replied playing cool.

"Now that my sister and her friend are not here let's get to business shall we," he said and pulled up a chair.

"If you are going to ask me why am I here I already told you the truth," Malik said.

"I know you did, I can tell," Alex replied staring at the darker man.

"Then tell me this why am _I_ here. I was sick and trying to change my bandages before going to bed one minute back in Jerusalem, then now I wake up in unfamiliar surroundings in a country I don't know anything about! My wounds tended to and my illness nearly gone. I am lost as to what had happened from then to now. I just merely want to know what had happened." Malik replied.

"We are trying our best to find out what happened ourselves sir. But until we know your name we can't help you," Alex replied

"And I told you before I don't trust you! How do I know you are not doing this to keep me prisoner. Heal me then torture me? I've seen that kind of treatment before and I've seen men break from it. Living in the desert does that to people. And how do I know that you are not going to kill me for passing along such information. You accuse me of working for this I.S.I.S. And for working for the so called Al-Qaeda how do I know you are not working for them trying to seek some sort of blind loyalty from me?" Malik demanded.

Alex sighed knowing that is the reaction he was going to get from Malik.

"I assure you that I do not work for them I am from the United State Military and seeing as I am a relative of the woman who found you. I am told by my superiors to interrogate you to make sure you are not working for those men." Alex said.

"And I am telling you now I don't know them nor do I work for them! All I remember was going to my room to change my bandages when I fell and next thing I know I awoken here," Malik's voice was rising with his agitation.

"You were sick with pneumonia and nearly died! How can you not see a doctor about that and your infected arm? We have ways were you can pay off your bills and not have to worry about it anymore you know. They should have told you that at customs," Alex said getting frustrated and going nowhere.

"I don't know and I don't remember so if you would please leave me alone about all this it is frustrating enough for me as it is for you," Malik replied.

Sighing Alex stood up and walked out leaving Malik to his own thoughts as he stared out the window at the world below.

Malik waited till the door was closed before slowly getting out of bed and over to the window. The bed was elevated which makes it easier for him to get off move around. Walking slowly helps with keeping his balance as he placed his one hand on the window. He watched as Alex exited the hospital and towards the moving vehicle below.

The mirror showed him many things during the week or so since his awakening. He had much to learn about this time.

And many discoveries since he came here.

For one he wanted to know about this United States so he read up on it and read up on the history of Kona and the state of Hawaii. He was interested in learning about his new environment so he wanted to make sure he was well informed. Then he learned about the terrorist groups that were plaguing his home country. They claim to be rulers of all Islam but from what Malik has read from his Middle Eastern counter parts they are nothing more the bullies and separatists.

_They are no different then the Crusaders and the Saracens of my time_, Malik thought as he browse further and further into the current evens and history of this world. What has happened and how it happened in utmost detail sometimes forgetting to sleep till the nurse told him to rest.

Or his mirror stopped working.

_I guess the magic has to recharge_ Malik thought remembering the rope that the nurse had placed under it. It took him a bit before he called the nurse to place the rope in the mirror.

He is going to have to learn how to do that.

The second thing he learns is that people here are weary of anyone from the Middle East. Especially since it was his kind that destroyed the World Trade Center nearly 13 years ago.

Malik was at a loss as to why he is here in the future in a part of the world he is not comfortable in. Especially since it is way outside his element.

He is used to deserts and rugged mountains and hills, not lush forests and tropical islands and vast oceans.

It was way outside of his comfort zone.

For now as the mirror regained its magic he needed more information.

And to do that he has to learn how to live here, and deal with the fact he only has one hand instead of two. Sighing he leaned against the window his beard hanging from his face and his shaggy hair covering his eyes.

_By Allah I look like Abbas!_ He grumbled at his appearance.

The last conversation with Alex had hit him hard. The conversation in a way reminded him of the fights he used to have with his brother Kadar before his death. Just thinking about his brother Kadar had placed tears in his eyes. He had to be strong for his brother if he is going to get through this. He could barely feel the pain in his arm as he felt along where his left arm should have been. What ever medicine they had given him managed to stop the pain but he knows it is still there. As he ran his fingers along the stump his mind turned back to the events that brought this predicament to his life.

_Kadar I'm so sorry_ he thought as tears welled up in his eyes.

He was starting to go into depression with the death of his brother. His thoughts lingered on his death and seeing his body fall to the ground with a sword coming out of his back. Just as he was about to go into another crying fit the door to his room opened and the doctor entered. His mind snapped back into reality as he turned towards the man with the large white coat.

Malik sighed as he made his way over to the bed again.

PRESENT DAY

Evelyn could not stop herself.

She was laughing so hard that she nearly busted her guts looking at the sight before her.

She and Dave had gone to the hospital to pick up John Doe. When they had arrived the guards at the door had gone missing. Both Evelyn and Dave thought it was weird until they heard shouting form one of the examination rooms further down the hall. The voice sounded just like John Doe's and they both rushed to see what the fuss was all about.

When they entered the room they found to their surprise. Both guards trying to hold down John Doe who was screaming and shouting obscurities to the world. That much both Evelyn and Dave had guessed since he does not speak a word of English.

He was trying to fight them off with one arm and both guards had to pin him down along with Hospital Security while the doctor tried to sedate him.

That ended up going south as he punched one man in the face and kicked the other one in the groin. He had tried to get out but stopped at the sight of both Evelyn and Dave. Evelyn could not help herself she started laughing.

John Doe though weakened by his illness has proven to be a fighter. Four fully grown men tried to pin the man down but John Doe reared back and elbowed the next guy in teh solar plex. The fighting went on till finally Dave decided to try and see if he could help him.

John Doe had at this time grabbed a nearby scalpel and was about to stab one of the guards when Dave walked up to him.

Slowly he came up to him his one hand raised in surrender showing John Doe that he was harmless. Then he took John Doe's place on the bed and looked at the doctor who nodded understanding what Dave is doing.

The doctor then showed John Doe what he was trying to do to the astonishment of the other. When it was over he moved away from the table and indicated to John Doe to do the same.

The man was hesitant but still he slowly gotten onto the table and let the doctor finally examine him. Though Evelyn was still busy trying to stuff her giggles she saw John Does eyes glaring at her in irritation. She waved her hand as a silent means of saying no harm done which she hopped that John Doe had gotten the message.

John Doe winced as the doctor poked and prodded places that he did not want the doctor to check. Evelyn and Dave laughed even more at the look on his face as the Doctor shoved a stick down his throat to check his insides.

When it was over John Doe was led towards the next room to get dressed. Alex had brought over some clothes before he left to return to the mainland. They belonged to Evelyn's other brothers who were about the same size.

Dave went in after him to show him how to get dressed.

Evelyn waited outside for them while filling out the release papers.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik was led into the other room where there was some clothes on one of those silly beds. The boy pointed to the clothes and Malik was confused as to how he was going to put on those clothes.

The boy then showed him how to put on his clothes with just one hand. Finally getting the idea Malik decided to try and get dressed.

Malik was clumsy while doing this and it took him a while to finally get dressed. The boy had to show him again and again how to put on his clothes.

He was starting to grow frustrated when in finally gotten it right. When he was finally dressed the boy then tied his now long shaggy hair back before leading him out of the room.

Malik was amazed at the things he had seen in this building. His few walks around had him exploring parts of his room and hospital during his stay. But always he was under guard and now he was finally free from what the man Alex just translated for him. Seeing as he was about to enter a new world Malik let himself be escorted by the boy. He had to wonder how the boy put up with him when the woman stopped by the counter to get something. When he looked it was the bottle of medicine that he had to take while he was here. Malik understood that it was for his arm to make sure that it healed properly.

Exiting the building was also new as he was surprised by the doors sliding open for him. Finally free he got to taste fresh air for the first time in a while.

And he started coughing!

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Upon hearing the coughing both Evelyn and Dave turned to John Doe and saw him hacking. When realization dawned on her she had to help him into the car. The man was hesitant on getting in but Dave (thank god for the kid) managed to convince him to get in while Evelyn started the thing up.

John Doe jumped when Evelyn started the A.C. Hoping that will help filter the volcanic vog from making him sick again. The doctor did warn her of this seeing as his lungs are still fragile from the pneumonia so that is why Evelyn cranked up the A.C.

John Doe was looking out the window and marveled at the sights before him. Evelyn then pulled out of the hospital towards the main highway which was just down the hill. Passing several houses John Doe was lost for words as he looked at the different people passing by.

Smirking to herself she plugged in her i-pod with songs she downloaded from the internet to help John Doe feel more comfortable. As soon as she turned on the radio though she did not expect the reaction she had gotten from John Doe.

If he was not buckled in he would have flown through the roof at the sound of music filling the car.

"Radio," Evelyn said pointing to the sound.

John Doe looked at the object and then listened to it. Surprisingly he seemed to understand the song as they drove down towards Kailua Kona.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

By Allah the music from this thing is incredible! I have never seen an object project music like this before. And this horseless wagon is incredible! Such wonders of the future and the music! They must want me to feel more comfortable for the lyrics are in Arabic!

The air in this _Automobile _thing is a lot cleaner then the air outside. Now when Malik had read about the land he was in he was shocked to find that he is standing on a fire mountain!

He had heard of such things from people who had come from foreign lands about mountains of fire. Italy for example had suffered years ago from such a mountain. The ash had buried people alive and choked others to death. From what he had learned from the magic mirror the island has several mountains only two of them are currently spewing fire.

Malik had never seen such things up close because there are no fire mountains near Masyaf and Jerusalem. But seeing them in action here was something both exciting and terrifying. The air was choked with ash and from what he could understand of his illness he needs to stay indoors to prevent it from coming back.

_I guess that is why the woman conjured up the air in here_ Malik thought as they drove down the long road towards the city below.

Malik's eyes widened at the sight before him. The mirror showed him images true, but to truly see the city of Kona for the first time was breath taking.

"_By Allah!" _he said.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

When she heard him say that she had to smile to herself at the sight of the city.

Dave had to smile at seeing John Doe's face when he looked at Kona for the first time.

"I take it he really hasn't been here before," Dave said.

"I don't think so either," Evelyn replied as they continued their long drive towards the city.

SOMETIME LATER

After driving for about half an hour they finally arrived in Kona and feeling the need to go shopping (because she has to for John Doe's sake) she stopped at a local shopping center.

"Well the first thing we have to do is do something about that hair of yours," Evelyn said.

"Alright Eevee where are we going?" Dave asked.

"Why Super Cuts of course! I know a person there who can help with our problem," Evelyn said.

"Shanty?" Dave asked.

"Shanty," Evelyn replied.

John Doe just gave them a confused look.

Evelyn pulled into a side street after the first main intersection of the Queen Ka'ahumanu Highway. On the right hand side was another street which ran up the hill towards a group of buildings. But Evelyn pulled to the left onto the turn lane. When the light went green she turned down that lane and down a rather semi steep hill towards another side street. This one had no traffic light and Evelyn turned right down another road. The road was narrow but at the end was the shopping center that they were trying to reach.

The Lanihau Shopping Center is an open air shopping center filled with mainly restaurants and some grocery and drug stores. Shopping centers like this are common in the Hawaiian islands because of the tropical weather. There were lots of cars there so Evelyn had to maneuver around several crazy drivers. After about ten minutes Evelyn finally parked her car under a tree near the entrance to where they entered the parking lot. Turning off the car she began to unbuckle her seat belt. Dave was right behind her with his and John Doe...

Was struggling to get out of his restraints and Dave had to chuckle as he helped him out. John Doe was yelling obscurities yet again while Dave struggled to help him out of his seat belt.

When he released the seat belt however he did not expect John Doe to fly into the dashboard and bang his head on the window. Rubbing his head in pain he glared daggers at the boy who only shrugged.

After about five minutes of showing John Doe how to get out of a seat belt on his own and opening the door. They managed to get out into the shopping center. The humidity was up so it was hot outside.

"So how are we going to do this Eevee?" asked Dave.

"We are going to give his beard a trim and a hair cut. He looks too much like a hobo," Evelyn replied as she led the way.

On the left side of the main street was a series of shops not related to food. Well except for the small stands on the side. There was a Verizon store, A Super cuts, Gamestop, a beauty parlor, a surf shop and then around the corner was a Longs Drugs.

Evelyn led them into the Super Cuts and had John Doe look towards the counters to show him what they are planning to do with him. He scoffed at the smell of shampoo and hair cleaners.

"Hi welcome to Super Cuts what can I do for you?" the attendant asked.

"Um, is Shanty working today?" Evelyn replied.

"Hold on a sec she's in the back on Lunch," and with that the person at the counter walked towards the back.

After about five minutes she came back with another woman in tow.

Well sort of woman.

If looks could kill then John Doe would have died on the spot at the sight before him. Evelyn tried so hard not to fall over laughing that she had to hold on to the counter to keep herself up.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

_Allah have mercy on my soul that...that is not a woman!_ Upon seeing the person exit the back room for the first time, and speak to the woman in front of him. Malik wish he still had his left arm so he can stab that woman for her bursts of laughter at his predicament with his hidden blade.

And then stab his eyes out at the sight of such a monstrosity.

The person he was staring at had the broad chest of a man, but the protrusions coming from said chest would almost mistake one for a woman. With legs like tree trunks and hair up in a bun. Malik was sure that is a man in front of him.

Especially when he saw the lump under the person's chin bobbing up and down. And that thousands of craters on his face which reminded him of Abu'l Nuqoud the merchant king of Damascus.

This person was wearing tight clothing and a lot of shinny objects from said clothing. Two very large golden hoops hung from this person's ears. The person also has some eye makeup on their lid and dark red lipstick on their lips.

Malik has only seen those in traveling entertainers and sometimes court parties. Mostly worn by Eunuchs to disguise their true nature the the courts of royalty. Malik has only seen them from a distance.

But to see one up close he wanted to run away from this place.

_Pull yourself together! You're an assassin for crying out loud!_ He screamed at himself as the two conversed.

As they talked Malik was aware of the languages spoken in the room. It was rather crowded today and full of people. None of them speak anything familiar to him however. Glumly he looked to the floor and saw something he thought he should not have seen.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

"Whose your friend?" Shanty said to Evelyn since Dave stepped out to check out Gamestop.

"Oh him I don't know his name; just that he broke into my house and wrecked my kitchen." Evelyn said.

"Wait? Is that the guy who was bleeding all over the floor?" Shanty said.

"Yes that is him, Mr John Doe who can't speak a word of English," Evelyn replied.

"He looks like a hobo, or someone from Al-Qaeda," the other girl there said.

"He is from the Middle East and no he is not from any terrorist group. My brother confirmed it, the guy apparently was very sick and was stabbed so he ended up in my kitchen. Man has lost his arm and spent weeks in the hospital. Only now he has just came out and the government wants me to take care of him till...well till they can figure out who he is and get him home," Evelyn replied.

"Wait, the _government _told you to keep him until they say so?" Shanty replied.

"Unfortunately yes," Evelyn replied.

"So why are you here? Hopefully it's for him?" Shanty said.

"Yes, its for him I can't have him wondering around town looking like a total hobo now can I," Evelyn replied.

"Alright so what do you want me to do," Shanty said.

"I want you to get rid of that beard for starters and give him a trim on his head," Evelyn replied.

"Oh I will do more then that girl just have him step over to the seat I have available here," she indicated to the one that just opened up in the back.

Evelyn turned to signal for John Doe to follow. Only to find that he was not paying her any attention.

Instead he was trying to balance a magazine on his lap and flipping through the pages. His eyes seemed to bug out of their sockets every time he sees something that is not normal to him.

Shaking her head Evelyn walked up to John Doe and he slowly looked up at her. His dark eyes glaring into hers and she held her hand out to him.

He looked at her hand and gave her the magazine. Putting it down Evelyn took his hand in hers and gently guided him up and towards the chair. She was shocked to find that his hands are calloused and hard against her own softer hands.

As soon as she led him to the chair she sat him down.

"Now go easy Shanty he does not speak English and does not understand what is happening," said Evelyn.

"Ok does he speak Filipino?" asked Shanty.

"No, I told you he's Arabic," replied Evelyn.

"Oh my...you are going for the foreign ones," she said while she placed the cover around John Doe.

It was a good thing he did not move so Evelyn went to see if Dave was available.

Walking over to Gamestop she spotted Dave there checking out the latest games. Now Gamestop Kona is a very small shop with not many things featured. He was at the only Playstation console there trying out a new game. Evelyn managed to catch up to him.

"Hey Dave?" Evelyn said.

"Yeah," Dave replied while he used his one hand to go against a few enemies in a fighting game.

"Can you go and keep an eye on John Doe while I go stop by the gas station to fill up gas?" Evelyn said.

"Sure let me finish this fight and...oh yeah! I'm the man!" said Dave as he raised his one arm up in the air like a champ.

Laughing Evelyn pushed him towards the door while she went back towards her car. Walking across the street again and towards the trees where her car was at. She drove it out the way she came in and across the street to the gas station.

When she filled up the tank she went in for a f-real shake, and something to eat before going back to check up on John Doe and Dave.

When she finished filling up the tank Evelyn had to exit through another entrance from the gas station because of the way it was set up. Because of this she had to take the long way back to Lanihau to check up on her lost boys.

When she parked the car thankfully it was in the same spot as last time. Grumbling about traffic and retards on the road Evelyn made her way back to Super Cuts to see how things are going.

When she got there Shanty was busy cleaning her station.

But Dave and John Doe were no where to be found.

"Um where are they?" Evelyn said.

"Oh you mean Dave and that hunk of a guy you had me work on," Shanty said.

"Hunk?" Evelyn said.

"Why yes that man was gorgeous! You should have seen him under all that hair Evelyn he was smoking hot!" Shanty said.

Now Evelyn knows that Shanty's version of hot usually means old wrinkly and very wealthy so she shrugged and walked out. She pulled out her cell phone and text Dave hoping he would answer.

**Where are you?**

She did not have to wait long before she received a reply.

**I'm at KB-EXTREME with John Doe having lunch. They are serving chop steak today so I could not miss it,** was Dave's reply.

**So how is John Doe?** Evelyn typed back.

**Come see for yourself, you are in for a big surprise** was Dave's reply.

Evelyn shook her head as she walked across the street and through the parking lot towards a little side road that goes up a hill. The reason she never brought the car was because the parking lot up there does not have enough space for all the customers it brings. So Evelyn knows from experience that people get stupid during busy hours and a lot of cars goes home with dents and scrapes.

When she gotten up there the place was full considering it was lunch time anyways. So she crossed the small parking lot into the place known as KB-EXTREME.

KB-Extreme is actually a bowling Alley with an Arcade, a Restaurant, and a Bar all in one. She was instantly assaulted by the loud noise as she entered. The music was blaring overhead on the speakers and the air conditioning was up really high for the sake of all the machines in the room. She walked in looking at all the tables, but did not find neither Dave nor John Doe. She decided to check out the Arcade hoping to find Dave.

But she did not find Dave anywhere. Turning towards the bowling alley she spotted Dave as he waved his arm up for her.

Walking over to him she glared at him but he smiled warmly and yelled, "Where have you been?" he said.

"I had to get gas and then got stuck in traffic because I had to go around," Evelyn said.

"Yeah, John Doe had to use the bathroom after we gotten out of Super Cuts so I figured that since we both were hungry why not head up here. Besides Steve was doing a bowling tournament so I came to watch," Dave replied smirking.

Evelyn sat down, "Ok then answer me this where's John Doe?" Evelyn asked.

"I better go check up on him to make sure that he did not make a mess," Dave groaned as he gotten up and walked towards the bathroom.

Evelyn sat down and began to munch on the french fries that Dave ordered for them. She was so busy eating them that she failed to see Dave return with John Doe.

"Man I had to show the guy how to wash his hand after using the bathroom. Jeese!" Dave grumbled as he sat down in his seat.

"So where is he?" Evelyn said.

"Right behind you," Dave said almost smirking.

Evelyn turned around expecting to see some old middle aged man standing behind her.

What greeted her instead was something that she would never forget.

In front of her was a man that was _definitely _not old. In fact he looked to be his mid to late twenties and he was really _handsome!_

No more then handsome he was _HOT_!

"Um..." Evelyn said speechless. Her face was flushed as she tried to come up with something to say.

The man's eyes bore into hers dark and mysterious now that the bangs were gone. Shanty had cut his hair extremely short and spiked it out a bit. She also shaved his beard leaving him looking like a bad boy from some teen movie.

His eyes bore into hers with such intensity it was as if he was measuring her soul for the first time.

"Wow he caught you speechless didn't he," Dave said smirking.

That snapped Evelyn from his gaze as she turned to kick him under the chair. Feeling embarrassed she moved to the side to allow him to sit next to her. John Doe slowly sat down not feeling comfortable at all with being in someplace so noisy. Dave offered him a french fry which he took reluctantly and bit into it.

His eyes lit up at the taste of it and began to eat some more.

"Wow he sure as hell caught you speechless huh Eevee," Dave said.

"Shut up asshole!" Evelyn said and Dave laughed.

LATER THAT DAY

They had gone shopping after they had lunch in the bowling alley. Both Evelyn and John Doe were both glad to get out of that place seeing as it was too noisy.

John Doe needed new clothes so they stopped at Walmart and then K-Mart, Target and then Ross. Pretty much they had hit all the clothing stores. Evelyn was glad the government was paying her to take care of John Doe. When they had gone shopping Evelyn wanted to make sure the clothes they bought were comfortable on John Doe and not just flashy.

She had to watch his body movements to make sure that he was feeling comfortable in those clothes before moving on to get another set.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW.

He did not know what to say about that woman. It was obvious that he needs clothes but that many? Well he is in the future and seeing as the people around him dress differently he was sure that he needed to blend in. Second tenet of the Creed.

So if the woman wanted to get him clothes let her do so. Malik was just tired and weary from his long day, but there are things that had to be done.

Like getting rid of that infernal beard and get a hair cut.

He really looked like an old man with his hair hanging down in front of his face and beard.

_If only Altair could see me_ Malik thought and just by thinking of that arrogant prick made ripples of anger and hate go through him.

He could just imagine that overgrown peacock fluffing his feathers out for all the world to see. Hmmm what good that would do now that he is nothing more then a novice! If Malik was back in his own time he would make Altair regret the day he had been to Solomon's Temple. Malik's fist clenched at the thought of it.

A gentle touch on his shoulder brought him back to the woman in question. Letting his posture relax back to a non threatening position he led her guide him again through the clothes racks. This time they went for some undergarments for himself which he found really strange. But not at all different to the ones he normally would use back in his own time.

Malik was curious as he saw the bright and flashy colors of all the different clothes. Some had designs and pictures he had never seen before. Some bore characters of heroes and monsters, others bore images of the ocean.

_I guess being in the middle of this vast sea has the tourist coming for the ocean_ Malik thought.

He remembers the ports of Acre and how ships used to come and go as they pleased before the Crusaders came again. It was once bustling with activity as fisherman would come with their catch to try and sell on the streets. Merchant vessels would come in to trade in their goods, and foreign dignitaries would often times travel by sea to get to the Holy Land faster.

Malik liked the sounds of the people at work on their ships, to make sure their goods were taken cared of before they departed for lands unknown. He was often times sent to Acre on missions when he was still an Assassin.

Now as a Dai he was in charge of the region of Jerusalem. But that still did not stop Malik from making maps of the area.

Here the ocean is everywhere so it was within sight. At least being able to not speak the language of these people had helped him in keeping his thoughts to himself.

But there was one thought that returned to his mind.

It was the woman in front of him.

She was the one who found him on the floor of her home. Had taken him to that healing place and helped him mend his wounds. If he was back in the Middle East and in his own time her father would have offered her up as a wife. But here in this land it was not so simple. If one wanted the woman's attention they are going to have to _earn_ it. Another thing Malik was glad Altair was not here for.

The man would have demanded that the woman pay attention to him. In turn the woman would have probably given him a piece of her mind. Or he would have killed her for her insolence.

Such is not worth the effort.

Malik on the other hand was just curious as to why she would save him. Perhaps it is custom here like in some parts of the Holy Land where if you see someone in distress then you would take them in and protect them till they are well.

Even if it means ending your life.

Maybe here is the same way?

He looked around and noticed some of the women around here were staring at him. They were probably looking at his missing arm and so were looking down.

But then again the kid has a missing arm and they are not paying him any heed. Unless they are used to him.

Most of them also are not properly covered like the whores in a brothel. In fact he swears that one female is not wearing any sort of pants or skirt at all!

_They brought me to a whore house?_ He thought but then he saw a mother with her five children walking into the area that has a lot of images.

Moving images that showed different things. Some even had little sticks where the children played.

_Are they some sort of game?_ Malik thought.

The place was getting rather annoying with the music constantly pounding in his head. It was playing in the hallway next to his. It was with luck that the woman in front of him noticed this and gestured for him to walk out with her.

He passed by several different wares including food and furniture.

When they left the building Malik found relief from all the noise as he rubbed his head. He was clearly fatigued from his day out in this new world.

"_I'm sorry," _the girl said to him and Malik turned his head to her.

"Excuse me?" he said not understanding a word she said.

"_About in there I know you are not used to it so when I saw those girls staring at you...well I knew I had to get you out of there because it made you feel uncomfortable,"_ she said in her native tongue.

Malik was confused as to her words (because he did not understand them), but her tone was clearly that of an apology. He sighed glad to be out of that horrid place. It was noisy and filled with women trying to be whores, and more noise then one can handle save for the bazaar back home.

He was weary of this day of freedom. Even if his keeper was a woman, and from her expression she looks tired too. She held up her hand for him to wait and then walked back into the building. Probably to gather the boy to return home.

Malik had gotten some time to himself once again but he was in no mood to run.

Where would he go? He does not know this place and besides where would he hide?

He has no way to get back home, and even then nearly a thousand years has passed since his time so Masyaf is totally different now. No longer are the Assassins protecting that village; now a bustling city. Sighing to himself Malik reclines to his fate as the woman once again emerges from the building.

At least she is dressed decent with everything covered but her arms and face. That part was understandable since the humidity here was absurd. Malik had to contemplate that thought as the heat hit him fully when he exited the building.

Malik hated to admit it but this world is scary in a sense. But Allah had chosen him to come here for some reason and for what he don't know. All he knew was that it was something that he had never thought of.

His thoughts were broken when the woman returned with the boy. They both started walking and she beckoned him to follow.

They arrived at the vehicle and Malik thankfully remember to this time put on the restraint. When they exited the parking lot towards where ever is their next destination is Malik was ready for it.

The woman waited for those strange lights to turn green and then turned up the hill instead of down the hill. Malik was intrigued when she continued up the street towards another group of lights. Those same lights then turned green and she once again turned right this time further up the hill and away from the city.

Malik was astonished that the hill was so steep as they climbed it. The music in the vehicle was thankfully not so loud and Malik had time to relax. But as his eyes begin to droop he forced himself to stay awake so he can memorize the way to the house.

Try as he might he was still weak , but he kept his eyes open out of pure stubbornness. He watched the trees and the many homes breeze by before they stopped by another light.

His body though did not give him an option so slowly his eyes began to close and he fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn turned to look at John Doe and found that he had fallen asleep in the passenger's chair. His head rolled to the side as he leaned against the window. He was still recovering from his illness so he has every right to be exhausted. The man was out of the hospital for a whole day and had gone through a whole physical change in appearance and then shopping. The man has got to be dead to the world.

Evelyn drove up to the last intersection before she turned up her road. The area above Hinalani Street which is about ten minutes outside of Kailua Kona was the final light. She drove past it since the light was still green and made her way down the road till she reached another two streets down.

When the road known as Koloko came into view she put on her blinker and turned right.

That woke John Doe up who jerked when waking. Seeings as it was only Evelyn she paid him no mind as he slowly rose from where he was resting to stare at the road. All the ordinary people live in the lower parts. But Evelyn's house was located further up the road by where all the rich people dwell.

She drove up the road till she came upon an ordinary looking house.

"This is my exit," Dave said as Evelyn pulled the car into the lot.

David waved them goodbye while he had gotten out of the car and took his things with him. When he closed the door Evelyn reversed the car and pulled away towards her own home. John Doe watched the land change to that of a rain forest pretty quick.

When she finally turned down her long driveway John Doe was stunned at the sight of so many trees. She pulled into her garage and parked her car. John Doe let himself out remembering about the seat belts.

She could not get used to seeing him without his beard and shaggy hair. The man in front of her was calculating as if studying her house for the first time. He looked around in wonder and nearly tripped on the step to the porch. Evelyn sighed as she walked up the steps beckoning him to follow.

He followed his steps heavy with fatigue as she walked up the small flight of stairs to her door. The wood creaked under his feet causing him to wince per step.

"Sorry my house is a fixer upper," Evelyn replied.

The man paid her no heed as he put his hand on the glass and tried to push the door open to no avail.

"Hold up!" Evelyn said as she fumbled for her keys.

She then put them in the lock and pulled open the sliding door. The man was stunned at just like when he was getting out of the hospital. Walking slowly inside Evelyn turned on the lights and he was staring at her home.

"Yeah I just moved in six months ago so I did not have time to fully unpack." she said indicating the boxes on the side.

John Doe walked in further and explored the house.

Something screamed from around the corner and John Doe quickly let out a yelp as a ball of feathers came flying from the side.

"Oh shit!" Evelyn said as the man tried to swat Sammy off of him.

"Sammy no!" Evelyn said as she called her parrot.

She had forgotten to put the padlock on Sammy's cage.

The bird flew to Evelyn and she held the bird by its beak, "No Sammy!"

Sammy yelled at the man.

John Doe looked up stunned at the bird and Evelyn petted Sammy calming her down.

"Sorry Sammy is not used to strangers," Evelyn said.

Sammy looked at John Doe whose expression was one of bewilderment.

"**Stranger! Stranger go away!**" Sammy barked.

The man was even more stunned at the sound of the bird. Evelyn rolled her eyes and walked over to Sammy's cage and coax the bird back onto her perch. Closing the door Evelyn this time put the padlock on it so she can't get out.

And then Makani made his appearance.

Coming through the cat door at the back of the house Makani marched in with a very large rat. When he saw the stranger he looked up at the man in curiosity. John Doe had a staring contest with the cat before Makani marched over to Evelyn and deposited his latest catch. Sighing Evelyn walked over to the feeder and placed it on the ground for Makani. The cat was more then happy to get his dinner.

Picking up the rat Evelyn threw it in the trash.

"Sorry Makani pays for his dinner many apologies," Evelyn said as she showed him to his room.

"You can take a shower if you want I am going to get our stuff," she said.

She showed John Doe where the bathroom was before getting their things out of the car. She could hear the shower going meaning that he must have learned how to use it from the Hospital. When she was done she had put everything away filling the closet in his room with their latest purchases and made sure he has a blanket to sleep in.

Tired Evelyn made her way to the living room to turn on the T.V. She then heard the shower door open and John Doe walked out.

In a towel.

She blushed a deep crimson red at the sight of his body before her and had to turn her head away in embarrassment. Stunned that he was caught John Doe quickly entered his room and shut the door behind him with a bang. Evelyn could hear the hinges coming out from where he'd slammed the door.

_Another thing to add to my repair list_.

It was a good thing that she had left some clothes out for him so he can get dressed. She waited a few minutes but he never came out. Concerned she got up to go check up on him and found that the light was off in his room.

When she knocked there was no answer.

When she opened she was greeted by the sight of John Doe passed out on the bed his breathing was even as he slept. Thankfully he put on some pants before falling asleep.

Smiling softly to herself Evelyn helped put his feet on the bed better and put a blanket on his body. For the nights up here get pretty cold so she does not want him to get a relapse. Covering him up she had to stop when she gotten a good look at his bare chest.

_Oh my if he wasn't so sick before he would have been really sexy!_ She had to pull herself out of those thoughts quickly when she stepped out of the room.

Just as she was about to go out the door she heard a quiet voice, _"Shokran Jazeelan"_ turning he was looking at her with intensity but his eyes shown a softer side to him. She could not help but give a small smile as she closed the door.

She decided to call up her brother Alex.

"_Hello?" _Alex said.

"Hey Alex its me," Evelyn said.

"_Eevee are you alright?"_ Alex asked thinking that John Doe has done something.

"No, everything is fine I just wanted to ask you something," Evelyn said nervously.

"_Sure what is it?" _Alex replied

"What does _Shoghran Jazbee _mean?" Evelyn asked.

Alex laughed on the other line, "_You mean, _Shokran Jazeelan_ it means thank you_," Alex said.

"Ok thanks Alex I just wanted to know because he said that to me just now before falling asleep in the guest room. I figured I'd call to ask for a translation," Evelyn replied.

"_Sure no problem maybe it would be good to teach him English and you to learn Arabic so that way you have something in common,_" Alex replied.

"It would help, but how do I ask for him to teach me Arabic?" Evelyn asked.

"_Why not just start simple and tell him your name,"_ Alex replied.

"Oh you are a big help! But thanks anyways," Evelyn said.

"_Sure no problem,"_ with that the line went dead and Evelyn held the phone to her.

Sighing she decided to take a shower herself and then head off to bed. Thankfully she is off tomorrow too or this would be very awkward.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5 Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED!**

**Chapter 05: Nightmares**

_Death surrounds  
>My heartbeat's slowing down<br>I won't take this world's abuse  
>I won't give up, I refuse!<em>

_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken  
>This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen<br>When everything you love is leaving  
>You hold on to what you believe in<em>

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
>And then I heard you flat line<em>

_Not Gonna Die by Skillet _

"_Run Kadar!" Malik yelled as his brother tried to fight off the Templars to make his escape. _

_Kadar held the treasure in his hand as he tried to run. One of the Templars was an archer and so pulled back his arrow and fired. _

"_KADAR!" Malik screamed as the arrow pierced his brother's back. The teenager no older then 18 fell towards the ground the treasure flying out of his hand. Malik ran towards his brother and cradled his face in his hands. _

"_Kadar! KADAR!" Malik called to his brother. _

"_M...Ma..lik..." Kadar said his mouth filled with blood. _

"_Hold on Kadar I will get you out of here!" he said trying to pull him up only to meet the blade of a Templar in his arm. _

"_Awk!" Malik screamed as he held his arm trying to pull his brother to safety. _

"_No..Malik...take...the treasure...run..." Kadar said. _

"_No I won't leave you!" Malik replied with tears in his eyes. _

_Kadar started to cough as blood began to pour from his mouth, "Go Malik...finish the mission...it is what we are trained to do..." Kadar said and the last of his strength he put his bloody hand to Malik's face. _

"_Go...dear brother...safety and Peace..." his hand fell limp. _

"_Kadar?...__**KADAR!**__" Malik shouted. _

Malik shot out of bed so fast that he nearly fell. Light suddenly shown in the hallway and a shadow appeared. His sweat covered face and torso shook with fear and sadness. Then everything started to come back to Malik as he felt a pair of arms circle around him like a mother comforting a child.

Holding him close the figure whispered sweet nothings to his ear. He was still too shaken to do anything but stare at the wall. He then felt his face being pulled against something warm and he wrapped his arm around the figure. He could not hold himself together as he felt the tears begin to flow from his face.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

When she heard the shouting Evelyn rushed to turn on the hallway light, and to see what was going on. When it was apparent that it came from John Doe's room she immediately knew what was happening. It happened to David years ago when he first lost his arm.

And now it was happening to John Doe as well.

She rushed into the room and saw that the man was up but his face was lost. Sweat covered his torso and those lost eyes. Evelyn immediately did not hesitate as she rushed to his side and held him close. The doctor warned her that this might occur seeing as the injury was not fully healed. She knew from experience with having Dave over. That it will take time for someone like John Doe to heal from his ordeal.

Whatever happened to him that made him lose his arm and get stabbed must have really traumatized him. For he wrapped his arm around Evelyn's waist and she felt the wet feeling of tears drop down to her shoulder.

"There now its ok, its ok, its over now," she whispered to his ear.

She could feel the first tremor before full blown sobs could be heard.

He was crying and for him to cry like that Evelyn knew that it must have been really bad for him to relive nightmares.

"Shhh now, its alright," she said to him.

Looking at the time Evelyn sighed 2am rang on her watch.

"_Shokran Jazeelan"_ he said before Evelyn covered him up with a blanket again.

"You're welcome," she said and walked out again making sure to turn off the light.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

He watched the woman walk back to her rooms after turning off the light. His eyes still full of tears as he recalled that last moments with his brother. The memory was something that he would never forget. As he settled down to rest again the cold air from outside blew into his room. It caressed his face with its presence. Looking up at the window and then at the sky above Malik had a lot to think about.

The stars shown down on him while the dark shadows of the trees hid anything from view. He could hear strange noises outside that were unfamiliar to him. Not like the sounds of the healing place...no _hospital_ that he had come out from.

This is the noise of life all around him. A place full of strange and terrifying things. He just wanted to go back home to his Bureau in Jerusalem in his own time and sleep off the nightmares. But as his eyes begin to droop once again he often wondered if that was were he was meant to be.

THE NEXT MORNING

The sun had risen by the time Malik rose from his bed. The sounds of birds filled his ears as he slowly opened his eyes. Even the screaming of that one bird that the woman called 'Sammy' came to his attention.

Rising he slowly made is way to the washroom to clean himself up from the night his face and cleaning his teeth with that strange tool that they used. (His stay at the hospital had taught him that) Malik had gotten dressed for the day.

He had to thank the boy for teaching him how to put on his clothes. It was a lot easier now then struggling through the strange garments. Using his teeth to put on a shirt and then pulling on his pants for the day Malik went to relive himself. Then walking out into the living area he was greeted once again by the woman's cat...Makani?

The cat looked at him lazily before settling down again in front of the bird cage. The bird however was nowhere to be found.

"Umm," Malik thought and waited for the bird to attack.

There was only silence.

He wondered around the house looking through everything and getting used to it. It was only when he neared the strange mirror on the wall that he nearly fell through the floor.

_What sort of trick is this!_ He said to himself.

He noticed that there are several spots covered in boards and his foot happened to be on one of them.

_This place is falling apart!_ Malik thought as he walked around.

Returning to his room he began to go through his things before he picked up the mirror that he had the woman buy for him. He looked at his brand new mirror and thankfully remembered to put the rope in, and the other end into the holes in the wall. He had watched the nurse to do that at the hospital.

Malik was curious as he finally turned it on and it lit up. Showing the language of the people here he remembered going through the settings like how the kid taught him. Changing the language to Arabic he saved it and then began to do some research.

_Ok how to speak...what language is this?_ Malik had to rake his memory before his first conversation with Alex came to mind.

_Ah yes English! It was English that these people speak. Though not the English that I remember but English still the same! It must have changed a lot over the nearly eight hundred years since I left Jerusalem. _Malik thought as he looked up greetings and salutations.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn was running along the road allowing Sammy to fly alongside her.

The Macaw enjoys her time of freedom for it lets her stretch her wings and enjoy the outside.

Being too big for hawks to get to. Sammy the bird was content to fly around while Evelyn did her morning jog. Today surprisingly Makani did not follow. Probably because he was keeping an eye out on John Doe.

And that made Evelyn think a bit.

John Doe was still a mystery and she still has her I-Pad and her laptop at home. If she is truly going to learn how to speak his language she needs some help. Thankfully Dave had emailed her a website last night with some simple phrases to help get her started. Things like greetings and salutations introductions and departures.

Simple stuff.

She just hopes that John Doe can help her fill the rest.

She continued to run all the way down the hill towards the main highway. The weights on her legs help to strengthen her legs. Her hoodie was up so that way no one can see her face, but it helps to keep her warm early in the morning.

Its only when she gets to the bottom that she stopped to catch her breath. Sammy landed on the stop sign, "**FUN THAT WAS FUN!**" she cawed.

"Yes that was Sammy feeling good?" Evelyn smiled.

"**Yes,**" the bird replied as she too seemed to be catching her breath.

The vog was thick again that much Evelyn got seeing as the town was hardly visible. There was hardly any wind at all which is not good. So turning around she began to make her way back up the road towards her house. Seeing her leave Sammy followed suit with shouts of **"Wait for me!"** before flying after her.

Evelyn knew that John Doe is due to get up soon and she has to make breakfast for him. Running was a way for Evelyn to stay in shape and it helps her when she needs to. Plus it was her bonding time with Sammy who seems to enjoy the attention. The Macaw would fly alongside Evelyn to try see if her human master can keep up with her. Evelyn had already seen to it that she ran with the bird for as long as she had her. It took her a while to finally figure out that Sammy just wants her to run alongside with the bird.

As they neared the house she could hear something going on inside.

_John Doe must be up!_ Evelyn said as she ran towards the house.

Sammy landed on the railing to the porch and began squawking. **"Open the damn door!"** she yelled.

Makani was already waiting at the door by the time Evelyn ran up the steps and opened the door for the bird. John Doe was seated on one of the love seats looking at his I-Pad that Evelyn bought for him.

"Good Morning!" she said coming in thinking that he won't say anything back.

"Goouuuddd Mooorrriiinnngggg!" was the reply.

Evelyn stopped and stared, _Did he just try to say good morning?_

"Goouud Moorriing?" he said looking at her confused.

She then walked over to him and sat down.

She then pointed to her and said, "Goo dah,"

"Goohh dah!" John Doe said

Shaking her head she said it again, "Goo dah"

"Goo dah" John Doe replied.

"Goo dah," Evelyn repeated.

"Goo dah," John Doe replied.

"Good," Evelyn said it to him.

"Goood," John Doe replied.

"Good," Evelyn repeated.

"Good," John Do Replied.

Smiling Evelyn decided to finish the statement, "Good Moor Ning," she had to break down the last part to help him pronounce it right.

"Good Moor Ning," John Doe replied trying to say the words right.

"Good Morning," Evelyn repeated.

"Good Morning!" John Doe said suddenly then his eyes lit up as if he was a child that did something right.

Smiling Evelyn came up to him and held his hand, "You did it! Good Morning!" she said

Feeling elevated John Doe repeated it again, "Good Morning!" his accent was apparent but he was practicing the phrase even as she helped him with the next part of the greeting. "Houu Aarrr oohh," he said.

"How are you," Evelyn replied and kept repeating it till John Doe managed to get his pronunciation right.

"How are you," he said finally getting it right and looked down at his I-pad. Evelyn finally guessed that he was trying to learn English, but the person who was trying to say it was saying it too fast for him to comprehend.

So she would have to start slower.

"Um ok that site does not work try this one," Evelyn said as she slowly taken the I-Pad away and put in the address for the site that Alex recommended.

There she pointed to the greeting and it was repeating itself to John Doe to allow him to get it right. It also had teaching programs that allows one to help learn how to speak in a different language. Evelyn decided to try and help him as much as she could after a shower.

Getting up she went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When she was fully cleaned she went in and found to her surprise that John Doe was busy repeating phrases.

"Good Morning, how are you...I am fine..." he was saying it a lot better then how he'd started.

The I-pad was repeating phrases slowly until he had gotten it right and he was happy to go at it. Evelyn decided that it was a good time to prepare breakfast.

Going into the kitchen she looked at what she had and found some cereal. But she was not hungry for it so she went for some pancakes instead. Getting out the frying pan she started to mix her batter out while putting the oil in the pan.

As she heated up the oil she could still hear John Doe out in the living room practicing his English while Makani was busy rubbing his leg. She wanted to laugh at the scene as the cat was trying to get his attention. The man only gently kicked him away from him. Sammy was busy on her shoulder watching her cook like she always does.

As Evelyn was busy making her breakfast John Doe suddenly came into the kitchen to see what she was cooking.

"Breakfast," Evelyn said smiling.

"Bre-fass?"

"Brrr ache fass ta" Evelyn sounded for him.

"Brrraache ffaassst! Breakfast!" John Doe repeated.

Feeling like she was teaching a child Evelyn smiled and nodded, "Good!" she said.

Happy John Doe returned to the living room. Sammy watched him her pupils growing larger and smaller all at once. The Macaw was only interested for a little while before returning to watching Evelyn make breakfast.

As soon as she made a healthy heap of pancakes she went to making eggs and toast for herself and John Doe.

Evelyn knew that she had to work today so that means leaving John Doe alone. As soon as the man was alone she don't know what he would do. He can't leave the house for a full day like on the day they went shopping. That was because they'd been hopping from one A.C. Filled building to the other. She'd also want to make sure that he takes his medicine.

"Hey," she said as she put food down and then handed him his bottle.

Knowing what to do John Doe went and took his medicine. When he was done he'd looked at the food and tried to figure out how to eat it. Chuckling to herself Evelyn then decided to help him a bit.

Remembering when she broke her arm she grabbed her fork and using hand gestures showed him how to eat. Picking up on what she was showing him John Doe did the same. As he ate his eyes lit up as he tasted something other then hospital food. The food was very good!

"Good," he said and ate more.

Evelyn smiled at the sight as she finished her breakfast and took her dish to the sink to wash. As she was washing John Doe walked up behind her without her noticing. When she turned around she gave a squeak of surprise when he was right there with the plate in his hand. He was so close she was amazed that he was able to get that far. But John Doe simply handed her his plate and she took it with shaky hands.

Realizing his mistake she heard him apologize in his own language before walking back towards the living room. Evelyn was there breathing heavily and her body shaking from the encounter. She had never felt like that before.

John Doe had scared the life out of her. He was like a ghost and she did not know he was there.

_Pull yourself together girl!_ She thought as she finished cleaning up breakfast and headed into her room to get ready for work. Evelyn even was surprised to see Makani laid out calmly next to John Doe.

Sighing to herself she changed out of her clothes into her work outfit and headed out to her car. As she passed John Doe he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Going to work," Evelyn said and walked over to his I-Pad and pointed to the word for work.

She then pointed to herself and the word work again. Nodding in understanding John Doe watched as she walked out of the house towards her car. Not wanting to leave him alone she had no choice. Though the government was paying her to take care of him. It was not enough to pay her bills so she only uses it to get the essentials like food and clothes for both herself and her charge.

As she drove pass she spotted the car that was parked across from her drive way. _Probably the government guys keeping tabs on my place,_ she thought as she drove off.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When Malik had seen the woman drive off he was a bit put off. When she says she has to go to work he was a bit surprised to hear it. Normally women would stay at home and tend to the house. _I guess this country is very different from my own after all. _

He settled down next to his mirror and began to practice his English. He needs to fully recover from his illness if he is to start training again. To do that his lungs need to get stronger. So for the time being he began to study his English. If he is to learn anything about this woman and her work place he needs to learn her language. The mirror helps when there is still magic in it but he needs more information.

This world and time are all so confusing to him. Malik needs to see where this will lead and why he is here.

Studying the house he found that it was rather run down. The paint or what he assumes is paint is peeling off the walls. And the place is obviously made of wood. Since there is no place to make proper clay to mend a home Malik found that wood would make a good substitute for a home.

As he looked around he found another of those mirrors called a T.V. If he is not mistaken. This one unlike the mirror he holds in his hands does not change when you touch it. It requires a separate rod with buttons on it to show him the images he sought. He figure he would start with that and so used the stick...no wait remote that is what the mirror told him it was called to turn it on.

The technology here is amazing as he skimmed through a lot of crap. Malik figured out that most of this stuff is entertainment so when the people come home they can find out what is going on and where it is at. He even found out that the politicians are just as corrupt here as they are back in his own time.

_Things never change_ Malik thought as he gone through some of the channels. He'd even found one where he saw imaginary figures and fake monsters.

_Probably for children_ he thought.

At last he came to a channel that had something he understood. There was a man dressed in the clothes he is familiar with. But the way he spoke and killed the innocent bystander in front of him was enough to get Malik's blood boiling.

_People who turn on the innocent should all have to perish by my blade if I had any! _He thought as he turned the thing off.

Sighing to himself he put the rope back into the mirror and began to resume his English lessons. He started on speaking simple phrases to help with communicating to the woman. As the day wore on Malik grew tired and weary. It was mid day and already he wanted to rest. _My body is still recovering from the illness; it is weak. I must rest to regain my strength_ he thought as he made his way back to his room.

Luckily for him the window was open and cold air was blowing in from outside. This wind however was clean and crisp the smell of the mountains.

_Just like home in Masyaf_ Malik thought as he took off his shirt to lay in bed.

As he laid there his mind went back towards his dreams and his horrible memories.

_Malik was at the Bureau his arm was already gone and he was watching a group of novices leap into the building. The way they moved around the place made him ache to run again along the rooftops. He missed being able to climb and to run as fast as his legs could take him. As he watched they were laughing and shoving each other. _

_Carefree. _

_Malik was at his desk trying to draw a map but instead had gotten ink all over the paper. Distressed he asked one of the novices to help him with getting some new ink. _

_Instead they laughed and pointed at him like children. _

_It was when they turned to call him names that one face was amongst them all. _

_Altair _

_His face was amongst them laughing and pointing at him calling him weak. A cripple with no purpose, a weakling with no goals. All his goals were ripped from him the same way that the man who tried to kill him lay. _

_Then the scene changed to that of Solomon's Temple. There his brother's body lay on the ground the sword of his enemy coming out of his chest. Malik screamed his brothers name but nothing came out. _

_It was here that he was wounded and he watched as his arm fell away from his body bloody and bleeding. He looked up as he fell unable to run for the ladder that would take him to safety. _

_This time his killer was Altair. His face haunting his memories as he held up his sword for Malik to see. It was covered in Malik's blood as he lifted it up to kill him. _

_When the blade came down again Malik closed his eyes ready to embrace death at his failure. _

Malik shot out of bed so fast that he toppled to the ground. Body breathing heavy and covered in sweat he was on his back looking at the strange roof that was the woman's house. Trying to calm his racing heart he put his single hand to his chest. Feeling his heartbeat he could feel his body trembling from fear.

"Meow" a voice said.

Malik looked over at the cat that came into the room. He slowly padded up to Malik and rubbed his head against his hand. Malik was unsure what to do but then decided to scratch the cat behind his ears. The cat Makani as he was called by the woman rubbed his head against his hand some more as if saying it was alright. Malik continued to rub the cat till he felt the need to relieve himself.

Rolling over he had to crawl to the bed to pull himself up. Getting up Malik slowly made his way to the bathroom. When he emerged he made sure to clean up after himself seeing as he remembered the nurses going crazy when they had to clean up his mess the first time around.

Going to the sink he remembered how to clean his hand since the boy showed him how. When he was sure that his hand was clean he made his way over to the living room again. Passing the living room he made his way to the open kitchen to get something to drink.

Seeing how the woman turned the water on from the pipe Malik filled a cup full of water before taking a drink. His mind was still racing as he looked at his reflection from the water in the sink.

_So much has happened before I came to this place. I just wish I knew what Allah intends for me to do,_ he thought.

Walking away he returned to the room to put back on his shirt before walking back out to see about his mirror.

Looking at the position of the sun he realized that it was time for prayer. Walking towards his room he pulled out the small rug that he had gotten from the markets. Pulling it out he checked to see which way was east before he slowly gotten to the ground to say his prayers. As soon as his prayers were done Malik had gotten up from his sitting position with much difficulty and trodden back to the living room and his magic mirror.

Looking at it again he started it up and began his English lessons again.

"Goood Afternoon"

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

Dave had just gotten off the bus from school. Normally he goes to Evelyn's place till she gets off of work and then she takes him home. His father does not want him home before them because of what happened with the neighbors a few years ago. So he is stuck going to Evelyn's which he does not mind since he gets to play on the playstation after he does his homework.

He walked down the long driveway towards her house. When he'd gotten there the house was wide open and he was worried that someone might have broken in.

That is until he remembered that John Doe was living in the house now.

Knocking he opened the door to make sure that he did not disturb John Doe.

"Hello?" Dave said stepping in.

"Hello," was the reply.

It was male so it was not Sammy he was used to that bird.

When Dave entered he was greeted by John Doe sitting on the couch looking at his I-Pad and listening to a lady giving out English lessons. Dave was impressed that he was taking the time and effort to learn English.

"So how are you?" Dave asked as he set his bag down.

John Doe had to look at him and Dave repeated himself. As if a light was turned on John Doe answered, "I am fine," he said slowly.

"That's good," said Dave as he began to pull out his homework.

Which unfortunately is English.

"What are you doing?" John Doe asked slowly getting the pronunciation right.

"Homework," Dave replied.

"Home work?" the man asked.

"Yeah it is when you go to school for an education and learn to read and write and do stuff," Dave said slowly.

John Doe cocked his head as if listening and then had to think about it for a bit.

"I understand a little not good yet," he replied slowly.

"Ok um school place of learning," Dave replied.

"Place of learning," John Doe repeated

"Yeah school," Dave said.

"School," John Doe repeated and looked it up on his I-Pad. When he read what it means then his nodded, "School," he finally understood.

"Yeah now you get it," Dave said.

"Home work?" John Doe said and Dave went over to him and showed him what he was working on.

And that is how Evelyn found them two hours later.

TWO HOURS LATER

Evelyn's car pulled up to the driveway the lights were already on meaning that Dave was here. John Doe would not know how to turn them on as she exited the vehicle. Climbing the stairs she stopped when she heard the most interesting conversation.

"Sammy is hungry," she could clearly tell that is Dave speaking.

"Sammy is hungry," that voice with a thick accent belonged to John Doe.

"Now when someone tells you that you reply 'I will feed Sammy,'" Dave replied.

"I will feed Sammy," he said.

Evelyn walked right into the door to the most interesting sight.

Dave was sitting down on the floor with a cushion under him going over his home work. John Doe was next to him also looking through Dave's books...well his English books. Dave was in the process of explaining to him about how to say things. Sammy surprisingly enough was perched on Dave's shoulder. The bird was busy eating a peanut and enjoying the attention Dave was giving her.

John Doe was really into his studies as he was busy trying to read what David was showing him. Dave pointed out different words and letters by using a children's video to help him read. Evelyn smiled to herself as she went to take a bath.

"Alright Dave ready to head on home?" she said coming out of the bathroom. Dave groaned as he went to get his stuff.

"Can't I stay please?" he asked.

"No, you have school tomorrow and your parents know the curfew time so come on young man!" Evelyn said laughing.

"But John Doe and I were having fun! In fact he can say a whole phrase by himself without having to resort to the I-Pad," Dave replied.

"You can study with John Doe tomorrow now come one time to get home," she said smiling.

Dave sighed as he packed up his stuff and headed out to the car.

"I will be back ok just going to take Dave home," Evelyn said.

"Dave?" John Doe said his head cocked in confusion.

"Dave, is short for David," Evelyn said pointing to Dave as his back was turned.

John Doe pointed to Dave, "David?" he said.

"Yeah my name is David," Dave replied pointing to himself.

Nodding John Doe then nodded, "Good night David," he said, "Thank you," his eyes shown that he had enjoyed that session with the kid.

Smiling back Dave waved his one hand out, "You're Welcome," he said and Evelyn guided him out.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik watched as the woman and the boy walked out of the house. He had learned a lot more from the boy then listening to the mirror. It was one thing to repeat phrases but it was another to converse with a native speaker. Malik had started to get a hand of the basics.

But then again he was always a studious one. Altair had never understood it because he was a man of action rather then a thinker like Malik. Malik because of his cautious nature prefers to think things through before attacking.

And learning this new language was one of those times he tends to think.

As he heard the car leave and seen the lights fade up the road Malik turned towards the mirror again. It was attached to its rope and the lights was on indicating it was refilling with energy. As it was refilling Malik wondered the house once more noting the rotting floor and the creaking planks. It kind of reminds him of his bureau back in Jerusalem. The rotting wood, the ruined plants and the spilled ink all over the desk.

The Bureau was in desperate need of repairs. The former Rafiq there was not taking care of his Bureau. Al-Mualim was receiving many complaints about the state of the building. Many of them from assassins visiting Jerusalem. When the master had sent someone to investigate they had returned to inform him that the place was a mess and the Rafiq was ill. By the time Al-Mualim himself went to investigate the building he was not pleased with the results.

Basically the place was a dump.

So when Malik took over he was told that the place needed repairs.

Just not how badly.

Looking at this house he can see why the woman has to work. Dave had said that much to him where he could understand. The boy was a good boy and he helped Malik a lot during his trials. Both him and that woman that was his host. Perhaps he can ask for her name as well?

Yes that would be it. When she returns he can ask her what is her name. Since she did save his life and help him heal from his wounds Malik figures that he owes her.

Feeling hungry Malik made his way over to the refrigerator. Dave had showed him how to make simple stuff when he came over. So Malik helped himself to some sandwiches and chips.

The chips were greasy but he ate them anyways and the sandwich was decent. It would take some practice before he can master smearing things onto two slices of bread with one hand. It was a good thing that the woman had bought the squeezing bottles so it would be easier for both Dave and himself to make something simple.

Dave had explained how to make the sandwich and now Malik had eaten his share.

When he was done he cleaned himself up and prepared for his evening prayers. When he was done he made his way to the living room to watching some T.V. Turning on the device Malik was intrigued by the things called 'Cartoons' it was basically drawings that when placed on paper and flipped they move. He learned this from the mirror. Then they used things called CGI which used the same machines that the mirror was made out of.

Then they became more three dimensional; more real. Malik thought it was all magic till he started learning English. Then things started to get clearer. As he listened to what the people were saying on the T.V. They were telling about how they harvest the power of lighting to power their homes. Then how they created their own lightning. It was all so amazing to him and new and exciting.

Then he watched the cartoons.

At first some of them he found silly and idiotic. Who would dress like a pompous fool and fly on a magic carpet to carry a princess to the clouds like that? And is that Djinn? Oh it was a good one (you can guess what he was watching!).

When the cartoon was over Malik found that he did not like that cartoon so much...well except in the beginning when the guy was running from the guards. Then he watched other shows till he came upon one he had never seen before. It involved a man who was half dog or is that a cat? The language he is not familiar with at all but he had heard it in the streets in Kona. _This must be one of the other languages that they speak here?_ Malik thought to himself.

As he watched the dog/cat man had long silver hair (can you guess that one) and a red coat. He was protecting a woman with a huge sword. That sword was transformed from a rusty piece of crap. Then he used it to slice...

At that moment everything went blank.

"_Hold him down!" a voice shouted. _

_Malik could feel a bunch of hands holding him down while a man with a very wicked looking saw came up to him. The man began to slice his arm and Malik could feel the blade pierce his skin. _

_Screaming in agony he could only watch as his arm began to be sliced off. When he felt the bones being sliced he could not take it any more and began to scream even louder. His voice cracked and he had gone hoarse when it happened. _

_He could not hear the screams outside from the Templar attack. _

_He could not see the people flooding in. His own mind grieving for his lost brother and his escape from Solomon's temple. _

"_We're losing him!" someone shouted. _

_Arms suddenly came over Malik and he was found pinned to the bed as he tried to fight them off. It was then that he felt a pair of arms encircle him and held him close. The warm scent of the wind and the ocean filled his nose. _

"_Shh it ok; its over now,"_

He found himself back in reality with the worried look of the woman in front of him. Her brown eyes boring into his with genuine concern and worry. Malik found himself staring and quickly turned away in shame.

"Are you alright?" she asked this time he understood since he started learning her language.

"Yes," he said his mind shaking with fear as he lied to her.

"You're not I can tell," she said to him.

And for the first time in a long while Malik felt tears come to his eyes. It just came so suddenly that he could not control it and let it flow.

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

Evelyn had just returned home after dropping off Dave. She spent a good deal of time speaking to Dave's parents and telling them about John Doe. Seeing as the man was harmless both his parents agreed that it would be good for both Dave and John Doe to learn from each other.

It was sort of late when Evelyn returned home.

When she gotten home she heard the T.V. Going so she assumes that John Doe is watching some show or another. When she neared the stairs she did not expect to hear his screams fill the house.

It was a good thing that Evelyn lives in the middle of nowhere so that way no one can hear his screams.

Running into the house she was afraid of him slicing himself up or something.

What she found instead was something she had only seen happen with Dave when he was little.

John Doe was on the ground in the middle of a dream of sorts. His eyes wide but blank as he held his stump. She could hear his screams of agony as she watched him fall to the ground and scream.

_Oh my god! He is living a nightmare_, Evelyn thought as she rushed to him. He thrashed and kicked out. She nearly avoided that thanks to her fast reflexes. Leaning down then tried to get a hold of him but he thrashed still and his arm going wide. Remembering what happened at the hospital only this one was much worse she feared for her safety.

"Hey its ok?" she tried to say to him.

She was trying to talk him back to reality as his eyes shown that he was in distress. Tears fell as he screamed again in agony and this time she moved to strike when he was muttering in Arabic.

She grabbed him and held him close she whispered in his ear, "Its going to be ok, it's going to be alright," she said to him.

Slowly as she held him his whimpering became less as she held him close.

"Its ok, its going to be alright, you're safe now its over," she said to him.

He eventually started to return as she asked, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Slowly she could feel him start to return to reality as his body starts to relax. When he was fine again he started to pull away slowly which she allowed.

She caught herself staring into his dark orbs and saw how distressed he was. His eyes were filled with tears and were red rimmed and puffy. It was as if he was living a bad memory, _which I no doubt he was_ Evelyn thought.

John Doe just stared at her fear was evident in his eyes as his emotions played out to her from within them. There was also loneliness, longing and pain. It was always the pain of reliving bad memories that gets to you.

Evelyn saw all of that in his eyes and reading the expression on his face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him slowly so he can understand her.

"I'm fine," he replied and she knew he was lying.

"You're not I can tell," she said to him.

She held her hand to his shoulder where his arm should be. It was then that she finally saw all the raw emotion come to him as tears welled up in his eyes. And for the second time since she met him he began to cry. The pain of whatever memory he had relived was too unbearable for him and he broke down right in front of her.

"Hey it's ok," she said as she held him close for comfort.

He continued to cry on her shoulder and she wished she knew what that memory was so she can help him. But until he masters English she can only get snippets of what he says. As she held him she began to rock him like a mother would do to a child. He remained like that for a good twenty minutes before he pulled away.

"Thank you," he said hoarsely his voice gone from all his screaming.

"You're welcome," Evelyn replied.

"I am sorry I have caused you pain," John Doe said.

"Hey it is alright you have every right to be emotional, it is what makes us who we are," Evelyn said.

"David help me with my English I am good but no good at same time," John Doe replied.

"Its David helps me with my English _and_ I am getting better," Evelyn corrected.

"Sorry," he replied turning away.

"Hey it is ok you are learning still," Evelyn replied.

"I know David's name but not yours." John Doe replied.

Evelyn noticed that he pronounced David's name as 'Da-Vid' instead of 'Day-vid'.

"Its 'Day-vid' but you are forgiven for now," she said smiling.

"You're name is David too?" John Doe asked.

Smiling she shook her head, "No mine is Evelyn 'Eh-vah-lin' she pronounced her name slowly for him to say.

"Eevvaalin," he said.

"Eh-Vah-lin" was the reply.

"Eh-vah-lin" John Doe said slowly.

"Yes, now say it faster," she said.

"Evelyn," he said finally getting it right after the third try.

"Yes, that is my name," she said.

"Evelyn sounds...nice," he said and suddenly turned red in embarrassment. Well his dark skin turned darker from it.

Evelyn smiled softly at his statement knowing it came out wrong, "Ok since I said my name what is yours?" she asked.

John Doe then moved to stand up and Evelyn knew that the man probably will not give his name away. Getting up with some help he started for the back door.

"Hey where are you going?" Evelyn asked.

The back door led to the patio that Evelyn was trying to fix up. The wood was faded and it was rotten a few places so she has caution tape around it. John Doe had walked outside to stare at the clear sky. The cold northern winds began to blow across the mountains so the Vog was not present.

Still Evelyn worried as she followed him.

He put his single hand on the railing well aware of the splintering wood.

"You're house not strong," he stated.

"Yeah well it is old and needs to be fixed." Evelyn replied.

John Doe then looked up towards the sky. His eyes seemed lonely that much Evelyn could tell by looking at them.

"Miss home," he said looking up.

"Yeah I bet so you never told me your name." Evelyn said.

He looked away towards the forest as if avoiding the question.

"Look you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Evelyn said suddenly realizing that he may not fully trust her like he never trusted Alex.

Sighing John Doe seemed to be thinking about something but said nothing else. It was getting colder by the minute since it was rather late at night.

"Well we better get back inside it is getting cold," Evelyn walked in leaving John Doe outside to stare at the sky.

When she entered John Doe seemed to have followed her in, and she shut the door behind her. Locking it to show that it was indeed going to be cold Evelyn made sure that Sammy's cage was locked and Makani's food bowl was full before turning off the T.V. and heading towards her room to change. John Doe went into his room to change as well.

She watched as he stripped down to a pair of surf shorts before climbing into bed. Evelyn then came in with a cup and some pills. His medication so he can get better.

John Doe knew what they were from his time in the hospital so he sat up to take them.

"Thank you Evelyn," he said making sure to get her name right.

"You're welcome...Good night," she said as she took his cup and began to walk out.

"Malik," he said.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn said as she stopped and stared at him.

"My name...is Malik," he said hesitantly.

Smiling at him her eyes soften till she whispered to him, "Good night _Malik_" and with that she disappeared to the kitchen to put the cup in the sink and had disappeared into her room.

"Good night Evelyn," with that he turned on his side facing the wall and closed his eyes to rest.

TBC

**a/n: Wow that took a bit to write. It was hard to write this one as I was trying to get the emotional trauma that Malik probably feels out in the open. Such pain does not go away easily like how it does in the game. I know my amputee friend once told me that for a while he was reliving the nightmares of losing his arm over and over again. It nearly broke him if it was not for his friends and family. They helped him pull through. Hopefully I did not make Malik seem like a wimp. But even living through something like can break anyone even an Assassin. **

**On a side note yes I did use references to Aladdin and Inu-Yasha. There will be a discussion in the next chapter...I hope. Anyways remember constructive criticism only no flames please! **


	7. Chapter 6 Malik

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED!**

**Chapter 06: Malik**

_If I should die before I wake  
>It's 'cause you took my breath away<br>Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Oh_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
>My heart won't move, it's incomplete<br>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_But how do you expect me  
>to live alone with just me<br>'Cause my world revolves around you  
>It's so hard for me to breathe<em>

_Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown - No Air_

It has been nearly three days since their conversation. Three days of comforting John...no _Malik_ from his nightmares.

And Evelyn was at a loss.

She had forgotten what it was like to comfort someone from an ordeal such as this. She had asked again the government officials to at least let him go through therapy.

But they refused!

They are treating him like a prisoner of war and from what Evelyn could tell it was bad. _Am I holding some sort of terrorist here?_ She would often think to herself.

No Malik was no danger to her in fact he needed her help. For the past three nights Evelyn was awoken to nightmares which involved him screaming names she had not heard before. He would often end up crying and whimpering and would often times hold his arm stump in agony. She was not sure she could do any of this after three days.

What ever visions Malik was getting from his nightmares it all ended up with Evelyn comforting him. The man was so broken and alone that she did all she could to help him.

On the plus side his language skills seemed to be improving. His grasp of English was getting better thanks to Dave helping him with it when he came over from school. The boy had helped the man immensely so in three days Malik was able to say a few simple phrases. But he was still learning and through him Evelyn was starting to see where this would all break.

ISLAND NATURALS KONA

"Eeevee are you alright?" Evelyn's boss Matt said to her.

"I haven't been getting much sleep lately," she said the dark circles under her eyes evident as she placed another crate of vegetables on the racking in the freezer.

"Yeah, I can tell; everything alright at home...heard you have a new roommate." Matt said.

"Not by choice! The government guys just dumped the guy on me and told me to house him till foreign affairs can deal with him. That is absolute and total _bullshit!" _Evelyn hissed her aggravation and punched her hand into one of the crates.

Yelping in pain she felt the bruise on her knuckles but thankfully nothing was broken.

"I can see it is grating on your nerves!" Matt said.

"Yeah it is grating because every time I close my eyes to rest he cries out on pain. I've tried to help him but it is no use he does not know enough English to help me understand what is going on? At least with David he told me as much, but Malik? There is a huge language barrier between us and it took me nearly a day to get him to speak some English. Though that is with Dave's help because the man is persistent. I guess he wants to understand us as much as we want to understand him," Evelyn said to him.

"I see," said Matt.

"So his name is Malik?"

"Yeah got it out of him two days ago with some help. I guess in a way I earned some trust though he does not trust my brother not one bit. I guess because my brother is in the military that he does not trust him. But me? What did I do to earn that trust I do not know," Evelyn replied.

"Maybe it has something to do with saving his life. You did call the cops when he was bleeding out on your floor." Matt replied.

"I guess you can say that but this shit is driving me insane!" Evelyn replied seeing as she was still very tired.

"Maybe you should end the shift early seeing as you are in no condition to work any more. Take home some food and probably go to dance practice or something just let out some steam," Matt replied.

"I guess you're right," Evelyn replied as she went to the clock to punch out from work. Making her way to her car which was parked on the next street Evelyn made sure there were no cars crossing before she got in.

She then drove for the beach to hopefully get some rest. When she gotten there the beach was surprisingly empty save for a few tourists. Then again it was midday and not that many people wanted to be out in midday.

Changing into some swimwear Evelyn made herself a towel under a tree and laid down on it to rest.

MEANWHILE

Malik had just finished his midday prayer when Sammy made herself known. The bird came close to him and Malik worried that the bird was going to attack him again like on the first day.

He kept his head down afraid the bird was going to peck or claw his eyes out. He had seen birds with a similar appearance on his trips to Egypt where men from the dark continent would have such birds as pets. But never before had he seen one this large or this colorful in his life.

Leaping down from the bed the bird made her way to him. Malik was afraid that Sammy was going to bite him as she would sometimes do with Dave if he did something the bird did not like.

"**Why so sad?"** Sammy asked Malik.

With surprise Malik looked at the bird as the bird had spoken to him. It is true he had heard of those dark continent birds speak but none truly spoke. They were merely imitating their masters. This one spoke to him as if it knew what Malik is feeling.

"I not sad!" Malik said.

"**You are sad,"** was the reply from the macaw.

In the four days since Malik moved into Evelyn's home he found that Sammy was hostile to him at first. Then as the days passed the bird had gotten used to him as if assessing his worth to her. The staring contest was a strange one and eventually Sammy saw him as a friend. It was slow but the bird eventually learned to trust him.

It was also during that time he rarely saw the boy David. He had asked Evelyn about it the third day he was here and she told him that David had practice. When he asked what practice Evelyn told him that David practices Martial Arts.

Or fighting arts and Dance.

When Malik heard that David likes to dance he was shocked to hear that men in this time enjoy dancing like in his. Though he assumes that the dancing here is different then in his own time since this is a different part of the world.

And a different time.

He also was told that Evelyn also was going to dance classes as soon as she was done with work. So she was going to be home late which left him with the animals. He was not allowed to leave the house till the doctor gives him the ok in about a week.

That means a week of recovery and boredom.

But Malik does not mind as he needs to focus on healing and perfecting his English skills.

When the healer says he is well enough to go outside Malik will start to train again. He has to get back into shape if he is to explore this place. But first he wants to see what can be done around the house.

"**Why are you sad?"** Sammy asked again as he slowly gotten up.

"You want to know? Or you want to tell your master?" Malik asked the bird feeling stupid that he did.

"**Sammy keeps secrets, Sammy knows secrets. Sammy not baby, Sammy quiet, Sammy want to know name?"** the bird's speech was confusing at first and it took some time for Malik to process the words fully before he finally gotten what the bird was asking.

Sammy the parrot can see that Malik is still grieving for his brother, but does not know why he is grieving. He also learned that the bird is good at keeping secrets that much he knows since the bird is unusually quiet. To know his name ok that part is easy enough.

"My name is Malik," he said to the bird.

Cocking her head Sammy looked at him blankly.

"Ma-lick!" he pronounced a few times for the bird.

"**Malik,"** Sammy replied

"Yes, Malik," Malik said back.

"**Sammy likes Malik, Malik nice yet sad,"** the bird said.

Malik looked away and slowly stood up.

"The story is long and sad and I know not to start," he said his English a bit broken still but understandable.

"**Try to forget, do not dwell for to dwell makes one wither in agony,"** Sammy stated changing her voice to sound like that of an old man.

"Really? When did Sammy become wise?" he asked the bird.

The bird did not say anymore as she then bit gently on the leg of his jeans, and worked her way up his leg to his shoulder.

"**Malik needs music, music soothes soul,"** Sammy said

"Where is music?" Malik asked

Sammy then launched herself from his shoulder and flew towards the living room. Malik followed not far behind.

The bird then made her way towards the radio and used her beak to push a button.

There was nothing but static coming from the radio as Malik learned what the thing was. He could see the bird play with the dial till finally a song started to play. This one sounded like some of the music he heard Evelyn play on her radio in her car. It was then the music ended and another voice started speaking this one was a person speaking on the other end.

"_Hey there all you folks out there on the Big Island this is the Jazzman with your favorite local tunes on KWXX your number one station for all things local from the 80's 90's and now. We are just about to go into another nonstop music hour. This time we would like to start with a classic favorite that you all know and love. This a request by a man named Marcus Broody for his grandfather Keoni Ahikawa of Kailua Kona. So here we are starting the music hour with 'Tradition' by the Mana'o Company and remember you are listening to KWXX your Hawaii Island Music Station for the 80's 90's and now!" _

When the voice ended Malik could hear the music start to play. He did not understand most of the words being said but he gotten some of the lyrics. Especially the word 'Babylon' which he knows all to well. As the song played he went to his mirror and pulled up the song. He then looked up the words and the lyrics seemed to make sense to him. Especially the part about the tree without roots.

_Each man is responsible for his own destiny, why bet money when man's work is over man who flies away home!_

Those lyrics had hit him hard but Malik could not grasp that concept yet. He was still in awe about this world around him. He was still a stranger to it, and the loss of Kadar was still fresh on his mind. It was not easy to forget.

The song had eventually ended and another one took its place this one reminded him of home. As he listened the lyrics came to mind again this time he understood.

_Some may suffer_

_Some may burn_

_But I know one day my people will learn _

_As sure as the sun shines, _

_Way up in the sky_

_Today_

_Today!_

_I stand a victim, _

_The truth is I will never die_

Malik finally understood what the bird was trying to tell him. She was telling him that the time of mourning was soon to be at an end and he would have to make a choice. To move on and get on with his life. Or to be trapped in the past and wallow in its misery.

But it was hard!

Malik just could not understand why he feels this way. Assassin's were trained to not feel any emotion to be as hard as stone and cold as ice. For if one did not then killing their targets become a burden more then an necessity. Malik had been that person cold and calculating with only the Creed as his guide line. It was then as he sat there listening to the music that his mind started to understand more of what was being said.

The tennets of the Creed were more then simple rules.

They were guidelines

And their Motto: Nothing is True and Everything is Permitted commanded one to be wise not cold.

The more he thought about it the more it started to come into focus.

Looking at the sun's position he finally starting to see why the bird had come to him. Sammy could sense his distress, his agony and his pain and had given him words of wisdom in her own fashion. The bird was indeed a wise creature and so was the cat...as annoying as he was at times.

Speaking of the cat he was no where to be found.

_Must be hunting to earn his dinner_ Malik thought.

Walking around Malik tried to avoid the many boards with holes in the floor and noticed that the house was indeed falling apart. The only thing that was intact was the roof. He slowly walked around those holes and past the boxes full of stuff that Evelyn had not unpacked yet. He looked out to see the sky was just starting to turn colors which showed that the time was of the late afternoon. That means that Evelyn would be home soon or she had another meeting to go to.

Malik only had to wait till she returned to finally eat.

Turning the radio off he then grabbed his mirror and started his English lessons again.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

It was late by the time Evelyn finally awoke from her nap.

Actually it was the splashing of the rising tide that woke her up.

"Crap!" she said realizing the time.

And the sunburn on her face.

She was dark skin true, but now she was even darker since she fell asleep in the sun. Her clothes were sticky with sweat and sea water and crusted with sand and salt. Groaning she stretched out her tired muscles and grabbed her towel before heading off to her car.

As she gotten in she looked at the time and realized that she has to be at her hula class in about an hour. It was a good thing that she told Malik that she was going to be late. Maybe she can pick up dinner on the way home after practice.

A FEW HOURS LATER

When Evelyn finally gotten home the lights were on so she assumes that Malik must still be up.

When she entered the house indeed Malik was still up.

What was surprising was that Sammy and Makani were with him. He had cleaned himself up seeing as his hair was still damp and his face no longer had that five o'clock shadow on it.

Dave on his visit Monday must have shown him how to shave.

Another surprise was that Malik was watching cartoons.

Of all things cartoons.

"I'm home!" Evelyn said announcing herself.

Malik turned his head towards her, "Hello Evelyn," he said.

"I bought dinner if you don't mind Chinese," she said holding out some plates.

Malik nodded as he got up and helped her with the plates. Seeing as he only had one arm he took a plate and Evelyn held the other one and placed it on the table. When she placed the plate on the table she left to take a shower. Malik knew this by the sight of sea salt and sweat on her face.

_She must have been at her meeting_ he guessed as he looked down at the strange and yet flimsy plate in front of him. There was a heaping of strange food that he had never seen before. He recognized the meat as being chicken so he assumed that Evelyn must have thought about him being Muslim to keep out things with hooves.

When she returned he was already eating his plate. The rice and chicken was enough to satisfy him while she ate at her plate. Seeing as it was fish she began to enjoy the rich flavor of it when he spoke.

"You are darker," he said.

"Well my boss let me off work early so I went down to the beach for a nap," Evelyn replied.

"Beach?" Malik asked.

"You know a place where there is lots of sand next to the ocean," Evelyn replied.

"Like river bank?" Malik asked.

"Yeah like that but next to the sea," Evelyn replied.

Nodding in understanding Malik finished his meal before throwing his plate in the trash.

"I would like to go there someday," Malik said.

"Maybe when you are cleared from the doctor then I can take you to the beach," Evelyn replied.

"Ok," Malik said.

Evelyn gotten up to make sure her stuff was cleaned up before she walked over to the living room to watch the evening news. It was late and she was tired since she slept out in the sun and then spent several hours practicing her hula lessons.

"Hey Malik?" she asked.

"Yes," was his reply.

"Who or what is a Kaydar?" Evelyn said.

Malik stared at her as if she was some sort of monster.

"I'm sorry it is just that for the past three nights you have been screaming that word in your sleep. That and the word All Tear? You have been yelling in your sleep and well if you don't want to answer then that is fine with me," Evelyn said.

Malik looked loss when she asked this as if debating whether to tell her or not. His eyes seemed to have misted over as he stared at her floor.

It was also then that he noticed the slight burn marks.

"Did you make fire in house Evelyn?" he asked pointing to the floor.

Noticing that his change in subject was not due to him wanting to change it but _What _changed it. Evelyn looked to where he was pointing and found the burn marks from that first night.

"That was from when you first came into my life. Just after the ambulance took you away to the hospital I found it burned into the floor," Evelyn replied looking down.

Malik walked over to the ring and knelt down. The burn marks were mostly gone and it was only through skill that he managed to see it. Putting his finger down he traced the burns into the floor.

"You also bled all over my walls which I had to clean," Evelyn replied.

Feeling rather ashamed Malik cast his eyes down. "I am sorry I ruined your home," he said.

"It's ok at least it was easy to clean," Evelyn replied, "Now back to the subject what was is a Kaydarr and All Tear?" she said.

Malik sighed as he sat down on the couch. Makani chose that moment to leap onto Malik's lap and began to purr. Malik ran his hand down on the cat and scratched behind the ears and cheeks.

"Look if it is too painful to tell me I understand and won't mention it again," Evelyn replied.

"It is not that...it...it is hards to speak of it," Malik said to her trying to get her to understand the pain he was going through.

"**Said it was ninety six degrees in the shaaayyyaaaaddddeee ten thousand soldiers on paraaayyyyyaaaaddddeeee!," **Sammy interrupted their sharing time.

The macaw was in her cage eating a walnut snack since it is her favorite. When she was not eating she was singing which made Malik want to hide in shame.

"Sammy? What are you singing?" Evelyn replied.

"She is singing song she played for me," Malik replied

"She played you a song?" Evelyn asked curious, "Sammy never plays a song on the radio for anyone other then Dave and me."

"Well I had finished prayer again and she was there. I was afraid that she would hurt me like she did that first day," Malik replied.

"Yeah I hate to admit it but Sammy does not like strangers that much. Not since her original owner was an abusive bastard. He always treated her like shit in front of his friends to prove a point and to silence the bird from telling the cops about his latest drug stash." Evelyn said.

"Drug stash?" Malik asked.

"Yes, he sold ICE, you know crystal meth...um I don't know what they call it in Jerusalem but it is bad stuff. They put it in pipes and smoke or snort it but it drives you crazy and kills your brain," Evelyn said.

"This ICE it kills your brain but I thought it makes your drink cold?" Malik asked.

"No not that kind of ice. That is normal ice, this ice is made from bad stuff and looks like crystals. It is not cold it is hot and when put in a pipe made of glass about this big," Evelyn showed him the size of a meth pipe with her fingers.

"It makes you high meaning it keeps you awake and makes you paranoid, skittish, and very sick. It robs you of life and makes you a monster. Dave lost his arm from such a person." Evelyn said looking down not wanting to share.

"This 'drug' it hurts and kills? Just like a poison?" Malik said.

"Yes, it is a poison, it is just called ICE or Batu because it resembles ice. Its real name is too long and hard to pronounce unless you are a scientist or a pharmacist." Evelyn replied.

"What is a scientist? A Phamasees?" Malik asked.

"Scientist is a man who studies science you know how the world works. Some work around their religion and try to understand its meaning. Kind of like scholars but instead of studying books they actually go out and seek answers. Or they work in their laboratory...um a place where they can test their theory..or thoughts without hurting anyone." Evelyn said.

"Hurting anyone?" Malik said.

"Um...ok...try this what is the easiest thing you understand the most?" Evelyn asked.

Malik had to think about it for a minute then... "Maps," Malik said.

"Ok maps? Why maps?" Evelyn asked.

"That is what I used to do back in Jerusalem I make maps. I can draw maps really good. But you think it is old because it does not show from the sky," Malik said.

It was then that what he was trying to say hit her, "Wait? You drew old maps like those used in the old days?" she said.

Malik's eyes lit up and he nodded his head, "Yes, it is not easy father always told me I was good at drawing so he had me learn to make maps. I made good money with them in Jerusalem when I started. Who knew people wanted maps so badly," he stated.

"Wow, you are going to have to show me sometime...but anyways as I was saying. A scientist will specialize in something like you said making maps for example. What about the ink? A scientist would be curious about the objects that would make the map like...what do you use paper, canvas...?" Evelyn asked.

"Parchment made from papyrus paper...had to make that too," Malik replied.

"Holy shit no wonder your stuff sold! That kind of skill is rare!" Evelyn said.

"Ok...um say you want to make a new ink and parchment. What a scientist would do is he would go out and study different materials and see what is the best kind to make ink. Then he would come back with what he finds and try to see what would work best with the rest of the ingredients to replace the original content of the ink. Ok if you use charcoal of a particular wood for your ink. Then if that tree is hard to come by or too expensive this person would want to try an alternative that is closest resembles the original wood to give it the same quality but at a cheaper rate. Are you getting me?" Evelyn said.

"I think I understand a bit...so a scientist is a person who likes to observe and study different things to see how they work yes?" Malik asked.

"Yeah that's right and the experiment part is, if he is building a fire to test the wood he wants it in a fire place that is not going to smoke out his neighbors with either the smell or if the wood produces too much smoke to choke them out of their home...or if it has poison in it...he or she does not want to kill their neighbors by mistake," Evelyn replied.

Malik was now starting to get it, "I see so a scientist is a seeker of knowledge. One who instead of relying on books they go and see for themselves how the world works!" Malik said.

"Yes! That's it...geese you're smart!" Evelyn said with a smile.

"Ok, what is a pharmasees?" Malik asked.

"You mean and pharmacist? They are people who specialize in making medicine," Evelyn said.

"Oh I get it! So why would they make medicine or poison with name that is hard to say?" Malik asked.

"Its for their records and to make the rest of us feel like we are stupid," Evelyn replied with a shrug.

Malik raised en eyebrow, "Then they make themselves look like fools," he stated.

Evelyn could not help herself she started to laugh. The words that this man said were just too much for her. The earlier conversation long since forgotten as she could not hold it back anymore. It was so light hearted after these past three days of sleepless nights. It was also good to see that Malik seemed to be enjoying himself too.

His soft smile full of mirth as it spread to his eyes and he gave a soft chuckle at realizing what was so funny about the conversation.

It was also that Evelyn noticed that he looked even more handsome when he is smiling. Even a small smile made him look more stunning by the minute.

Wait?

Since when did she start to notice that? Sure Malik is handsome in fact he is down right hot but she hardly knew him. He has yet to open up to her about what his life was like. It seemed as if he was assessing if she was a threat still or not. But she guessed that it is hard to let go if you constantly have to look out for people like the Taliban all your life.

She did not want to push him to tell her his secrets but curiosity was getting the best of her.

But she will not pry till he is ready after all.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik was clearly enjoying himself. That last comment about the scientists made him want to laugh. He could guess that in a way Assassins were scientists. They would always question their motives and their backgrounds. Always asking questions and seeking answers. In a way it was good to see that there is a name to those who wish to seek knowledge.

But the last question had kind of got to him even without that bird interfering. To find it amusing to hear her try to pronounce Kadar and Altair's name was kind of fun. But to be reminded of why he is here was hurtful to itself.

Is he ready to reveal his secrets to this woman?

He is unsure if he should tell Evelyn about Kadar and Altair.

Where would he begin?

He has no idea if she would believe him or not. His English has improved greatly through the three days he spent endlessly studying it and picking up lines from listening and learning but...he still can't grasp the writing system yet. Speaking it is easier then writing it.

But he will learn.

Right now though Evelyn wants to know about Kadar and Altair. Well he is unsure of where he should begin.

As he looked at her he noticed that her hair is flowing down her face loose but a bit wild.

It made her look very attractive.

Yet he can't bring himself to say it because face it who wants a cripple? Someone who is missing an arm.

It was also then that he remembered the first night he went through his nightmares.

Of how Evelyn held him as he cried for his brother.

The memory of his arm being cut off.

Seeing him on the floor covered in blood.

Caring for his wounds and his illness.

Maybe she did care a bit about him...or maybe she'd pity him like the rest.

Looking up at her face Malik did not see the signs of pity...but he knows that they are there.

He just knows it...

But why does he have this feeling that he is lying to himself?

Why feel as if those last thoughts were nothing but lies.

But Malik is used to lies, to deceit, to shadows Evelyn was nothing of the sort.

She was a woman who is struggling to survive in a world so utterly different from his own.

So why is he so hesitant? Kadar and Altair had been dead for nearly a thousand years so why not just tell her.

It is not as if she is going to find them in this life.

She looks at him expecting him to tell her something when the T.V. That they were watching suddenly changed to that of another cartoon.

A very familiar cartoon.

It was the one with the cat/dog man with the red robe. He was once again fighting the other strange woman/man. But the man had clearly used the arm of some sort of monster to kill the other.

Now that he can understand English better he finally had gotten an idea of what they are saying.

"Who is that?" Malik asked.

"Who is what?" Evelyn asked.

"That man with the single arm? And the cat/dog man with the red robe? I remember the last time I blacked out. It was when that creature chopped that man's arm off." Malik said.

"Oh then I guess you are in for a long story, but that will have to wait till tomorrow because Dave is a huge fan of this show. He can tell you all about it," Evelyn said as she gave out a long yawn.

Malik suddenly noticed that it was rather late. He was glad he wound not have to tell Evelyn anything else tonight. Perhaps tomorrow when he has his thoughts together he would be able to see if he would answer her questions.

"Then let us retire for the night for I myself feel as if I need to sleep," Malik replied as he went to the refrigerator to get some water and to take his medicine.

He was right when he took his medicine he was tired. In fact Malik did not sleep much these days due to the nightmares that plagued him. Evelyn walked towards her room weariness on her face as she gave him one last glance before disappearing into her room.

Malik watched her go his sad eyes always looking at her in longing. _So innocent not knowing the horrors of war and corruption. Such a woman does not deserve someone like me. Yet why do I keep wondering to her. Maybe its attraction or it has been too long since I have been with a whore. Who knows if they even have brothels here? Probably not. No matter I shall retire for the evening and see if I can have a peaceful night for once. _

Malik then walked towards his room careful of the piece of wood on the floor that marked the patched floor. Maybe when he fully grasp himself he can help with the household repairs?

As he took off his shirt Malik looked at his arm and the stub that is there. The bandages are gone and so is the entirety of his arm. He slowly reached up and felt along the edges of where the stitches are. They were expertly done and his arm was healing nicely. In fact he grew stronger every day with his breathing. Deciding that tomorrow he would start with his mediation Malik crawled into bed and made sure to wrap the blanked around him to protect him from the cold mountain winds.

He just pray that Allah would grant him the strength to resume his training again.

TBC

**A/n: Whew! That was another hard one to write! Trying to see Malik's conflicted mind and Evelyn's stress is building but into what? Who knows? Well except me heheheehe. **


	8. Chapter 7 Sesshoumaru

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. **

**A/n: Wow I never figured that within a week I have eight follows and four faves wow I am impressed. Well anyways this is a conversation between Malik and Dave. I figured that it was a long awaited one. Don't worry if things are a bit slow for that was the intent. The healing of one who suffers is a long road to follow and as such I tried to lighten it a bit before going dark again. **

**Anyways remember constructive criticism only! No flames and no yelling at me about cannon! Thank you very much! **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 07: Sesshoumaru**

_Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance_

_The way I see before me is always blocked_

_Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,_

_My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak._

_If there is such a thing as "eternity,"_

_I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way._

_Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy_

_won't stop; I won't give in to anyon__e_

_My Will by Dream translated to English from Japanese 1__st__ ending theme for Inu-Yasha._

It was morning when Evelyn woke. Surprisingly there was no noise from Malik's room and she would assume that he finally had a peaceful night. When she looked at the time however she was shocked that it was nearly _midday. _

"Oh shit!" she cursed as she got up and walked out.

What she found was truly surprising.

Dave was there along with Malik. Both of them seemed to be watching T.V. And conversing about different things. In front of them was several bottles of soda and a bowl of pistachio nuts which Malik was happily eating while he was discussing the man on television.

"So that man is blind?" Malik asked Dave

"You mean Zatoichi? Yeah he is blind and he learned how to wield a sword like a master. Though with difficulty because he can't see. That is what the movie is about it is about his adventures through Japan. Which is located in the far east. But for here in Kona you just have to go north west across the Pacific Ocean to get there." Dave said

"So this Zatoichi he trains to master his skills? I find it amazing that he can train still and be blind," Malik replied.

"You will be surprised what people can do with a disability. But since the movie is over you wanna watch the one armed swordsman?" Dave said showing the DVD for Malik to see.

"Sure," Malik replied.

Dave hooked up the DVD and they both watched while Evelyn walked into the kitchen to get something to eat before joining them.

"Ah I see you are finally up. I managed to get here early this morning seeing as my parents were going to Hilo for their anniversary. And someone forgot to get up on time to pick me up," Dave teased.

"Shut up Dave! It was not my fault that I did not get any sleep for the past three days," Evelyn grumbled while she made herself a bowl of cereal.

Malik looked down in shame and Dave patted his shoulder with his one arm. "Don't worry about it dude she does not blame you. Sometimes she watches dirty movies and forgot to go to bed because she has the..." he could not finish because Evelyn threw a wet rag at his head and he was smiling up a storm from the joke.

"Dirty movies?" Malik asked.

"Pornography you know watching people have sex," Dave said.

Shocked Malik stared at Dave and then at Evelyn, "You people watch others do a sacred act for fun?" he said outraged.

"I sure as hell don't watch that crap and stop telling Malik bullshit stories Dave," Evelyn replied.

"Malik?" Dave asked.

"Oh shit that's right I forgot to tell you his name. Dave this is Malik, Malik this is Dave the pain in my rear," Evelyn joked.

"Malik? Cool name what does it mean?" Dave asked.

"I think the closest translation would be ruler, leader, um what is your word for a ruler?" Malik asked.

"King?" Dave replied.

"Yes, king my name means king," Malik replied.

"That's cool! So do you have like a last name or something...you don't have to tell us but what does it mean?" Dave said excitedly.

Malik had to smile when Evelyn joined them the creaking of the floor her only giveaway.

As she sat down they all began to watch the movie with much interest. Malik was surprised by the skill of the man with the single arm wielding a blade that was nothing more then a broken sword.

"You know french fencing is all one handed," Dave said.

"Really?" Malik inquired looking at the boy.

"Yeah, It is all about stance and parry. It is similar to the way a ninja holds his wakizashi," Dave said.

When Malik gave him a confused look Dave slapped his hand to his face, "Japanese short sword," he said.

"Oh," Malik replied.

They remained silent throughout the rest of the movie. As they movie finished Malik grew more and more intrigued by such stories.

"Why are you showing me such stories David?" Malik asked.

"Because one they are cool and you look like you could use some distraction or another to help cheer you up," Dave replied.

"I don't need distractions," Malik stated.

"Yeah you do, I know you are having nightmares it is evident on your face as well as Eevees. Dude you need to find some way to distract your mind or else you can hurt the wrong person," Dave replied.

"Ok, how did you lose your arm?" Malik asked.

"I lost it when I was eight years old in a car accident. Eevee was there at the hospital when it happened. I lost my arm and my unborn baby sister. My mother never fully recovered from it and the man who did this...well that bastard still walks free. He broken into our home when I came home from school. My parents were at work and my aunt was nowhere to be found. Evelyn lived next door at the time and she had broken her arm at work. She was home when that bastard broke into the house. He demanded money and was high off of drugs.

Eevee called her brothers who helped make short work of the bastard and took me over to their place. She had lots of siblings and nieces and nephews. They all helped with watching out for me. So when my parents heard about it they made a deal with Evelyn's family that I was to go over to their house after school instead of going home. That bastard is roaming the streets again since he gotten out of jail and so I find myself going to Evelyn's house ever since," Dave replied.

"Evelyn mentioned the fighting arts? You are training to fight?" Malik asked.

"Well I am taking some martial arts classes to help with balance and yes to defend myself," he said.

"What do you fight against?" Malik asked.

"No one I just want to know how to fight in case something happens to me again," Dave replied.

"I see, so it is fear that drove you to learn how to fight?" Malik asked.

"Yeah in a way and it helps me learn how to balance with one arm," Dave replied.

"Really? Can you show me? Because I still have trouble sometimes," Malik's accent came out a bit more when he said it. So Dave took Malik to the other side of the empty living room where there are floor boards everywhere. Evelyn at this time had returned to her room to get dressed and to brush her teeth.

When she emerged she could hear the two males trying to balance on a portion of her floor that she knew was a bit unstable but able to support their weight.

Not by much though.

Sammy was in her cage enjoying the view as Dave was trying to balance on the line that was clearly drawn on the ground. Evelyn had dressed in work clothes because she wanted to get going on fixing the floor.

"Alright guys I know you want to..." just as she said it the floor under Dave started to cave in and Dave nearly fell through.

Malik without thinking grabbed onto the boy's wrist and pulled him up.

Shaking her head Evelyn glared at the two.

"Alright guys why don't you go outside and enjoy the sun and take Sammy out with you," she said.

The two of them went out the back door seeing as there is a huge hole in the floor. Shaking her head Evelyn went to get some floor lumber from in the garage to get to work.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

"So why is Evelyn's home falling apart?" Malik asked Dave as the were outside. The northwest winds were blowing so the vog was not a bother to them.

Malik could finally leave the house for a bit but as a precaution he brought along his medication just in case. Dave understood the need to have the inhaler around in case the winds shift and the vog returns.

"Evelyn bought that house about seven months ago. Her grandfather died recently and she inherited a bit of money from him. The catch though was that she was to buy a house of her own. And if it needs repairs then she has to fix it herself. That is what is stated in the will. So she bought this place and started repairs. So far she fixed the roof, the kitchen, the bedrooms, the bathroom and part of the living room. She still has to fix the living room floors, the garage, paint the house, and fix the yard," Dave said.

"A woman working alone like this? No husband, no brothers to help her what about her father?" Malik asked as he watched Dave draw the line again.

"Her dad I hate to say this but he is a greedy bastard. That is why Evelyn's grandfather refused to give him any money. Same with her mother and her aunts and uncles. They are all greedy and so the money went to the grandkids. Her grandfather had life insurance that he had saved up for years only to find his kids hovering over him like vultures."

"Life insurance?" Malik asked.

"Savings, earnings, he put some aside for his family. In case anything happens to him they are able to take care of themselves," Dave replied as he moved away from the line.

"Really?" Malik said.

Just as he said it he heard some pounding noises from the house. He knew that it was Evelyn working on the floors.

"Yeah, he even taught them a bit about mechanics and working with machines and some metal working," Dave said.

"Metal working? Like Blacksmithing?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, went to his shop a few times its really cool I got to see the old man at work. He made a lot of stuff and fixed horse shoes and things like that. Sometimes when he is in the mood he would make a weapon or two for kicks. Evelyn's father picked up on it and wanted to study the more older techniques so he traveled the world before he met her mother. So yeah he learned all there is to know about blacksmithing. So Evelyn when she was a kid learned the art too till she moved out of the house. Which was seven months ago." Dave said.

"I thought she had other jobs from what Alex told me?" Malik said.

"Yeah she did to support her family from being a ranger, to a dive instructor, to a janitor, and finally to working at a produce store. Evelyn is a woman of all trades and as independent as can be. If only the men would find that attractive." Dave gave a smirk.

_I find it attractive_ Malik thought and mentally slapped himself.

"So Evelyn is a blacksmith?" Malik asked.

"Yeah in a way you can say that," Dave said.

They sat there in silence Malik thinking about what Dave told him of Evelyn and himself. It was sad that Evelyn had to learn how to do things herself. He now knew that his host the woman that she is has to work to make a living. Back home women usually stay home and tend to the house or buy the food to cook the meals. The husbands are the ones who do all the hard work. And if they are unable to work then the wife's family tends to step in to help. But that is if the husband is unable to work due to illness or injury.

Women who do earn money are usually dancers and entertainers or whores. That much is certain. Malik knows that Evelyn is no whore and she is no entertainer...ok that part he does not know. Evelyn did mention at one point that she does dancing lessons but Malik did not know what kind. He was not going to pry for that is Evelyn's business and hers alone.

But there is also another nagging thing he wanted to know something rather ridiculous but it was plaguing him since the day he watched that show on TV.

"David?" Malik said.

"Yeah," the 17 year old replied looking around the yard with Sammy flying overhead.

"The night I collapsed the second time three days ago did Evelyn mention it?" Malik asked.

"Yeah she kinda did," Dave replied, "Why?" he asked.

"Well," Malik took a deep breath on this one, "When I collapsed I was watching this...what do you call it...um cartoon when the memories came. I was curious about the show but I can't read English very well yet. I am learning, but it is difficult since the language characters are much more different then sandscript." Malik said.

"Ah I see do you know what the show is about?" Dave asked.

"Um... it is about a man with pointy ears like a cat. His hair is silver and his robe is red and he has claws for hands. I was curious to what the show's name is. Because when I first watched it the night you were here it triggered a memory. The cat man was fighting another creature who turned into a giant dog like thing. It was when the cat man cut off his arm that I relieved the nightmare. Ever since I had watched that show, but I do not understand some of it. Only those episodes I can find in English." Malik replied

When Dave heard this he started laughing as Malik looked away embarrassed to have to ask such a silly question. He could see the tears in his eyes as the boy was laughing so hard that he nearly fell from his perch on a rock.

"What is so funny?" Malik asked.

"I am sorry but the way you described that character was hilarious!" Dave replied.

"Hillaarious?" Malik asked not understanding that word.

"Funny it was really funny," Dave replied.

"Oh, I guess it would be silly to you," Malik replied.

"No, no its alright I will tell you," Dave replied.

"The name of the show is called _Inu-Yasha_ the same as the cat man you so lovingly called him." Dave replied

"A-new Yay sha?" Malik said trying to pronounce it.

"ee-new yah shah," Dave said slowly so Malik could pronounce it right.

"_Inu-Yasha_," Malik replied

"Yeah that is the name of the 'cat man' though he is actually half dog demon hence the appearance," Dave said.

"He is a demon?" Malik said shocked.

"Half demon its Japanese...um someone from the far east," Dave replied.

"Oh like Zatoichi!" Malik said.

"Yeah like him from the same place! Inu Yasha is the story of a half demon and a modern girl who finds herself trapped in the past. The girl's name is Kagome Kah-Goh-meh," Dave replied.

"Ah I understand now Inu-Yasha fights monsters yes," Malik asked.

"Yes, Inu-Yasha and Kagome fight monsters the episode you saw when the incident happened was when Inu-Yasha confronted his brother Sesshoumaru," Dave replied.

"Sey zou may roo?" Malik asked

"Sey show mah roo, _Sesshoumaru!" _Dave replied.

"_Sesshoumaru_," Malik shot back.

"Yeah, his brother is a full demon meaning they are half brothers. But Sesshoumaru hated Inu-Yasha because his bloodline was tainted by his human half," Dave said.

"Oh, so is there a way I can watch the episodes?" Malik replied.

"Thought you might wanna Evelyn did mention it last night in an email so I brought the entire series." Dave said.

"In English because I can't read words yet," Malik replied.

"Yeah in English I've also brought my homework and some of my old elementary school texts books to help you with your reading," Dave said.

"That is good I like to learn, I also like to draw Evelyn said that too?" Malik asked.

"She said something about you making maps like old school stuff," Dave said.

The noise from the house has grown louder as something was obviously being cut.

"What is that noise?" Malik asked.

"Oh that is just Eevee fixing the floor like she was trying to do for weeks. She had us take Sammy out because the bird does not like the noise," Dave said.

The said macaw was busy flying above the house enjoying herself. She glided along the breeze and floated there before landing on one of the trees.

"**96 degrees in the shaaaayaaadeee!"** she sang

"She is obsessed with that song!" Dave said looking at the bird with his hand over his face.

"She was like that since she played that song yesterday on the radio," Malik replied.

"Really?" Dave said.

"Yeah she played the radio for me. I did not know birds could do that," Malik replied.

Dave turned to the Syrian, "Well parrots are very smart just like dolphins and whales, gorillas and elephants they are highly intelligent creatures it is just that man does not give them enough credit."

"I have seen some...parrots? Is that what they are called?" Malik said pointing to Sammy.

"Yeah, her kind is called a parrot but her species in particular is called a Blue Gold Macaw. They are found in South America," Dave replied.

Looking at Malik's confused face Dave reached for his cell phone and pulled up an image of South America. Malik was intrigued by the image and Dave went on to explain about maps in the modern age and satellites. Malik took it all in earnest as the boy had to go slow seeing as some of the words confused Malik.

The noise from the house continued on for a bit as both one armed males continued their conversations. It mostly involved Dave explaining to Malik about Manga, Anime and Inu-Yasha in general. He also explained about other stories such as Ranma and Evangelion. Then when Malik asked about the story of the guy with the magic carpet and the Djinn Dave had to explain about Disney and Aladdin.

"Oh so those stories about Dizzney, they are not the actual stories?" Malik asked.

"No, Disney has a reputation of softening stories making them more friendly for small children. The actual stories are probably really gory and sad so they make them happy for kids. Take for instance the little mermaid...if you ever saw that one. The real story is that the mermaid dies at the end. Disney made it where she lives and marries her prince. They did it to please the kids since children want to see happy stories not sad ones." Dave said.

"Then I wish I could tell a happy story," Malik said.

"Yeah," Dave replied.

Just then Sammy flew down and landed on Malik's shoulder the bird happily crawled around and onto his head.

"You better not make mess on my head bird," Malik said.

"Sammy usually does not do that unless you are a person she does not like. And from her posture she really likes you," Dave said reaching up with his arm to let Sammy come to him.

Sammy began to gently nip at Malik's hair as if preening his feathers.

If he had any.

Slowly Malik reached up and stroked the bird softly. Sammy leaned into the touch feeling happy to have some attention. It was also then that the loud noise stopped and was replaced by the sound of music from the radio. Both Malik and Dave sat outside listening and when the noise started again Malik grew curious.

He got up to start heading towards the house.

"Hey where you going?" Dave asked.

"I want to see for my self how hard Evelyn works," Malik replied

He walked towards the door with Sammy on his shoulder. The macaw quickly flew off as they neared the house. The noise was intense and so loud that Malik had cringed when he opened the sliding door.

When he got inside he was shocked to see that the furniture was removed and placed the the hallway. The floor itself was gone replaced by fresh board of wood. And Evelyn was on the far side of the living room. She was using a strange tool to put in what Malik assumed was nails. In her mouth were some of those same objects. The floor was gone replaced by planks of wood. Evelyn was busy hammering away as she placed another plank down on the ground. The loud noise was from the object in her hand.

"A woman should not work alone," Malik said startling her.

Evelyn reared up startled as she nearly dropped her screws on the ground.

"Malik! You startled me!" she said her face covered in sweat and grime.

Malik looked at her work. She had placed several solid pieces of wood on the floor attached to the frame. They remained solid and whole. In face Malik could walk on them without fear of falling through the floor.

"You did this yourself?" he asked.

"Yes," Evelyn replied.

Stamping his foot down on the ground he tested the solidity of the floor. It remained solid under his weight.

"Who taught you how to work wood?" Malik asked.

"My brother Kaipo is a carpenter and I helped him for a time fixing up grandpa's house," Evelyn replied to him.

"I see, David told me that you are also a blacksmith yes?" Malik asked.

"I am a jack of all trades but yeah I love doing it," Evelyn replied.

"Jack of all trades?" Malik asked.

"Someone who knows how to do a lot of things," Evelyn replied.

"Oh," Malik replied.

Once again he watched as Evelyn grabbed her strange tool and started working on the floor again. She was nearly done seeing as she had already finished the kitchen. The main part of the living room was nearly done and after watching her for an hour Malik was indeed impressed. She then started putting the planks in the floor when she looked at the time.

"Oh shit! I didn't realize it was dinner time!" Evelyn said as she got up .

"You work far too hard to notice the time," Malik said intrigued.

Evelyn washed her hands and then started to make dinner when Dave walked in with Sammy. Makani was close on his heels with a fresh mouse in his jaws. Shaking her head Evelyn placed the mouse in the garbage before she once again then washed her hands and finished dinner.

Makani was busy rubbing his sides against her legs while she finished cleaning while Malik decided to give her a hand with Makani's food dish.

The cat was very happy to get something to eat while they ate their dinner which was ramien noodles.

"Hey Eevee the floor looks great so when are you going to put in the flooring?" Dave asked.

"Right after dinner," Evelyn said.

"So does that mean Malik and I have to go back outside again?" Dave asked.

Evelyn looked outside and noticed the winds have changed, "No, the vog is rolling back in so Malik will have to stay inside. If you want you can watch those anime episodes I saw in your bag with Malik in his room," Evelyn replied.

"Alright then," Dave said as he finished his dinner and placed his bowl in the sink. Malik did the same and the two males went into the room to watch the show.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

She watched both Dave and Malik retreat to the bedroom and sighed. She was tired from a long day of working on the house but she needs to place the flooring in before it gets too late. So when she was done she washed the dishes and headed back to the living room to finish the flooring.

As she worked she placed the underneath part of the floor where the moisture will not get into the house. At least it will keep the floor dry on a wet day. Which happens often on high elevations in Hawaii. It usually goes a lot faster and then applied the sealants and then the insulation since it gets really cold. Then she placed the wood flooring that she had chosen for this house. When she was done it was already getting late and she could hear both Dave and Malik talking and from the noise in the bedroom watching anime.

Getting up from her sitting position she made her way to her bedroom to get her clothes before taking a bath.

When she emerged from the shower she gotten dressed and headed into the kitchen to get a snack. But as she got there Dave was already making food and showing Malik apparently how to make a meal.

"Ok so you wait till the pan gets hot like this," he said showing Malik.

"Then you place the fish into the pan like so," Dave said showing Malik how to cook fish.

The sound of sizzling fish filled the kitchen and the smell of the cooking aroma made Evelyn's stomach growl.

"Ok what do I do now?" Malik asked.

"Ok now you put on the garlic salt like so," and Evelyn tuned them out while she set up the table.

The boys were obviously having fun in the kitchen Evelyn just wanted to eat. The rice pot was steaming letting her know that David managed to cook the rice while she was working.

When they were done both Dave and Malik came out with plates of fish for them to eat. Evelyn helped herself to a plate of steaming fish while the boys got the rice and the Veggies.

"Ok so what's the occasion?" Evelyn said.

"Well I figured that since Malik is staying with you he might as well learn how to do things around the house. So I was just teaching him how to cook a bit. I know that it is a woman's job in whatever part of the Middle East that you're from but here everyone learns how to cook. Just some people are better at it then others," David said.

"Ok," Evelyn said.

Malik looked to the floor a bit shy at being given some sort of praise by the boy. Evelyn took notice as they ate their meal with a happier note. David was happily talking to Malik about Inu-Yasha while his eyes kept wondering off to her.

_What is he think of?_ She asked.

"So we are on episode 56 so we are in season 3 of the series right," Dave asked Malik who tore his eyes away from Evelyn and towards the boy.

"Yes, we are were the monk and the demon killer are to see a princess correct?" Malik said.

"Yeah, that is the one! Man you are good," said Dave.

"My teachers would have hit my hands if I was not paying attention in class," Malik replied.

"So you went to school?" Dave asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Malik replied

"Dave leave the poor guy alone Jeezee!" Evelyn said.

"I was just asking," Dave replied.

The evening went on quietly afterwards with Malik staring at the T.V. While Dave was getting snacks. The men were busy having their own get together when suddenly.

"EEVEE!" Dave shouted and Evelyn dropped whatever snacks she was eating and ran into Malik's room.

There Malik was on the ground quaking and whimpering his eyes were shut as if in a nightmare.

"What has happened?" Evelyn said.

"I don't know we were watching the anime when Malik fell asleep and then this started!" Dave said.

Malik was crying out words in Arabic most of which Evelyn does not understand. But the words _Kadar _and _Altair _had come again. She rushed to his side and held him holding him tightly as she started to rock him back and forth.

"Shhh its ok its over now its over," she said holding him.

He started to hit her side and Evelyn could hear him crying as he hit her. Whatever this nightmare was it was horrendous. Dave also tried to help her by holding him but it only ended up with David being kicked in the stomach and Evelyn being bashed in the face.

"Malik please stop!" Evelyn said.

"Malik stop please!" Dave shouted.

Malik's shouting in Arabic grew louder. The man continued to thrash and cry in his sleep. Evelyn then raced up to him and grabbed him once more and held on tight while he continued to hit and punch into her side.

Eyes were watering in pain as she held on to him in a motherly embrace.

"Eevee don't!" Dave said to her but she did not listen she held on to him.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

"_KADAR!" _

_Once again Malik found himself in familiar settings only this time he was not in Syria or in Jerusalem anymore. No he was in someplace unfamiliar. He looked down at his clothes and found that they were not the traditional clothes of an assassin. _

"_KADAR? ALTAIR?" Malik called _

_The setting was very different, kind of like that show that Dave was showing him. Inu-Yasha was the name that Malik remembers. _

_He looks down at himself and found that he was wearing a white robe of one of the characters. Looking at his hand he found that his hand was not a hand but claws. He wore a white fluffy thing around his neck and spiked armor (Guess who?). _

_**Like a demon**__ he said_

_It was then that the scene changed and instead of the strange house he was surrounded by Templars. He was still in his strange clothes. He fought back as he pulled out his sword. Rushing into the fight Malik fought the monstrous Templars that seem to float towards him like monsters. _

_Their faces were hideous and melting at many places. And as hard as Malik tried to fight them off he could not for they were overwhelming. He screamed again for his brother to finally show up. _

_When he did he was not the image that Malik thought he saw. _

_Kadar was dressed like the boy from the show...Kohaku he thinks his name is. The demon hunter came to him with his small scythe attached to a chain. The boy threw the chain at the demons killing them. He turned to Malik and the two stood there facing each other. Kadar smiled before he rushed off to fight again. _

_The two brothers fought side by side until another demon appeared. This one showing the face of his arch nemesis Robert De Sabe. The Grandmaster of the Templar Order. He bore the costume worn by the show's villain and fought just as ferocious. Both Al-Sayf brothers fought back but in the end Kadar ended up falling to Roberts attack. _

"_NO KADAR!" Malik screamed. _

_It was then that he watched Robert place a single sliver of something in Kadar's back and the boy rose from the dead. His eyes shown dead as he attacked Malik. Malik tried to fight him off but the boy was too much. _

"_Kadar it's me Malik please stop!" he said. _

_It was then that another showed up slicing through Kadar and attacked Robert. Malik looked up just in time to see Altair dressed as the character Inu-Yasha even with the ears. The man fought back and Robert grabbed Altair and threw him over the building leaving him alone with Malik. _

_Malik held his sword ready as Robert charged him. He tried to fight back and Robert showed that he was more then a match for Malik. _

_But that changed when Altair appeared again. _

_When Altair appeared again he and Robert fused into one and the dark glowing eyes of a now demon Altair came into play. The man was glowing with a red aura that it scared Malik. The man then leaped at him and transforming his sword sliced Malik's arm off. _

_Screaming in agony Malik held onto his arm. _

_That was when the scene changed again and Malik found himself once again in Solomon's Temple. His brother dead on the ground and Malik bleeding from his arm's wound. In his hand was the treasure that their master sought. The golden orb with the ominous glow in his hand. _

"_Give me the treasure," the combined voices of Altair and Robert said to him. _

"_No!" Malik said. _

"_GIVE IT TO US!" the voices shouted to him. _

"_No please leave me be!" Malik said shaking his wounds bleeding profusely. _

"_Why should we Dai? After all you are the one who has come to us!" the voices changed to that of the different novices that visited his Bureau in Jerusalem. _

_They came for him now. Malik in his Dai robes with a bottle of spilled ink and a ruined map on the table. Cursing he tried to clean it up only for the ink to turn to blood and his coughing and hacking raking his body once again. _

_He found himself in the same state as before he came to the future. Sick and weak as the Novices continued to pick on him and some tried to push and beat him. Then it turned to the people on the streets who never tried to help him. _

_They came at him from all corners trying to hold him down as he fought them off. _

"_No stay away," the faces were all the same. _

_It was the people he knew back in his old time ghosts of the past. Malik was crying and begging for them to stop to leave him alone. _

_It was so overwhelming that he nearly succumbed to the blackness. _

_Nearly_

"Baby, don't understand  
>Why we can't just hold on to each other's hands?" <em>a voice said<em>

_Malik's eyes shot up as he looked around for the source of the voice. _

"This time might be the last I fear unless  
>I make it all too clear I need you so, oh" <em>the song it was soothing. <em>

_He found himself once again alone as the voices seemed to fade and the nightmare started to fade. _

_It was then that he realized that he _knew_ that voice. _

"Take these broken wings  
>And learn to fly again, learn to live so free<br>When we hear the voices sing  
>The book of love will open up and let us in<br>Take these broken wings"

_It was a voice that he knew all to well. One that promised healing and salvation from the nightmares of his past. To give him a future away from the darkness. One he came to know in the past month or so when he was in that healing building. _

"Baby, I think tonight  
>We can take what was wrong... and make it right<br>Baby, it's all I know is that you're half of the flesh  
>And blood that makes me whole,<p>

I need you so.

So take these broken wings  
>And learn to fly again, learn to live so free<br>When we hear the voices sing  
>The book of love will open up<br>And let us in  
>Yeah, yeah" <em>Malik's eyes began to water when he heard that voice. <em>

Evelyn

_It was her voice that part he knew. Her song soothed away the demons and as he felt sure he was alone Evelyn's voice filled his ears. _

"Let us in  
>Let us in<p>

Baby, it's all I know is that you're half of the flesh  
>And blood that makes me whole<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So take these broken wings  
>And learn to fly again, learn to live so free<br>And when we hear the voices sing  
>The book of love will open up and let us in<p>

Take these broken wings  
>You got to learn to fly, learn to live<br>And live so free  
>When we hear the voices sing<br>The book of love will open up for us  
>And let us in"<p>

_The last voice to fill in with Evelyn's was David's for it sounded young and male. Malik wanted to cry in relief as if the angels of heaven have heard his plea. He found the scene start to fade as he slowly faded to blackness. _

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

She could feel Malik's struggles end as he started to sob into her shoulder. She and Dave started singing about five minutes ago and that seemed to have help reach into the bowls of whatever nightmare Malik is struggling with. He began to sob as he held on to Evelyn as if she was a lifeline.

"Shhh its ok, its ok now its over," Evelyn said holding onto Malik.

The man continued to sob as he held on. Evelyn held him for a while with Dave offering support as he too held Malik showing him that it was ok to cry. He knew what it was like to feel the way this man was feeling though not to the extreme.

When it was over Malik slowly opened his eyes and found that he was being held on both sides.

"Its ok now its over," Evelyn's voice said.

"Thank you," Malik croaked a reply.

"Do you want to talk about it," Evelyn said.

"No," Malik said as he slowly pulled away.

When he saw Evelyn wince it was then that he saw her face and her bruises. Eyes widening he also saw Dave and saw that he too supported injuries.

"Are those from me?" he said in a hoarse whisper.

From their expression Malik knew the truth and he could not hold it any more.

"I am so sorry," he croaked and sobbed into his remaining hand.

TBC

**A/n: Wow threw you a curve ball didn't I? Well as you can see this is going to take some time in getting used to as with writing a new type of style using angst and dark emotions. That is something I am not used to writing, but it has taken me some time to get used to. I know most of you people would love to see Malik portrayed as what most writers love to portray him as but I don't think so! I had a nice review from ****Sassiersphinx81 about how I did a good job with the emotions of the characters. And a big shout out also to Dahappymutt for acknowledging that someone finally looked up a character's real personality. **

**So anyways I figure I throw this curve ball in there so that people might think that everything is cool. **

**Well **

**It is not! Heheheehe Malik has a long way to go before he can fully heal and I plan to make it the best I could to portray that. If you want to help me with a few ideas on a person surviving something like that then please PM me about it. The plot will only thicken if you help me out there and please no bad ass or gay comments please! The characters are human after all so I would like to portray them as such. **

**Anyways remember constructive criticism only! No flames and no bashing thank you! **


	9. Chapter 8 Needing Help

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED IT BELONGS TO UBISOFT**

**A/n: Wow thank you all for your reviews! I never thought my first real angsy story was starting to become quite popular. Hell I have to read it again a few times over to make sure I stay on track. Already I have ten followers and six favs that is something for an underdog like me and I thank all of you for it. **

**Anyways on with the story. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 8: Needing Help**

_It's never enough to say I'm sorry  
>It's never enough to say I care<br>But I'm caught between what you wanted from me  
>And knowing that if I give that to you<br>I might just disappear_

Nobody wins when everyone's losing

It's like one step forward and two steps back  
>No matter what I do you're always mad<br>And I, I can't change your mind  
>I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street<br>I can't give you what you want  
>And it's killing me<br>And I, I'm starting to see  
>Maybe we're not meant to be<p>

_Not Meant To Be - Theory of a Deadman_

Malik held onto Evelyn as he cried onto her shoulder. The repercussion of what he has done finally hit him full force. He felt her arms hold him tighter as he wanted to run and hide from his mistake.

"Shh its alright now," Evelyn said.

"But I hurt you," Malik replied eyeing the bruise forming on her face.

"I know but I had the same with Dave before so it is not so bad," she said.

"I could have killed you and Dave...you don't know what I am capable of," Malik protested between sobs.

His tear stricken eyes filled hers as Evelyn saw the anguish there. The need for someone to help him, but the helplessness that no one can.

"Hey it is ok Malik what ever happened is done now." Evelyn said as she held him again showing him that she was here for him. As she held him Malik felt warm inside at the woman holding him.

Never before had he felt this way not since his mother died and not since he last hugged his brother. That thought alone wanted him to break down yet again in front of this woman and boy.

"I could have killed you," he whispered.

"No you would not," Evelyn said.

"Yes, I could! I could have killed you and Dave without thinking I..."Malik wanted to get away before he could hurt anyone else but Evelyn held on to him like a lifeline not wanting to let go.

"You would not hurt us Malik...that part I know for somewhere deep inside you know it to be true," she said

Malik only wished it were true.

NEXT MORNING EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW.

"Look Doc the man needs some serious help he is having nightmares and these are getting more and more violent everyday," Evelyn tried to protest to the doctor on the other line.

"I'm sorry Ms. Makekau but I've tried to tell the government that he needs therapy but they refused. There is nothing I can do and giving him sleeping pills is out of the question!" he said.

"I know Doc but I could at least try to help him! He is far worse then David when the boy lost his arm. Now I have to deal with a man who has no idea where he is at and how he got here and has a serious case of PTSD!" Evelyn said struggling with her words.

She is currently outside of her house trying to get the doctor to at least recommend someone for Malik. The easier it is for him to get help then the faster it is for him to heal. That much she is trying to do for him but once again she is met by roadblocks the size of Mauna-Kea the white mountain to the north.

"I am sorry Evelyn but I tried my best to get your friend the best help there is but the bureaucracy is just beyond me." the Doctor replied.

"Well when he goes psycho on your ass then I will be the one who said 'I told you so'" with that Evelyn slammed her finger on the TALK button and flung the phone across the room.

It made a loud clang against the glass of the window and the resulting crack that came from it was enough to make Evelyn curse.

"Fuck Eh! Just FUCKENT great!" she swore as she walked up to the window and the broken glass. Taking the phone she threw it again at the window and began to hit it in anger venting her frustration on the glass.

"Eevee?" David's voice said as tears began to fill Evelyn's eyes.

She hit the window again and again till it finally broke. Glass shattered across the window and onto her hand. Hissing in pain Evelyn stopped to stare at the blood that pooled on the floor.

Suddenly she felt a calloused hand hold onto her wrist and Malik's face filled her vision. He had a thoughtful look on it as he carefully took her to the kitchen.

"David go get some bandages if you have any," Malik said his voice commanding something she has not heard before.

Nodding David ran into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. When he returned Malik was doing his best to stop the bleeding. When he returned he dug into the kit and pulled up the alcohol which stung when he dipped a rag into it. Evelyn nearly screamed at the pain as his grip was iron tight.

"David hold her wrist like this it will slow the bleeding," Malik said as he went into the kit and pulled out a string and needle.

Using his teeth he cut the right length out and then applied it to the needle. Then taking her hand between his knees he began to stitch the wound.

Hissing in pain Evelyn could only watch in fascination as Malik expertly stitched her hand. The stitches were tight as he tied off the end. Both boys then wrapped her hand up in bandages. When she was finished both Malik and David put away the first aid kit and gave Evelyn some pain killers.

SOMETIME LATER

"You are lucky that your friend here knew some first aid," the Doctor said as he looked at Evelyn's stitches.

The stitches ran across the palm of her right hand. Along with cuts on her arms and the bruises on her face.

"What were you thinking Evelyn?" the Doctor scolded as he finished examining the wound.

"I wasn't thinking," she said.

"So are you going to talk about it," he said.

"I was being stupid and threw the phone into the window which destroyed the glass," she said truthfully.

"I should say more then 'Throw the phone'" he said.

"Alright I threw it and proceeded to vent out my frustrations on the window," Evelyn replied.

"Maybe you should go back to playing video games or martial arts classes again," the doctor said.

"After the situation with John Doe is dealt with," Evelyn replied.

"Very well, I you can go and don't worry about his exam next week I've already taken care of it. He is free to go outside. His lungs are strong enough to handle the vog now. However try to refrain from attempted suicide again," the doctor said.

As soon as Evelyn heard this her eyes traveled to the floor. The look of shame crossed her face as she looked down at her reflection. The bruise from the night before still on her face.

The drive home was silent as they entered the main highway. This time Evelyn took the alternate route home. Malik saw the scenery from where he sat in the back seat. From there he saw the ocean bright and colorful against the hazy sky. The Vog gave off a reddish haze which reminded him of the desert storms that raged across the lands of Syria.

When they returned home Evelyn walked slowly into the house and found to her surprise that the window was fixed and the glass was gone.

"What the hell?" Evelyn asked.

"I called Kaipo and told him what happened. So he and the boys came and fixed the window and finished the floor," David said.

Evelyn turned to the boy.

"Why?" Evelyn said.

"Because the rainy season is coming and with that hand of yours, you won't be able to fix the floor and the window so I had the guys do it for you," David reply.

Looking down Evelyn just realized that David was right. And by admitting it she was at a loss of what to do. Here she was stuck with a man who has more secrets then Fort Knox. That man will not even speak of what happened to him but yet he is here against his will living in her house. That alone began to spark anger in her.

This was her home!

This was her life!

This was her job!

Just like that everything seems to have slipped from her in a moment all because a man from out of nowhere fell nearly dead and bleeding into her home and onto her floor. Looking in the reflection of the glass she could see his face staring at her from the window. His eyes ghosted as if deep in thought and regret. Evelyn sighed to herself.

It was not Malik's fault that he is stuck with her. If anything he probably wants to get away too and return home.

Why the government would want him in her home was something she had not thought possible. This man has no right to invade her home. And yet from looking at him he shares the same thoughts yet at the same time they need each other.

Evelyn hated to admit it but Malik needs her help as much as she hated to lie to herself. Looking lost she could see him staring back at her now his eyes held that same intensity as before and once again Evelyn was caught staring. Quickly turning away she began to walk towards the kitchen when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I am alright Malik," Evelyn said not looking at him.

"I know a lie when I see or hear one," Malik replied.

"What do you want me to say? That I am frustrated by this whole thing! Look I know you don't want to be here as much as...well you don't want to be here and the government has forced you into this mess so I just feel frustrated that they have chosen me to house you." Evelyn said.

Malik looked down at the ground and she could feel his hand slip from her shoulder.

"I know you don't want me here I can understand that Evelyn. Dave probably feels the same way and you are right. I don't want to be here, I want to go home but for some reason I am stuck here. You know this for a fact as well. I think I know how I ended up in your kitchen and it is time that I speak the truth." Malik said.

Evelyn spun around, "You _knew _this whole time!" she nearly shouted.

"No, I just only figured it out from when I was watching that 'Cartoon' with David," Malik replied.

"What's going on?" David asked.

"It seems as if _Malik_ knew how he had gotten here the whole time," Evelyn was clearly pissed now.

"I said I just figured it out!" Malik said.

"Oh and what was it that you just 'Figured it out?" Evelyn said.

"If I told you, you would think I am crazy and I think I am crazy but after what happened it all makes sense," Malik replied.

"Really? Then what is it?" Evelyn said.

Taking a deep breath Malik sighed, "I am a Time Traveler," he said.

"I'm sorry what?" Dave replied.

"I am a time traveler," Malik said.

Evelyn had a look of disbelief as she stared at him her eyes hard and full of anger.

"A time traveler?" Evelyn said.

"It is hard to believe but yes that is what I am," Malik replied.

"You expect me to believe that you are some guy that came from the _future"_ Evelyn said clearly angry.

"Not the future; the past," Malik replied.

"I don't believe this!" Evelyn said as she stormed out of the kitchen and out of the house.

"Eevee!" David said and went to get her when Malik put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Let me get her it is my fault this has happened so I should be the one to explain," he said to the boy.

Nodding Dave let Malik go to find Evelyn while he waited inside.

It started to get cold so Malik put on a jacket from inside his closet and ran out to find Evelyn. He found her near the treeline the sky was already dark and the moon was starting to come out. It was the full moon tonight and so Malik had a clear view of where Evelyn was going.

"Evelyn wait!" he called.

"Go away Malik! I don't need this fucken bullshit especially from YOU!" Evelyn screamed at him as she marched towards the trees.

"Look I am sorry I made you feel this way Evelyn I really do, but its the truth!" Malik said.

"The truth? The truth! I am stuck housing you because my own government can't decide what to do with you! I live in a house that is falling apart and I am stuck dealing with all this crap about not getting any help because your fucken nightmares scare the shit out of me MALIK!" Evelyn replied.

Malik stopped in his footsteps the ground was moist and squishy beneath his feet as he struggled to regain what footing he had and cursed himself for forgetting to put on some footwear.

He had also noticed that Evelyn is in the same state. She was clearly crying and angry that much he knew, and the hopes of him every knowing why she was angry is becoming much more clear the longer he stays in sight of her.

"Evelyn please listen I don't want to be stuck like this anymore! I was afraid to tell you because I knew you would react this way!" Malik replied.

"How do I know this is not some sort of sick joke! That you are really some sort of terrorist or secret agent working for the C.I.A. or something?" Evelyn cried.

"I am not working for them you have to trust me!" Malik said.

"Trust you? You never trusted me so why should I trust you?" Evelyn screamed.

Malik took a deep breath knowing that she is just upset and in distress because of what had happened. He felt the same way but he was better at holding it in for now. Clearly Evelyn is not as the stress was getting to her along with the lack of sleep and the pain from her hand and face.

"Because I _do _trust you," Malik's voice said and she stopped her rant to look at him.

"Because I trust you with my life. You saved me when I would have died, healed my wounds and cared for me of your own free will. You are a woman who does not deserve the life she is given but I swear to Allah on my soul that I am not LYING!" Malik shouted the last part to her.

"Then why now? Why wait till now to tell me!" Evelyn cried.

"Because I was afraid," Malik admitted.

"Afraid of what?" this time Evelyn was calmer now. The cold mountain winds blowing down on her as she looked at him through the moonlight. His dark handsome features showing through making him appear as if he were an angel in the night.

Dark intense eyes staring right at her she could see that much through the silvery moonlight as he walked closer to her.

"I was afraid of you," he whispered when he was close enough for her to feel his breath on her face.

"Why were you afraid of me?" Evelyn asked.

"Because I did not know you or Dave, and yet even though you are strangers you have shared your home with me. Even if its not by choice you still helped me when I needed help the most. Others I knew would not even lift a finger to help me and yet here you are, helping me. I am in your debt and I don't know how to repay you but to tell you the truth. If you don't believe me that is fine," Malik said looking directly at her.

She never noticed how tall Malik really was until he was directly in front of her. He never dared touch her for he was afraid that she would probably smack him or something. She then looked down at her hand that is bound in bandages. He stitched her hand up expertly and the doctor did say that if he didn't then she would have bled to death because it hit a vein. Even with one hand Malik has learned how to do emergency first air. Just what is he?

Evelyn looked at him the moon shown on his face giving him an ethereal glow and his eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"I...I am sorry..." Evelyn said turning away from those mesmerizing eyes of his.

"For what?" Malik asked.

"For being such a bitch," Evelyn sighed, "With all the crap that has been going on in my life from you showing up to this bullshit...it is all just too much," she said.

Even in the moonlight Malik could clearly see her hugging herself as she turned away from him looking towards the forest. The sound of the crickets and the occasional bird or two filled his ears. Malik was intrigued by this place, but at the moment his attention was on the woman in front of him.

Evelyn stared long and hard into the trees her mind in a mix of emotions from anger, to weariness, to fatigue, she was just so tired from her day that she wanted nothing more then to go to bed and never think of it again.

"We should head back in it is getting cold," Malik said to her.

Evelyn ignored him holding herself as she did so.

"Evelyn?" Malik said getting worried.

"You know I just feel so...trapped," Evelyn whispered not even looking at him.

Malik wisely remained quiet as he stood there waiting.

"When you first came into my life all I had to look forward to was all the mounting bills I have to pay to get this house up to speed before it gets really cold. I spent all that money repairing the house that I tend to forget to have a life. But what do you know...you probably have been living it big where you came from. Time traveling? How did you come up with a conclusion like that? Here I am working from day to day trying to get by and here you are popping into my life like my prisoner and I am your warden. You should be free to live your own life not be trapped in my home. I wish I can help you get a life but with those guys watching my driveway it is impossible..." Evelyn said looking down at the ground and Malik could hear her trying hard not to sob.

"I just want to be able to be free of all this shit! To live my life how I wanted and not be constantly watched by my neighbors or those bastards at the end of the driveway...I can't even practice my martial arts or blacksmithing anymore because of it!" now Malik knew for certain that she was breaking down.

"Here you are some lost guy who had something so bad happen to him that my troubles seem meaningless to you. You are probably laughing about it right now not caring one bit," Evelyn said.

Malik sighed, "My problems are worse then yours true but they are _my_ problems Evelyn. Yours maybe seem trivial but they are still problems. What they did to you is unforgivable but if it makes you feel better I feel the same way," Malik then slowly put his arm around her in the same fashion she did to him only this time he was cautious about where he put his arm. Well aware that Evelyn can try to free herself as he guided her back towards the house.

The cold bitter winds slowly blew against his face and Malik hated to admit that if the situation was not so...dramatic then maybe it would have been considered 'romantic'. But such thoughts right now are not plaguing his mind. What was plaguing them was how he was going to convince both Evelyn and Dave that he is telling the truth. And how he had come to this conclusion.

Dave looked up from where he was making dinner by the time the two entered the house. Malik still had his arm around her shoulders in an offer of silent support. She was still sobbing a bit as Dave ran around the corner, "Eevee!" he said and gave her a hug.

"I am fine Dave," she said between sobs. Dave quickly helped her to sit down while Malik had gotten her a bowl of hamburger curry for her and served some to Malik with a bowl of rice. Malik looked down at it skeptically, "Don't worry Malik I made sure it is safe for you to eat," Dave said meaning it was Muslim friendly meat.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When Dave mentioned that the meat was Halal the Malik began to dig into the stew that was placed for him. He was indeed hungry and to taste beef was like a blessing to himself. As long as it was not pork he was more then happy to feast on this new dish. The vegetables mixed with the meat nicely as he devoured it till there was nothing in the bowl.

"Damn I never knew you were hungry Malik," Dave said as he came back with his own bowl.

"How did you know that I can eat beef?" Malik asked.

"I knew a guy in school that is Muslim so when I told him that you were learning how to cook I asked him what kinds of foods are ok. So he gave me a list of what is ok and what is not so I figure make some hamburger curry for dinner," Dave replied.

"Can you show me how to make it next time?" Malik said.

"Shoot," Dave replied.

"Shoot?" Malik asked confused.

"It is a slogan a local term for its alright," Dave tried to explain.

Malik seemed to nod before turning his attention to Evelyn who was slowly eating her food. She was looking at him the whole time impatience showing on her face. When they were done they gathered in the living room where Malik sighed before standing before them.

"I think now is the time to tell the truth. I know enough of your language now to tell my story. You may not believe me but what I am about to tell you is the truth. And no matter what happens things change from now on," Malik said sadly.

This was it. The moment has been a long time coming and Allah has chosen this time for him to finally be able to tell his story. Malik looks at them and sighs before he squares his shoulders and begins his tale.

"I should start with my full name. My name is Malik Al-Sayf and I was born in the village of Masyaf in Syria..."

TBC

**Hahahaha got you there with the cliff hanger eh? Well I had to make both Evelyn and Malik break at some point now don't I? They have been living together for nearly a week and this happens. Well you gotta figure they have known each other for about a month and now are living together. Things are about to happen. As you all know PTSD is not easy to deal with whether it be small like living with a drug family or huge like surviving a war or something. It is hard to deal with. I should know I came from a drug family but I am not going into details about that. So I figure I express it here with Malik and Evelyn. **

**And I once again thank you all for your reviews! I never knew that people like where this is going! I even had one from a guy who does not like time traveling fics, but he said that mine was the best he's ever read! Well buddy I have a long way to go before things start to escalate. Or I could be wrong. **

**Anyhow I have a request to all my readers...I need fanart! Yes Fanart! I am doing my own of both Malik and Evelyn but I need you people to donate actually I am on my hands and knees begging for someone else to do some fanart for once! If you like this story so much then please, please! Make a picture and send me the link I would love it so even if it is a chicken scratch doodle!**

**Ok rants over *sighs and looks at the clock* crap have to go to work...just remember read and review constructive criticism only! No flames and no Bashings! Thank you, mahalo nui loa! **


	10. Chapter 9: Malik's Story

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THE SERIES BELONGS TO UBISOFT**

**A/n: Well now that the cat's out of the bag I have to admit something.**

**One: I somehow, someway got my mother in law hooked onto A.C. she is loving the detail in the historical aspects. (She is a retired history teacher). My nephews had tried for a while to get my mother in law into video games and she was not interested. **

**Well that is until she found my Assassin's Creed 3 game play book. I left it on the bed and she started reading it then asked questions. So I explained Assassin's Creed to her and she wanted to watch me play. Well I played AC1 with her and she was so delighted that I taught her how to play. So now she wants her own playstation with a copy of all the games. Told her I will loan her my games till I can afford to get her own copies. **

**My nephews still can't figure out how I got her hooked onto the game. I know how but I will not tell them because they are too young to figure it out yet. Hehhee. **

**Two: I am seriously enjoying this story and finally found two photos of models on the internet that match what I want my characters to look like. So now I am really drawing my cover art for 'Broken Wings'. **

**Three: the profile pictures of Malik from the game suck royal! I mean come on people I found better pictures of Altair better then that! So yeah I found one decent picture online that was not too small but his face came out a bit distorted like he gained a few pounds and then turned into a fish! So I had to look around for an Arab model who will fit the bill. I found a photo that matches and used that for my reference. **

**So yeah anyways enough of my rantings and ravings for now it is nearly 9a.m. My time and since I work the graveyard shift it is hell of a time for me to go to bed!**

**But I won't for the sake of writing this chapter down. **

**For now...**

**Warning tons of Arabic swearing...don't ask. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 8: Malik's Story**

_Race you to the top  
>Behold the distant streets below<br>Times I hoped would last forever  
>Never older grow<em>

They took my peace  
>They took my name<br>My family

In a pallid robe  
>And cryptic code<br>My destiny

Secret sign  
>Shadows in the moonlight<br>Clandestine  
>Flashes of a pale white<br>Climb the highest peaks of history

_Miracle of Sound - Shadows in the Moonlight_

"I should start with my full name. My name is Malik Al-Sayf and I was born in the village of Masyaf in Syria but the year is what will get you confused." he said.

"Really what year were you born?" Dave asked

"1165 A.D. According to your calender," Malik replied

"WHAT!" Both Evelyn and Dave shot out of their chairs.

"1165! That is like nearly a thousand years ago!" Dave said.

Malik nodded, "Yes it is,"

"Oh my God! That...holy shit...if that is true then how did you end up in the future?" Evelyn asked.

"I think it has something to do with whatever caused these burn marks in your floor," Malik replied pointing to the burns that are faded but still etched in the floor.

Both Evelyn and Dave looked at the perfectly round circle that was marked and then back up at Malik who stood in front of the T.V.

"So you were born in 1165 so that makes you nearly a thousand years old," Dave joked and Evelyn elbowed him telling him to be quiet.

"As I was saying I was born in 1165 in the village of Masyaf in Western Syria. My father Faheem was a well respected man and a skilled swordsman. I was to follow in his footsteps along with my younger brother Kadar." Malik said

"Kay dar? So that name was your brothers?" Evelyn said.

"_Ka-Dar_ yes that is my brother's name he is ten years younger then me he was only 15 when he died," Malik replied.

"_E-Kala-Mai _my apologies if I came off as rude," Evelyn said quickly realizing what she had said.

"No need it was understandable since it has been plaguing my nightmares for some time." Malik replied.

"Anyways so what happened," Dave asked.

"Well my father died when I was about 18 years old. he was on a mission to Acre for our master Al-Mualim. He was killed by Saracens led by _Salah ad-Din_ the sultan of the region. Masyaf has always been isolated from his influence, but we kept to ourselves mostly." Malik replied.

"Who's Salah Ad Din?" Evelyn asked.

"He was the sultan of the empire of Islam at the time I was born. Europeans called him Saladin because it was easier to pronounce." Malik said.

"Wait...Saladin as in the guy who took Jerusalem? Saladin like in Kingdom of heaven Saladin?" Evelyn said.

"Kingdom of Heaven?" Malik asked,

"Its a movie," Dave replied.

"Oh," Malik replied back before moving on.

"As I was saying he is the sultan. My people were well informed of this because of our occupation," Malik said.

"What was it Map Making?" Evelyn replied.

"Shut up Eevee!" Dave said.

"Alright sorry," Evelyn replied as she leaned back on the chair.

"Well then back to the story," Dave said.

"As I was saying, My father was killed on a mission to Acre it is a city port in Modern day Israel. He was to uncover a plot between a traitor and a group of Crusaders that happen to be in port. When he was discovered he was brought before their commander and beheaded in front of the crowd. Leaving myself and my brother without a father for guidance. Kadar was only a child then and I was the only one left to help him along his path to complete his training." Malik said.

"Training? For what soldiers? Scribes? Or Map Makers because from what I understand they took the sons of the villages to fight in the Crusades." Dave said.

Malik sighed this part was the hardest part of all in his tale. To tell them the entire truth would be to compromise everything he knows about the brotherhood. But what choice does he have his honor was at stake and besides from his research the Assassin's have been dead for nearly a thousand years. There was nothing left in the records to indicate if they survived or not. Then again much knowledge has been lost thanks to the Mongols in the old records on the mirror.

"No, my people, my brotherhood were known to protect those who are innocent, but history has made us nothing more then angels of death. Back then we were called Hashashin we were masters of shadows and stealth sort of like ninja in a way," Malik said trying to describe the brotherhood.

"Ninjas? You are an Arabian Ninja? That's cool!" Dave said

Evelyn was trying to remember what exactly that ninjas did...other then what she and Dave saw on T.V.

She really had to think and when the image of the real ninja came to her mind...

"Wait...aren't ninjas...?" at this Evelyn's eyes widened and her brow rose up in realization she rose up in her chair.

"Oh my FUCKEN GOD!...HOLY FUCKEN SHIT!" Evelyn nearly shouted when it finally dawned on her.

"What is it Eevee?" Dave said.

Evelyn began to back away from Malik as if afraid of him, "That is what you meant by you could have killed us? That you were afraid of us!" Evelyn was now near panicking.

"What is? What are we to be afraid of?" Dave asked.

"Dave do you know what ninjas do?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, they stick to the shadows and kick everyone's ass save one for the good guys," Dave said.

"Get your head out of the Ninja Turtles for five minutes Dave and think...What do ninjas do in real life?" Evelyn said slowly as she backed into the far wall of the living room.

Malik stood there hesitant to move less he cause another scene with her running into the yard again. He could clearly see fear in her eyes as she gazed into his sad ones.

Dave on the other hand was confused as he had to think about it... "Um they scaled buildings, use stealth to sneak into rooms and steal secret documents, do martial arts, protect their masters..." he went on.

"DAVE YOU FUCKEN IDIOT THEY ARE ASSASSINS!" Evelyn was clearly shouting now.

"What?" Dave said.

"Ninjas are Assassins! They are sent by their masters to kill their enemies...I remember my grandpa used to love those old movies and documentaries of Ninjas. I remember it now...the brutal training...the killings...all that stuff they said..." she said.

It was only now that Dave finally gotten the picture as he turned to Malik who has not moved from in front of the T.V. His arm was hanging from his side and his head hung down in shame as the people who have taken him in now look at him in fear. David slowly turned his head and looked up at Malik his brown eyes boring into his. The boy was curious as he studied the man in front of him.

"I know you are afraid of me Evelyn but...I...as you can see...am no longer an Assassin," he said indicating to his arm.

"You can still use that arm to throw a knife or stab someone from behind," Evelyn said as she slowly peeled herself form the wall.

"What have I done to deserve this from you...the one who has save me? I have done nothing to invoke your fear...true Assassins tend to use such tactics to kill their targets. But I...have done nothing...in fact I was too busy to deal with the loss of my brother and my arm to consider such thoughts," Malik replied.

"And now?" Evelyn said from her position on the wall.

"Now that you know what I really am...I would like to tell you the rest of my tale. And hopefully you will come to see that I mean you no harm Evelyn," Malik said softly to show that he does indeed mean no harm.

Evelyn was once again caught staring into his dark orbs. The very essence of the man in front of her poured into her soul from those dark depths. She could see that he was desperately trying to connect with both her and Dave. To see a way to heal from his wounds and to maybe get back on his feet and look towards the future.

"**Fear is the path to the dark side, fear leads to anger...anger leads to hate...hate leads to... Suffering," **Sammy said from her cage with the voice of Yoda. She was currently on top of her cage watching the whole scene play out. Makani was lazily looking from his perch on the bookshelf.

Evelyn stared at Sammy as if she has grown another head. The macaw only gave an innocent 'Awwk!' before being quiet again. Giving a sigh Evelyn moved away from the wall and towards Malik and Dave once again. Sammy flew from her cage onto her shoulder and preened her hair.

"Alright you stupid bird I will forgive him," Evelyn said as she stroked Sammy. Happy the Macaw flew towards Malik and landed on his outstretched arm. The bird then walked along his arm towards his shoulder and gave him the same treatment.

Malik took a deep breath before continuing...

"As I was saying My father Faheem was killed on a mission to Acre leaving my brother and I in the care of our mother and the brothers in Masyaf Castle. We trained there to be Hashashin or Assassins as you call. Our Master Al-Mualim or Mentor resided over us watching us train and ensure that our creed is followed to the fullest extent," Malik said.

"Creed?" Dave said

"Yes, We follow a creed one that dictates our lives like those of the Samurai in those movies you showed me. We follow a similar code of honor and we also die by it." by then Malik touched his arm well aware that it brought bitter memories but he needed to do this. It was for his own good that he tell his story to both Eevee and Dave. They must hear him.

"It was when I was learning the Creed that I met my arch rival and best friend...Altair Ibn-La'Ahad the son of none. A boy orphaned at the age of ten...

__D. 1180 MASYAF SYRIA__

_"___Hey! Come back here!" a vendor yelled from his stall as two boys ran from the merchant laughing as they held a cloth full of food. __

_"___Come on Malik run!" a boy shouted as he ran down the streets laughing. __

_"___Altair wait!" a fifteen year old Malik said to the other boy. __

__Malik ran after the other boy food in his sack as well while guards chased them down the streets. Both Assassins in training were running as fast as they can climbing rooftops and running along walls. The vendor was busy trying to catch them from the streets below but he was out of breath. The guards being trained Assassin's themselves also gave chase as they ran along the same rooftops as the boys. __

_"___This way!" Altair shouted as he led Malik down a series of rooftops and did a leap of faith into a small pile of hay. Malik did the same time doing a front flip before landing in the haystack below. The boys ran as fast as they could before diving through a window. __

__Right into a bath house!__

__People of all genders and ages screamed as the boys ran through the building and out the other window. Looking at the cliff below them both Malik and Altair began to climb down the building well aware that the guards can catch them. __

_"___How do we get away now?" Altair said looking around and noticing the river below. __

_"___We jump of course!" Malik said. __

_"___But I can't swim and neither can you!" Altair shouted. __

_"___THERE THEY ARE!" a voice shouted and one of the guards poked his head out the window. __

_"__Ibn il sharmoota__!" Malik said as they both leaped down the cliff face and grabbed onto rocks at the last minute. When they did so they began to climb down towards the banks below. The guards continued to shout as they too climbed the cliff. _

_Both Malik and Altair began to climb down faster well aware of the deep water that surged below. The boys then managed to swing down from cliff to cliff till they were along the bank. The guards quickly chased after them when they too landed. _

"_W__ald il dhuroot__! Run Altair!" Malik shouted as the boys ran along the river bank. _

_The river bank itself is rocky and the men trying to catch them were equal in footing to the two trainees. Malik and Altair continued to run even as the cliff-face sloped into the shallows where the women from the castle come to bathe. Screams were heard as the boys ran through them and into the bushes. The guards on their trail as many naked women screamed and began to splash water or throw rocks at the guards. _

_Laughing the boys ran up the trail towards the village again. Their stamina would amaze some people as Assassin's have to be able to run long distances to keep away from guards such as these. _

_The boys then ran back into the village. There many shouts were heard as people moved out of the way. _

_Taking to the rooftops both boys ran once again along the village face. The guards have long since given up since their encounter with the women. Panting they were laughing by the time they came over to the cliff that was directly above the village. Both boys were exhausted. _

"_By Allah where have you been I was worried!" said a voice and both of them saw a ten year old Kadar standing there waiting. _

_When they gotten over the cliff they were laughing as Malik told his little brother of how they had once again avoided the guards. _

"_You think they are going to tell the old man?" Malik asked Altair as they looked over their village. _

"_Who knows the old __Naqal__ is probably thinking about how he will best praise us! After all we are his best students!" Altair said with an arrogant smirk on his face. _

"_Come on Altair even you know better then to cross Al-Mualim! To say that to his face will result in a severe beating," Malik replied. _

_They were eating the fruits and bread they had stolen from the Merchant. Kadar was just happy to get something to eat. He was hungry from his day working in the training grounds and by biting into the bread he gave a happy smile. _

_That is until that smile disappeared with the appearance of a shadow. _

_The other two boys turned towards the shadow to find their master waiting for them..._

2014 Kailua Kona Hawaii

"So then what happened?" Asked Dave.

"We were both punished Kadar got to walk away because he didn't know that we had stolen the food. One thing Al-Mualim does not tolerate was his own students taking advantage of the villagers under our protection. We were forced to be servants to the merchants we stole from. Al-Mualim made us an example to the rest of the Novice Assassins that stealing from anyone in Masyaf is considered forbidden. Any who would do otherwise was punished just like we were," Malik said.

"Whoa that is harsh!" Dave said.

Evelyn was quite as Malik recounted the rest of his tale of how he had grown up with both his brother and his best friend. It was not till they had gotten to the part where they were sent on a mission to Solomon's Temple that Evelyn looked at the time.

Getting up she went to the kitchen to get something to drink and passed a bottle of water to Malik and Dave. When they both finished with their break Malik finished his tale.

_1191 A.D. Solomon's Temple, Jerusalem_

_Altair was thrown out of the room. His back hitting a pole which caused a cave in. _

"_KILL THE ASSASSINS!" Robert De Sabe yelled and his knights all pulled out their swords. _

"_Run Kadar!" Malik shouted as he too pulled out his sword. _

_Kadar's footsteps could be heard as he ran away from the room. Malik tried to keep the men occupied while his brother ran. He began to parry blow after blow the clash of steel against steel filled the room..._

2014 Kailua Kona

Malik began to shake as the memory replayed itself in his mind. It was all to hard to do. It was then that he felt Evelyn wrap her arms around him again.

"You don't have to tell us the rest of it if it hurts too much," Evelyn said.

Malik shook his head, "No, I have to finish this!" his voice was quaking as he struggled to hold on to his dignity.

"But it hurts you to say it," Evelyn said.

"I know, but I have to face it...I have to face Kadar's death if I am to move on," he said. The tears threaten to spill over as Evelyn pulled away and held his face in her hands.

"Look I am sorry I freaked out earlier ok...it was just a surprise that is all..." now her voice was shaking.

Malik caught himself staring at her as she gently took his hand in both of hers.

"Let me give you strength...let us give you strength to finish," Evelyn said.

Taking a deep breath Malik continued his story...

_1191 A.D. Solomon's Temple, Jerusalem_

_Malik managed to get away from the Templars as he rolled out of the way of a sword. Running towards the wall Malik leaped up onto the fallen rock face where the treasure was kept. It had fallen to the ground and he grabbed it with one hand and parried a nearly fatal blow with the other. _

"_Don't let him get away!" Robert yelled as he went to swing at Malik. _

_Malik ran for his life towards the ladder with the treasure in his hand. _

"_Malik!" Kadar yelled from on top the platform. _

"_Kadar your fool run!" Malik shouted. _

_Kadar reached out and pulled his brother up before running towards the way they came in. Both brothers leaped over the platforms while Malik passed the treasure to Kadar. _

"_Take it and go! Find Altair and get back to Masyaf I will hold them off!" Malik shouted. _

_Kadar took the treasure from Malik's hand and ran towards the entrance of the tunnel they had entered from. Malik killed a few knights and thanked Allah for how narrow the tunnel was. As they ran still they could hear the shouts of the Templars. They chased them towards the end and when both Assassin's were sure they are free. _

"_MALIK!" Kadar's cry became apparent as they exited Solomon's Temple. _

_There Robert De Sabe emerged from behind them while a whole platoon of men stood before them. _

"_GO!" Malik shouted as his brother raced towards the nearby hillside while Malik pulled out his sword. He then started to fight the men wondering where was Altair? Or if he was still alive? That cave in was all that he had heard and from the amount of rocks coming down no one could have survived that. _

_Malik fought the men at the same time as Kadar who had drawn out his own sword. The treasure was held firmly in his hands as he parried blow after blow. Both brothers had their backs to each other. _

"_What do we do now Malik?" Kadar asked. _

"_I don't know but I do know that we can't let them have the treasure," Malik said to Kadar. _

"_Then let us pray that Allah will bless us this day," Kadar said and tried to find a break in the amount of men. _

_It was when they thought they had a break that something tragic happened. _

_When Kadar saw an opening Malik saw it too at the same time. When both went to take it Kadar being the first to run for it he did not see the blow come upon his heart. The force of Robert De Sabe came from behind his men. He was a black knight of death and Kadar ran right into him. _

_Stopping in mid-step he slowly started to back away from the man. Malik was right behind him still fighting the Templars in hopes of giving his brother time. He turned just in time to see Robert pierce Kadar through the middle. _

_Eyes widening in disbelief and in horror Malik watched as Kadar was run through by Robert's sword. _

"_KAAADDDDAAAARRRRR!"_

_It was all in slow motion that Malik saw his brother fall slowly towards the ground. Blood flying from where his chest was cleaved open. The hole was squirting with the crimson liquid as Malik watched in horror. _

_Killing the Templar next to him Malik ran to his brother's side. It was all in slow motion and dove just as his brother neared the ground. All the time screaming his brother's name. _

"_Kadar! Kadar please answer me! KADAR!" Malik screamed for his brother as he caught him. _

"_Mmmmmaaaalllliiiiikkkkkk!" Kadar said his breathing coming in hitches. _

"_Kadar hold on I will get us to safety!" Malik said as he tried to lift his brother. _

"_No, Malik it is too late I can feel Allah calling." Kadar whispered. _

"_No! No please! Please don't leave me!" Malik said. _

"_Take...the treasure...run...finish the mission...deliver it to the master..." Kadar whispered. _

"_No please! We will do this together!" Malik said. _

"_I...will...always...be...with...you...Malik," Kadar's voice became ragged as blood coursed through his mouth. _

"_Kadar! Please __Akhi al-habib__...please!" Malik begged. _

"_Go...take...the treasure...run...Safety and peace..._**_Akhi_****_..." Kadar then breathed his last and Malik continued to scream his name. _**

**"****_Kadar! KADAR!...PLEASE _**_Akhi al-habib__ wake up!" Malik screamed. _

_S__eeing Kadar's lifeless eyes sparked something in Malik as he remembered his brother's words. __C__losing his eyes the world suddenly came crashing down as time sped up again. _

_Malik grabbed the treasure from Kadar's hand and began to run just as a sword came crashing down where his head once was. _

"_Get him! __K__ill the Assassin Jackal and get back the Apple!" Robert's voice could be heard as Malik ran as fast as he could. _

_O__ne of the soldiers managed to stab him and another slashed his arm. __T__he cut was deep and he was bleeding badly but Malik did not stop running. __H__e kept going nearing one of the horses that they had kept tied up. He noticed that Altair's horse was gone and that angered him. _

Altair was still alive! How? His horse would never leave without his master?_S__o many thoughts reined through Malik's head as he leaped onto his horse. _

_T__aking the reigns he took off towards the east away from Jerusalem. __T__he horse ran with his master on its back speeding as fast as it can go. Malik did not stop till he was sure he was away from the Templars and the solders. __W__hen he did he managed to settle himself behind some boulders near an oasis where he can rest his horse and settle for something to drink. _

_Malik tore off a piece of his uniform to dress his wounds especially the one coming from his arm. __I__t was bleeding badly and his vision was cloudy at best which is a bad sign. __T__he side piercing too was starting to bother him and already he could see it swelling meaning it would be infected by the time he gets back to Masyaf. __P__ulling out some salves Malik managed to dress that too. __W__hen he was done he leaned back against a rock to make sure that no one was watching. __L__etting his eyes rest as he kept an eye on his horse. __H__e was not so foolish at to kill the beast. __I__t was a good breed and hard to come by in these parts. Malik was sure to take care of it. __H__e did not want his eyes to close any time soon because he knew that the Templars are right behind him. _

_H__e can't give up he had to finish this so as soon as his horse shown signs of being rested he rode off again towards Masyaf. __H__is will alone kept him going as he raced towards the fortress. _

_W__hen he arrived he rode into the village after nearly a week only stopping to rest his horse. __B__y the time he had reached Masyaf he was barely standing and the guards at the gate had to halt his horse since he could barely do it. __G__etting up Malik walked since he did not have the strength to run. _

"_Ready the defenses the Templars are coming!" he yelled to a guard. _

_Q__uickly the guards began to assemble their defenses as he quickly made his way towards the master's keep in Masyaf. __P__eople quickly gotten out of his way as he made his way up towards the castle. __W__hen he had arrived he had already seen Altair's horse so he knows that traitor is here. __C__limbing up the mountainside he made his way up past the guards and through the courtyard towards the main library. __H__is feet barely holding him as some of the brothers there rushed down to help him. __H__is ears filled with white noise as his main purpose became clear. _

_H__e could see Abbas running to help him as he held him up by the shoulders. _

"_No, I have to get to the master! I have what he seeks and the Templars are coming!" Malik said between ragged breaths. _

"_Don't worry brother we have set up defenses they have lit the signal fires so we are ready," Abbas said to him as Malik struggled to stand and walk on his own. _

"_Let us take that for you," another brother said as he took the treasure from Malik's grasp. _

_W__hen he neared the steps he could hear Altair's voice telling his master of the failure that he had endured and of Malik and Kadar's death. _

_A__ll Malik could see was rage when he saw that Altair was fine except for a few bruises. Malik climbed the stairs one painful step at a time. __B__lood was dripping down his uniform as he neared the top. _

"_...And where are Malik and Kadar?" he could hear the master saying. _

"_Gone," Altair replied_

"_Not gone...not yet...you...__Ibn il sharmoota__!" Malik shouted as he entered the Master's study. _

"_Malik!" the master said delighted that at least one of his pupils was alive. _

"_Malik how?..." Altair whispered eyes widening in disbelief. _

"_I am still alive am I..." Malik said rage and hate filled his voice. _

"_What do you mean when you said 'not yet?'" Al-Mualim said to him. _

"_I have what your favorite could not retrieve," Malik said _

"_And Kadar?" he asked_

"_Gone all because of this __nayaak ghbar__ right here!" Malik screamed. _

"_There was nothing I could do De Sabe threw me from the room..." Altair began. _

"_Because you did not heed my warning you __bala'a il a'air sharmuta__!" Malik screamed at him. _

"_All of this! My Brother would have been alive if you had heeded me but your fucken arrogance and your ego got my brother killed!" Malik said. _

"_What?" Al-Mualim said his voice like steel when he heard this. _

_Just a he was about to question Altair about this one of the informers came and told Al-Mualim about the Templars attacking the village. _

"_Quickly get all the villagers up to the castle immediately and those that can't make it head towards the river GO!" Al-Mualim said to him and the man quickly darted down the stairs. _

"_Malik get to the infirmary and you can tell me what happened. Altair get to the village and drive these invaders from our home!" Al-Mualim ordered and the other man quickly rushed down to help with the fighting. _

_Malik nearly collapsed from exhaustion then and there if not for his master catching him. The man held him as he guided Malik towards the infirmary. Blood was still pooling from Malik's wounds and Al-Mualim can just imagine how much blood Malik has lost during his flight to Masyaf from Jerusalem. He had wondered why the man had not died from such loss but figured that his loyalty and his will power allowed him to live long enough for him to get to Masyaf. _

_Along the way Malik told him of what happened at Solomon's Temple and of Altair's ego getting in the way of the mission. How he killed an innocent man and how he compromised the Brotherhood by exposing himself and attacking Robert De Sabe. The master was not pleased and promised Malik that justice will be done. In the meantime he had placed Malik on one of the cots while he called a healer to help him. When the master left he could hear the fighting going on outside and of the screams of the villagers. _

_As Malik slowly succumbed to exhaustion he heard one of the healers call to him saying that they have to cut off his arm. That awoken Malik as they had to hold him down while they amputated the arm. He screamed and yelled in pain. _

"_Hold him down!" one healer yelled _

"_I am trying," said another. _

_Some of the other brothers had to help him as they held him down to cut off his arm. Malik was screaming as the man took a nasty looking saw and began to hack off his arm. The blood and gore were everywhere as they amputated it to just near the base. The rest of the arm was infected and turned a nasty shade of green and yellow with puss. Then they started to stitch the wound up with both fire and thread. _

_When it was over Malik had passed out in exhaustion. _

2014 A.D. Kailua Kona Hawaii

When Malik finished that part he began to drink some of the water Evelyn provided for him. David had remained quiet and had a look of horror on his face while Evelyn was impassive staring at him now with wonderment. There was no pity in her eyes. Instead she looked at him as if he were some sort of great warrior like in those stories.

"Wow that took some serious guts," Dave said as he stared at Malik in a new light.

"It was hard and everything seemed a blur after I ran from Jerusalem. It seems so long ago now...ok that came out wrong since for you it was long ago," Malik replied.

"It was still fresh in your mind if you are still having nightmares over it," Evelyn whispered.

"I know," Malik replied

"So then what happened?" Dave asked.

_1191 A.D. Masyaf Syria_

_The sun began to shine down through the window that led into the infirmary as Malik slowly opened his eyes. He felt weak and disoriented but he knew the sight of the infirmary from the many times he spent in here. _

"_Ah I see you are awake," a voice said and Malik turned to find Al-Mualim walking into the room. _

"_Master," Malik said his voice a hoarse whisper. _

"_How are you feeling child?" his master said. _

_Malik tends to forget that Al-Mualim tends to think that all his students are his children that is why he tends to call them child. _

"_I feel weak master," Malik replied it is better to be honest then to lie to the master. _

"_I would assume so after the loss of so much blood and your arm," his master said. _

"_My arm?" Malik then turned to find that his arm is gone and nothing remains but a bloody stump. His chest was still wrapped up in bandages and the stab wounds have been cared for. _

"_You had a bad infection in your wounds and the healers had no choice but to amputate," Al-Mualim said. _

_Malik looked down, "That means I can no longer serve you master," Malik replied. _

"_Oh on the contrary that is why I am here," Al-Mualim replied. _

_Malik looked up at him in curiosity, "What has you coming to my presence and making such a request master?" Malik asked. _

"_I had just received word that the Rafiq in Jerusalem had recently passed away from illness. His Bureau is in need of a new Rafiq and I will be leaving shortly to inspect the Bureau. I already sent word that I will be sending them a Dai to take care of the city. We will discuss it more when I return," Al-Mualim replied._

"_A Dai why not just send another Rafiq?" Malik asked._

"_I can't trust another Rafiq with Jerusalem. The last one from what I heard from others has not been keeping up with news and his bureau. So that is why I want to send you to Jerusalem to be its new Dai,"Al-Mualim replied. _

"_Me?" Malik said _

"_Yes you Malik you were one of my most skilled Assassins and with the loss of your brother and your arm. I thought it would be best to send you there to be the Dai of Jerusalem. That way you can both mourn your loss and deal with the Brotherhood's business in the city. With the loss of the Rafiq we don't have any news traveling there form that region. From what my sources tell me there has been a lot of Templar activity going on from within its walls. I need eyes and ears open Malik and from what I understand of your organization skills and your talents in Cartography I could use a skilled man such as yourself," Al-Mualim replied. _

_Malik sighed as he looked at the stump that is his arm. His mind filled with numbing haze from whatever medicine they had given him _probably Hash_ he thought. _

"_When do I leave?" Malik asked. _

"_As soon as you are well enough to ride," Al-Mualim said as he stood up from where he was sitting. _

"_Master?" Malik asked. _

"_Yes," Al-Mualim asked. _

"_What of Altair? What happened to him?" Malik asked. _

"_He has been punished for his crimes that is all you need to know...get some rest Malik you have earned it," his master said. _

2014 A.D. Kailua Kona Hawaii

"From what I found out Altair had been stabbed to death by the Master, and then forced to sleep the sleep of the dead to think about his mistakes. When he had awoken I was long gone since he was force to sleep in the dungeons." Malik said.

"Wow," said Dave.

"That is something," Evelyn said to herself.

"Yeah, I wished he'd died though. After what he did to me and my brother running away instead of finding another way in..." at this Malik began to shake his voice quaking with anger and hurt.

"There is more to the story isn't there?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes..." Malik's voice came as a whisper.

"You want to sit down?" Evelyn suggested.

"No..." was the reply.

"Um...want anything?" Dave asked.

"No," Malik said his voice quaking.

"Look if you want to stop we will understand," Evelyn said.

"No, I have to do this...I have to face it head on," Malik said he owes them that much.

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm his shaking bouts. The steel he had to put into his resolve strengthened him as he took a deep breath.

_1191 A.D. Jerusalem_

_Malik had just entered Jerusalem the guards insisted that he leave his horse in the stables outside the city walls. Malik did so reluctantly as he led his horse to the stable stall. Trying to hold onto the reins with one hand was hard on him since he is still recovering from his ordeal. The boy who was tending to the horses was paid by Malik as he took the reigns from him. _

_The horse wanted one last favor of love from Malik as he stroked its head, "Its ok girl go and get some rest," he said to his faithful mare. _

_The horse was led away towards the cool stables. Malik then walked towards the main gates. His mind was a blur since all he could think about is his brother and his death at the nearby temple. _

_When he entered the city his was dressed in regular robes like all the bystanders. Wearing a faded blue with white underneath bound by a brown sash. On his head was a white keffiyeh or headpiece that sheikhs or tribesman wear. Walking down the street he was greeted by a brother whom waited for him just inside the gate. Malik waved to him as they entered the city. _

_The man was one of the Jerusalem informants with his face covered in cloth like he was wondering the deserts. His pack and white robes shown that he is a traveler. Malik trailed behind him still a bit unsteady on his feet so he kept it slow. _

_The man explained about Jerusalem and what the last Rafiq did while he was here. However he never made any mention of informants and contacts throughout the city. _

"_Tell me who are the contacts I have to seek if I am to be Dai of this city?" Malik asked when they came upon the Bureau. _

"_Well that is the thing Dai the last Rafiq did not have any informants or those he had perished," the informant replied. _

"_Really?" Malik said. _

"_Yes sir," the man then opened the shop and that was where the smell hit him._

_The shop that was the cover of the Bureau was a mess. The shelves were empty of maps and the shop smelled as if the homeless have decided to ransack it. _

"_What happened here?" Malik asked. _

"_Um well Hakim never really was a man of organization. He tended to forget where he put things. The Master was pissed when he inspected this Bureau last month," the informant replied. _

"_I see," Malik replied as he looked around. _

_The shelves looked like they have seen better days and the ink pots were empty that is where the smell was coming from. It looks like someone had used an empty ink pot to spit out some sort of goo in there. Malik scoffed at the smell. _

_In the back of the shop was even worse as things were thrown about all over the floor. The compress that they used to make parchment was in desperate need of repairs. The walls were full of holes and...is that a mouse?_

_That place was crawling with mice that much he can tell when he opened it up to the bureau itself. _

_The Bureau was in even worse shape then the shop. There was cracks along the walls with dead vines covering the lattice that was the entrance to the roof. More rat holes and mice ran around the building like they owned the place. There was a tattered cushions and rags all along the ground where the novices and passing Assassins sleep. The workshop where the Rafiq would normally make his maps was nothing more then a junk pile with blank parchments and ink all on the desk. Blood from soaked feathers had seeped into the wood and caused a nasty smell to come from the wood itself. _

_Malik made a note that the table will have to be replaced. _

_The fountain was horrid with mold growing out of the pipes and water barely trickling down from it. It was clogged with debris so that makes it harder to access to those brothers that needed a drink or to wash themselves up. Disgusted Malik walked towards the back of the bureau where the bedrooms are. Opening the first door it turns out to be the kitchen. _

_Already he wanted to puke at the smell of the kitchen and the sight that beheld it. The cooking area has seen better days as it was clogged with dirt and sand from the hole in the outside. The charcoal from the wood has long since vanished and lay in heaping mounds all over the floor. The area where you put the pot has rusted and bent. The pot itself will have to be removed since it has fallen over onto the ash mound. The vermin were everywhere as Malik put his foot down and tried to see if he can sweep away the rotting grain from the ground. _

_Bags of food were everywhere all open and rotting. There were cracks along the walls where the vermin were getting in. Cockroaches, spiders and *squish* whats left of a scorpion and who knows what is in this room. Disgusted Malik walked around towards the storage area and found that too to be in horrid condition. _

_When he rounded towards the washing rooms and the toilet he found that it too needs to be mended and repaired much to his disgust. _

_When he came towards the bedrooms where the long term brothers sleep and where he would sleep. All he could say was that this was no place for an Assassin to establish himself. _

_Walking back towards the main part of the Bureau Malik could only stare at the dead plants that now reside where they should be flourishing. _

"_This place is absolutely filthy! Is this why Al-Mualim has sent me here?" Malik said to the informant. _

"_I do not know Dai, the master has sent me to be your guide to the Bureau and said that you have a lot of work to do in order to clean it up," he said. _

"_I know...and how am I to do this with one arm?" Malik asked holding up his stump. _

_The man shrugged, "I have no idea Dai, but I do know that Novices would be coming in every few days or so for training. You should already know this," he said. _

_Sadly Malik does remember how horrid this place was even back then. The Rafiq was horrible and Al-Mualim could not find another Cartographer to take his place. So he figured that is one of the reasons why Malik was now running the shop. _

_Malik by nature is a neat freak and to see his shop and bureau in disarray had him wanting to clean the place out to his satisfaction. _

_So in the coming weeks he tried to clean the mess but found that daily things he used to take advantage of when he had two arms was rather difficult. _

_In fact it was down right impossible!_

_He could not clean, cook, or do any chores around without help and the novices took notice right away and picked on him for it. They would laugh and show him very little respect when it came to running the bureau and his shop was in even worse wear. If it wasn't for the Assassins owning this shop then Malik would have been evicted. He never had a single customer since even from the outside the shop was a mess. _

_Even Malik's hygiene had suffered for it. Doing daily tasks such as getting dressed was impossible and he would often times be caught wondering around the bureau nearly naked which was embarrassing enough. He would often ask for help but none was given except by the few who took pity on him. Over time his hatred for Altair grew as reports came in from both messenger birds and informants of Altair's progress. _

_Malik was angry when he heard the news. _

_His bitterness from his inability to do daily chores has made him want to kill himself in his shop... And he tried a few times. _

_Not intentionally because that would dishonor his family if he did. But he tried to clean the bandages for his stump but that in itself was difficult. Shaving, cleaning, prayers, even trying to go outside to the markets to get simple supplies so he can make his parchment and ink was difficult. _

_Because of his appearance people would steal from him, bully him, and even trip him over to make fun and spit on him. _

_In turn Malik's self esteem had fallen so low that he was always wanted Allah to take his life and be over with. _

_Then he became sick. _

2014 A.D. Kailua Kona Hawaii

"So what is why when I took you to the hospital you were barely alive?" Evelyn said.

"Yes, I was sick for a few weeks barely able to stand. I was surprised that I was able to function at all. The coughing, the fever, the pus oozing from my stump, my fever was so high that I had to sleep next to that filthy fountain in order to cool off. Still the others never helped me, they would still make fun of the cripple who could not save himself."

"It was also during this time that I saw Altair again though the encounter was brief I exchanged a few harsh words with him he never once really spoke to me. His pride and arrogance were still there and he bragged about how killing a slave trader was child's play. Yet I was angry that the city was on high alert because of it. But by then with a combination of both the fever and the hatred I had for that man I think that was my undoing," Malik said.

"So what happened after?" Dave asked.

"The last night I remember before I found myself here was that I walked into my room. It was a normal night like any other. I would try for the umpteenth time to change my bandages as the flies made themselves known." Malik sighed, "When I tried to change them I accidentally cut the stitching with the knife I was using to cut the bandage off. I started to bleed out on the floor. Angry I started to cut off all the stitching and and tore the bandages which reopened the wound. I cut myself deep enough that I was bleeding out on the floor. With the loss of blood I prayed to Allah to finally take my life and in doing so tripped on my own robes and fell face first into the shelving near by bed and I knew no more," Malik said.

"Then the next thing I know I am here in Kona a thousand years into the future...I don't know how I ended up here, but I guess Allah had more work for me to do. So here I am," Malik said spreading his arm out wide with a look of hopelessness on his face.

Both Evelyn and Dave stared at him their minds blank as if processing this.

Finally it was Dave who spoke.

"Dude that is one hell of a story...so you really came from the past?" he said.

"You believe me even when my tale sounds crazy?" Malik said.

"Well that would explain the burn marks on Evelyn's floor." Dave said.

"Really how?" Evelyn asked curious to know what Dave intended.

"Simple when Malik hit his head he must have hit a candle or a lamp or something and it burned around him since if what he said is true. Then there must have been something that could have caught fire or who knows," Dave said.

"Now I know why there was blood all over my walls," Evelyn said.

"Really? How?" asked Dave.

"He cut himself up so all the blood from an artery or something went squirting all over. I had to bleach out my walls to sterilize it." Evelyn replied.

"Oh," Dave replied.

"I am sorry about that," Malik said ashamed.

"Don't be, after all you did try to kill yourself now I know why," Evelyn said.

Looking down he was met by feelings of shame when the truth finally came out. He was feeling totally helpless as he faced judgment by the two people who matters most to him. Then finally it was Dave who spoke up.

"I think he is telling the truth," he said.

"Really? How can you tell?" Evelyn asked.

"Well I know you are still freaked out by the whole Assassin thing Eevee, but at least give Malik the benefit of a doubt. The guy does not lie and even if he did he must have really thought up that story in the hospital because that is a really, really convincing one," Dave said.

Evelyn could only stare at Malik as he was looking at the floor his eyes shown that he wants them to trust him. She can sense his fear like she learned to do in the week they have lived together and the month they spent getting to know each other...well with him mostly stuck in bed but she had learned somehow to read him.

She could read his nervousness and his fear.

"Alright you are telling the truth...so your an hasshhhmin?" Evelyn said.

"_Hashashin_ it is another word for assassin. But if it makes you feel better then just stick with assassin," Malik said.

"Wow...I never knew that the guy I was forced to take in because the government has immigration issues turns out to be an Assassin...well a thousand year old assassin," Evelyn replied.

Malik breathed a sigh of relief that she was starting to come around. He then gave a small smile.

"You know you are really excepting of my situation even though you freaked out earlier," Malik said.

"Well it was a BIG surprise. Malik Alzaf? Is that right?" Evelyn said.

"It Malik Al-Sayf my last name means sword," Malik replied.

"Wow the name suits you 'King of the Sword'" Evelyn said.

Malik could only give back a small smile, "Yes, the name did suit me...but now I don't have the means to fight anymore not without my other arm."

Evelyn and Dave gave him a look that filled his heart with...was it hope? He did not know it but from the looks of acceptance on their faces Malik was starting to see why he would like to live in Kona...at least till he can figure out how to go home.

Evelyn smiled back and changed the subject, "Well it is getting late and we had one big day today. Since this is your first weekend here its video game night. So Dave gets to chose the video game this week."

"Cool! I pick _Prince of Persia sands of Time_!" he said running to the T.V. To set up the playstation.

"Prince of Persia? You have a game called Prince of Persia?" Malik replied.

"Wait till you play it!" Dave said

"Ok...show me how?" Malik replied.

TBC

**A/n: Wow that was a LONG one. I wanted to get out Malik's side of the story and the whole reaction of between Dave and Evelyn when they hear of Malik's true identity. Most fics I've read had the OC accepting the fact that they are dealing with a dangerous assassin. But I wanted a real reaction between Evelyn and Dave and how they would see Malik when the truth came out. **

**And what about the flashback? Alot more swearing then in the game eh? I had to look up the swear words on google and it recommended me to a sight called You Swear . Com which has swear words in every language you think of and the different dialects of saying it. So I had Malik swear quite a bit because that is natural when you have your arm hacked off. **

**So anyways remember constructive criticism only! No flames and no bashings. Thank you! **


	11. Chapter 10 What Now?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER**

**A/n: Sorry no words of wisdom from me...**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 10: What Now?**

_We're not indestructible  
>Baby, better get that straight<br>I think it's unbelievable  
>How you give into the hands of fate<em>

_Some things are worth fighting for  
>Some feelings never die<br>I'm not askin' for another chance  
>I just wanna know why<em>

_There's no easy way out  
>There's no shortcut home<br>There's no easy way out  
>Givin' in can't be wrong<em>

_Robert Tepper- No Easy Way Out_

Evelyn's Point of View

After Malik had told his story and both he and Dave settled with playing _Prince of Persia. _Evelyn found herself amazed that this man sitting in front of her was an _assassin_. Not just an Assassin but one from the distant past. As she watched him play with Dave she was amazed that such tragedy could come from someone who has not known any other life. Malik was enjoying the fact that Dave showed him how to play with the analog controls with one hand. As Malik was using his fingers in an odd angle he nearly leaped out of the chair when it vibrated in his lap.

"_Ibn il sharmoota__!" _he yelled.

Dave started laughing and explained about the vibration controls on his controller. Evelyn watched Malik's look of astonishment when she'd seen him grab the controls again and start to play again.

This time he'd manage to finish whatever mission they were doing in the game.

Smiling she retrieved Sammy from the couch to return her to her cage. As she put her in, the bird was more then happy to tuck her head under her wing and start to doze off. Evelyn smiled as Sammy was dead to the world. When she turned she found that the men was still trying to figure out this one puzzle.

"Are you sure you want to go up there..."Malik's voice said as Evelyn tuned him out.

Walking out the door she entered the patio with the door sliding shut silently behind her. She crossed her arms around herself as she walked out to the railing. The moon hid behind the clouds as the stars began to appear through the cracks.

Walking over to the stairs which were on the left hand side Evelyn walked down towards the back yard and sat down on one of the lawn chairs. The grass has been recently mowed so she does not have to worry about bugs.

Leaning back Evelyn gazed up at the stars. Her mind adrift with all that had happened recently.

_Grandpa if only you could see me now. I am housing a thousand year old Assassin and have no idea how I am going to deal with him,_ she thought her mind full of questions as she surveyed the stars above.

Her mind continued to drift at seeing the clouds pass by and the sky showing that it will be clear later.

"Can I join you?" a voice said and Evelyn jumped at the sight of Malik standing over her.

His shadow alone scared her as she waved her hand to the other chair. Pulling it closer Malik sat down next to Evelyn and stared at the stars.

"You know Kadar and I used to love looking at the stars at night." he said a sign of anguish is on his face.

"Yeah, my grandpa used to tell me all about the constellations and how they work across the sky. He even told me of the stories behind them. Told me all the myths and legends behind them." Evelyn said staring up at the sky.

"Its amazing really how the stars always stay the same while the world changes below them," Malik whispered as he recognized a few of the constellations.

"Malik?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes," Malik replied. 

"So you really are an assassin?" Evelyn asked.

"I was one yes," Malik replied.

"Was?" Evelyn stated.

"When I lost my arm I've lost all the ranking that I had worked hard to achieve. Everything my pride, my honor, my skills, all gone in an instant as well as my brother. I basically lost everything," Malik replied sadly.

"Not everything," Evelyn replied.

"Really?" Malik said.

"You have your life," Evelyn stated.

"That is true," Malik replied.

"So what is Dave doing now?" Evelyn asked.

"He is still playing that game...it brought back too many memories and reminded me too much of my past so I let him play while I came out here to talk to you," Malik replied.

"Really? What kind of memories bad ones?" Evelyn asked as she turned to look at him.

His features were highlighted by the porch light and the light of the moon giving him that look of utter mystery. It was something that Evelyn has grown to like.

"No, good ones," Malik replied.

"Really? Like what?" Evelyn pressed.

"All the times I enjoyed running around on the rooftops of Masyaf and every city I've been to. I think my favorite has always been Mecca. I've always wanted to go to the holy city and when I got the chance to go it was amazing," Malik said.

"Really? What was it like back then?" Evelyn asked.

"The buildings would glow with such light because the torches would reflect off the grand mosque giving it an ethereal glow. The marble of the building was kept clean every day by servants and priests because they wanted the building to shine day and night. I remembered climbing one of the city towers to see for myself the mosque at night. I would hear the call to prayer from way up on the tower. I could see the people rushing to the mosque to prayer. It was a magical time for me for I was only 15 when I went there without my parents. It was the first time I had been to a Hajj in Mecca and it was a sight to behold," Malik said.

"Wow it must have been something," Evelyn said looking back up at the sky.

"Oh it was beautiful. It was the excitement of running along those walls and climbing up to the top of those towers that let me feel like Allah was watching over me. That game reminded me of that moment and it was one of those memories that I cherish with my life," Malik said.

"And the other ones?" Evelyn said.

"Well there was the first time I did the deed," Malik said.

"What the hell? You actually got to get a girlfriend with all the killing and all," Now Evelyn was curious.

"Yeah but she was not my girlfriend. She was just some whore hired by the local brothel to break in young assassins when they become of age," Malik replied.

"Oh," Evelyn replied.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When Evelyn said that Malik could not help but smirk to himself. He knows that he made the woman uncomfortable when he mentioned it. After telling her about his first Hajj Malik felt as if he was starting to connect a bit with Evelyn. Even though the woman was clearly not a Muslim he could at least share a pleasant memory with the woman.

It seems that when he looked at her he could tell that she too has some baggage to unload as well. But as Malik learned she is not one to really tell him what her secrets are. Just looking at the stars however gave him some comfort to know that at least they are still the same no matter how much time has past.

"HEY EEVEE I AM HITTING THE SACK WANT ME TO TURN OUT THE LIGHTS!" David's voice yelled from the house.

"NO LEAVE THE LIGHTS ON, I WILL TURN THEM OFF WHEN I COME IN!" Evelyn shouted from where she was laid out on the lawn chair.

"OK GOOD NIGHT GUYS AND MAKE SURE TO CLEAN UP THE CONDOMS WHEN YOUR DONE!" Dave yelled.

Evelyn was clearly embarrassed when she yelled back, "FUCK OFF DAVE! I SHOULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU!"

The boy was silent but Malik could just imagine him chuckling.

"What is a condom?" Malik asked.

Now he can tell even with the shadows that Evelyn is embarrassed, "Well it is a contraceptive you know something used to prevent pregnancy."

"Oh, ok what does it do?" Malik asked curious.

"Um...well you use it to cover your *ahem*...your penis," Evelyn replied.

Now it was Malik's turn to be embarrassed by such a question. He quickly stumbled upon his next statement.

"Well...I guess that answers it..." he said.

"You're not going to argue about it?" Evelyn asked.

"Why should I?" Malik asked.

"Well I guess doing the deed back then was sort of a sacred thing just like it is in the Middle East now. But with the world changed so much since your time...it has become a more casual and entertaining thing," Evelyn said slowly.

"Like those 'Dirty Movies' that Dave said you watch at night," Malik said with a playful smirk.

"I don't watch those kinds of movies, he does...anyways yeah kind of like that," Evelyn replied while her gaze turned towards him.

Malik found himself lost in her dark orbs for a second. The sight of it was just mesmerizing to him and he found that quite attractive on a woman. Evelyn's eyes for some reason seem to captivate him every time he looks in them.

However tonight he noticed that she still looks a little loss.

"Is there something on your mind?" Malik asked.

"No," Evelyn clearly lied.

"You can't lie to me I can tell remember I was an assassin, and knowing peoples thoughts is part of my job," Malik said amusement clearly in his eyes.

"Ok, ok, the whole thing with the...you know the assassin thing...did you enjoy it?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes," Malik replied.

"So you liked killing people?" Evelyn asked.

"No, I don't enjoy the killings that is the part of my job I don't like." Malik replied honestly.

"Then if you like your job what part of it do you like?" Evelyn asked.

"I loved the traveling, the journey from one place to another. Seeing new sights and meeting new people and the running," Malik said.

"Running?" Evelyn said clearly curious.

"Yes the running, I love to climb up on walls and run along rooftops and leaping from beams, it to me is a sign of freedom. I get to move where I please and no one will say a thing about it," Malik replied.

"Running along beams and rooftops?" Evelyn said.

"Yes an assassin is trained like ninja to go in stealth and use their environment to their advantage. That means climbing up walls and balconies to get at targets. I personally just enjoy the climbing that part was fun. Like I said before I don't enjoy the killings. It is always hard to take another man's life even if they deserve it." that last part is a whisper from his mouth.

He could see Evelyn gazing at him with sorrow filled eyes not with pity but with sadness.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

When she heard this Evelyn was surprised that Malik would be speaking to her this way. This was the first time that he had spoken to her about anything of his past. She was now finally understanding why he was so reluctant of her finding out his secrets. He was a hard man to figure out but once he opened up to her it would mean that she'd have earned his trust fully and completely.

_I would not mind that at all_ she thought.

Then she mentally slapped herself.

_For Christ's sake he is or _was_ an assassin! I mean he killed people for a living! Sure he does not like it but he is a professional murderer!_ Her mind was whirling with its inner argument.

Unknown to her Malik was watching her with her inner argument and he sighed sadly.

"I can't harm you Evelyn," he said.

"What?" Evelyn said snapping out of it.

"I told you before I can't hurt you it goes against my creed," Malik replied.

"Creed? You mentioned this creed before what is it?" Evelyn asked.

"The Creed is something like the Samurai code it is a guiding force, a philosophy that we assassins follow to our deaths. From a young age we learn all about the Creed and how it dictates our lives. Even now I am living by the creed even if I am no longer an assassin. I can't even fight anymore," Malik said.

"Just because you lost your arm does not mean that you can't fight. You still have one arm left and two legs, one head and your ass to fight with." Evelyn replied

"My ass?" Malik said chuckling finding it funny.

"Hey you learn to use what you get and yes your ass," Evelyn replied chuckling too.

"I think the ass part is a woman's thing," Malik said between chuckles

Evelyn looked back up at the sky a smile forming on her face, "Yeah maybe unless your gay," Evelyn replied.

"Gay?" Malik asked.

"You guys who like other guys or girls who like only girls?" Evelyn said.

"Oh," Malik replied, "I was once accused of being gay it was not fun."

"Really? Why's that?" Evelyn asked.

"I was never good with women and felt so awkward when I went to the brothel for the first time that I...well I embarrassed myself," Malik replied

"Really? Came too soon?" Evelyn said.

"No...um well I was raised around men and boys most of my life. The only female I have ever met before my sixteenth birthday that I knew was my mother. The other girls in the village don't know us very well because we keep to ourselves and we hide behind our hoods. So they don't know what we look like. The only time they see who we are is during a marriage ceremony," Malik replied.

"Are you married?" Evelyn asked sounding stupid.

"No, I am not," Malik sighed.

"I thought guys like you would be married already?" Evelyn asked.

"No, not our people if you live in the cities and maybe the villages around Masyaf yes. But among the assassins only the most privileged gets that honor, and only if the master chooses." Malik replied.

"Wow that must suck," Evelyn said.

"Yes it kind of does. We preach freedom of choice but that is for everyone else. We dedicate our lives to our creed much like the Christian or Shaolin Monks until our master says otherwise." Malik replied.

"Wow...definitely like the samurai," Evelyn said.

Malik smiled softly as he gaze returned to the sky above.

"Malik do you miss your job?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes," was the reply.

"Do you meet a lot of women on your journey," Evelyn said.

"Hmm, I miss the freedom that comes with being an assassin not so much the women even though that would be nice. Women fear us thinking we are going to kill them but our creed has us not kill any innocents," Malik replied.

"Wow I wish those guys in the Middle East would follow that example," Evelyn replied.

"It would have made things simpler now hasn't it," Malik said.

"Yeah," Evelyn said.

"Well it is getting late and I have to do my prayers before I go to bed good night Evelyn," Malik said as he started to get up from where he was laying down.

Evelyn quickly grabbed his hand and he looked down startled.

"Just know this Malik you have me and Dave and I promise you we will help you through this," she said.

Malik smiled his eyes softened when he saw her face highlighted by the porch lights, "Thank you Evelyn you don't know how much this means to me," he said as he walked back into the house and closed the door.

Evelyn watched him go her mind still on what he said earlier.

_I miss the freedom of being an assassin_ was Malik's departing words.

She looked up at the sky and the stars. She often wondered what it would be like to live a life as free as that. She bet it was hard on Malik not being able to do what he did in the past. Running along the rooftops he sounds as if he did...

"No way!" she whispered.

She looked in the direction of the door that he entered his presence long gone.

THE NEXT MORNING

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn woke with the sun and surprisingly she did not wake to Malik's usual nightmares. In fact there was hardly any sound from the other room. Getting up she walked towards Malik's room and found that the man was still asleep a smile on his face as if having a pleasant dream, for once. Smiling to herself Evelyn walked towards the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for the day.

Dave was passed out cold on the floor with the futons out and drool coming out of his mouth. Evelyn could clearly see the little tent pole and stain on the sheets and suppressed a giggle.

Sammy was up and ready to go as the macaw made her way out of her cage yet again. Holding her arm out Evelyn beckoned to the bird and Sammy happily flew over to her. Remaining quite was something that Sammy was good at and the bird had her feathers all preened and ready to fly.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice whispered.

Evelyn jumped at the sound and turned to find Malik standing behind her ready to run as well.

"Sure, I could use the company," Evelyn replied.

"I could use to get out of this house," Malik said.

Smiling Evelyn led the way as she opened the door for them to do their run. Walking outside she put on her shoes and watched as Malik did the same. She had to wait a bit because tying your shoes with one hand was very hard to do. Once he was done he was ready for his run. They then did some warm ups to get their blood flowing before heading out.

Both of them walked out to the edge of the garage and started their run. Sammy was more then happy to fly ahead and Makani surprisingly enough joined them this time. The cat seemed to like the fact that his master was enjoying herself.

Both ran a good distance until Malik started breathing hard. Because the winds were blowing from the south the vog had rolled in. Evelyn realizing this went to him and he stopped for a bit to catch his breath.

"Sorry the vog does that even to me," Evelyn said.

"Such air is poison," Malik replied.

"Yeah well that is what you get when you live in the shadow of the worlds most active volcano," Evelyn replied.

"So this fire mountain has a name?" Malik said.

"Yeah the name of the mountain is Mauna-Loa which mean 'Long Mountain' because it extends to the southern tip of the island," Evelyn replied.

"Ok what about this mountain?" Malik asked as he regained his breath and pointing to the direction of the mountain that they are on.

"This is Hualalai it has two meanings one is the name of an ancient Hawaiian navigator's wife when they first landed. The other means 'Of this Volcano' because in the old stories it is the middle child of the five volcanoes." Evelyn said

"So this mountain is also a fire mountain?" Malik said.

"Yes," Evelyn replied as she ran ahead making Malik run to catch up.

"That means it can spew fire at any time?" Malik replied.

"Yeah but the last eruption was two hundred years ago," Evelyn said.

"Oh and the other two are still spewing fire?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, hey how about this why don't we go see them?" Evelyn said.

"See them? You can watch them?" Malik asked.

"Yeah but it is a long drive though," Evelyn said.

"Sure will David come along?" Malik asked.

"No, I have to take him home he has a tournament he is practicing for," Evelyn replied.

"Oh," Malik replied.

They ended their run after hitting the bottom road and then ran back up again towards Evelyn's house.

When they reached up where the driveway to Evelyn's house begins they both ran back down in a race. Malik being a bit unbalanced nearly tripped if Evelyn had not caught him in time.

Sammy was just happy to be home after her little flight. She landed on the roof of the house and yelled for them to hurry up. Laughing they entered the house to find Dave already eating a bowl of cereal and watching some T.V. His bag was already packed and ready to go.

"Enjoyed your run?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah I did and yes I packed the condoms," Evelyn joked.

"Ah man TMI!" Dave said as Evelyn headed towards the bathroom.

"TMI?" Malik asked.

"Too much information," Dave corrected.

"Ah I see," Malik replied

"Ok, Dave you ready to go home?" Evelyn said holding out the keys and looked like she came out of the shower.

"Yeah," Dave replied.

"Good lets go then," Evelyn said as she grabbed his bag.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik watched as they entered the car and drove out towards the end of the drive way. He then walked towards the bedroom to get a fresh pair of clothes before taking a shower. When he emerged all cleaned up Sammy was sitting on the chair her feathers were being preened while Makani was busy eating his food and drinking out of his bowl. Feeling hungry Malik went and grabbed a box of cereal that Evelyn had bought from the store.

He then poured himself a bowl and began to eat when a car pulled up on the driveway.

Not recognizing the car since it would be a while before Evelyn got home Malik walked to the door.

A strange man walked out this one dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. He walked with a sort of a swagger that reminded Malik of Altair in a way. Just thinking of the man made Malik's blood boil.

The man then rushed up the stairs only to be face to face with Malik.

"Can I help you?" Malik asked.

"I heard Evelyn lives here," the man said.

"Can I ask who am I speaking to?" Malik asked.

"Barry I'm a friend of Evelyn's she doesn't know I am here and who am I speaking with?" he asked.

"I'm Dasdan, I'm Evelyn's roommate," he said lying about his name.

The man gave him a cold look as if assessing something and Malik gave him a blank one. He wanted to appear as a no one.

"When did Evelyn have a roommate?" Barry asked.

"I moved in about a week ago she went to drop off David at his home," Malik replied.

"Oh so she let some one armed Filipino bastard into her home eh," Barry said.

"I..." Malik had to think form what he understood in Kona there are not many Arabs or Syrians for that matter here. So the next logical conclusion anyone can think of is probably Southeast Asian.

"I am not a Bastard! I just answered an add on...Craig's List for a roommate," Malik replied.

"Don't lie to me you sneaky bastard you're screwing her aren't you!" Barry declared.

"Leave or I'll call the police," Malik warned.

"You know she likes them weak like this," Barry said reaching out a hand to grab Malik's shirt.

But Malik's hand was faster and with a firm squeeze gave the only warning he could to the man.

"I am not with Evelyn in any way so get your cock out of your ass..._asshole!_" Malik said using the English swear word instead of an Arabic one.

Barry stumbled back but not before he went to give Malik his fist.

Only it was met by a ball of screaming feathers.

Sammy came out of nowhere and began to attack Barry clawing at his face. The man tried to fight off the bird but he was thwarted by Makani as the cat also came from the door. The cat bit down on the man's leg and Barry screamed in pain as the animals attacked him. Trying to fight them off he ran from the house towards his car with Makani and Sammy chasing him.

Leaping in he started the engine and gunned it out of the driveway leaving Malik at the door stunned.

Sammy came flying back to him and he held out his arm to her. The macaw landed softly and crawled up his arm and nuzzled his hair. Makani did the same thing. The cat returned with a satisfied 'Meow' and he too nuzzled Malik's leg.

Just as they did this Evelyn's car pulled up and she came running out.

"Malik are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I am fine Sammy and Makani make good watch animals," he said.

"Oh thank God I thought he was going to hurt you!" Evelyn said as she closed the door and hugged him.

Malik felt his cheeks burn when she said that and the way she hugged him. He slowly brought his arm up and returned the hug.

"I am fine Sammy and Makani chased him off," Malik replied.

"God! I am so sorry if he did anything to you or said anything to you...in fact he was not supposed to be near my house or me in that matter," Evelyn replied.

"Who is he? All I know is his name?" Malik replied.

Evelyn sighed, "He is a man I wish to never see again," she said.

"What has he done to you?" Malik asked his worry grew when they grew apart from each other.

"He's my ex-boyfriend and a real psycho I'd rather not talk about it," Evelyn said.

Malik this time grabbed her hand in his, "Evelyn I have revealed my secrets to you...it is time you return the favor on the way to the 'Volcano,'

"Alright fine but dress warm it gets cold up there," Evelyn replied.

TBC

**A/n: I know not as long as the last chapter but hey it was worth something. Added a little twist in the story right? You never thought that Evelyn would have problems too eh? Well...it is a story about needing help so you say...anyways please review and remember constructive criticism only! No flames and no bashings! Thank you! **


	12. Chapter 11 Evelyn's Story

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS' CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER UBISOFT**

**A/n: I owe people a HUGE apology for the last chapter. I know it was a bit rushed as stated in a review but I have an explanation for that one...**

**Yeah yeah I know excuses, excuses but really there is a good reason why it was so rushed. **

**I was doing this chapter on my lunch break while writing an incident report at the same time. Yeah I was writing an incident report for my HR during my lunch break and at the same time this conversation and what happened with Dave in the last chapter kept playing in my head. So like the idiot that I am I wrote it at the same time as writing the report. It also helps to hide it form my boss so he doesn't see it. **

**Anyways that is my excuse so please accept my apology, and I hope this chapter is a bit better and not so rushed since I am doing it at home.**

***beep, beep* **

**Oh there is my dinner (at 6 o'clock in the morning) I work the graveyard shift at my work place so my schedule is backwards. **

**Anyways on with the story. **

**Remember to please leave a review but no flames constructive criticism only!**

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 11 Evelyn's Story **

_Crawling in my skin  
>These wounds they will not heal<br>Fear is how I fall  
>Confusing what is real<em>

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
>Consuming, confusing<br>This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
>Controlling. I can't seem...<em>

_To find myself again  
>My walls are closing in<br>(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
>I've felt this way before<br>So insecure__..._

_Linkin Park - Crawling_

Malik put on a pair of jeans along with a warm long sleeve shirt and a jacket. Even though Kona is warm Evelyn warned that the summit of the volcano is very cold. The air is also thin so he brought along his inhaler just in case.

Evelyn then walked out to the car and got in. Malik followed her right afterwards and she started it up, "Look I am going to have to stop and get gas before we make our way there. So you are going to have to use the bathroom now before we leave," Evelyn said.

Malik did go and he also made sure the animals were cared for before he locked up the house and headed towards the car in the garage. Evelyn then started the car and once Malik was inside Evelyn turned on the air conditioner to clean out the dust and particles from the vog.

"The air is much cleaner in here then outside," Malik said.

"Yeah well next thing on my improve my house list is to get me some air scrubbers," Evelyn replied.

"Air scrubbers?" Malik asked.

"Yeah they help clean the air of Vog since Kona gets it a lot." Evelyn replied when she pulled out.

Malik glanced at Evelyn and he knew that she was hesitant to speak. What happened earlier this morning was not something that she is willing to share, but she is going to have to reveal that secret sometime soon. Before it causes more problems.

As they drove out Malik took notice of the changing landscape. He glanced at Evelyn as she drove in silence. The radio was playing music he often heard on the radio that Sammy seems to like. Malik quickly learned that this is the native Hawaiian language. It sounded similar to his native tongue but with a smoother tone to it. He silently listened as Evelyn drove towards the gas station in town.

There Malik waited till she filled the tank her mind a blank. He could see that she was deep in thought and trying her best not to bring up the subject.

_Whatever has happened to her must have been so terrible that she does not want to speak it. I bet that whatever Barry did to her was so bad that she does not wish to remember it. Did she witness someone die? That would explain her reaction to him...no that can't be right. _

Malik's thoughts were interrupted when Evelyn returned to the driver's seat and fastened her seat belt. She then turned on the car and started to make her way out of the gas station.

Malik's thoughts once again returned to him as he glanced in Evelyn's direction. The woman in general was not paying attention to him but he could see her hands shaking as she drove. He could tell that she needed to get her mind off of things before they get into an accident.

"So David had an awkward morning I saw," Malik said trying to open things up with something else other then the foreboding conversation.

It seemed to have worked for Evelyn cracked a smile, "Yeah wish I was awake enough to get my phone I would have loved to take a picture." Evelyn said.

"You mean the one I have on my mirror," Malik said.

"Wait you took a picture of Dave with morning wood?" Evelyn said.

"Yes, the mirror has that option I read the instructions now that I can read English." Malik replied smirking.

"Oh my God I have to see this," Evelyn said.

"I have my mirror with me if you want to look," Malik replied.

"Maybe when we get to the rest stop I am driving right now," Evelyn said.

"Ok," Malik replied,

"By the way it is not a mirror it is called an I-Pad," Evelyn shot back.

"Ah I was wondering what it was called I always thought of it as a mirror," Malik said.

"You would wonder about that since you did come from the 12th century," Evelyn replied.

"I just wished that I had this for blackmail against some of my dorm mates in my novice days. I will have you know that Altair cuddles and drools in his sleep and Abbas used to mumble about his mom. Oh the looks on their faces if I had one of these," Malik said smiling at the thought. Even if it had Altair in it. He did not let that ruin the thought.

Evelyn smiled enjoying the distraction at least it was not making her lose her focus now. Malik would just have to wait till they get to the volcano before he can confront her about Barry.

As they drove past many homes and towns Malik took noticed that once they left Kona the world changed before him.

Gone were the dry grasslands and old lava fields. Instead they were replaced by trees and as Malik observed they were heading south. The same way they came from the hospital. Evelyn was still silent while they drove further up the mountain. The dry forests started to be replaced by the lush jungles that he had heard Hawaii was famous for.

But as always the ocean was always present and he could see the many boats floating there. Turning towards Evelyn he saw that the good conversation was having an impression on her. Allowing her to relax so he continued with their conversation.

"So Dave has a 'pitched tent' as you called it this morning," Malik said.

"Yeah he gets that once in a while it is part of puberty. Though I don't want to know what he dreams about. He often times teases me about it, but I think it is to hide the fact he has 'wet dreams'" Evelyn replied.

"Ah I see Kadar used to have them when we were younger," Malik replied. Just thinking about his brother made his mind turn a sad tone.

Taking a deep breath he tries not to think about the past. He was doing this for Evelyn and since it is her turn to reveal her secrets he will be patient. Just like she had done for him.

The music on the radio changed and another voice took its place keep the couple in silence.

At least till Malik found another distraction.

"So tell me a bit more about this 'Volcano' we are visiting?" Malik asked.

"Well it is called Kilauea and it is home to the goddess Pele. I know you and I don't believe in Hawaiian legends and so forth, but when we are there try not to preach about religion there," Evelyn said.

"Do I look like a priest or a fanatic? I have been taught more respect then that," Malik replied.

"Sorry, I am just used to people trying to force their religion out there I was a ranger you know," Evelyn replied.

"Do you miss being a ranger?" Malik asked.

"In a way yeah...well I miss the hiking," Evelyn replied sighing.

"What made you leave?" Malik asked.

"Barry," Evelyn's mood suddenly turned sour and Malik decided to press her for it.

"Did he come to your work place?" Malik asked.

"Yeah and kept coming till I eventually quite because of it," Evelyn replied.

Feeling that it was something Malik decided to try changing topics till it was time to talk.

"So you were saying about the 'Volcano,' you said it was the house of peelee?" Malik said.

Evelyn smiled, "It's 'Peh-Lei' you better get the pronunciation right or you could insult someone by mistake," Evelyn replied.

Malik stared out the window at the once again changing landscape the forests suddenly gave way to barren lava rock and sparse trees.

"Pele as I said is the goddess of fire and the volcano. According to one of the ancient legends she came from the island of Kahiki and in an attempt to escape her raging sister Namakaokahakai came to the islands hoping to find a home. She first landed on the island of Maui but her sister cornered her there and there was a huge fight. Pele lost and was torn to pieces by her sister. Her body was scattered into many pieces and so her siblings took pity and gathered the pieces and placed them into Kilauea where her spirit remains." Evelyn said.

"Wow such violence," Malik said.

"Well there is a friendlier one this one is the same origin but instead of a huge battle Pele was chased to Kilauea instead of placed there. Her sister drowned her out of her home every time Pele tries to start a place for herself. But in the end she always ends up in Kilauea. She even has a little white dog with her that warns people of danger," Evelyn said.

"Wow that is different then the first one," Malik replied

"Yeah, people claim they see Pele sometimes on the road or in their house. They say she takes on many forms from a beautiful woman to an old crone. Other times they see her dog on the road but still legends are legends," Evelyn said.

"Is it true that bad things happen to those who desecrate the sacred sites?" Malik asked.

"How did you find that one out?" Evelyn asked.

"I heard about it on the mir...I-Pad," Malik replied.

"Well yeah there are stories that if you take rocks off the island then Pele curses you. Not giving her proper offerings at her shrine will result in bad luck and failing to give her a ride when she wants to hitchhike will result also in a curse," Evelyn said with a smirk.

"I see," Malik replied.

"Don't you guys have similar stories from where you come from?" Evelyn said.

"We have some but I never really paid much heed to them," Malik replied.

He looked out the window at the endless dried up lava beds as the trees seem to pass them by with the occasional patch of forest. Then like nothing the forest became a jungle again with clouds and small patches of fog around them.

"You know this island is so full of different landscapes it amazes me that such a place exists," Malik said.

"Yeah, well Hawaii and I mean all of the state...all the islands have most of the major habitats all in one place," Evelyn replied.

It was then that Evelyn suddenly slowed down and Malik looked out the window. A group of wild boar were crossing the street. There were several large boars and a few sow and piglets. In total Malik counted about thirty wild pigs crossing. Honking her horn Evelyn waited till the pigs passed them before continuing on down the road.

"That is unusual," Malik said.

"Well its normal there are a lot of wild boar around here," Evelyn replied.

"I see," Malik replied

The trees became higher as Malik spied the sun just climbing up to near its zenith. It glistened through the fog and the branches of the trees giving an eerie look to them. As they past them Malik could still see other animals along the side. He'd recognized the Mongoose from his trips to India for the master. Others he seen like the strange hawks that flew overhead. No eagles however and that made him homesick to see such majestic birds.

There were no crows or vultures around so Malik had to resort to seeing other things.

Finally after what seemed like forever he spotted a house just to his left. The house had no neighbors but as soon as he saw it about five minutes away was another house. And then another as they started to enter civilization again.

Or at least a sparse version of it.

"Hungry?" Evelyn asked.

It was then that Malik noticed his stomach was growling indicating that he is hungry. He also noticed that his legs started to cramp because he had been sitting in the car for so long.

Evelyn then turned onto the road that led to the small shopping center. There Malik was able to finally get out of the car after she parked it and stretched his stiff and sore legs. Rubbing them he then noticed at last how cold it gets here. He was glad he had gotten his jacket or else he would be _freezing. _

Evelyn walked towards the bathrooms so Malik followed suit remembering that the public restrooms had pictures on the wall for gender. Going into the men's restroom he noticed that the restroom was a bit dirty. So Malik hurried to do his business and then try to wash his hand. When he looked into the sink there were rust stains and who knows what in it. Disgusted he hurried and dried his hands before heading out to find Evelyn waiting for him.

"Ah gross the bathroom smelled as if someone missed the toilet or something!" she said and Malik could not help but agree with her.

"I am hungry for some katsu want some?" Evelyn asked.

"Sure," Malik replied as they walked up the hill towards the L&L restaurant.

After making their orders they both sat in the warm interior enjoying their meal before heading out again. As they drove out of the small town which Malik later knows as 'Hawaii Ocean View Estates' the forest once again returned to grasslands. The road became a bit more windy as they entered the bend known as 'South Point' which is the southern most end of the island. The sign that says 'Discovery Harbor' stood surrounded by bushes as they drove past.

The grassy plains gave way to a fantastic view of the southern tip of the island. The cliffs had wind mills on them catching the breeze as it slipped by them.

"Evelyn?" Malik asked.

"Yes," Evelyn said over the sound of the radio.

She turned down the music and listened to Malik speak, "Um do you have any stories of Madam Pele you know involving yourself?" he asked.

"Why? Curious?" she said with a smirk.

"Yes, very much so," Malik replied trying to keep her calm till they reached their destination.

"Well, I remember one that happened to me just before I quit the park," Evelyn said.

"Well what is it?" Malik said curious.

Evelyn's eyes never strayed from the road but she had to suppress a giggle when she thought about it.

"Ok you are going to find this very funny but I swear to God it is true." Evelyn said.

"Alright," Malik said.

"Ok it was my last year working as a park ranger for Volcanoes National Park. And every year we make an offering to Pele to show our respects to the Hawaiian culture. So we walked along this trail that leads to a place were we put the offerings into the crater," Evelyn began

"Ok," Malik said

"Well we had an offering of Kalua Pig (That is pig that is roasted in an Imu or underground oven) a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey and a pack of Kools cigarettes. Well we were making our way up and did not know that one of the other rangers was taking shots from the bottle of Jack Daniels. The bottle was wrapped in paper to keep it cold so by the time we got to the top we made the usual prayers and then gave the offering." and at this Evelyn was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Well," Malik said expectantly.

"Well it turns out that the bottle of Jack Daniels was empty. So instead of hearing it smash into the ground like we normally do. It came shooting out of the crater so fast that we did not see it smash into the ranger's head till we heard it. It broke his nose and smashed his face up pretty good. Since he was already tipsy from drinking it he fell down flat on his face. We saw the bottle and started laughing." she could not help it and started to laugh.

Malik joined her finding amusement in the story.

"Well we made him drive all the way back down to the conveyance store in Kirtistown. The drive was a long one and get another bottle of Jack Daniels and Gin to appease the woman and make the offering himself. When that was done he was fired for drinking on the job," Evelyn said trying to keep down her giggles.

Malik was laughing the entire time finding it funny.

Now Evelyn had only heard Malik laugh at least once or twice. To hear him laughing again was something she would have to see again. His handsome features shown when he smiled making her heart melt.

As the world changed from shrub-lands to lava flows again and back to shrub-lands. The drive was long but both seemed content to enjoy each other's company. When the lava flows returned back to shrub-lands and then into thick rainforest they could feel themselves climbing the mountain again. Entering another town they once again took another break to stretch their legs before getting back in and continuing their drive up the road towards their destination.

When the jungle finally had gotten thick enough and the trees tall enough and Malik thought he was going to doze off. They finally saw the sign that said Volcanoes National Park.

"We are almost there," Evelyn said.

By the time they made it the sun was at its Zenith. Malik was surprised that it took only three hours to get to the park.

Well at least the park entrance.

When they pulled in to the check in booth the man there is apparently someone Evelyn knew.

"Robert how are you?" Evelyn said kissing his cheek.

Malik had seen a few people do this at the store they stopped at and a few other places. He also seen it back home in Masyaf. It was a greeting and so he did not say anything.

"I'm fine who's this?" Robert said.

"Robert this is 'Destan' my roommate he is new to the island and I thought I would show him around. Today we are going to see Madam Pele at work," Evelyn said showing him her offering.

"Alright Eevee you know the drill," he said and Evelyn paid for her entrance fee along with Malik's. Driving into the park Malik was greeted by thick forest and then shrub-lands. It was about several minutes till finally they emerged from where they were hiding in the trees.

Evelyn parked the car at the visitors center and both she and Malik made their way towards the lookout of the Kilauea Crater.

To say that Malik was impressed was an understatement.

The crater was huge!

He could see the boiling spews of lava as it was sent flying hundreds of feet into the air. It was only seen at the lip of the crater but Malik could see how deep the hole actually went. It was by luck that no one was here. The tour of the craters had already begun but Malik was not here for the tour.

He was here for Evelyn.

The steam rose from the many vents in the ground mixing with the air. Evelyn's hair flowed behind her as a breeze came in from the direction in which they came. It was a good thing too because it blew the poisonous air away from them.

Evelyn looked across the crater her arms were crossed. She was dreading this conversation but this was the most private place. Once the tours begin then there was no one here.

Malik was looking at her expecting her to start speaking.

"Where should I begin?" Evelyn said.

"Try the beginning," Malik said.

Taking a deep breath Evelyn started to speak and the tears were barely holding her.

This time she felt someone embrace her in a comforting manner.

Malik's one arm snaked around her as he held her close while she shed her tears.

"You have done many things for me Evelyn in the short time I've known you. Let me be the person to help you," Malik whispered to her as he held her.

"It is too painful," she said between sobs.

"Know this...he can't hurt you not as long as I am here," Malik whispered to her.

She shook when he held her, "He has hurt me in more ways then you can imagine Malik and he is a master martial artist,"

"Then explain," Malik said pulling apart from her.

_2005 Kealakehe High School_

_Evelyn was sixteen at the time and still in high school. Today she was in Auto Shop as her final class of the day. It was hot like it normally is even though it is December and Christmas is just around the corner. _

_As she was tightening the bolt on the semi-frame of a 1988 Chevy Civic that had its bolt taken out. There was a clatter on the ground. Cursing Evelyn reached over to try and get the wrench. _

"_Drop something," a voice said. _

"_Yeah," Evelyn replied not even bothering to pull herself out from under the car. A hand came and retrieved the wrench. _

_Then she felt someone hand it to her, "Thanks," she said. _

"_You're welcome...hey how come you are not using the lift?" the voice said. _

"_Because the lift is broken and the guy is supposed to come in on Monday to fix it," Evelyn replied. _

"_Oh," the voice said. _

"_So what brings you to Auto-shop," Evelyn asked as she finished tightening the bolt and starting to clean up the mess from under the frame. _

"_Um I was just checking up on my car," he said. _

"_So the Civic is yours?" Evelyn replied. _

"_Yeah, the frame came loose and I could not afford to take it in for repairs so I brought it to school," the voice said. _

"_Well all I did was tighten the frame and then changed your oil, did an engine flush, changed your wiring, sparkplugs and your air filter so she should be purring like a kitten now," Evelyn replied. _

"_Wow you did all that?" the voice said. _

"_Well I had to this thing sounded like it was ready to choke to death. The clonking alone would have caused your engine to malfunction," Evelyn replied. _

"_Damn, so you work in the shop?" the voice asked. _

"_Yeah I take this and metal working hoping to be a blacksmith when I get out of school," Evelyn replied. _

"_You a blacksmith?" the voice said. _

"_Yeah, I wanna go into blacksmithing, my dad is one and take Auto-shop as probably a minor just so I can help my grandfather around his shop," Evelyn replied. _

"_Cool," the voice replied. _

"_Alright all done let me get out and let you start your car," Evelyn said as she finished up and cleaned up her mess. _

_When she pulled out from under the car she was covered in grease and grime. It made her already dark skin look more like something out of a horror flick. Her dark hair was tied up in a loose bun while her jumper was coated with an ugly oil stain across her middle. _

"_Alright now give it a try," Evelyn said and she was met with stunned silence as the person in front of her was staring. _

"_What? Do you have something to say?" Evelyn said. _

"_Um...well I never thought a girl would be the one to fix my ride," the voice said. _

_Evelyn was caught staring at the boy in front of her. He was dressed in jeans and a school jersey. His short light brown hair and tanned face made him look more like a bad boy then a teenage heart throb. Evelyn straightened up when she saw him. _

He's cute_ she thought as she tried to clean up the mess on her face. _

"_God I must look like crap," Evelyn said. _

"_Nah the grime makes you look more sexy," the voice said before extending his hand, "I'm Barry, Barry O'Neil nice to meet you um..." _

"_Evelyn, Evelyn Makekau," Evelyn said as she shook his hand. _

_Her hands were covered in grime so he looked at the black stain that was on his hand. Just as he was going to say something the bell rang signaling the end of the day. _

"_Well that would be my time to vacate the premises, give it a go Barry and tell me what you think?" Evelyn said. _

_Barry walked into his car and put the key in the ignition. Once he started it up he revved the engine to test it out. The car roared as he stepped on the gas. _

"_Holy shit! It is better then before!" Barry said as he closed the hood and then slowly pulled out of the ramp. _

"_You're welcome," Evelyn said. _

"_You know if you want I can take you out to get something to eat its on me," he said. _

"_Nah I have to head on home my folks are waiting for me," Evelyn said as she went to wash her hands and change out of her jumpsuit. _

"_Alright then see you around Evelyn," with that Barry drove off. _

_Ever since that first meeting they have been seeing more of each other. Eventually they started going out and being a couple. Things had been going along just fine with teen love. _

_Then like all things graduation came along. _

2014 Kilauea Lookout, Volcanoes National Park

Evelyn stopped there her gaze at the sky showed that she winced.

"Hey are you alright?" Malik asked.

"Yes...no it is just too painful to want to remember that is all," Evelyn said.

Malik placed his hand on her shoulder, "Remember he can't hurt you here," he said.

"I know it is just..." Evelyn said.

"It is alright you don't have to be afraid," Malik encouraged

Evelyn's voice was shaky as was her body when she continued her story.

_2008 University of Hawaii, Hilo_

_High school graduation came and went for Evelyn and by now she and Barry had broken up because of distance. Evelyn stopped talking to him because she was busy with trying to get a bachelors in Arts. She was currently working on a metal works project for her class trying to see if she can get the pieces of her newest work down. _

_She was currently crafting a sword for her class pounding the metals into shape and cooling it at the right time. While she was doing that the front door opened. _

"_Keith if that is you I am busy right now," Evelyn called out to one of her class mates. _

"_No Keith is not here," said a familiar voice. _

_Evelyn turned around and found Barry standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. _

"_Hey Eevee," he said. _

"_Barry? Oh My God Barry its so good to see you!" Evelyn said as she ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss. _

"_Hey someone misses me," he said smiling. _

"_Well long distance relationships suck that is why we called it off remember?" Evelyn said. _

"_Yeah, I know," Barry replied. _

_He had cut his hair short and seeing as he was dressed in a new business jacket. Evelyn could have guessed that he had bought that while in school. _

_Barry went to school on the mainland studying real estate. He made some money off of his business and Evelyn was impressed with text messages of his achievements. _

"_So what brings you back to Hawaii?" Evelyn said while she backed away to check up on her sword. _

"_I had some family business to attend to," Barry said. _

"_What sort of business, sorry I was kept out of the loop because I have been working on my bachelors," Evelyn replied. _

"_My dad passed away in a car accident," Barry replied. _

"_Oh Barry I am so sorry," Evelyn replied hugging him. _

"_Hey don't worry about it," Barry replied, "Listen since I am going to be in town why don't we get something to eat like old times?" _

"_Sure just let me finish up this assignment and I will be out," Evelyn said. _

"_Sure how about dinner at Ken's. I pick you up say about 8tish," Barry said. _

"_Sure gives me enough time to finish my assignment and clean up," Evelyn replied._

"_Good I will see you then," Barry said as he walked out. _

_Evelyn smiled as she finished her sword and placed it on the rack about two hours later. By then it was about six and she needed to head back to her dorm room to get ready for the night out with Barry. _

_When she returned to her dorm room her room mate was still out with a late night class. So she quickly took a shower and headed to her closet to get dressed. She wore a light blue halter top with a skirt that went down to her knees and a pair of sandals. She then put on some make up and put her hair up before heading out to the door. When she gotten out Barry was waiting for her in the parking lot. _

_With her backpack in hand Evelyn was surprised to see that Barry is driving a new Chevy Camero with sleek blue paint and silver stripes. He wore a leather jacket and white under shirt with dark jeans. Smiling Evelyn accepted his hand as he guided her to the passenger door and let her in. Getting in they drove off towards down town Hilo and Ken's House of Pancakes. _

_The diner was well known for its large plates at cheap prices, as well as its really small parking lot. Barry parked in the far corner of the parking lot before opening the door for Evelyn to make her entrance. She stepped out admiring gesture of him being a gentlemen and they both walked hand in hand towards the restaurant. _

"_Welcome to Ken's House of Pancakes I am Maka what can I get for you today?" she said. _

"_I will get a order of sirloin stake with mash potatoes and tossed salad," Barry said. _

"_I will get the crab cakes with white rice and sweet and sour sauce with saute veggies," Evelyn said. _

_The waitress went with our orders and Evelyn could not help but look out the window towards the evening traffic. _

"_What is it that you have on your mind Eevee?" Barry asked. _

"_I was just wondering how long you are going to be here? A few days, a week?" Evelyn asked. _

"_I am going to be here for a few days to settle things with my father's funeral and then go back to the mainland. I was planning on moving home anyways so I wanted to start our relationship again," Barry said. _

"_I also want to finish school so I hope that is not a bad thing," Evelyn said. _

"_No, no I want you to finish, what is it that you are going for anyways?" Barry asked. _

"_I am going for my bachelors in industrial engineering hoping to get a license in Blacksmithing," Evelyn replied. _

"_To be like your father?" Barry asked. _

"_Yes," Evelyn replied. _

"_Wow, you can make a lot of money selling swords that are made old fashioned style. Hell movie collectors would love to buy from you," Barry said. _

_By then their orders had arrived and both Evelyn and Barry ate their meal in silence. When the food was over and paid for Evelyn and Barry walked out towards the car again. _

"_So where are we going?" Evelyn asked. _

"_Oh to a special place you know nice and quiet and it is just the two of us," Barry said. _

"_Well make sure we are not too late I have to work in the morning," Evelyn replied. _

"_Work? Where?" Barry asked. _

"_I work as a ranger at Volcanoes National Park I only go to school part time in the afternoon when I get off of work," Evelyn said. _

"_You a ranger? When did you get the training for that?" Barry asked. _

"_My uncle, he works as a ranger too got me the job after graduation," Evelyn replied. _

"_Wow that must be something working alongside madam Pele," he teased. _

"_Hey don't dis the old lady for she might curse you," Evelyn teased as they drove out of Hilo north towards Laupahoehoe. _

_The small sleepy town of Laupahoehoe was just about ten minutes away when Barry suddenly turned towards a off street along the main highway. _

"_Where are we going?" Evelyn asked. _

"_I wanted to show you something," Barry said. _

_They drove for another ten minutes till they came at last to a scenic point well away from prying eyes. To the east was the ocean bathed in the darkness. The sound of the crashing waves was all you could hear. There was no one here in the area and no houses available. Evelyn enjoyed this spot since there is no one here. Getting out of the car she walked towards the railing that she could see through the headlights. _

_Barry turned off the car and walked behind her putting his arm around her shoulder. _

"_I can hear the ocean it sounds so calming," Evelyn said to Barry as he held her closer. _

"_Yeah peaceful isn't it," he said. _

"_Yeah," Evelyn said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. _

_The cool night breeze began to blow and Evelyn could feel Barry's hand on her backside and at first she did not mind. When her lips met his they were in a heated debate. He began to touch her and rub his hands along her backside again. _

_It was when he started to undress her that Evelyn pulled away. _

"_We mustn't," she said._

"_Why? There is no one here to bother us no brothers and no father to tell you what to do," Barry said. _

"_Well I still have my morals and I would rather not," Evelyn said. _

"_Look Eevee we are grown adults I think it is time we should start our relationship up again," Barry said. _

"_How do I know that you will come back and stay this time?" Evelyn said. _

"_I told you that once I settle my things in the mainland. I was planning on transferring here so I can finish school and be with you," Barry replied._

"_I know but how do I know that? Are you willing to give up your future for me? I'd rather you finish your schooling up there and then come home. So that way you can have your license in real estate and we can have a house together," Evelyn said. _

"_But what if I don't want to? What if I want to come back here and just stay with you?" Barry said. _

"_You know that is not going to work," Evelyn said. _

"_And what of it? You know what? When did this conversation start? This is how it ended last time Eevee and all I wanted was to have sex with you just this once." Barry said. _

"_And you know my answer to that one...you know what just take me back already!" Evelyn said not liking where this is going._

_It was then that she felt his hand reach under her dress. Pulling away she glared in the direction of his shadow. _

"_What the fuck you think your doing!" Evelyn said _

"_What do you think I am doing! All these years I have waited for you and all these years I grow frustrated every time you turn me down. I grow tired of it Evelyn and I have come all the way home after dealing with my father's death to settle the score," Barry said. _

"_Score? What score there was no score!" Evelyn nearly screamed now her instincts told her to prepare for a fight. _

_She did not see him come from behind it was dark so he came from the shadows. The echo of his footsteps bounced off the trees and the pavement. He grabbed her and pinned her to the car. _

"_What the fuck are you doing Barry!" Evelyn fought using what she had learned from her self defense classes. _

_But Barry unfortunately had learned how to use the same techniques to counter her. Using the cover of darkness he kicked the legs out from under her as Evelyn fought to shake him off. _

_She was screaming when he turned her over onto the car and pinned her there. _

"_I've waited long enough Evelyn," he said and ripped her panties off causing her to try and kick him. But he countered her move by pinning her further down. Then pulling her hair he held her by the scalp. _

_Screaming for help only got her a slap to the face and her head planted violently into the hood of the car. His arms were longer so he only needed on to hold her firmly to the car unable to move while he worked with his other hand on the buckles of his pants. He then used his legs to force hers open while keeping her pinned to the hood at the same time. _

"_Barry stop! Why?" she struggled to say something. _

"_All these years I wanted you and all these years I've tried to win you over so we can have at least one night together. But you refused me every time you and your morals. I've grown tired and frustrated so I had to take it out on willing whores because I could not have you. It was by accident that I happen to be drunk when that I hit that kid's car," he said _

"_You bastard! Leave David out of this! He is just a kid for fuck sake!" Evelyn tried to fight him._

_Barry was too strong as he finished unzipping his pants and pulled out his cock. Evelyn could feel him reaching also for something and when she heard a package being ripped she knew what he was doing. _

_She fought even harder but be was too strong. She could feel the mind numbing pain of him penetrating her with all the force of a jack hammer. Screaming in agony she tried to fight him. Struggling against him and screaming he held her firmly as he bucked her again and again. Her front side was bruised as he rammed her against the car. This time now tears were flowing from her eyes as the pain intensified as he picked up the pace. Bucking harder and harder till finally he gave one big yell towards the heavens of his victory. _

_Evelyn was nothing but a pile of goo when he was done. She cried against the hood as he caressed her body. She was at this time too weak to fight him off again as he rested his front against hers pinning her again to the car. _

_He did not finish there...he raped her again and again for about an hour all the while Evelyn was too paralyzed to move. _

_When she finally returned to her dorm room her roommate was asleep so she did not wake to Evelyn's presence. Which suited the girl fine as she went towards the bathroom to get cleaned up. Her legs were refusing to work right when she entered and shut the door. Evelyn cried long and hard while she tried to scrub herself of the filth that now permeated her body. She looked down to see the blood pooling at the bottom of the shower and cursed as she tried to get herself cleaned up. _

"_Eevee? Is that you?" the groggy voice of her room mate said. _

_She could see the light on from her room and the girl cursing, "Christ Eevee what happened?" she said as she wanted to get into the shower but Evelyn locked the door. _

_All she could hear was Evelyn's sobs as she hugged her knees to her herself allowing the water to wash away the events of the night. _

2014 Kilauea Lookout Volcanoes National Park

Malik watched as Evelyn burst into tears when the revelation finally hit.

_She had been raped!_

That sent Malik's blood boiling when he heard this. Not once but multiple times by the same man. And he is also the one who caused David to lose his arm and his unborn sister.

His eyes hardened when he heard this story wanting nothing more then to kill the man who had hurt them both.

"What happened afterward," Malik said trying to keep his voice even even though it was hard.

"Afterwards he came again and again and every time I tried to fight him. It was no use he was too strong. Even back when we were in high school I heard that he was prone to violence that was one of the reasons I broke up with him. Not that I would want to...I guess back then I had a thing for bad boys." Evelyn tried to smile.

"You have terrible taste in men," Malik stated.

"I know...I tried to get away from him and see other guys but every time they broke up with me because of Barry. I would find them beaten or worse. One man I only dated once and that was a co-worker of mine when I left Volcanoes. In fact I quit college because of that bastard. It was a good thing that I was not on loans so I don't owe the school anything." Evelyn replied.

"You said he chased away other suitors?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, I had a co-worker that I met while working as a dive instructor. He and I decided to have a few drinks out at the bar called Lulu's on Ali'i drive in Kona. Well it was just a friendly night outing we were not interested in seeing each other. But Barry showed up with a few of his friends. It turned ugly and the man tried to fight him off. Barry pulled a gun out and shot him. Now he is in a wheel chair for the rest of his life," Evelyn said.

"So he has haunted you for all this time?" Malik asked.

Evelyn's voice was shaky when she nodded, "Yeah and I also found out his dirty little secret," she said.

"What?" Malik asked.

Evelyn looked over at the volcano crater her eyes not even looking at him as another round of lava spewed forth from the crater wall.

"He never went to college on the Mainland. He was disowned by his father for dabbing into drugs. His father was a devout Christian and hated anything to do with drugs and violence in his home. Barry wanted to do things his way and would constantly get into trouble with the cops. I did not know this till later when I met one of his old high school friends a guy named Eddie. He now works for Gamestop in Kona and he was the one who told me the truth about Barry. Said he used to break into homes...deal drugs, and beat people up from time to time. I don't know where he learned how to do martial arts but I bet it was in the mainland. Because the jacket he had on the night we went out was stolen from a store on O'ahu," Evelyn said.

"So he is a thief and a violent man. It is too bad I can't kill him myself it would only make matters worse for you," Malik said.

Evelyn wanted to laugh when she heard this, "Thank you Malik the thought is appreciated," she gave him a soft but sad smile.

Softening his gaze Malik stood side by side with her while watching the volcano.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

It was rather late when they returned home from Volcanoes National Park. Malik watched as Evelyn became like a zombie roaming around the house. He watched as she absentmindedly dumped the left over food in the trash and went to take a shower.

His eyes were sad to see such happiness gone from Evelyn's eyes at the remembrance of that memory. Now Malik more then ever needed to train to get back the skills he lost. To do that he needs help and what better way to find the answers then to look at the mirror.

No wait I-Pad.

Malik's I-Pad had just finished charging in his room by the time he came out of the shower after Evelyn. The woman had gone to bed leaving the Syrian to look up help from a website called YouTube.

David had shown him the site and Malik instantly loved it. He found all sorts of information and that is how he was improving on his English writing. He also was using it for another purpose.

That purpose was to train with only one arm. He needed to improve and in order to do that he needed to change the way he trained to be an assassin.

So he began to do some research. Setting the I-Pad down Malik did his nightly prayers before getting up and repeating the process. Making sure to close the door he listened to any sounds from Evelyn's room. Sammy was perched on the television watching him as he did research.

"Do you want me to protect your master Sammy.

The Macaw only bobbed her head in acknowledgment.

Currently Malik was looking up warm ups and conditioning. He knew he has to start somewhere and since tomorrow Evelyn has to go back to work. Malik was certain he could use that time in town to train.

Ever since the incident Evelyn wanted to take Malik to work with her. So that way he can explore the town and get to know the place better.

Of course Malik had agreed only to get to know the layout of the streets better.

But for now he was busy looking up the best way to prepare himself for the training ahead.

He owes Evelyn that much.

In fact he owes her everything since she was the one who saved his life and be the listening ear when he needed it.

It was in the middle of one of the instruction videos that Malik became aware of the shuffling sound from outside his door. Turning off the I-Pad he listened in on what was making that noise.

He realized that it was coming from Evelyn's room.

Getting up he made his way over to her room his footfalls were silent as he walked directly into the door.

Makani was trying his best to wake Evelyn up but the woman was hugging her pillows and crying in her sleep.

Realizing that she was reliving a nightmare Malik leaned down to help her. Reaching out he gently shook her, "Evelyn, Evelyn wake up its over he is not here,"

Evelyn continued to whimper in her sleep as she cried and Malik had no choice. Since he is unable to carry her or hold her properly he slipped under the covers and pulled her to him. Putting her head on his chest he held her and whispered reassurances in her ear. Thinking of nothing else he began to hum a lullaby that he heard his mother sing to him when he was younger.

The Song was of course in Arabic so he sang it softly to her as he held her. It took a few minutes for her to eventually quiet down and return to her slumber. But Malik was satisfied to know that she no longer had nightmares. Feeling relieved Malik had gotten up and made his way out towards his rooms when he heard Evelyn stir.

"Malik?" she said her voice groggy with sleep.

"Yes," Malik replied

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Malik asked.

"For being there for me," she said between sobs.

"You and I have a lot more in common then you think...good night Evelyn and my Allah watch over you," with that Malik returned to his rooms and turned off the I-Pad.

Oh he is definitely going to resume training tomorrow he owes her that much.

For she is going to need it in the days to come.

This he promises to himself and he swore and oath that he would keep her safe.

TBC

**A/n: Wow I hope that satisfies you enough wow! That was hard to write seeing as the rape scene alone was mind wracking. I had to psyche myself up to write that thing about Evelyn and her past. Now you know who that person was that caused Dave to lose his arm. Things just get more and more screwed up. But don't worry there is more to it then that I can assure you and this story as a far cry from being over. Oh I just can't wait till AC-Unity comes out! Yay!**

**As for the story with the Jack Daniels bottle that actually came from one of my co-workers who used to work as a park ranger at Volcanoes National Park. He was the one who told me that story since it happened to him. So I figure I use it as a fun story for Evelyn to tell Malik. **

**Anyways remember to leave a review and don't forget Constructive Criticism only! No flames and no bashings thank you! **


	13. Chapter 12 Kailua Kona

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY ARE OWN BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER UBISOFT. **

**A/n: Whew! Man that last chapter was hard to write! I mean trying to get a feel for Evelyn's back story in order to write it was tough. I had to basically watch a whole bunch of rape scenes from movies to get in the mood to write it. *shiver* I don't want to go through that again! So anyways I want to thank the few of you who reviewed the last chapter you guys are awesome!**

**Man I am bummed AC-Unity is only on the next gen console and this broke-ass Hawaiian does not have enough cash to buy herself a ps4 wwwaaaahhhhh!**

**Oh well at least I can get AC-Rogue that will satisfy me for now till I can get a PS4 (in three to four years). At least Dragon Age Inquisition is going to be on PS3 Yay!**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 12: Kailua Kona**

_No ke ano ahiahi ke aloha lâ  
>I ka hâli`ali`a `ana mai<em>

_O ko`u lâ heo kêia lâ  
>Ke lû mai nei nâ pe`a<em>

_Ke hiu nei ka helêuma lâ  
>Ua kau e ka hae ma hope<em>

_Huli a`e `oe a hele kâua lâ  
>Eia i ka moana lipolipo<em>

_Kau aku kâua a ho`i lâ  
>E `ike iâ Maleka `ailana<em>

_Ha`ina kô inoa no ke ali`i lâ  
>No ka lani Lunalilo he inoa<em>

_Evening is the time I love when _

_Fond memories come to me _

_This is the day, the day of my departure _

_Unfurl the sails _

_Lift the anchor now _

_The flag flutters astern _

_Turn around and let's set sail _

_Into the vast ocean _

_Let us return _

_We have seen the land of America _

_Tell the name of the chief _

_The great one, Lunalilo is his name_

_Hawaiian Style Band- No Ke Ano Ahi Ahi Hawaiian and English Translations_

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

The next morning saw Malik and Evelyn get up for their morning jog. As usual they both did some warm ups before running while Sammy flew overhead. The bird was more then happy to come along. Makani also joined them for a time running alongside both Malik and Evelyn.

When they returned home Evelyn went and made breakfast as well as get ready for work. Malik having finished his meal also gotten ready to go into town. Putting on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt with a Marlin swimming towards you Malik was ready to go. Evelyn told him that he can either put on slippers (Flip flops) or shoes. Malik decided on the walking shoes and put his slippers in his one strap backpack.

"Alright here is some cash so you can get something to eat," Evelyn said when she handed him some money.

The day before Malik had learned about the currency of this place so he knew what was what. He was handed about forty dollars enough for him to get something to eat with. Nodding he and Evelyn walked over to her car and began to head out.

"Now you know how to tell the time with your I-pad right?" Evelyn said.

"Yes," Malik replied.

"Ok good and your e-mail?" Evelyn said.

"Yes," Malik said

"Ok remember I get off of work at five and then I have dance practice at six so if you don't make it in time to catch me then I will be there," Evelyn said reminding him of where the building was that she does her lessons at.

"Ok I will remember that," Malik said.

"Alright let's go shall we?" Evelyn said.

Evelyn gathered Sammy from her cage and put the bird on Malik's shoulder.

"Why are we taking Sammy?" Malik asked.

"Sammy needs to get out and besides with Barry around I don't trust leaving Sammy home if he comes by again." Evelyn replied

"Why?" Malik asked.

"Because he hurt her like last time," Evelyn replied.

"Why did he do that Sammy is only a bird?" Malik replied.

"Barry was Sammy's original owner." Evelyn said.

"So you rescued her from him?" Malik replied as he stroked the Macaw.

Sammy leaned into his touch enjoying it.

"I rescued her before I knew that he was the original owner. I was fourteen at the time and didn't know that Barry had bought her from a breeder and treated her badly. All I saw was a group of boys picking on a baby parrot while smoking weed at the same time. I could not take it so I rescued her, reported her abuse and claimed custody over her thanks to my parents." Evelyn replied.

They both then gotten into the car and drove off. Makani watched from under the house as the cat ran into the bushes away from the house. The drive down was quiet as the radio played some Hawaiian station. When they had gotten to the first stop light Evelyn hung a right and went down the long winding road towards the bottom. Then she hung a left and went down the straight away.

All this time Malik watched the landscape change from lush green dry land forests to arid lava rock. When they had gotten near the town which was also on lava rock the land changed to rocky grassland.

When the buildings of the main town of Kailua Kona came into view Malik was intrigued by the sights before him. There were all sorts of shops and stores around and even...is that a lumber yard?" he said watching all the planks of wood being loaded into a building. He had never really been into the main town except for that one day he went shopping for clothes.

Evelyn then turned down another turnoff called Eho Street and down a rather rundown road. Malik watched as different shops also filled his view. She went and took the second right from where they came and drove down to the end. Then she drove another right before landing at a warehouse just off the main street.

"And here is where I work," she said.

Malik saw the sign that said, 'Island Naturals' on the top. It had a mural of fruits and vegetables with mountains and the ocean behind it. Evelyn drove in and parked her car at the back of the building allowing Malik to exit.

"I work in the back which you are not allowed because it is workers only. So this is where I leave you," she said.

"Are you going to be alright?" Malik asked seeing her bandaged hand.

"Yeah I will be fine I probably have to do paperwork till it fully heals though which sucks," Evelyn replied.

"I see, so I will meet back here at five and if not five then at the place you told me to go which is down the street?" Malik said.

Evelyn nodded pulling her hair up into a clip before walking out of the car. She was dressed in jeans and a shirt that said 'Island Naturals' on it.

Malik watched her go before he and Sammy exited the vehicle. It was around 8a.m. So many of the shops are open as he was told by Evelyn. So that gave him plenty of time to explore the area.

"Well Sammy it is just you and me this morning," Malik said to the bird.

"**Let's Gooooo!" **Sammy said excitedly and Malik laughed as he stroked the bird.

The macaw held on while Malik explored the town. As he avoided the cars he walked from one shop to the next. He was amazed at the sights before him. He even got to see some children feeding fish.

It was after about two hours of exploring he stumbled upon the beach.

The shore was rocky unlike what he had seen on his I-Pad. But then again Evelyn did warn him that Kona's beaches are mainly lava rocks and very few sand.

Though the sand here is vastly different then the ones back home. For starters the sand here is much grainier then the desert sands of the Holy Land. Malik then stripped off his shoes and put on his slippers allowing him to feel the sand under his foot. Being careful of the thorns of the nearby trees and the occasional piece of garbage from the tourists he and Sammy began to explore the beach.

The macaw took off from his shoulder and glided along the gentle ocean breeze. He could feel the salt on his skin as he walked along the shore. As the loose sand surrounded his foot he was indeed homesick as it brought memories of his time in the desert with his father and his brother.

Hearing the waves makes him think of Acre and the large ports that surrounded the town. The numerous ships that plagued the docks and the smell of the sea.

At that thought he suddenly remembered Kadar and the fun they used to have at the docks when they were young.

_Kadar how I miss you little brother _Malik thought.

Suddenly Sammy swooped down and dive bombed him. Ducking he tried to avoid the parrot as she continued to do so causing him to run from the bird.

"Sammy! By Allah what are you doing you stupid bird!" Malik yelled as the parrot chased him down the beach.

Only a second later did he realize that she was trying to protect him from a group of people that did not look too friendly.

Malik hid behind the only building which turns out to be the bathroom.

Looking around the corner he realized that it was Barry and his friends. They walked along the beach but the winds were too strong and blowing in the wrong direction for Malik to hear anything. He wanted to get closer but because there is hardly any cover he decided not to investigate and will find out later what that meeting was all about.

Looking around he waited till they walked away before moving away from the men and further down the wide open rocky area. When he did Sammy flew ahead to make sure the coast was clear. Following the bird Malik kept his eye open for anyone coming near that was friends with Barry.

As he exited the beach area he found himself alongside a large building this one with a pool of water on one side. There were people swimming in it and Malik was curious at first but since he can't swim he walked away from the area.

_That is one of the thing I have to learn how to do if I am going to be here for a while. Learn to swim_ Malik thought as he walked across an open field back towards the shops. Changing out of his slippers he was once again in his walking shoes. At least his feet won't burn on the hot cement.

As he walked around Sammy flew overhead the bird kept well clear of the vehicles but she was enjoying the ocean breeze.

As he came closer to the town and the noise had gotten louder Malik could see the different cars going past him. Being mindful of his surroundings he watched the other people how the interact with the cars. Deciding to follow their lead he waited at a corner to a street and looked both ways before crossing.

When he crossed he saw different shops and stores as well as restaurants and vendors selling their goods. When he finally came to the corner of one of the main roads this one going down the hill towards a group of large buildings he decided to explore that part of the city. Sammy landed on his shoulder as he walked down the hill to the ocean side.

While he was walking he began to notice the many stares of the people around him as he walked the street. Mostly women were looking at him and some were men and some...well he can't tell if they were male or female. He saw people in this part flashing cameras and wearing bright colors. Malik looked rather dull compared to them but he figured this area was mainly for the tourists.

Feeling a bit put out he turned a corner and pulled out his I-Pad. He made sure to charge it before coming to town so it would last him a while. Turning it he began to play the tourist himself and take a few pictures.

"**Ali'i Drive**" Sammy said on his shoulder.

"Ali'i Drive?" Malik said being careful to pronounce it right even though his accent is clearly evident.

"**Place for tourists lots of shops, lots of food some expensive others not"** Sammy said.

Malik started to like having Sammy with him. The macaw then flew into the tree and Malik wanted to know what she was up to until he saw something fall from the bird's backside.

_At least this bird has manners_ Malik thought as she flew back down to his shoulder.

They both enjoyed the day going from shop to shop and looking at all the wares for tourists. Most Malik thought was silly to look at and when he came closer to one particular shop he found something of interest.

There on the shelves were large crystals, but it was _inside_ the crystal that caught Malik's attention.

Inside the crystal was an eagle that eagle looked exactly like the ones in Masyaf back home. Malik was indeed homesick when he saw that bird.

"Can I help you?" a tenant asked as she came closer.

"I am sorry I was just looking at this crystal," Malik said.

"The eagle? Well not many people were interested in the Eagle. That one is not for sale thought it is for display only but I do custom work on crystals. If you want you can give me a design and I am put it in the crystal if you want?" the girl said.

"How much would that be?" Malik asked.

"Well around 100 dollars depending on the size. Smaller ones run for about 5 to 40 and the larger ones about 100 to 500 sometimes a 1,000 dollars. But it is cheaper if the person designs something on their own and then we just crystallize it for them," the girl said.

"What if I were to give you a picture will you be willing to do the custom work? And how much will it be?" Malik asked.

"That depends on the size you are going for and the shape?" the girl said.

"How about one the same size as this," Malik said pointing to the crystal with the eagle in it.

"Ok that would be about ten bucks and since you are designing it you are in luck. We have a sale going on that if you do the designing yourself for one crystal you can get the second one for free," she said.

"Ok do you have a piece of paper for me to draw on?" Malik asked.

It took some time but Malik was able to come up with a detailed drawing of what he wanted for both crystals. He handed the girl the designs and paid for his purchase with some of the money he had in is pocket.

"Alright it is ten now come back at four and we will have your stuff done," she said.

Malik thanked her and went off with Sammy to find something to eat.

When they finished their meal Malik looked at his I-Pad to see what time it was. It was about eleven o'clock so he had plenty of time to explore the city more. He managed to get a few items that he could use to decorate his room since he found it rather bare. Few things that remind him of his home.

A new rug for starters for his prayers and some trinkets. As he walked around he was amazed at all the sights around him.

It was when he sat down with Sammy again that the bird nipped his ear in warning. Looking up he quickly had to put his head back down at the sight of Barry and his goons. At least this time Malik had cover to hide in. Blending in he quickly grabbed a hat from off a rack paid for it with what money he had left and hid by a group of tourists. Sammy thankfully pretended to be a normal macaw instead of an unusually quiet one.

Changing her voice she pretended to be a male bird. Malik often wonders how smart this bird actually is as she bobs her head and sings some random song from the overhead speakers.

Malik sat down by one of the tables and drank from a drink that the lady had given him. At the same time he had a newspaper in his hand and was pretending to read the contents.

Listening in he could just make out the conversation.

"_So you say that your whore has a new boy toy?" _one goon said.

"_Yeah some one armed Filipino guy with the accent and everything,"_ Barry said.

"_Tried to rough him up?"_ another guy said

Malik noticed that Barry had some bandages on his face probably from Sammy and from the looks of his shorts several from Makani as well.

"_Tried is the word no damn bitch keeps those animals around. Especially that fucken bird! I thought she had gotten rid of the damn thing!" _Barry replied.

"_So how do we get rid of that damn bird? That damn thing seems to be the only thing that separates you from that Makekau girl?" _the second guy said.

"_Not really there is something about that Filipino though, but I can't figure it out. I remember Marcus saying that the guy was in the hospital for weeks because he was found bleeding all over the bitches floor. So how the hell did he get there in the first place since there is no signs of break in," _Barry said.

"_I don't know but it doesn't matter the boss wants us to continue our search for the subject that escaped the Vortex," _the first guy says.

"_You mean the failed experiment? I thought we searched everywhere? I mean if they really did bring someone from the past here to the future. In what way are we able to determine if the guy we are looking for is here in Kona," _Barry replied.

It was then that another figure appeared, _"Sorry I am late gentlemen I had some things I needed to take care of," _the man said.

"_No worries boss just hanging out,"_ the second man said.

The man that met Barry and his friends was dressed just like them. A loose pair of shorts and a T-shirt to suit the environment. His pale skin and sun glasses is what gave him away and screams the word 'Tourist'. The man sat down and opened a suitcase which contains some documents handing them out to the men in front of him he began to go over what was on the agenda.

It was a good thing that Malik's right side was facing them or else they would be suspicious of a one armed man sitting there with a parrot on his shoulder.

"_Good, from what I've heard from the higher ups the containment field that was supposed to bring Altair Ibn-La'Ahad here has failed. Instead of bringing him to Montreal like it was supposed to do it brought him here to this God forsaken place! The exact time was around 11p.m. Local time and if my calculations are correct he should have been here for about a month and two weeks. So that means he will have no shelter and no way of getting food here without attracting too much attention to himself." _the man said.

"_Aren't they supposed to be experts in stealth? I mean he should have found a place to stay right?" _Barry said.

"_That is the difficult part you see no one around here speaks Arabic. So if he were truly here then he would stick out like a sore thumb because no one knows how to talk to an Arab. And besides most of the people would run anyways because Arab usually means terrorist," _the man replied.

"_So try to explain it to me boss how this thing works. This machine is supposed to pick a guy from any century and drop them in ours?" _Barry said.

"_Yeah from what I understand it is supposed to take the data from the Animus and calculate the exact time and location of when the person is supposed to be. Then it finds a trajectory through the time nexus and grab them. Then it will send them to our time into the specified location of our choosing. In this case the Assassin's Bureau in Jerusalem when Altair was supposed to go after Talal the slave trader. It was supposed to grab him right before he goes on his assassination mission and bring him here. But something went wrong and we not only lost Altair but the location he was last at. So now we have to find out where the machine has placed him and how to find him. My sources say that he was dropped in Kona about a month or two before but not the exact place." _the man replied.

"_Shit that means we have to pray to the gods out there that we can find a guy dressed as a 12 century Arab. Worse carrying more blades on him then a fucken ninja!"_ the first man said.

The man packed up his bag, "_As you can see gentlemen you have his image from the Animus so you will know what he looks like. Now I suggest you get to work for time is wasting." _the man said before he departed.

The three men who remained at the table conversed after the man left.

"_Man a 12__th__ century assassin, boy this will be interesting. So if it is true and we do find this guy here how will we disarm him?" _the first man said.

"_We have stun guns and tranquilizers we could use those?_" the second man said.

"_No none will work because he will be too fast. We have to take out his legs before we drag his ass back so we have to be careful."_Barry said.

"_Sure thing boss so where do we start searching?" _one of the men said.

"_Anywhere from what I gather we have to search every corner of this island. If he somehow makes it out of Kona he will have to find transportation somehow. Since the dude knows nothing of our century look for someone who is totally lost, can't speak English and make sure you brush up on your Arabic we don't want to cause a commotion," _Barry said.

"_Sure thing! So what are we going to do about that Makekau bitch she seems to be on your mind the whole time we were discussing the runaway?" _the first man said.

"_Evelyn does not know of our plans in fact she does not know anything about what is really going on so we will leave her out of it for now."_ Barry replied.

The three men stood up and walked out of the food court leaving Malik alone with Sammy. The macaw then went quiet once again and he glared at the retreating backside of all three men.

_They don't know that it wasn't Altair that came to this time_ he thought.

So now he knows how he'd really gotten here. Malik was certain that whoever these men really are and what this Abstergo really is he is going to have to be really careful on how he should proceed from now on.

Looking at the time Malik saw that it was two nearly time to head back to the shop to get his crystals.

As he got up from the seat making sure that no one was watching he walked away from the crowd and towards the street. Sammy stayed on his shoulder keeping a lookout for anyone suspicious. Walking away he walked further down listening to any signs of someone out there that is an enemy. His mind going rapidly over what he just heard.

It all started to make sense now on how he ended up in Evelyn's house.

And he is now glad he is able to understand why Barry was interested in the woman. He will have to work hard to gain back what he had lost. And luckily for him his blending skills were still just as sharp as his stealth skills.

Just as he was about to cross the street a group of boys came racing through nearly knocking him over. Struggling to regain his balance Malik quickly found his footing.

And his missing stuff.

"**Thieves!" **Sammy screamed

The boys flipped Malik off as they ran and the former assassin was now pissed. Running he ran through a few cars and leaped over others using his remaining arm to vault himself over the cars and through the streets. When he landed he stumbled a bit because his balance was off slightly due to his arm.

"Come back here thieves!" Malik screamed.

The boys laughed as they were chased through Kona. Malik decided that it was time for some serious running. Forgetting that he only has one arm Malik leaped into the nearest tree and vaulted over to the roof of a nearby building. Running with as much speed as he could Malik then made for the electrical wiring that separated the buildings. Running across it at as fast as he could he knew that if he lost momentum the wire would break and he would fall and be electrocuted.

It was a good thing that he studied electricity for a bit as a past time in the hospital so he knows how it works. Finally managing to catch up to the thieves Malik leaped from the building to the nearby trees. Sammy flew alongside him keeping tabs on the thieves. From the trees he leaped once again.

Landing on the fence of one of the hotels Malik ran across it till he came right upon the thieves. Taking a leap of faith he did a front flip and landed in a crouch in front of the boys.

"What the hell!" one of them said.

"Holy shit dude where the hell did you come from?" another said.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," Malik warned.

"How the fuck did you do that? I mean with only one arm?" a third boy said.

"Give me back my stuff and I will tell you," Malik said

The boy slowly goes to give back the bag but instead grabbed a stick to throw at Malik.

On instinct Malik grabbed the stick with his hand and threw it back knocking the boy in the face. Scrunching in pain the boy held his now bleeding forehead.

"Now you will give me back my bag before I send Sammy to finish the job," Malik growled.

"Alright, alright here," said the first boy as he handed Malik his bag.

Malik inspected his bag to make sure everything was in there, and everything worked. Feeling satisfied he closed the bag and slung it around his good shoulder.

"**Give that back!"** Sammy screamed from overhead as the bird landed on the boys face and started to bite and claw at him.

"OW! OW GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" the boy yelled as Sammy attacked him.

"Sammy come!" Malik called and the macaw flew towards him landing on his shoulder.

Holding his hand out Malik glared at the boy.

The second boy holding a cut up nose passed a small object. Malik looked at it and smirked when it was his wallet. He knew the boy took it when he gave back the bag.

"The next time you pickpocket someone make sure they don't know you stole from them," Malik said.

"How did you know?" the boy said.

"Because I used to be a thief like you. Now I don't want to catch you stealing from anyone ever again you hear me!" Malik said.

The boys nodded before they left.

As soon as they left Malik realized what had just happened when he did it. Sammy shook herself and began to preen her feathers. He looked towards the fence and then at his hand. The thoughts that went through his mind were astonishing. He just free ran with one arm...he was not so helpless after all. He looked at his hand and then at his body. A larger smile came to his lips for the first time in a long time. Looking at his I-Pad Malik realized that he had been chasing the boys for over an hour.

It was nearly time to pick up his purchases.

Instead of taking the sidewalk Malik decided to do something that he had never done in a long time. That was to run and to do that he went to the nearest wall and tried to climb.

Only to fall back down again.

Glaring Malik tried again to climb but to no success.

_Why was I able to do it the first time? Why can't I do it now? _Malik thought.

Sammy sat on his shoulder watching him while preening. When she sensed his distress she began to sing one of her ridiculous songs.

"**Cause I see it, I see it, I see the mmmmooooonnnnnnn and I feel it! I feel it I feel the sound coming through!" **she sang.

Malik glared at her, "And how is that supposed to help me?"

Sammy then pecked at him, **"Do or do not there is no try,"** she quoted Master Yoda again.

Malik once again glared at Sammy but the Macaw only had a look of pure innocence on her face. He stared at the wall before him and sighed wanting to walk back as he looked at his I-pad. The time showed that he had ten minutes to pick up his stuff. Stretching out his legs and arm like he was taught to do Malik did a series of warm ups trying to loosen his muscles before he started.

Feeling a bit more pumped then he had he stared at the wall and the fence again. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself like he was taught to do trying to relax.

Backing up slowly he needed to create enough momentum to make it over the wall. If he was to get stronger he has to do this.

"Hey man are you alright?" someone asked.

Sammy flew onto the wall.

"**You can do it! You can do it! Come on do or do not there is no try!" **she called.

"Hey man are you ok?" someone asked again.

Malik did not realize he was in the middle of the road all thoughts were focused on this moment.

He has to do this!

So when the first step came it came with a down pour of energy.

Pumping his legs as fast as he could he raced towards the wall. His muscles primed and ready for action. He speed began to pick up as he neared the wall going faster and faster then he ever thought he could.

Running as if his life depended on it Malik ran. Sammy called from on the fence encouraging him to run. Malik ran as fast as he could and leaping over a car and used a loading truck's ramp as a launching pad. Leaping in the air Malik felt joy when he soared once again.

The many shouts that were heard was drowned out by the sound of the wind in his ears. As the wall neared he reached out with his hand and grasp the edge. But he did not stop he used the momentum of his legs to pull him over and up the fence. Malik felt pure joy at doing something he thought was denied him. Climbing the fence he began to run across the top to the shock of the onlookers.

But he did not care this time. He was in heaven as he leaped from the fence to the building. Sammy flew after him as he climbed up the pipes to the top of the ten story hotel. Running as fast as he could Malik did not stop as he leaped one hotel to the next and ran across several wires.

From below the same group of boys who he chased through the town watched him running and leaping from building to building.

They were shocked to see a one armed man leaping from building to building and seeming to fly when he completely leaped off a tall building.

Malik did a front flip and grabbed a branch before leaping down from the building. Feeling sweat from his face and neck he ran with Sammy by his side as he did somersaults over cars and trucks parked in the parking lots before going to the trees. Doing flips and spins like he wanted to do for so long. Malik felt alive for the first time in ages. Sammy flew over him encouraging him.

It was when he was near the public Library that Malik finally leaped down from the buildings and began to walk with Sammy on his shoulder once again. The bird was very happy he could tell by the way she fluffed her feathers and sang like she meant it.

Perhaps Kona does have something to offer Malik besides being a prison of sorts. Maybe Allah has meant for him to come here to heal and recover his strength. Eventually he knows that he has to go back. But from the information he gathered Malik is ready for it now. He now has the knowledge he has been seeking for sometime. How he got here was finally answered. Now it is a matter of figuring out how to protect Evelyn and get home.

Evelyn

It all came down to her. She who has helped him in so many ways and is still helping him now.

Malik's good mood suddenly soured as he thought about the woman whose life he had interrupted. He sighed as he walked back to the shop with Sammy in tow. The Macaw flew up onto the sign and waited while Malik grabbed his purchase.

It was wrapped in a soft velvet box which he put in his back pack for safe keeping. He looked around the town of Kailua Kona is so vastly different from his own but yet the same at the same time.

Though the times are different Malik has seen what this city has to offer. In his brief moment of bliss he realized that if he is going to protect Evelyn then he needs answers. Some of which only he can find.

Like the conversation with Barry that he had overheard.

_Why would they want Altair? And how do they know of him? Did he leave something behind?_ Malik thought as he walked further into the crowd going back the direction he had come from.

"Hey you!" a voice said.

Malik stopped and turned.

There were the same three boys from earlier. The one with his face scratched off, the one with the bleeding forehead and the one who stolen from him. All three were staring at him with looks of admiration on their faces.

"Come to steal from me again?" Malik asked.

"No, we just saw you leap those buildings that was way cool," the first boy said.

"Cool?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, I mean you only got one arm but the way you moved...dude that was sick!" the second boy said.

"I used to do it all the time," Malik said slowly.

"Really?" the third boy said

"Well before my..._accident_," Malik said pointing to his arm.

"Whoa sorry man," said the third.

"Not a problem, now if you don't mind I have to get back to Island Naturals I am supposed to meet a friend there," Malik said.

"Cool can we come along?" the boys said.

"Why?" Malik asked.

"Well we are curious," said the first.

"Curious? About what?" Malik asked.

"Well your name for starters I mean there are not very many guys around here that can do Parkour. And those that do are mostly haoles," said the second one.

"Haole?" Malik asked getting the name right.

"You know white," the first replied.

"Ah, I see I am not from here myself. I just moved here and am staying with a friend," Malik replied.

"Cool how long?" the third boy asked.

"A few months," Malik replied.

"Do we know your friend?" the first boy asked.

"Um...one of them is around your age his name is David he is tall, dark hair, fair skin and is just like me only one arm," Malik described David.

"Wait? You know David _Kelekipi?"_ the first boy said.

"Yes, he is the one who helped me when I moved in," Malik said.

"That is cool, I'm Mark Santos this is Eddie Makekau and Florence Aki what's yours?" the first boy said.

"Makekau? That is the last name of my roommate," Malik said.

"Really? Who is your roommate?" asked Mark.

"Evelyn, Evelyn Makekau," Malik replied.

"Wait? You live with my _sister!_" Eddie replied.

"Evelyn is your sister?" Malik asked.

"Yeah...wait you're the guy she found on the kitchen floor!" Eddie said.

Malik smiled at the bewilderment of the boy. Taking his fist and put it over his chest he gave the boy an Assassin's bow.

"Holy shit! This is so sick Eevee is so lucky! I mean your not bad um..." Eddie said.

No sense lie now since this is Evelyn's brother, "Malik, Malik Al-Sayf safety and peace be upon you," he said.

"Malik? Dude I thought you were Filipino or Micronesian or Mexican that is not a normal Filipino or Micronesian name? So where are you from?" Eddie asked.

"I am from Syria, its in the Middle East," Malik replied liking this crew already.

"Cool! I've always wanted to meet someone from there," said Florence.

"So where are you heading off to now Malik?" asked Mark.

"I like I said I have to get back to Island Naturals I was supposed to meet Evelyn there before she goes to dance class," Malik said.

"Yeah well maybe I can tag along with you since I need a ride home anyways, and catching up with my sister would be fun," Eddie said.

Waving off Mark and Florence Malik was glad to have some company with him. Sammy started singing again as they walked along the sidewalk back towards the Old Industrial Area where Island Naturals and Evelyn was at.

SOMETIME LATER

"Eddie I swear to God if you are not getting into trouble you are bumming me for freebies!" Evelyn said as she glared at her youngest brother.

Malik had told her how he met Eddie when they both met her at her work place. When she saw the state of her brother and Malik covered in sweat, bruises and scrapes she immediately started yelling at her brother. It appears from what Malik could gather that Eddie loves to get into trouble. He would constantly be brought home with the police and seems to have issues with school and helping out.

After Evelyn had gotten out of work she then made her way to her car along with Eddie and Malik. Malik of course rode in the front while Eddie was behind. Sammy was perched on Malik's bag while said man was holding on to it in front. Not fully trusting Eddie with its contents Malik had Sammy guard it also. The macaw was diligent as she twice nipped at Eddie's itchy fingers.

Evelyn on the other hand yelled at her brother when they drove down the street towards the building that Evelyn does her dance classes in.

"You can either wait for me here or you can go to the gym next door and watch Dave." Evelyn said.

"David is here?" Malik asked.

"Yeah his dad runs a gym next door you can watch him there," Evelyn said.

Malik and Eddie walked out leaving Evelyn to her dance practice. Both males walked in on the gym. Malik was amazed to see so many students. Some were boxing, others were doing gymnastics and finally there was the group of students doing martial arts. When he and Eddie walked in he saw Dave over with the other students practicing his martial arts. He was impressed with the boys skill and watched as he performed a roundhouse kick.

He could hear the teacher yelling instructions out to his students. Malik watched as they performed their moves without flaws.

"Dave is really good at it even if he has only one arm," Eddie said from his seat next to Malik. Malik could only watch as the lesson continued for about ten more minutes before the instructor called it a day.

When that happened all the students went their separate ways. Dave then ran up to both Malik and Eddie.

"Hey Malik what are you doing here?" Dave said.

"Um well Evelyn wanted me to explore town and she is next door right now," Malik said.

"So you brought double trouble Eddie here to cause a mess," Dave smirked.

"Shut up loser I am here on my own. With my new friend here..." he said.

"Oh and how did you meet Malik?" Dave asked.

"He stole from me," Malik replied.

"Hey you weren't supposed to tell," Eddie said.

Malik smirked, "Said the boy who tried to steal from me only to be bested by a one armed man,"

Dave could not help but chuckle at that, "Yeah Malik is full of surprises should have seen what he did to those doctors back at the hospital," he said.

"Ok, what did he do to the doctors?" Eddie asked.

"It was actually the guards and the security not so much the doctor himself," Malik replied deadpanned.

Dave told Eddie about the hospital incident including the shopping trip and the constant nightmares. Malik smirked when Eddies eyes went bigger and bigger. The only thing Dave left out was the story Malik told of him being an Assassin.

"Did you know that Malik jumped from a 13 story building into a tree?" Eddie said.

"Stop bullshitting Eddie I am sure Malik can't do that," Dave said.

"Actually I can," Malik said.

"Really?" Dave said.

"Yes, chasing Eddie down for stealing what was mine Sammy is my witness," Malik said.

Forgetting that they have a Macaw with them the said bird made her presence known, **"I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!"** she sang.

Eddie then told Dave how he had stolen Malik's bag and then tried to run only to be cornered by the one armed man.

"I then threw a stick at him hoping he would duck. Instead he caught the stick and threw it back right into my face," Eddie said pointing to the cut that resided there.

Dave smirked, "Serves you right!" he said.

Eddie only flipped him off. It was at this time that Malik studied him thoroughly. Eddie resembles Evelyn with the rounded face, dark hair and eyes as well as dark skin. But Eddie unlike his sister is a slightly lighter skin tone. He was more lean built as Evelyn was more athletic. He also had dark shadows under his eyes and his hair is a bit more tame then is sisters.

Dave is still a bit taller then Eddie but seeing as Eddie is about a year or two younger then Dave. Malik has no trouble distinguishing the two boys.

Plus Eddie pulls more of his Asian side then his Native side.

"So Malik wanna spar?" Dave asked.

"Um...I am not sure that is a good idea. I barely was able to do those moves Eddie saw earlier what makes you think that I can spar?" Malik asked.

"Hey I showed you how to play video games with one arm right?" Dave said.

"Yes," Malik replied.

"By what using your chin to play?" Eddie interrupted.

"Then I can show you how to fight using your disadvantage," Dave said.

"You know you remind me of my mentor," Malik said.

"Come on gear up I can show you," Dave said and then called to the man in the corner. Malik recognized him as the teacher in charge of the gym.

"Hey Dad I am going to show a friend of mine a few moves is that alright?" Dave asked.

"Sure you know where the gear is at," the man in the corner said.

"Sammy guard my stuff," Malik said.

The macaw climbed down from Malik's shoulder to the bag and fluffed her feathers at Eddie. The boy backed away when Sammy gave a screech of warning.

Malik had gotten dressed in a Gi and stood there before Dave.

"Alright the first thing we are going to do is practice your stance. Remember you don't have two arms anymore Malik so you have to change the way you stand," Dave said.

"Ok go into a fighting stance one that you would normally use," Dave said.

Malik then did so. Dave went around and knocked him over causing him to fall to the mat.

"This can be done if you have two arms because you can block all sides. Now that you have only one you need to change your stance." Dave said.

"Ok how do I do that?" Malik asked.

"You need to form a triangle your legs and your arm. Spread your legs out wider to get more balance. Your feet will act as the anchors and keep you balanced unlike when you have two arms. Your single arm will act as the focal point," Dave said and this time when he went to trip Malik. Malik stood his ground.

"How's about we start with some warm ups and work our way up yes?" Dave said.

Malik smirked he was going to enjoy training with David.

"How do we warm up?" Malik asked.

"We run, stretch and do other warm ups here I will show you," Dave said.

Both spent a good two hours warming up which Malik enjoyed seeing as he needed the exercise. To feel is muscles burn again made him feel more alive then the previous week. It made him forget the things of the past and help him to see into the future.

He relearned how to do push ups, pull ups, sit ups, spinal stretches (parkour training) and other things he never thought he would do again. Dave had him go through the ropes and Malik was enjoying it. It was the only thing they did. Seeing as Malik did run for a bit along the buildings he knew that if he did not cool off properly he was going to feel it the next day. So practicing with Dave helped him to keep his muscles primed but also to help him focus.

He also did something that he knows he can do with one hand that he has not done in a while. Going on his hand he did a one handed hand stand and started pushing up and roll on the ground.

"How the hell did you do that?" Dave asked.

"I told you I trained to run," Malik said.

"Run?" Dave replied.

"He means that he knows how to do parkour," Eddie said from his seat on the bench.

He was trying several times to get at Malik's bag but Sammy was very vigilant with protecting it. The parrot had her beak opened and wings raised to strike. Eddie was staying well away from Sammy and the bag.

"Parkour? Is that what Eddie meant when he said that you jumped off a building?" Dave replied.

"Yes, I did this Parkour I used to do it all the time before my accident." Malik said.

"Why do I sense a but there?" Dave asked.

"When I ran again I was slightly off balance I wish to regain that balance if I am to be at full strength again," Malik replied.

"I see so if I help you then what is in it for me?" Dave asked.

"Well we can both learn together how does that sound," Malik asked.

Dave's eyes lit up at the thought of learning how to do parkour. Never in his life had he ever thought it possible for someone with one arm to do the tricks he had seen on Youtube.

"Here's proof of what he did," Eddie said reaching for his cell phone and pulling it out for them to watch. Malik was amazed that he saw himself for the first time running along the rooftops. Leaping as he did he saw where he was off balanced and where he nearly fell off. Shocked at seeing this especially when he leaped off that building and ran across the wires Dave was more then impressed.

"Ok, I'm in," Dave said.

"Hey what about me? I want in too!" Eddie replied.

"You are going to have to clear that with your friends," Dave replied.

"I bet they are going to be in for it all the way," Eddie replied.

"Alright it is settled we can see what we can do to fit it into our schedule." Dave replied.

By this time Malik had gotten out of his training uniform and back into his regular clothes. Retrieving his bag from Sammy he and Dave both were sweating. Eddie was sweating for a different reason until she was taken away from the bag by Malik. The said bird got her reward when Malik stroked her head gently and she purred through her beak.

"Good Sammy,"

Both males walked over to the next door dance studio where Evelyn was practicing her dancing.

When they both walked in there was a woman sitting down on the ground with a very large polished gourd wearing strange clothes. She started to pound the gourd and two rows of dancers come out.

Malik was entranced by their entrance. Of course they are covered with their regular clothes plus an additional skirt that went over their pants. The skirt sort of emphasized the hips as Malik watched them all chant in their native language. He and Dave sat down on one of the side benches. Sammy remained quiet as Malik watched them enter the room. Then when the gourd player called they replied and he started to pound his gourd.

When he pounded his gourd they started to dance in sync. Malik was amazed how similar it is to the dances of back home. The difference is that they dancers dance as one. It was there that he found Evelyn amongst the dancers in the back. She wore a red skirt with prints which Malik found were native to this area. When the man began to beat his gourd she started to dance.

Her movements captivated him as he felt his heart stop just watching her. Her movements were graceful and fluid as she swayed her hips to the beat. The way she spun and dipped down with her arms stretched. It pulled at him and he wanted to move with her as if she were enchanting him in some way.

"Hey Earth to Malik are you ok dude?" Dave said waving his hand in front of his face.

Shaking himself out of his stupor Malik thanked Allah that his skin is dark or else they would have seen it turn several shades darker. "I am fine," he croaked.

Dave gave him a smirk and could not help but tease him, "You know there is a bulge growing in your pants," he teased.

Looking down Malik then glared back at Dave before giving the boy a shove.

But his eyes could not leave Evelyn's dancing form. The dance form was similar but different but her movements emphasized her beauty all the same. Malik tried to cover the fact that he was staring and gazed at the floor. Deciding he needed a distraction before he does something he would regret he reached into his bag. When he thought he felt the I-Pad and pull it out he instead felt his hand graze the sealed velvet box.

Eyes widening because he forgotten about it he pulled it out.

"Whoa dude what is that?" Eddie asked.

"Something I had made for me. To remind me of home," Malik replied happy for the distraction.

Opening the box he showed the the two crystals of both Masyaf and the eagle.

"Whoa Malik you designed these yourself?" Dave asked.

"Well I drew them out yes but the woman at the booth I took it to did the actual work with the crystal," Malik replied.

"But still you got some talent wanna draw me something," Eddie said and dug around for a piece of scrap paper and a pen.

"Here draw me something," the boy said.

Malik had to think about it and then his eye caught Evelyn dancing. He knew what he wanted and began to draw. His hand never wavering as he drew with the pen. Though there were a few mistakes because of keeping the paper balanced on the floor, but he managed to finish his drawing. Handing it to Eddie the boy was impressed.

"Holy shit dude this is good! You should get into graphic designs or something. Perhaps you can tell Eevee to get you some sketch books to help with drawing," Eddie said.

Dave looked at the drawing that Malik did and was impressed.

It was a picture of Evelyn dancing with the room around her and the other dancers were nothing but blurs. Malik did a very good job of getting every detail in. Even the movements of her arms were impressive.

"How long have you been able to draw Malik?" asked Dave.

"Since I was very young. My father saw my talent and had me train to be a cartographer since it would be useful to bring home some money," Malik replied being careful in what he said.

"Hey guys what are you looking at?" Evelyn said the dance class just ending.

"Hey Eevee look at what Malik drew!" Eddie said showing off the latest work by the Assassin.

Evelyn's breath seemed to suck right in as she stared at the highly detailed picture of herself in her practice clothes. She then looked at Malik's clearly embarrassed face as he tried to look at anything but her.

"You drew this Malik," she said slowly.

Face fully flushed he nodded not used to any sort of praise from a woman before.

"Its beautiful! Why didn't you tell me you were an artist?" she said.

"Um I guess I was embarrassed to mention it," Malik replied.

"Well since practice is over how about we stop by the store so we can get you some proper art supplies before I drop the boys off," Evelyn said.

"Alright," Malik replied.

He was about to put away the crystals before Evelyn grabbed one. It was the one with the eagle.

"Malik where did you get these?" she asked.

"I bought them in the tourist district of this city. A woman sold the first one for ten dollars and the second one is free," Malik replied.

"I think I know which shop you went to but...I have never seen these before," Evelyn replied.

"That is because I drew out the design and the woman put it in the crystal," Malik said.

"Its beautiful to look at you should tell me what they are when we get home," Evelyn said.

They all eventually exited the building and Evelyn waved to Dave's dad who was busy cleaning shop. Malik stopped and walked up to the man.

"I wish to thank you for allowing David to teach me," he said and bowed a bit to show some respect.

"It was no problem our gym teaches free martial arts classes to those who are less fortunate. So come back anytime um..." he said.

"Malik, Malik Al-Sayf," Malik said telling this man the truth because he feels that he can trust him.

The man nodded as he slowly shook Malik's hand before leaving. When they all entered Evelyn's car to head to the store and then to home. Malik was very tired but he was glad he got to spend sometime in the city. It was a big relief then staying home all day and waiting for Evelyn to finish work. Perhaps he can draw a map of the city to take back with him when he returns to his own time.

Just that thought alone he was dreading.

For he does not want to leave Evelyn unprotected. And there is still this Abstergo thing he has to look into. Not only that but he wants to know what Barry and his goons want with Altair and why was he here instead of his so called companion? So many questions and so little answers. Things are just piling up and Malik has to be careful where he treads from now on.

And he has to be ready for anything because there are things he is not aware of in the future. But still he wants to be ready just in case.

TBC

**A/N: Whew! Sorry that I took so long to post this but there was just so much happening right now that it is hard to do three things at once. Real life is starting to get to me since the holidays are just two weeks away. Working in retail sure as hell can warp your mind now and cause you to lose focus. But anyways plots are happening and things are starting to roll now that I crossed that milestone. **

**Oh and if any of you want to know about the one armed video game thing I found it on Youtube under 'One armed Gamer' there is a video there of a kid with only one arm playing I think it was counter strike but I forgot which game it was. As for the parkour thing I looked up 'Amputee Parkour' and found a video of a kid with the same thing so yeah you can do those tricks even if you are an amputee. **

**So what do you think? Remember Constructive Criticism only! No Flames and no Bashings!**


	14. Chapter 13 Nightmares 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER UBISOFT. **

**A/n: Man last chapter has Malik having an all time high now it is time to bring it down again. Lol the plot thickens. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 13: Nightmares Part 2**

_I'm searching for answers  
>'cause something is not right.<br>I follow the signs,  
>I'm close to the fire.<em>

I fear that soon you'll reveal  
>Your dangerous mind.<p>

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
>I fear your smile and the promise inside.<br>It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
>I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside.<p>

_Within Temptation - A Dangerous Mind_

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

It has been a two weeks since Malik's first trip into town and both she and the Syrian had fallen into a routine. In the morning they would both get up Malik would do his morning prayers and Evelyn would get dressed. Both would go out and do some warm ups before heading out for their morning run. Then they would have breakfast and go into town. Evelyn would go to work while Malik would explore the city and get to know the streets better.

Usually on those days Malik would take Sammy with him since it is one way to keep the macaw safe. While he is away Evelyn would often worry about him. After all this is not his time and not his place. But work would replace her worries with something else. So throughout her day she would be busy with work and he would be busy doing whatever it is he does.

All too soon it would be the end of her shift and she would wait for Malik near the entrance to her work place. Malik would then meet her there usually with her little brother Eddie. Since meeting the boy Eddie has tried to get the Syrian to at least show him a few moves. But Malik would only be vague until Eddie stops hanging out with the wrong crowd.

That was the arguments in the car. When they do show up Evelyn would then drive them down the street to her dance class. The boys would go into the gym to hang with Dave and Evelyn would practice her hula. Her Halau would be going to the Merry Monarch festival next year so they had to be ready.

But there was one thing that was bothering her.

It was not the constant missteps of the hula drums or her fading ache from the glass.

It was the fact that she had not seen Barry for a while.

She might be going paranoid but she finds it very strange that Barry would skip out on decking her house. It would not be the first time he has done so. Perhaps he is afraid of Malik.

She doubts it since Barry is notorious for finding ways to hurt her male friends. Even if they are not even dating.

Sighing Evelyn continued to do her paperwork. Since hurting her hand on that window she has to resort to doing paperwork till it fully heals. She just had it checked out this past Friday to see if the stitches can come out but it seems as if she has to keep them in for another fourteen days.

_Damn it! Why did I do something dumb. All because Malik was having trouble with nightmares. _Evelyn thought.

Speaking of nightmares she has not heard him cry out in his sleep for sometime now. She hopes he has not been slipping in the sleeping pills for that can be dangerous.

Then again PTSD is dangerous to begin with.

She should know she has to live through it herself.

As she gone through her paperwork at Island Naturals. Evelyn's mind has been drifting off to that one night when Malik had crawled into bed with her to comfort her from her own nightmares. Blushing at how close he was and how she felt his warmth she quickly finished her paperwork before she got caught daydreaming.

But as luck would have it she found herself getting caught.

"Hey Eevee are you alright? You seem a bit darker then usual," Lei said as she walked into the back to retrieve whatever it was she was getting.

Having been caught Evelyn had turned a darker shade of red.

"Um nothing I was just well finishing up some paperwork on that latest shipment of fruit that is all," Evelyn said as she tried to walk around her but Lei beat her to it.

"Really? Does this shipment have to do with a certain one armed hunk that has been hanging around you lately?" Lei said.

"Who my roommate? We are not dating!" Evelyn said.

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" Lei asked.

Evelyn tried to turn her face away from her friend but it was too late. The Caucasian girl had caught her red handed, or red faced.

"Ah come one Eevee admit it he is gorgeous! I mean I can look past the missing arm but lets face it! Who knew that under that beard and long hair was one of the hottest guys I've ever seen," Lei said.

"You only said that because he appears so sexy to you," Evelyn deadpanned.

"Ah come on Eevee he is handsome. And I bet you get to have a good view of that ass when he comes out of the shower...mmmmm," Lei said.

"Look it's not like that ok so lay off," Evelyn started to walk away clearly embarrassed now.

"Why because you don't want to admit that you like the guy," Lei said.

"Lei get your head out of your ass this is not high school!" Evelyn said clearly getting annoyed.

"Why because you don't want to admit that you are falling for the guy?" Lei said as Evelyn walked out of the receiving area to get herself something to eat.

Sighing to herself she finally managed to lose Lei while she clocked out for lunch.

_If only she knew what Malik really is then she would be thinking differently,_ Evelyn thought as she gotten her lunch.

When she sat down outside to enjoy her meal after paying for it. She began to think about all the things that could possibly go on between them. And she sighed knowing that it would not last.

Just like all the other relationships Barry will find some way of ruining it. He always does and that is what has Evelyn scared. She ate her food without her noticing and seeing as she has about a half an hour left went to the used bookstore next door.

Evelyn always loved books and seeing as she can explore this vast library of books. She wanted to find something that would take her mind off her current problem. That problem being the assassin that lives with her.

_Former Assassin_ she corrected herself.

As she walked down the aisles looking at the various covers she could not help but let her mind wonder to the assassin that lives in her home. What he had told her did make sense and there is no lie in his voice but that does not mean that he does lie.

She walked into the classic stories collection and gone through the titles such as _Gulliver's Travels, Moby Dick, 10,000 Leagues Under the Sea,_ her fingers kept caressing the titles and the history behind them.

When Malik showed her the crystals she knew immediately that one of them was his home in Masyaf. She looked at the pictures of modern day Masyaf to those of the past. The old stories said that it was once a beautiful castle with towers that ran high and eagles would nest on the roof. But now it was nothing but crumbled ruins and not even a fraction of what it once was remained. After nearly a thousand years of decay and looters the castle was nothing more then a ghost of a lost memory.

But that crystal was the castle in its former glory. That much Malik explained to her.

The eagle with the strange symbol in it was something that if she had to guess was the symbol of the Assassins.

Now that her mind was lost Evelyn discovered that she had stopped by two books. The first was one of her favorites since she was a little girl. _1001 Arabian Nights or The Arabian Nights_ the other was one she had not read before. It was called_ Alamut _she thought it was interesting as she paid for the books and put them in her car. Keeping them under the seat Evelyn waited till her shift was over before she could decide on reading the book.

When she returned to her shift and began looking at the latest arrivals she saw a figure at the door to the receiving. Looking up she spotted no one and went back to work. Looking at the time she knew that Malik won't meet up with her again for another two hours.

"Hey Doll miss me?" a voice said.

Startled Evelyn turned to find Barry standing there at the entrance. His black leather jacket and neatly trimmed light brown hair made him look like a bad boy.

Feeling her blood grow cold Evelyn backed away from the entrance, "What do you want Barry and you shouldn't be here," Evelyn said.

"Why? Can't I come to say hello? " Barry said as he came closer.

Evelyn backed away from him as he walked into the small receiving port. "You are not allowed back here Barry so leave," Evelyn warned.

"Why? I only wanted to say hi," Barry said.

"Get out before I call the cops!" Evelyn said.

"What is going one here," a voice said and a large Mexican man entered the Receiving area. "Evelyn is this man threatening you," he said.

"Oh I am just leaving saying hi to an old friend. Just remember sweetheart I will be around," Barry blew a kiss at her as he walked out.

Seeing Evelyn's shaking form the man came closer, "Eevee are you alright?" he said.

"Alejandro! Thank God! I just don't want to deal with him right now," Evelyn replied.

"Here come to the office and tell me all about it," Alejandro said.

Evelyn spent the next hour explaining about Barry and what he has done to drive her away from her jobs. She explained who his father was and all the money the man has. It was at this time that Malik and Eddie came in early since they both were hungry.

After telling them about Barry, Malik grew worried for her. She held up her hand, "Alejandro was the one who scared him off, but I have to be more careful from now on. Perhaps I can tell them to let me work the storage areas for now. Maybe he can leave me alone. I really don't want to quit another job because he is having his tantrums," Evelyn said.

"Then don't Eevee you are only letting him win every time you do," Eddie said as he ate his Ruben Sandwich.

"How? Even if I tell him to fuck off he would only come back and hound me more. Then he would get violent, he always does," Evelyn was clearly showing her distress now.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at Malik, "Do not let fear cloud your judgment. Sammy once told me that fear leads to suffering. You should not be the same way," Malik said.

"I've always ran from him Malik you have never seen what he does to people and to property! It eventually becomes too much! No matter how much I've tried he will always win," Evelyn replied.

"Not anymore," Malik said.

"What do you mean?" Evelyn said.

"Not here I will discuss it with you when the time is right but for now just know that you are not alone in this," Malik replied.

"Thanks guys," Evelyn said.

"Wait till I tell dad what that bastard did," Eddie said.

"What's dad going to do about it? He can't do anything remember! I have to do this on my own I am not a kid anymore Eddie," Evelyn replied.

"I know but still everyone has to be on alert now that Barry is back in town," Eddie said.

Evelyn looked down feeling bad for what has happened, "Hey don't worry if Barry tries anything we will be ready for him," Eddie said.

"You were not there when he took David's arm and unborn sister," Evelyn said.

"No, but I was there when Alex, Max, Kaipo and Keoni beat the shit out of him for trying to break into David's house," Eddie said.

Evelyn winced at that remembering when her brothers did beat up Barry in defense of David. The young boy had never forgotten the day that he nearly was beaten to death by Barry and that is why he practices diligently to defend himself.

"How many brothers do you have Evelyn?" Malik asked changing the subject.

"We have about six brothers and five sisters so about ten kids. There is Evelyn who is the oldest followed by Alex whom I've heard you met already. He is second then there is Kaipo who is a contractor, Mahealani and Nohealani who are twins. Then there is Max who is followed by Keoni and then Vanessa then Me then Aiko and finally La'akea we are one big family no," Eddie said.

"Yes a very big family. I only had one brother Kadar he was ten years younger then me. He died the day I lost my arm," Malik said not wanting to go into those memories.

"I'm sorry man," Eddie said realizing that he had touched a very touchy subject.

"No need it was a while ago," Malik replied not wanting to get into details.

"Ok, I can tell you miss him so I will drop it," Eddie said.

"Thank you," Malik replied.

"Ok guys I know I sound like an insensitive bitch but we need to get going," Evelyn said looking at the watch she has on her hand.

Getting up all three of them once again made it to her car. Then the short drive to the gym where both Eddie and Malik made their way to where David had martial arts practice. When they entered they waited for Dave to finish his session before joining them on the side.

The three of them then proceeded to dress in their uniforms and practice their fighting skills. Malik found this to be quite fun as he, Eddie and Dave would go over a few moves and compare notes. Malik found that learning these new forms helped him greatly in gaining his balance and in doing so he would practice at home when Evelyn is asleep.

He then would start teaching Dave and Eddie the basics of Freerunning how to hop over things. Using the nearby couch as a way to practice their vaulting all three of them would take turns leaping onto the couch. Malik would find this exciting as he can finally do something he had miss for a while. And the tools here make it easier to use since he can be as careless as a child.

When the lessons are over all three males would make their way over to the next door dance studio to wait for Evelyn. Dave's dad would stay late just to close down the gym and go over financial records with some of his coaches. Dave's mom would be home at this time and Dave would then go home. Every other day however he would be at Evelyn's place till late.

On the two weekends since the routine started Malik had express his want to learn how to swim. So both Evelyn and Dave took it upon themselves to teach the Syrian how to swim.

Since Hawaii is surrounded by ocean and it was still late summer the ocean waves are calmer then they would normally be. Evelyn had taught Malik how to float on the waves and how to hold his breath. Dave taught him how to move like a dolphin underwater.

In fact on the second week to the beach they encountered wild dolphins for the first time.

It was one of those warm days that they had been swimming and Evelyn watched from the shoreline as she dried herself up. She was wearing a one piece bathing suit to better make her more streamlined. And the fact she prefers them to bikini's. Feeling a bit shy she let herself get something to drink before she went back into the water. Well aware that she was getting stares from the men around them but there was one in particular that actually gained her eye.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

He could not stop swimming. Oh how he longed to swim under the waves. Since Masyaf is in the mountains away from and deep water save the river that flows down from the mountains. The need to swim had not reigned on anyone's mind. But in places like Damascus and Acre they might be useful since certain parts of the river flow through the city. Or in Acre's case float on the sea.

Malik enjoyed his time in the water and when he was about to go back to practicing his paddling something swam past him.

"What was that?" he said

Then something large made itself known in front of him. It spouted water in his face.

A large beaked face appeared before him and regarded him before disappearing under the waves. Malik was intrigued by this creature as others like it swam around him and near him.

"Holy shit!" Dave said laughing.

Evelyn swam out to them and a smile was on her face.

"What are these creatures?" Malik asked.

"They are spinner dolphins they are friendly just don't disturb them they are resting," Evelyn said as Malik watched the dolphins swim under him.

Dipping his head under the water he could hear their clicks and whistles. The creatures whipped past him as if they were flying. Never before had he seen such beauty as they leaped from the water and spun as if dancing.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

She watched Malik's face lit up in wonder as the dolphins swam past but never bothered to touch them like they suggested. He dove down many times his diving mask on his face as he held his breath watching them swim past him. The dolphins swim off into deeper waters leaving the Syrian alone on the sandy bottom.

Evelyn wanted to laugh since the man obviously has never seen the ocean before outside of a port and the water is a new world to him. He stayed in there for three hours till it was time to come back in. By the time Malik did came back to shore he was clearly exhausted but also sun burnt. The reason why Evelyn noticed this is because his skin is a lot darker then what it was when he first went into the water. She should talk her skin was just as dark along with Dave's obviously tanned features. Both boys enjoyed the time in the sun.

Evelyn wanted to bring Eddie but the boy was grounded for having gotten into trouble some time before with one of the conveyance stores over the summer. Her father wanted him to pay back the store owner by working for him part time. Eddie does not mind since he gets to hang out with Mark and Florence who share his punishment.

When Malik came out of the water he nearly fell over since is legs became jelly under him. Dave laughed as he helped the Syrian up from his fall in the sand. Evelyn could not help it and started laughing. The look on his face was priceless and many of the women on the beach seemed to share her opinion. It was a light hearted laugh and it seems as if the all serious Syrian seemed to catch on to the joke and walked up to where Evelyn had her umbrella out for them to cool off.

Malik had returned to the ocean to wash himself off before coming back to where Evelyn was resting under the shade.

"What were those creatures that swam by me?" Malik asked in curiosity.

"I told you they are spinner dolphins they are native to this area. Well at least these are but there are others around the world. People are more familiar with the bottlenose dolphin because it is on t.v. All the time." Evelyn said.

"Well it was a good swim. Though I never knew that spending so much time in the water can turn your legs to jelly," he said.

At the look on his face Evelyn started laughing.

Malik turned to look at her and from her joyous attitude he too started laughing.

When he started to laugh Evelyn stopped her triad and stared at him in bewilderment. Malik never laughed ever and when he started laughing at something as silly as his legs turning to jelly she could not help but admire the sound of his voice when he laughed.

It was deep and throaty and that combined with his hard abs and his broad chest..._Oh My God! He's like a god!_ Evelyn turned several shades darker when she caught herself admiring the view.

The lack of an arm did nothing to deter his inherited exotic charm as she tried to distract herself from it.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

It felt good to laugh.

Malik often wondered how long has it been since he shared a laugh with anyone. He just felt it come up like a volcano when it happened. And when it came out he could not stop as it blew out of his chest and into the air around him. It was like the bell sounding in the city and he felt himself float on air because of it.

He seemed to enjoy it and when he turned towards Evelyn his eyes were caught staring at her. He felt his heart fall into his stomach as his eyes locked onto hers. The sun shining above them casting a shadow on her form. Malik can clearly see every curve of her body making her appear more exotic.

More enchanting

More beautiful and breathtaking.

She was an angel sent by Allah to be with him. Her face he found was dark also from the sun and her skin glowed a golden color kissed by its light. He could not take his eyes off of her and she him.

It seemed like forever that they remained that way just admiring each other thoughts going through his mind a million miles a minute.

_By Allah she...why can't I stop staring? I know it is not the clothes that attracts me...no what is this warm feeling? I've never felt this way before,_ he thought as he stared at her.

The moment seemed to go on forever even thought it was only for a second or two.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

When she and Malik caught each other's gaze she was once again pulled into his dark orbs. Being absorbed by their mysterious vortex the mystery that was Malik Al-Sayf seemed more alluring then anything she had seen in a man.

She could feel him admiring her and for some strange reason it sent shivers down her spine. She knew it was not a sign of sexual tension.

Far from it.

It was something more, something warm.

"EEVEE!" Dave's voice broken through the warm moment and everything came crashing down.

"EEVEE!" Dave sounded distressed as he raced back to the umbrella.

She looked at Malik and saw him rise quickly to his feet alert at what had happened. From what she could see Dave was clearly in a panic as he fell in the sand on his knees.

"Dave what is it?" Evelyn asked getting up.

"Eevee...your...your car!" he said between breaths and pointed up the hill.

She and Malik shared a look and grabbed their stuff and raced towards the direction of the parking lot.

When they both got there along with a breathless Dave. All Evelyn could do is shake in rage and fright. Her car was broken into.

No wait broken into was not the word.

Her car was destroyed!

Someone had taken a sledge hammer and demolished the roof, the windows, the entire front and her trunk. They had basically stripped her car to nothing but an empty shell leaving it there for her to find. There was a large crowd there as well along with the police since someone reported it. Evelyn was clearly pissed off when she saw her car. And while the police were talking to her she filed her report on the issue.

There was also something written on the car that also caused Evelyn's blood to boil. The police also took pictures of it.

There written in what was assumed to be blood since the smell has attracted a lot of flies were the words.

_You belong to me and no one else, no man is allowed to touch you ever!_

Evelyn knew who had written this but she had no proof. It was clearly a threat one directed at Malik and when she turned towards the Syrian. His face was flushed with anger as he had read the words. A curse was muttered under his breath one that she knew all to well.

"Fucken pisshole!" Evelyn screamed as she kicked her car.

"COME ON OUT YOU MUTHER FUCKER! YOU ARE A REAL CHICKENSHIT YOU KNOW THAT BARRY!" Evelyn screamed as she looked around the crowd expecting him to be there but he wasn't.

"Ma'am do you and your friends need a ride back to town?" asked a police officer.

This one Evelyn knew well as Officer Poe Poe the man who told her that she has to take in Malik.

"Yeah, let me call my dad he can give us a ride and how am I going to pay for this?" Evelyn asked

"Don't worry about it ma'am this is police evidence we will take care of it. Do you have any personal effects in the car you want to take out?" the officer asked seeing as the windows are smashed in.

Shaking her head Evelyn was clearly upset by the while situation. Walking away it was a good thing that she still carried her cell with her as she dialed her family's number.

"Hello," a voice said on the other side.

"Daddy," Evelyn said.

"Sweetheart! How are you?" the man said from the other side.

"Daddy I need a ride my car is destroyed," Evelyn said.

"Oh My God! Sweetheart are you ok? Do we need to take you to the hospital?" her father now sounded frantic.

"No, daddy I am fine I was at the beach with my roommate and Dave and some sick son of a bitch came and destroyed my car. I just need a ride back to Kona." Evelyn said.

"Ok sweetie just tell me where you are?" Evelyn's father said.

"I am at Hapuna Beach dad in the parking lot. I just got through talking with the cops and now I just want to go home," Evelyn said.

"Alright sweetheart I will be there shortly," with that the man hung up.

Evelyn hung up the phone and walked back to where Malik and Dave were standing giving a statement to the police. Officer Poe Poe was taking notes and when he was done walked over to Evelyn.

"I see our friend is doing just fine," Officer Poe Poe said.

"Yeah, I didn't realize he was so young till I took him for a hair cut," Evelyn replied smiling as she looked at him.

"Well I did not find any member of his family available I've tried and I just updated him on it," Officer Poe Poe said.

"You won't find them they are dead," Evelyn replied.

"Yeah he told me, died in an accident the same one that took his arm." Officer Poe Poe replied.

"Well I am going back to the station to file these reports but hopefully we can get warrant on the man. I already have several officers patrolling the area of your home so if anyone tries to do anything there you will let us know," Officer Poe Poe said.

"Thank you," Evelyn replied.

The man walked away as she walked back towards Malik and Dave.

"So what is going on Eevee?" Dave asked.

"Well I called my father so he will be on his way. I need to call your folks and let them know what is going on," Evelyn replied.

"Ok Malik and I are going to rinse off and then change you better do the same," Dave said.

"Sure," Evelyn replied.

She walked over to the bathrooms and inside there was three stalls and a walk in shower. She rinsed off all the sand from her body and under her swim suit. Then going into one of the stalls she changed back into her normal clothes. A loose shirt with jean shorts.

When she came out Malik and Dave had gotten the beach stuff and had them at the bench they were at. Evelyn noticed that they had gotten something something to drink while waiting.

It was about forty five minutes later that a van pulled up and Evelyn's father emerged from it. Eddie was sitting in the front seat his face was one of worry. He rushed over to where Evelyn was standing and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for coming daddy!" Evelyn said.

"No problem sweetie now tell me who did this!" he said looking at the car.

"Barry O'Neill" Evelyn growled.

"That bastard's back? Since when?" asked Evelyn's father.

"Since about a couple of weeks ago he went after my roommate," Evelyn said pointing out Malik.

Evelyn's father then looked over at Malik and the they both locked eyes before smiling and extending his hand, "Hello I am Kaleo Makekau, Evelyn's father," the man said.

"Malik, Malik Al-Sayf" Malik said extending his hand to the man.

"Malik? Well this is interesting when Eddie said that Eevee's roommate was from the Middle East I thought he was full of shit like always." the man said.

"No, I am from Masyaf originally then I moved to Jerusalem some time ago. I guess Evelyn told you the story of how I ended up in her kitchen?" Malik said.

The man smiled, "Yes she told me all about it quite sad really not remembering," the man said.

Evelyn watched Malik give a small nod in acknowledgment, "Well we should get going how about we stop by my place afterwards so you can meet the rest of our screwed up family," Evelyn's father said as they piled into his 1998 Astro.

The drive back to Kona was silent mostly Evelyn filled her father in on Barry's visits. Her father looked none too pleased when he heard of the home invasion. She then went on to explain what was happening lately at work and Malik's trips into town. Her father then looked into the mirror at the said Syrian and found his eyes constantly going to Evelyn worry evident on his face.

The man was intrigued by this Syrian. For a man with one arm he was afraid that such tragedy would make him more withdrawn. He would have to speak to the man alone if he had the chance...perhaps he can.

"Well Eevee you know that Thanksgiving is coming up so maybe you can bring Malik over to meet the rest of the family." her father suggested.

"Dad, Thanksgiving is not for another month! And besides Halloween has not hit yet so why bring up something that is in the future?" Evelyn said.

Her father sighed, "Well it was a suggestion seeing as only now I have met Malik. Besides the man seems honest enough maybe he would make a good husband," that earned him a playful slap on the arm by Evelyn.

"Dad! Are you in such a rush to see me fat with kid?" she said.

"No, I just want to see you happy that's all, you are my eldest girl and the only one other then Vanessa and Aiko who is not married. But then again when you have a psycho like Barry chasing off any suitors then that would be a wise decision." her father said.

Evelyn glared at he father, "First off dad Vanessa is fifteen and Aiko is fourteen and second of all Malik is way nicer then Barry. I perfer his company to that dickhead any day," Evelyn said.

Malik's head reared up in surprise when he heard this. Her father noticed as well and kept it tucked away for later when they have their conversation.

The ride was a long one seeing as it took them nearly a hour to get back to Kona and another forty minutes through traffic to get back to Evelyn's house. Once there her dad parked the car and helped to get the beach stuff out. Sammy came flying down from the trees happy to see familiar faces. Makani ran out from the bushes and leaped into Evelyn's arms.

"Hey guys what's going on?" she said.

"**Bad men come, do many bad things**" Sammy said.

As soon as she said it, "EEVEE!" Eddie's voice said.

Evelyn ran to the door and found it smashed in with all her stuff trashed. Graffiti littered her walls and her books were everywhere. The television and the entertainment center was destroyed. Evelyn's room looked as if a tornado had gone through it. Malik's room thankfully did not suffer too much because the Syrian did not unpack his things. He had kept it in Evelyn's car including the two crystals that he had gotten the first day out.

They were safe but his television, his sheets and his windows were broken. The graffiti on the walls also added to his anger as they were clearly written in the same blood as before.

_She belongs to me! You can't have her!_ Malik's face was dark as he surveyed the room.

"That slimy no good rotten asshole!" Evelyn was clearly pissed now as she wanted nothing but to smash the wall with the nearest object. She was clearly shaking and from experience Malik knew that she was scared.

"Get your stuff honey you are all staying at my place tonight," Evelyn's father said as he pulled out his cell phone to call home. Evelyn quickly went to her room to pack and Malik did the same. His face dark as he gathered his things, his mind full of frustration and anger.

When Evelyn came out with her stuff she noticed Malik staring at the graffiti on the wall and the harsh words painted on there. He was not happy about the threat.

"Hey," Evelyn said as she put her hand on his shoulder, "Everything will be alright you'll see," Evelyn said as she once again filed a police report.

Malik did not look convinced.

Evelyn then went and gathered up Sammy and Makani. The said cat was more then happy to go into his carrier while Sammy flew onto the car.

"Do you remember the way Sammy?" Evelyn said.

"**Just like living in paradise," **she sang.

Shaking her head Evelyn made her way to the van with her stuff. Malik had his and Dave of course left his things in the car. With Makani in his carrier they set off again down the hill towards Evelyn's family home.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

The drive down was not as long as the drive back to Kona in fact Evelyn's family home is not far from where she lives. When they pulled up to their house Malik was surprised by the amount of cars parked in the yard.

"Sorry about the mess your mom had a meeting with the community watch since there had been a series of break in's lately," Kaleo said and sure enough Malik watched as several people filed out and into the cars.

Once the cars left the group was able to get out and walk into the house. Malik saw all the stuff that would make this place home. It had things like a swing set to a weight lifting table off to the side.

The house was painted a sort of off gray color. The paint was faded but not peeling while there is dirt on the walls. It was two stories tall with the windows being large to catch the wind from all sides. It was fenced off on the sides so the neighbors don't pry into their affairs. Malik can clearly see the ocean though which he had grown to appreciate.

"**Ah the memories!" **a voice screeched from above and Malik extended his hand for Sammy to land on.

The macaw was more then happy to be near friends. She then went to his shoulder while Makani was let out of his carrier. The cat was more then happy to run around and nuzzle some of the neighborhood cats.

_I guess they are old friends_ he thought as he looked around.

There was a garage off to the side with some tools hanging on the walls. From the looks of it there was a car with its hood up.

_Probably for repairs_, Malik thought remembering what Evelyn said about her parents home.

He spotted Dave running off to the house next door and waving to Malik walked in.

Malik remembered that this was Dave's home seeing as they dropped him off almost every day. Not knowing that the house next door was Evelyn's family. When he walked up and slowly entered the home he remembered that he has to take off his slippers before entering.

"Whoa Edward is such a hottie!" someone said.

"Vanessa!" an older voice said.

Malik turned to see two girls on the couch that sat in front of a very large television. They were currently watching some sort of teen movie and from what Malik has seen it was clearly the movie Twilight. The two girls did not notice him which was a good sign so he slowly walked further in.

"Vanessa! Aiko! Turn that damn movie off and help me with dinner we have guests!" a woman shouted as he walked further into the two story house.

"Sorry mom!" they both said and they paused the movie not noticing Malik as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey Malik you can sleep in Alex's old room," said Eddie as he ran up past Malik.

Malik followed the boy up towards the bedroom. He felt like a stranger sleeping in someone else's home. It was not like his own room where he had his things. This was the same man who spoke to him when he first arrived at this time. The only one he knew that could speak Arabic.

When he entered the room he was surprised to see that there was a lot of stuff here. There was posters of movies on the wall along with video games and action figures. A large radio was seen hung on the wall with speakers in the corner. The desk was empty save for a few figures a jar of pencils and pens. The floor was carpeted so it felt soft under his feet. In fact the whole house was carpeted.

"There's the bathroom on the far right you can shower in there. Evelyn's old room is just next to yours. Keoni used to be next to hers but he is moved out two months after Eevee. The twins used to sleep down stairs next to the bathroom, but they moved out long is on the other side while Vanessa and Aiko have rooms down stairs. La'akea's is just across from them and mom and dad's is at the end of the hall on the right," Eddie said.

"How come your room us upstairs and theirs is down stairs?" Malik asked as he settled his stuff on the bed.

"Well that is because those guys tend to take forever to get ready for school. So it would be easier to bring the bucket of water into their rooms to wake them up," Eddie said.

Malik raised an eyebrow at him and Eddie shrugged, "Hey what do you expect those girls take _forever_ to get ready. Hell even Eevee takes less time then them!" said Eddie as Malik began to pull out a pair of clothes.

"Well I better get cleaned up if I am to meet your family," Malik said as he walked towards the bathroom.

Once he was cleaned up he made his way towards the bedroom once again. Sighing he leaped onto the bed and put his arm behind his head. Sammy was safely perched above his bed and he could feel the macaw watching him. He then dug into his bag and pulled out his crystals that he had kept with him.

He stared at the one of Masyaf the castle gleamed in front of him. Oh how he missed home as he put it back and laid down to close his eyes. He figured he can take a quick nap before he headed towards dinner.

"_Hey there handsome are you looking for a good time?" a woman's voice said. _

_Malik turned towards her she was dressed like an exotic dancer but her cleavage was showing off more then it should through her see through robes. She was dressed in fine jewelry to enhance her beauty and her sexual appeal. She left nothing to the imagination as she beckoned him. _

_Malik looked down and realized that he was in his novice robes. Just like the day he was sent to the brothel in Masyaf to become a man. She beckoned him closer her fingers were sultry along with her freshly painted lips and enchanting eyes. _

_Malik slowly walked after her. Feeling her pull as she lulled him towards a bed of cushions just waiting for him to take her. He was only sixteen at the time and for someone of that age he was surely to become a man if he laid with a woman for the first time. _

_Following the woman he could see that she had brown hair and green eyes. The eyes of a christian woman but the body of a goddess. _

"_So what can I do for you my young Hashashin?" she said as she felt along his genitals and slowly made her way up to him. Malik could feel himself growing hot at her touch. _

"_I don't know I've never done this before," he said his voice was nervous as she began to kiss along his neck. _

_It sent shivers down his spine while she caressed his chest and slowly began to strip him of his clothes. He could feel himself growing flush with need as she began to work her magic with him. As he grew hotter he noticed that it was actually getting hotter and hotter. _

_Then like the wind the scene shifted and instead of caressing his body the figure morphed into that of Robert De Sabe as he wrapped his hand around Malik's neck. Malik was in his master Assassin robes and his arm was bleeding once again. _

"_Malik!" a voice shouted and he turned to find Kadar struggling against the soldiers. Then one of them stabbed him in the heart. _

"_NO KADAR!" Malik shouted. _

"_You have failed in your mission and so too must you perish," a voice said and he turned to find his master standing above him sword at the ready. _

_Altair stood beside him when his master cut off his arm. _

_Screaming in pain Malik held onto the bleeding stump and cried as he held it. It was dripping with blood and he could see the puss and maggots coming off of it. _

_He looked down at himself and found that his clothes had changed once more into that of his Dai robes. They were covered in blood and grime from days of usage. He was curled up by the fountain the heat of his fever once again taking hold of him. _

_Then he could hear voices looking down he spotted his reflection in the water of the fountain. It was not the reflection he had come to know when he was sick. _

_It was the bleeding face of his brother. _

_Leaping back in fear Malik was once again confronted by his worst nightmares. His brothers image trapped in water like a rippling mirror. Backing away he could hear the voices once again. They were the voices that had haunted his dreams and made them nothing but nightmares. The voices of the novices that ignored him and the assassins that taunted him. One voice in particular held his memories. _

_He could hear him calling him by name. He turned to look but found nothing and then when he turned around again he found himself in his bedroom in Evelyn's house. _

_His room had blood on the walls written with the same message as before. Only this time there were things added to it. Looking at the message he could barely read out the smeared Arabic. _

Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering

_Those were the words that Sammy keeps quoting to him. The voices came at him again and this time he found himself in Solomon's Temple covered in the blood of dozens of Templars. His brother lay on the ground dead and he trying to fight them off. He felt the treasure in his hand as it pulsed with life and power but then he shifted again to the desert and then back to his Bureau. _

_The voices started up again and this time they were heard with clarity. _

"_Failure!" _

"_Damn Cripple!" _

"_Disgraced Dog!"_

"_Useless Beggar!"_

"_Murderer!"_

_That last one came from a woman that had seen him kill his target sometime ago in Mecca. He had been told to kill the man during the Muslim Holiday to make a statement to his allies. That man was in league with the Christian armies and had attacked the Bureau there. Malik had been sent to kill the man during Hajj which to him was sacrilegious because it was during a sacred time for all who worship Islam. _

_But the master wanted it no other way. He stated that to protect Allah's will the man must die at this time. Malik wanted to wait for it to finish before he committed the crime but the master was insistent. _

_So Malik found himself once again in the same bedroom as the man who was to be his victim. He had slipped in under the cover of darkness and slit the man's throat while he was sleeping with his wife. Both were in bed after a night of worship. He was about to leave when the said wife woke to the smell of blood. When she saw the man dead she screamed and turned to find a shocked Malik by the window. _

_Even though she had not seen his face the woman screamed, "Murderer! Murderer! Assassin! Guards! Guards!" she yelled as Malik leaped out the window and ran for his life. _

_The blood of the man seemed to drip from his hands as he looked down at his stump. The blood kept gushing out in waves as the voices grew stronger. _

"_You are no longer an assassin!" _

"_What can a one armed man do other then beg!" _

"_Hey Dai I need a map made...wait you can't make a map hahahahaha!" _

_The voices kept coming at him more and more. They kept getting louder and louder all the while he could hear them all mocking him. He begged them to stop he wanted them to stop. He even heard Barry's voice coming through all the voices. _

"_You don't deserve her!" he said. _

_Malik turned to find Evelyn's prone figure alone in the dark with blood coming from between her legs. Barry standing over her proud as he pulled up his pants. Evelyn's prone figure was crying as she begged him to help her. She was literally begging him to help her. She was crying her dark wild hair falling in front of her face. She was sobbing so much that Malik wanted to hold her. _

_He tried to run to her aid as she called for help. Begged for help but no matter how much he ran to her she was always far away. _

"_EVELYN!" he yelled her name. _

_He could see Barry beat her and continued to beat her till she fell. When Malik was finally able to reach her, "Evelyn!" he shouted. _

_When he grabbed her shoulder with his one hand her sobbing suddenly changed, "You had failed me Malik, you were supposed to be an Assassin! You were supposed to protect the innocent! Kill the corrupt and free the just! Why did you fail me! Why did you not save her like how you failed to save...me," this time the voice changed to that of Kadar as his brothers face shown through Evelyn's hair. _

_Malik backed away in fright, "Kadar I'm sorry!" he said sobbing. _

"_How can you be sorry! You'd failed me Malik, you were supposed to protect me like father told you to! You were supposed to die for me so that I can escape! You are not my brother you are a COWARD! Just like Altair you are a coward! How could you do this to me! And I thought you were my brother!" Kadar's voice screamed._

_Malik put his remaining hand to his head, "Please, I'm sorry brother, forgive me!" he said as he fell to his knees and the darkness started to consume him. _

_The voices that told him of his failures and his weaknesses. They told him of the murder he had committed and what he failed to do. _

_All Malik could do was beg for forgiveness and prayed to Allah that he would be delivered from this nightmare. _

_Then the scene changed again to the writing on the wall. It shown in bright letters written in Arabic with blood. _Fear leads to suffering.

_It was a sign from Allah he knew it. "Why?" he said to himself. _

"_Oh blessed is he who has given me life, I beg of you please what have I done wrong for you to bring me to this place? Why have you brought me here? Was it to protect Evelyn? What is your mission he who is most exalted! For I am not worthy of such treatment. If it is your will that I be punished for my sins then why torture me so? Why oh blessed Allah why?" Malik prayed and begged on his hand and knees. _

_He was clearly crying as the voices grew louder and louder wanting to swallow him whole. Malik begged and pleaded for the pain to stop as he felt it like a knife buried deep in his chest. This ache that started as a minor nuisance turned into full blown agony. He was in tears pleading to the nothingness that was around him. The faces kept appearing before him of all his past sins. All the people he killed all the torture he'd suffered all the memories. It was agony to him and he did not know how long he could stay that way. _

_Just as he was about to descend into madness. _

"Baby don't understand  
>Why we can't just hold on<br>To each other's hands"

_Malik's head shot up as he heard that song being sung by the most beautiful of voices. One he recognized all to well. _

_Evelyn_

_He saw something land right in front of him. _

_It was an eagle feather. Gently picking it up he could make out the shadow of the giant bird as it swooped down towards him. _

"This time might be the last  
>I fear unless I make it all too clear<br>I need you so..."

_The bird's form began to change into that of Evelyn as she stood before him. She knelt down and offered her hand. Malik extended his own and she gently guided him up her voice still singing. _

"Baby I think tonight  
>We can take what was wrong<br>To make it right,"

_Malik never thought he would hear her voice singing to him as she helped him up. He was still in his Dai robes but now they are no longer filthy. They were cleaned up once again. _

"Baby it's all I know  
>That you're half of the flesh<br>And blood makes me whole  
>Need you so..."<p>

_His heart felt like it was going to burst when she touched his face. He could feel her flesh on his own clean face. Her smile and her warmth was all he ever wanted she transformed into the eagle once more. _

"Take these broken wings  
>And learn to fly again<br>And learn to live so free  
>And when we hear the voices sing<br>The book of love will open up  
>And let us in<br>Take these broken wings  
>You got to learn to fly<br>And learn to live so free  
>And when we hear the voices sing,"<p>

_He could feel her talons around his middle as she rose up in the air flapping her wings and lifting him away from his tormentors. Her voice still soothing as he felt himself soar above the voices and the torment. _

"Let us in...  
>Let us in...<p>

Baby it's all I know  
>That you're half of the flesh<br>And blood makes me whole  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah so

Take these broken wings  
>And learn to fly again<br>And learn to live so free  
>And when we hear the voices sing<br>The book of love will open up  
>And let us in<br>Take these broken wings  
>You got to learn to fly<br>And learn to live so free  
>And when we hear the voices sing<br>The book of love will open up  
>And let us in..."<p>

_At that he felt himself growing warm from where the agony was in his heart. It was a burning sensation that he had not felt since...since Kadar's death. Tears streamed down his eyes as the song ended and the eagle gave a might cry. Then like lightning other eagles joined Evelyn's form. Other voices he recognized, Dave, Eddie, Kaleo, the two girls he met just a while ago in front of the T.V. The doctor, Alex, the girl from the crystal shop, even Dave's father. Others from his own time also filled in and he could feel them as well...his brother, his mother and father, the two boys Mark and Florence, Sammy the Macaw and Makani the cat as well as other voices including surprisingly enough Altair. _

_They dropped from the skies in the form of eagles hundreds of eagles coming down on the shadows that screamed for Malik to come back to them. All the while he was encircled in the warm that was Evelyn's claws._

Slowly waking from his sleep Malik felt at peace for the first time in a long time. And what was surprising was that he felt warm. His groggy eyes took in the surroundings of his new room...or temporary room.

He then noticed the other figure curled up beside him. The weight on his head was all that he needed to know about Makani's presence. Sammy the macaw was perched on his side fast asleep but staying with him as she recited the same phrase as his dream. He tried to move but felt a pair of arms holding him from behind. The scent of the wind and the ocean filled his nose.

Evelyn

He could tell it was rather late seeing as the lights were out. Malik was sure that he had heard a few roosters off in the distance. Looking at the clock that was next to the bed he made it out to be 4:30 in the morning.

Four thirty? Oh man he must have really been tired to have slept through dinner. When he lifted his hand he could feel hers as she held him tighter. The soft sounds of her breath coming into his hair was a sure sign that she had snuck in during the night to lay here with him. And the same feeling like in the dream filled him with warmth at the feeling of her wrapping her arms around him seeking to comfort him or is it the other way around.

_We seek comfort in each other. _Malik thought as his eyes softened at the thought.

He laid there for a while relishing in the feeling of Evelyn's warmth. The nights were not as cold here as at her house but still it was cool all the same. Malik worries that her father would come in and start screaming at him. But as his eyelids drooped to a close a small smile graced his face as he relished in her embrace.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

**A few hours ago**

"Evelyn dear why don't you call your roommate here it is time to _Kau kau,"_ Evelyn's mother said from the kitchen.

"Ok mom!" Evelyn said as she went up the stairs.

"Malik? Malik dinner's ready," Evelyn said

She went to Alex's old room where Malik was residing. She thought that maybe the Syrian was nervous to meet her folks. All males are their first meeting _its not like we are dating or anything it is just to meet the folks_. Evelyn thought as she knocked on the door.

"Malik?" there was no answer.

"Malik I'm coming in so I hope you are decent," Evelyn said as she opened the door.

What greeted her was a dark room and Malik's form prone on the bed. Soft snores came from his mouth as he was fast asleep. Smiling to herself she closed the door and headed down stairs.

"Evelyn dear where is your roommate?" her mother said.

"He's sleeping mom! I guess today he must have been really tired," Evelyn said.

"Why is he tired? All you guys did was go to the beach," her brother La'akea said from his chair.

"La'a he was learning how to swim," Evelyn said.

"Oh," realization finally dawned on her youngest brother.

"Why is your friend learning how to swim?" her sister Vanessa said.

"Well he is not from here he is from Jerusalem," Evelyn said.

"Really? So is he like some old dude from the Middle East? I mean they all tried to look like Jesus or something," Vanessa replied.

"Um you would be surprised when you meet him girls," Evelyn's father Kaleo said.

"Ok, so Eevee go wake him up!" Aiko said.

"No, let him rest he has not been sleeping well so any chance he gets I let him sleep," Evelyn replied as she made her plate.

"Well if you say so," said Vanessa.

Dinner was a talkative affair with the girls catching up on old times and the boys asking questions about Malik. It was rather late when they all retired to bed. Evelyn walked up to her old room and looked at how bare the room looks now that she had moved out. She had taken all of her stuff for her. Sammy was already on the perch of the bed enjoying her food while Makani had climbed up into her window through the tree outside.

The cat came down and requested to be petted which Evelyn gladly gave. She then dug through her bag for her book and started to read _the Alamut_.

It was not long till she succumbed to slumber.

"_You belong to me!" a rough voice said_

_Evelyn found herself once again at the same scene as before with Barry looking over her. His mind was warped as he held a bottle in his hand. Evelyn backed away from his car and from him. _

_The scene was of the first time she was raped. The man had forced himself into her causing her to feel real pain for the first time. She tried to get up off the ground but the force of the despair was too much for her. Barry stood above her smiling a wicked smile as he came at her again. _

_This time the scene changed to one of the dorm room. He had broken into her dorm room and raped her there while her roommate was asleep. Holding her mouth shut as he raped her again and again. _

_Then he attacked her at her job at Volcanoes national park, and again at the harbor during her dive job. _

_Then he went after her again when she was with a coworker just out as friends. Then a man she went out with just once and he attacked her. Then there was the day with Dave and his family. _

"You are a danger to them!"_ a voice said _

"_No," Evelyn tried to fight it off. _

"You hurt them!"_ the voices said. _

"_No," Evelyn tried to find who was saying it. _

"You are the one who hurt them! It was all your fault that Barry hurt them," _the voice said it louder. _

"_No its not! I don't have control over him!" Evelyn cried. _

"Evelyn," _a voice said _

_She turned around and found Malik standing there just a few feet away from her. He was dressed in the same clothes that she found him in. Blood covering his robes as he walked over to Evelyn. _

"_Malik please..." she begged as she tried to crawl to him. _

"_You hurt me Evelyn," he said his voice a whisper. _

"_No, I did not hurt you I did not mean to!" Evelyn said feeling a burning sensation in her chest. _

_She felt the hot tears coming down her face as she tried to get to him. She reached out to him but Barry had already beat her to it. _

No no no no!_ Evelyn thought as she tried to get to him, "MALIK RUN!" she shouted to him. _

_The Syrian turned as Barry plunged a knife into his chest and shot him with the gun that was in the other hand. Screaming Evelyn tried to get to the Syrian but found that his face was that of the man that she had dated only to end in tragedy. The man whom will never walk again because of Barry. The several coworkers that will never be able to pay bills or walk because of that man. All the jobs she had to quit because of her stalker. _

_She had tried to fight him off and she did at times but he was just too strong. He had raped her again and again. Evelyn cried out in fear. _

_The voices came again and again. The ache that is in her chest began to grow into unquenchable agony. _

"_Oh God please! Make it stop! I know I am not the best person who will pray but please make it stop! I don't know what I did wrong! Why? Why? Why do this to me?" she begged _

_She was on her hands and knees crying begging for release. The pain was too much for her. _

_It was then that she heard it. It was a song that she thought she would never hear. It was like a sweet melody to her ears. It was a song in Arabic and there is only one person she knew that can sing that sort of song. _

_Malik..._

_She looked up through the darkness that surrounded her. The assassin's voice filled her ears as she heard the flapping of wings. It was there that a single feather fell in front of Evelyn. She slowly reached out and touched the feather. The feather then disappeared and a cry could be heard from above her. Looking up she could only see something float down to her on large wings. _

_An eagle flew down from the skies. When it landed it changed into the form of Malik. He had his hand out to her and slowly she reached up to take it. When she took it the form changed back into an eagle. The bird gently took her in his talons. The song that he sang did not fade as he flapped his wings to fly. Evelyn was then carried away from the voices and the darkness. The fear began to fade as she felt safe in the eagle's talons. _

Shooting out of bed Evelyn was covered in sweat. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her mind was going a million miles per hour. Holding her face in her hands she tried to calm her racing heart. The nightmare began to fade from her mind but not the impact that it left. She found herself shaking uncontrollably. It was not something she was accustomed to and she hated it every second of the day.

"Eevee?" a voice said and suddenly a light was turned on.

"I'm fine mom just a nightmare," Evelyn replied looking at her mother.

"Its about Barry again isn't it?" her mother said as she entered the room.

Evelyn looked down in shame. Suddenly her mother embraced her and held her close. "You don't have to worry anymore Eevee," she said.

Evelyn held her mother close as she embraced in her warmth.

Then a shout was heard and someone screaming in Arabic. Eyes shooting open she realized that it had come from Malik's room. Both Makani and Sammy were already racing into the other room. The whole house had been awoken as they ran to Alex's room. Some of them held weapons ready just in case as Evelyn tried to make her way through.

"Malik?" she said as she pushed aside her family members.

She found the man covered in sweat and crying in Arabic. His tears and his face made him look as if he were begging.

Begging who?

"Honey what is wrong with him," Kaleo asked.

"He has a major case of PTSD dad just like me. But unlike me he does not have any family. His brother was killed by some bad guys and they are the same ones who took his arm," Evelyn said not telling them the whole truth, but it is a start.

They were interrupted by another cry as Malik was once again begging.

Evelyn saw both Makani and Sammy all took up posts next to him and trying to wake him. Makani was rubbing against him while Sammy was reciting Yoda yet again. Malik was clearly crying now his back to the family as Evelyn walked in. She wanted nothing more then to hold him and tell him everything is alright. But the man was kicking and lashing out crying and begging for forgiveness. The only reason why she knew was because he kept saying Allah as if asking God for help.

"Malik? Malik its me Evelyn hey its ok now," Evelyn said as she came closer.

Malik continued to kick and roll so fast that Evelyn had to watch out for his flailing arm and legs. Then Evelyn began to sing the same song she sang the first time Malik went through such violent nightmares. As she began to sing she could see that it was starting to have an effect on Malik. The man started to calm down and the thrashing began to change into that of quiet sobbing.

Evelyn then gently crawled into bed with him. She did not care if her family saw this. All she cared about was comforting Malik from his nightmares. Sitting him up she held him close just like her mother had done to her not too long ago. She continued to sing to him allowing him to feel her as she held him close. She turned her head and saw the rest of her family watching as Malik slowly succumbed to slumber once again. When he was quiet Evelyn gently pushed him down and then tucked him in. Crawling out she was met by her parents as the others went back to bed.

She followed her father out to the living room there her mother made some tea to soothe her nerves. Sitting down her mother was the first to address her daughter.

"Evelyn how long has this been going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked.

"Your friend Malik his name was...how long has his nightmares going on?" she asked.

"Since he arrived at my house. Myself and the doctor have tried to get him in for treatment but those government assholes won't allow him to see a psychiatrist." Evelyn said remembering to keep her voice down for everyone else's sake.

"Why? The man clearly needs help! Why won't they help him?" her father asked.

"Something about his identity that they can't figure out who he is. It took me nearly a week before I could get his name and nearly two weeks for him to tell me his full name. He is not so trusting of strangers dad. He was bleeding out on my kitchen floor with no idea as to how he had gotten here. All he remembers is that he was very sick and trying to change his bandages in Jerusalem and then the next thing he knows he is in the hospital in a country far away. I would be screaming bloody murder and crying shitless if it was me but I give Malik credit on being able to survive for that long," Evelyn said.

"Your friend maybe tough on the outside Eevee but I sense that inside is a different story," her mother said.

"Yes, I managed to get that out of him with much effort and a little help from Dave. Malik has been through much mom and he needs all the help he can get. Staying with me helps as no one can help him through the nightmares. And after a while they stopped. Only now they had started up again I guess seeing the blood on the wall reminds him of that day," Evelyn said.

"I see," Kaleo said.

"See what?" Evelyn asked.

"You care for him," he said.

"And? I'm an adult dad it is not like I am fourteen years old or sixteen and stupid," Evelyn replied.

"I know dear I am just saying that after looking at him and the way he looks at you the feeling is mutual," her father said.

"Really? How so?" now Evelyn was curious.

"Eevee when a man takes interest in a woman he tends to stay by their side always. It is their job to protect them from harm as goes with wanting to be with them. I think Malik must have trusted you enough to like you. After all whatever you did for him was enough to carve an interest," Kaleo said.

"But what have I done to help him? Dave did most of the work teaching him how to cook, clean and get dressed with one hand. He could not even do simple things because he never learned how!" Evelyn replied.

"And what about now? What you just did right now? Was that not enough? To you it might not mean nothing but to him...it could mean everything," her mother said.

"Everything?" Evelyn said.

"Eevee how long have you've been attracted to him?" her father asked.

"I'm..."

"Don't lie to me Evelyn Iolana Makekau no ordinary person would dare hold him that way just to scare the nightmares. The only women who were allowed to do that in Muslim culture and I am assuming he is Muslim is that of his wife, his mother, his grandmother, his sister, or his daughter. You are neither so I would assume that you both are attracted to each other but are too afraid to say it out loud why?" her father asked and Evelyn cursed her dad for his perceptive ways.

Sighing she looked down towards the ground, "It is because of Barry mostly. Ever since I told Malik about Barry he seemed determined to do something about it. He had been going to the gym with Dave to learn how to fight and I have been busy doing hula. I am just worried that Barry will try something else that is all," Evelyn said.

"Honey, if Malik is willing to learn how to fight to protect you then I would hold on to him for as long as possible. He is a man of honor I can tell that much. Since he has not hurt you in anyway I would assume that he is a man of moral principal," her mother said.

Evelyn bit back a smile, "You have no idea," she said.

"Well since that talk is over we should probably head off to bed coming dear?" Kaleo asked his wife.

"Give me a few with my daughter and then I will join you," she said.

"Alright dear," Kaleo said giving his wife a kiss before heading off to their room.

"Now tell me dear has Malik been afraid of Barry when he first met him?" she asked.

"No, actually just angry that he would threaten me that way," Evelyn replied.

Her mother's eyes lit up, "A man willing to defend his woman's honor how noble! I just wish there were more like him these days. It would seem as if all men want is sex and nothing more. So if he is willing to take care of you then by all means keep him. I want a man who can make my baby girl smile again. I've never seen you smile in a long time Eevee and I am willing to bet that Malik has something to do with it." her mother said.

"Yes, it does," Evelyn admitted it.

"Good so for the rest of tonight you can sleep in Alex's room just to make sure he does not have anymore nightmares. God we can't be woken up like that again," her mother said as she stood up to leave.

"Good night mom," Evelyn said.

"Good night sweetie see you in the morning," with that she disappeared into her bedroom and her husband.

Evelyn waited for them to leave her mind in a wild storm of thoughts.

_Have I really fallen for Malik? Of all people an Assassin? Oh my God I am a hopeless case_ she thought as she gotten up from where she sat and made her way up the stairs to the bedroom where Malik sleeps.

When she entered Malik was still asleep his back facing the door. Quietly Evelyn closed the door behind her and walked over to his bed. She then crawled in behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Feeling his warm hard body in front of her she felt her face flush when she realized that he does not have a shirt on.

It was also then that she noticed his scars.

His back was littered with scars from his days as an assassin. She could tell the stab wounds from the whips and lacerations he had gotten. Now that he was asleep she could finally see him for the first time. Gently tracing her fingers over the scar tissue Evelyn felt the tears of sadness fall from her eyes. This man has suffered so much just as she had and now they find themselves together. Was this fate? She did not know but all she knows now is that she does not want to be away from him for the moment and wrapped her body around him offering him support anyway possible.

For the first time in her life Evelyn felt safe and secure and she wants it to remain that way.

Because she finally admitted to herself that she had fallen in love with an Assassin of all people. And she does not want it to end.

TBC

**A/N: Whew! Man that took me long enough to write. I had to get it out there what kind of sicko that Barry was. This chapter was inspired by a couple of stories and people. The first being the new Sailor Moon anime that just recently came out. Now I am not a huge fan of Sailor Moon I've watched the Anime when I was a kid years ago but that was because it was one of the only cartoons on before school. Never cared for it but it had enough of a mushy tone to help me with this chapter. **

**The second inspiration was from a show called Arrow now if you've never heard of it then you don't watch T.V. Or go online that often. (I personally watch it online seeing as I don't have cable). The third inspiration was from my friend Sassiersphinx81 and her awesome fics including 'Unconventional Alliance, Days of Future Past (Still reading that one), Heaven Only Knows and Eden's Twilight I would recommend reading them they are awesome!**

**Now as I said before I need Fanart People, please please help me out here and show your support! I can do my own (Take the cover art for instance) but I would like to see other people's work based on my stories also! So if you did any fanart relating to both Broken Wings and The Black Eagle please pm me if you need any help with descriptions or are interested. And give me the links to your finished work please! **

**Ok now I better go before my computer boots without me and remember to review, constructive criticism only! No flames and no bashings please! mahalo**


	15. Chapter 14 The Makekau's

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED IT BELONGS TO UBISOFT**

**A/n: Alright folks as I said before I need some love people! Who is willing to donate some fanart? Anybody? *sigh* alright on with the story. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 14: The Makekau's **

_Down little old country road not far away,  
>Let's talk story.<br>It's where my momma was born,  
>It's where I come from,<br>It's where my daddy fell in love, not long ago._

Let's talk story, let's talk story.  
>Let's talk story.<p>

Sit down and relax, stay for a while,  
>It's been so long since I've seen your smile.<br>Well, a little of this and a little of that,  
>Funny how time just slips away.<p>

_Hawaiian Style Band - Let's Talk Story_

It was well past sunrise when Malik woke. The nightmares of the night before had really worn him out. He did not get up like he usually would do to get ready for his day. Sammy was already up and perched on the window sill. Makani was in front of him leaning against his chest. The cat was busy purring and rubbing his face against Malik's. Smiling Malik used his arm to gently push the cat off the bed. When he went to move however he was met once again by someone breathing on the back of his neck.

Remembering when he had woken up earlier he knew that he would have to wake up Evelyn at some point. Reaching behind him he was about to shake her awake when she sighed, "Good morning Malik," she said sleepily.

"Good morning yourself I'm sorry if I woke you," he said.

"No need I was already up but I did not want to disturb you," she replied.

"Oh, I am sorry," Malik said feeling really put out.

"Don't be, my folks are cool with it," Evelyn replied.

"Really? About us sharing the same bed? I would have thought your father would kill me if we shared a bed?" Malik said.

"No, we did not have sex or anything besides he knew that with me here to help you through your nightmares. It was something he was more then happy to take," Evelyn replied.

"I had another nightmare? It must have been really bad for you to sleep in the same bed as I," Malik said.

"Yes it was. In fact you woke up the whole house," Evelyn whispered.

Feeling ashamed Malik turned away from her only for her to grab his chin and force him to look at her.

"Look no matter what happens you know that I am here for you ok," she said to him.

Smiling Malik put his hand on hers, "You know you didn't have to...you could have just put ear plugs on or blast the music."

"Who said I want to ignore your pain Malik?" Evelyn said.

"You _want _care about me?" the Syrian asked.

"Eevee are you up yet breakfast is ready!" Evelyn's mother called from down stairs.

"Coming mom!" Evelyn called and detached herself from Malik and stood up.

"Well I better get dressed I will meet you down stairs alright," Evelyn said as she walked out.

Malik had a look of bewilderment on his face, "I will meet you downstairs Evelyn," he said.

She shut the door behind him leaving him with the two animals.

"_Who said I want to ignore your pain Malik_" Evelyn's words rang in the Syrians ears leaving him stunned.

_She wants to help me?_ Malik thought as he slowly gone into his bag for a pair of clean clothes.

Changing out of his sleeping clothes and into a fresh pair for the day. Malik made his bed and said his morning prayers before walking down to breakfast.

What he never expected was half the house staring at him when he entered the dining area. They were watching him as he approached the table. He slowly sat down and were met with many stares.

"Um did I do something wrong?" Malik asked.

"No, when Kaleo and Evelyn came home yesterday and told me you would be with them. They never told me how _handsome_ you are," the older woman who sat near Kaleo said. Malik assumes that is Evelyn's mother.

"Um...no one has really told me what I look like I thought they were staring at me because of my arm," Malik said honestly.

Evelyn choked on her food with what her mother said next.

"Honey if I wanted to stare at you because of your missing arm. I would have ran away long time ago. No I think my daughter is lucky to have such a good looking man here with her. It would do her good to finally get a man that is willing to fight off that damn Haole!" Evelyn's mother said.

Feeling his face flush Malik looked down at his plate.

"Mom stop embarrassing him!" Evelyn said from where the family was eating.

"Why? Can't a mother interrogate my future son in law?" Evelyn's mother said and Malik had nearly swallowed his food when he started to choke on it in surprise.

Three pairs of hands came to help him as he tried to reach for a glass of something to wash it down. Feeling something being passed to his hand he quickly swallowed the contents. Finally feeling the food in his throat go down Malik finally glared at Evelyn's mother.

"_E Kala Mai_! I am so sorry!" Evelyn's mother said as she refilled his cup.

"No, I must apologize for over reacting I should have known it was a joke," Malik said realizing the extent of what she said.

"I know and _E Kala Mai_ on catching you off guard with such a joke," Evelyn's mother said.

"I was caught off guard that is all ma'am," Malik said trying to lighten the situation.

The others laughed and giggled, "My such manners Eevee I wish I could have a boyfriend like that," one of the younger girls said.

"Shut it Vanessa, Malik is just her roommate not her boyfriend. Get your head out of twilight and look at reality," said Eddie coming to Malik's defense.

Malik and Evelyn both looked equally embarrassed by the fact that Evelyn's family is picking on their new guest. It was after Kaleo started to call out to everyone to get back to breakfast that things settled down amongst the family. Malik seemed to enjoy the breakfast that Evelyn's mother cooked which included eggs, raw fish, rice, turkey sausages, salad and some sort of purpleish gray stuff that Malik identified as poi (Po-ee). The staple for the native Hawaiian population on the island.

When breakfast was done he decided to help his host with cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Since he does it anyways at Evelyn's house he made sure that the table was cleaned. The counters wiped and the dishes washed (he had to thank David for teaching him how).

"Well I have to get ready for work dad is dropping me off. Are you going to stay here Malik or are you going to go into town today?" Evelyn asked.

"I think he should stay here with us and get to know us better Eevee. Who knows maybe I just might like the boy," Evelyn's mother said much to her daughter's protests.

"Alright mom but remember to behave since he is my roommate don't get any ideas," Evelyn warned as she hopped into the van with Kaleo, Eddie, Vanessa, Aiko and La'akea. The van then left the driveway and made its way down the road.

Malik was left alone with Mrs. Makekau and slowly he turned towards her.

The woman herself was a lot shorter then him. In fact she was about five foot four, five foot five with a sort of stocky built. Her face reminded Malik of Dave with its roundness and fair skin. However unlike Dave she truly shows her oriental side with her long black hair and slanted eyes.

_She reminds me of a large tiger from India_ Malik thought.

"Well Malik isn't it? I guess we didn't get off on the right foot there, I am Saiyuri Makekau Evelyn's mother." she said offering her hand.

Malik bowed before offering his, "Malik Al-Sayf Salam to you ma'am," he said.

"Oh so polite! I've never met a man other then my husband who has shown a woman such respect! No wonder Evelyn adores you!" Saiyuri said.

"Um she does?" Malik said bewildered.

"Now, now don't give me that look Malik is it? If she didn't like you then she would have persisted more that you leave her home. Such a handsome man and a polite one too! Now if you don't mind I have some things to take care of mind giving me a hand?" Saiyuri asked.

"Um certainly and maybe you can answer some questions too if you don't mind?" Malik asked.

"Of course anything to help out!" Saiyuri replied.

Saiyuri made Malik help her clean the house. Well the house hold chores he can do. He swept the floor, moped the floor, vacuum the rugs, shake out the floor rugs, wiped the windows and the curtains, scrub the toilet and the bathroom, wipe the counters and help with the laundry. Things that he should have known how to do when he was at his bureau but no one bothered to show him how.

Malik begins to understand how women go about their day. A Rafiq or a Dai should know the same chores as well. The reason why they are accepted to doing women's chores is that they are usually scholars or monks. Meaning they mostly have no wives (save for the one in Damascus) and have to help the brothers where they can. They have to feed, house and heal various brothers who come into their bureaus and be on it when it comes to medial needs.

Malik never knew these things but he was expected to learn how. In fact he never learned how to cook until Dave and Evelyn taught him how. So now he is learning how to clean and maintain a home.

His time with Saiyuri helped when he was done and she asked him about Jerusalem.

"Oh it is a fine city with Muslims, Jews, and Christians getting along together. I was a map maker before the incident with my brother," Malik replied truthfully.

"A map maker? I never thought those are still around with all the new technology around?" Saiyuri said while she was washing the dishes.

"Well I specialize in making old world maps you know things made during the Medieval Times," Malik replied.

"Really? You are going to have to show me sometime? Eevee did tell me that you were a good artist," she said.

"I can show you some of my drawings if you want?" Malik replied.

"I would love to see them! Hold on let me clean up a bit first," Saiyuri said as she dried her hands and walked over to the table.

She then moved some stuff aside while Malik went upstairs to get his sketchbook. When he returned he handed the book over to Saiyuri and she flipped through the pages.

"Oh my God Malik these are good! Such attention to detail just like Evelyn when she is fashioning something in the forge," she said.

"You have a forge here?" Malik asked.

"Why yes out back, but you are going to have to wait for Kaleo to return home before you can look at it. He has to unlock the door so it is just you and I," she said.

She was looking at a particular drawing he had made of Kadar when they were younger. The boy had gotten himself into trouble stealing from the kitchen. He remembered that memory well for he had been there to get something to eat when his brother shot past him. The cook hot on his heels screaming all forms of profanity to him. Malik had to smile at that memory and felt a tear nearly come from his eye.

"He was special wasn't he?" a voice said softly.

"Excuse me?" Malik said turning towards Saiyuri.

"This boy, I take it he was your brother by that look on your face," she said.

Nodding and unable to verbally answer back Malik watched as the lady flipped through the pages again. Finally landing on one of Evelyn dancing in a belly dancing costume. She had to do a performance on Halloween so she had to try out her costume. Malik had managed to catch her trying out her costume and decided to draw her dancing.

"You captured my daughter in all her beauty my friend you are a fantastic artist," she said admiring the picture.

Feeling embarrassed Malik gently closed the book and returned it to his room, "Do you have other works of art you would like to show me?" Saiyuri said.

Nodding Malik retrieved the two crystals in his bag. Walking down he handed them to Saiyuri.

"My they are beautiful I take it you had them custom made at that shop down Ali'i drive?" she said.

"Yes there was a special of buy one get the other one free," Malik said.

"Wow this castle is so realistic tell me have you ever tried to sell any of your drawings?" she asked.

"No, where I am from to do so would only bring trouble," Malik replied.

"I see," Saiyuri said as she handed Malik back his crystals.

"So map making?" she said.

"Yes, it was the only way to draw without anyone causing trouble. People would come to me for maps to be made. Unfortunately after my accident I had trouble drawing. It was thanks to David that I can draw again," Malik replied truthfully.

"Well that boy is a persistent one I tell you!" Saiyuri replied.

"That he is and I have much to thank him for," Malik replied truthfully.

Just as he said it the sound of a van filled their ears as Kaleo pulled up. It was near lunch time when he returned and Malik went outside to see if he needs any help.

"I'm ok Malik just had to go to the store and get some stuff," Kaleo said when he came out of the van.

Saiyuri went to help her husband with taking out the groceries. Malik watched as they took them into the house and Saiyuri put them away in either the cupboards or the refrigerator. Malik watched as husband and wife worked together to put things away. When they were done Kaleo kissed his wife and headed outside. Malik followed as he walked towards a separate building in the back of the house.

There Malik could see the smoke rising from the building as Kaleo opened the door.

Inside was a sauna with the kilt in the middle burning at really hot temperatures he was surprised to see an old fashioned blacksmithing shop here behind the house.

"Now don't give me that look Malik. All that industrial equipment and I decided to do things old school. I liked to learn techniques that are centuries old. Evelyn too wanted to learn and so I taught her. The only reason why she went to school was so she could get her license. Then that whole thing with Barry happened and she...lost the will to craft," Kaleo said sadly.

He grabbed a horse shoe from the furnace and began to pound it.

"You said that Evelyn lost the will to forge a new sword why?" Malik asked.

"She lost the will because of what he did to her. She was so looking forward to becoming a skilled Blacksmith like she always wanted. To learn an ancient skill that was thought lost. I make my money crafting these weapons in the old styles and selling them online to countries around the world. Evelyn could have done the same. Instead she chose to live in exile because Barry took away a piece of her. I had never seen her so broken in my life," Kaleo said.

Malik watched as the man pounded the shoe into its proper shape and then cooled it in a vat of water. The steam hissing as it rose from its watery bowl. Then Kaleo inspected it to see if it had any flaws.

"Finally I can give that to Mathew in Waimea. You know it is hard finding anyone to fix horseshoes these days," Kaleo said.

"So Barry has stolen more then just her virtue, he has stolen her life?" Malik said as he stepped inside and inspected all the armory that Kaleo has made. Some had price tags and addresses ready to be shipped out to their new owners.

"Barry has stolen everything from her! Her virginity, her career, her soul, and her happiness. All this time she has never truly smiled except in the presence of Dave of course. Those two are glued together like siblings. The kid has that effect on people." Kaleo said.

"I know, before I met him I was basically a wreck," Malik replied.

"So I've heard," Kaleo said.

"I know this sounds rather ridiculous to you but...why does Barry want Evelyn so badly?" Malik asked.

"What man doesn't?" Kaleo said.

"Well she is a beautiful woman, and I could see why he would lust for her that badly but to destroy her like this? No woman deserves what he has done to her," Malik replied.

"No, they don't," Kaleo said glumly.

"What have you done to remedy the situation?" Malik asked.

"I can't do anything! I've tried, Saiyuri tried, her brothers and sisters tried, fuck even David tried and no one could get her to truly smile...except you," he said.

"Me?" Malik replied.

"Yes you, David told me of your day at the beach and how he had seen Eevee smiling when you made her laugh. Not just laugh but _truly_ laugh. Evelyn has not laughed with her hearts content in years and it fills me with joy to hear someone has finally helped her start to heal." Kaleo said.

"Well I am glad I can help," Malik said honestly.

The rest of the time was watching Kaleo fix things that normally someone would just dump. But in this case Kaleo spends his time explaining about the different metals and what he forges for people around the world. When Malik told him about his map making skills and what he used to do back in Jerusalem Malik remembered something.

"Um Mr. Makekau?" he asked.

"Call me Kaleo, Mr. Makekau makes me feel old," Kaleo replied.

"Well since it is nearly time for me to say my mid afternoon prayers I have a question," Malik said.

"Alright what can I help you with?" Kaleo asked.

"Well a few weeks ago I've heard a group of men mention a killer on the loose. They said that he was some sort of escaped terrorist or something and that a group called Abstergo is involved. I am just curious what or who is Abstergo?" Malik asked.

"Abstergo is a known company that pretty much runs as a pharmaceutical firm at first. Selling prescription drugs to the population and then they started buying out industrial firms. Companies who make things like cars or computers. Things like that, they also created a entertainment company. They said that you can relive the lives of historical figures throughout history through this thing called Helix. In fact Dave has a machine at his place a friend gave it to him as a gift." Kaleo said.

"Thank you," Malik said.

"Though why would Abstergo want a known killer? Are you talking about that Al-Qaeda guy they have been trying to track down. Some guy named Alleer or something." Kaleo asked.

"Actually it is Altair (Al-tai-year) it means 'Eagle' in Arabic," Malik replied.

"Oh why the interest?" Kaleo asked.

"I am just worried about Evelyn with this whole thing with Barry. I'm afraid that if we add Altair to the list of killers then...well she would freak out," Malik said his voice betraying his worry.

"Well don't worry about it, Eevee can take care of herself she has done so before," Kaleo said.

Malik nodded and spent the rest of the day in wonder.

He was up in Alex's room Sammy had just returned from a day long flight around the property and was currently sitting on his shoulders. He was in the process of drawing his mind in a wonder as he put in the fine details to his work. As he drew his I-Pad had a page on Abstergo Industries and how they work. Malik was curious about the company and so had looked up fine details about both the Helix machine and about Abstergo in general. As he looked through it he was also curious about this whole history thing.

As he dug deeper he found to his surprise that Abstergo had been involved in several incidents. All of them included psychological trauma which he had uncovered on some websites. While he dug in deeper he finally put some of the pieces together.

_Somehow this Abstergo is involved in bringing me to the future. If only I can figure out how? _Malik thought.

When he continued to dig however he heard a car pull up. Clearing up his I-Pad Malik put his things away and looked at the time. It was well past two o'clock so there is no way that it was Kaleo with Evelyn. He poked his head out the window to see who it was that pulled up.

It was Alex with Aiko and Vanessa.

The girls rushed out of the car and towards their room. Malik watched as they zoomed past him and Alex's hulking form filled the doorway. The military man nodded to Malik before heading up the stairs.

"Um sorry let me get my stuff out of your room," Malik said and rushed to get his bag.

When he had gotten his stuff out of the room he was sitting in the living room. Alex sat down across from him, "So you can speak English now?" he said.

"Yes, Evelyn and David have been most helpful," Malik replied.

"I see...so will you give me your name now?" Alex said and Malik sighed before answering, "Malik Al-Sayf I might as well tell you before you ask the rest of your family. But my name is Malik Al-Sayf," at the mention of his name Alex's eyes went wide but he quickly covered it with a look of concern. Malik took note of this for later.

The two men conversed mostly in Arabic since Malik has not spoken his native language in such a long time. So he felt better knowing that no one can understand what they are saying as they are conversing. Malik told Alex of his weeks in Evelyn's house and his exploits into town. He also head of the killer Altair who was on the loose and seems to be on the news. There was a news broadcast advertising any information of the killer known as Altair. Whom they said had killed several people already.

He even told him since now he can trust the military man about the thugs who had threatened Evelyn and what happened to her car and her house.

"Damn that bastard!" Alex said in English.

"Really? You hate him that much?" Malik replied.

"I've never liked Barry to begin with and now he does something like this! I want nothing more then to kill that bastard where he stands," Alex clenched and unclenched his fists.

"How do you think I feel? David and I have been training nonstop for days and only today since he has no practice I get some time off," Malik replied.

"You really want to protect my sister don't you?" Alex said.

"Of course! She helped me when no one else would so I owe her a great debt!" Malik replied.

Alex stared at him before beckoning him upstairs. Malik followed Alex mindful of the girls as they stared at him both saying, "Hi Malik," and began to mutter to themselves about him.

Rolling his eyes Alex steered Malik to his room before closing the door. Once the door was closed he then changed into Arabic.

"_I have to apologize for the inconvenience," _Alex said.

"_Of course why are you here?"_ Malik asked.

"_When I heard about the attack I had to come home. I was hearing about a Terrorist killing people and I thought..." _Alex stopped his reply.

"You thought it was me," Malik replied in English.

"Yes," Alex said.

"Well I am not! I maybe a Muslim but I assure you that I have done your sister no harm. In fact I am the one Barry is after. He wrote a threat to me in blood all over the walls of my room," Malik said in English.

"_I am sorry if I accused you of being...well a murderer and a terrorist it is just that I had just recently came back from Syria. Things are getting worse there now that they are going after the Saudi's." _Alex replied in Arabic.

"_Really? I have not been paying attention to the news. I was busy doing some research," _Malik replied back.

"_What sort of research?" _Alex asked.

No sense in lying to Alex the man was just as perceptive as Malik. And Malik knew a trained soldier when he saw one so he explained about the day he listened in on Barry on Ali'i drive. He even told him how he done some research into Abstergo and what they were doing with their recent activities.

"_I've been hearing that they are doing some rather shady stuff," _Alex said.

"_Really? Like what?" _Malik asked.

"_That whole Animus thing they only just recently released it though only through Helix. I heard that their test subjects you know the ones who give their DNA to make the Animus work were used by force," _Alex said.

Malik looked at him in bewilderment such news was something he had not heard of before. To force someone to give up their very bloodline for the sake of science. It was a cruel and selfish act.

"_It is just rumors of course but that is what I've been hearing from a few friends that work at Abstergo. They had kidnapped people and used them for their experiments with the Animus and then they have gone mad in the end."_ Alex said.

"_This Animus, it is some sort of weapon?"_ Malik asked.

"_From what I understand it is a machine that unlocks the memories of your ancestors. It looks at your genetic code or your bloodline and from there it unlocks the memories of your ancestors using them to see what really happened in the past," _Alex said.

"_What about Helix?"_ Malik said thinking that such a dangerous machine should not be in a household like David's.

"_Helix is just an entertainment device. It is used as a way for a person to interact with the person a player is seeing like a video game. You have control of the person as you walk through the streets but not the events of the person's life. I've used it before I joined the Military it is an interesting tool."_ Alex said.

Malik was now baffled by the news. He had gotten more information out of Alex then what he had gotten from the computer. His only thing now is to find out how Abstergo is connected to him coming to the future. And further more what does Barry have to do with all this?

"_What is on your mind Malik_?_" _Alex asked.

"_Well the reason why I am asking about Absterto is because I have overheard Barry my first day in town. He mentioned the killer Altair to his friends and that Abstergo was looking for him. I don't know what is Altair's connection to Abstergo and why they want him so badly but they are willing to pay a handsome price for him," _Malik replied.

"Well the only Altair I know is from David's Helix program. He downloaded some files and I just happened to try them out last year when I was here," Alex replied.

"Really? Other then the killer is he is the only other person you know by that name?" Malik asked curious.

"Yes though the one on David's Helix has been dead for a long time we can check it out if you want?" Alex asked.

"Sure just let me deal with a few things first and then we can both go," Malik replied.

"Alright I will call David's father Issac to let him know that we are coming over," Alex said.

Malik waited for Alex to leave his mind in a whirl of thought. What Alex just old him was disturbing all this talk about the shady side of Abstergo made him want to investigate this on his own.

But he knew he couldn't.

He could not leave Evelyn and Dave behind they need his help. If Barry is somehow involve then he has to protect them as best he could. After all that is what an Assassin would do. It was what Allah had intended for him to do.

Walking down the stairs he was once again greeted by the dreamy looks of both Vanessa and Aiko. Both girls he knew are only crushing because they are young and have no men in their lives. He decided he was going to play along and walk over to them.

"What are you young ladies watching?" he asked putting his Middle Eastern Accent fully into each word.

Blushing the girls hesitated before Aiko was the one who broke the silence. "Um we ah you know just wanted to ask you a few questions?" she said.

"And why not just ask instead of stare at me like I am some sort of statue or bird?" Malik asked.

At this time Sammy chose to fly onto his shoulder and with an evil look in her eye, "**So sweet you're so sweet *kissing noise***" the girls blushed when the bird said this.

Both girls blushed and quickly looked away leaving Malik to shrug and walk outside of the house.

It was the late afternoon and Evelyn is not due back to around eight since she still has to go to dance practice. Malik was by far bored so he explored the house some more poking his head into the many rooms, and seeing what they had. Sammy was on his shoulder enjoying the exploration.

It was not till Alex returned that he beckoned for Malik to follow him outside.

"David said that he has some homework to do so he will not be able to help us till this weekend. In the meantime I've been meaning to ask you if you would like to spar with me?" Alex asked.

"Spar? As in practice fighting?" Malik said.

"Yes, Dave mentioned that the both of you were learning to fight with one arm. I want to see how far you have gotten," Alex said.

Malik shrugged, "Alright but where are we going to practice?"

"There is a Dojo behind Dave's house. I've already asked for permission from Issac to use it so it is good to go. I just wanted to see if you were up to it since you will be here for the next couple of days," Alex replied.

"Alright," lets do it.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

When Evelyn finally returned home it was well past nine her dance teacher had to drop her off. She was sweating head to toe and still wearing her practice hula skirt. When she had gotten to her room she changed her clothes and walked outside, "Have you seen Malik?" she asked noticing the absence of the one armed Syrian.

"Oh he is at the Dojo with Alex," said Kaleo who was watching T.V. with Aiko and Vanessa.

At the mention of Malik's name the two sisters both walked up to Evelyn, "Hey are you going to check out Malik?" asked Vanessa.

"Yes, I want to make sure that Alex is not hurting him too much," Evelyn replied.

"Ok we are coming with you," said Aiko.

La'akea who was in his room came running out, "Wait for me!" he said.

All four siblings walked next door to the Kelekipi's home. They did not have to walk up to the front door before they heard the tell tale signs of fighting from in the back. Running all four Makekau siblings ran towards the back towards the dojo behind.

There they witnessed the shock of their lives.

Malik was covered in sweat bruises evident on his face while Alex supported the same. Both men had their shirts off with sweat glistening on their bodies. The dojo behind the Kelekipi's house was just an outdoor arena with sand and torches around. There was no roof only the fence that surrounded the property. Evelyn was surprised to see them fighting with such an intensity on their faces that it was almost believable that they were actually trying to kill each other.

The only indication that they were just sparring was that no one was dead.

Alex came rushing at Malik intent to tackle him to the ground but Malik being faster leaped over him and did a front flip. When he landed on his feet again Alex came sweeping out with his leg. Hoping to catch Malik off guard and send him to the ground.

Instead Malik merely back flipped over his leg and landed in a ready crouch. Alex then got up and charged him again but this time Malik blocked with his one arm. Evelyn was shocked to see the muscles truly ripple off of Malik's torso. His abs were rock hard and the many scars that littered it glistened in the torch light. Alex managed to grab Malik's arm and hoist him up to throw him but Malik managed to do something that only a wrestler could do and locked his legs around Alex's head and used that to toss him. The other man rolled to stand up again. Grabbing a staff off the wall they both fought again and again. The Makekau's watched in awe as they went at each other. It was not till ten that Issac Kelekipi finally told them it was getting late and that he was closing the yard.

Both men smiled as they got up from their fighting stance and shook hands.

"Man Malik if I had known that you can fight like that then for sure I have my work cut out for me," he said.

"I told you I could fight before I started practicing with David. I just had to learn how to fight with one hand. He was showing me how to alternate so that way I can fight with my disadvantage," Malik replied.

"Well its a good thing then that you can fight or else Evelyn would have no one to protect her. Speaking of which," he said and moved past his sister.

Shocked that Alex was even here she watched as he walked by giving her a wink.

Aiko and Vanessa both swooned over Malik as he too walked past. Evelyn was hard pressed not to run her fingers across his bare arms just for the sake of it. But he beat her to it with a small smile on his face and she nearly lost it then. Walking away Aiko and Vanessa both turned to her while La'akea walked after the men.

"Eevee did you see that?" Vanessa said.

"See what?" Evelyn said.

"He gave you 'The look,'" Vanessa replied.

"What look?" Evelyn said totally confused.

"You know the look that said, 'Hey girl,' you know the look guys give to a girl they are interested in," Vanessa said.

"You have been watching too much T.V. Vanessa," Evelyn went to walk away towards the house. She did not get two steps before Aiko stepped in front.

"Move Aiko!" Evelyn demanded.

"No, fess up Eevee what is going on between you and your Arabian Knight," Aiko demanded.

"Nothing is going on between us he is just living with me that is all," Evelyn said.

"Don't lie We've heard you talking to Mom and Dad the other night so we know there is something between you and him. So fess up girl we want to know all the details," Vanessa demanded.

"Nope," Evelyn said and brushed past them.

"You think she will fess?" Aiko asked.

"Not unless we have help," Vanessa said.

"The twins?" Aiko asked

"The Twins," Vanessa replied and reached for her cell phone.

MEANWHILE

"Alright folks since you boys missed dinner you will have to warm it up yourselves," said Saiyuri as she sat down with a pail of popcorn in her hand.

She was watching a late night movie this one was of Chucky the demon doll from hell. Right beside her was Kaleo with his arm wrapped around her and Alex who was busy eating his food on the next couch. Evelyn and Malik ate on the patio outside. The sky was bright tonight with hardly any clouds and the wind was blowing softly through the trees. The whistling sound they made through the pines and willows that dotted the Kelekipi's property was enough to give the expression of a peaceful night.

It was also then that Evelyn remembered why she missed her childhood home. The garden in the back of the yard was all the reason that she wanted to do the same with her own house.

It was a typical Japanese Koi garden with a large pond in the middle. There was a small bridge that went over it and lamps dotting along the path through her yard. There was waterfalls and lush banzai plants all over. Of course none of the banzai were actual banzai they were native plants that were specially trimmed to be like banzai trees. The fish in the ponds were native river fish and of course the trees in their yard were native plants as well. It was a peaceful setting.

"Mom was always a nature freak and she especially loved native plants. In fact she grew a bunch for herbal remedies," Evelyn said looking down towards the gardens.

"Your mother is an interesting woman she had me help her around the house. Your father showed me the forge where you used to craft all sorts of things," Malik said.

"Yeah, that was back then," Evelyn said sadly.

"He also told me why you quit," Malik replied.

Sighing Evelyn stared at the ground, "Every time I go to forge a sword or work on some sort of jewelry it reminds me of the time Barry surprised me with his gifts. The day he raped me."

Malik turned to look at her and saw the anguish in her face.

"What if I asked you to forge something for me?" Malik asked.

"And what would that be?" Evelyn said not looking at him.

"A sword, some knives and a wrist blade if I give you the design," Malik asked.

"You can always ask my father for those," Evelyn said.

"But what if I want _you_ to forge them?" Malik asked.

"I...I can't," Evelyn said.

Sammy who was on her perch outside on the Patio merely offered her usual cryptic advice, "**It's the wheel of Fortune, It's the Leap of Faith, Its the banner of Hope,"** she sang.

"Ok Sammy I don't know how the Lion King has been passed to your flapping beak," Evelyn said.

"She is very wise for a bird," Malik said.

"Says the Arabian Knight," Evelyn used her sister's nick name for him.

"I am Syrian not Arabic," Malik replied.

"I know but that is what the girls are calling you now," Evelyn smiled softly at him.

It was then that they heard music playing form inside the house. The occupants decided to turn in for the night leaving the two alone on the porch.

"So when did my brother show up?" Evelyn asked.

"He came when Aiko and Vanessa came home," Malik replied.

Sammy chose that moment to hop down from her perch and went to the radio. Makani was sleeping just under it when the Macaw turned on the music. The DJ began to play some music and the two said nothing for a while.

"_Hey there you late night lovers we are moving in to the lovers time this night. We have a whole line up of music to set the mood. We can either play our song list or play by request. And tonight we have a special request this was made by two very special lovers out there. This is for Rachel Keohounui from her husband Robert who is serving in Syria right now. This song is Desert Rose by Sting featuring Cheb Mami so please sit back and relax with your loved one as we take you to deserts of the Middle East. This is for Rachel Keohounui," _the radio began to play the song.

Malik was aware that Evelyn paid close attention to the song as it played. Malik decided to pay attention as well. So when he did he was caught off guard when the first of the lyrics began to play.

"_Hadaee mada tawila  
>Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti<br>Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti  
>Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti<em>_"_

_I dream of rain__ hele hele...__  
>I dream of gardens in<em>_...__ the desert sand  
>I wake in vain<em>_ helee, hele__  
>I dream of love as time runs through my hand<em>

I dream of fire

_ helee, hele (ooh hooo alil)__  
>Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire<br>And in the flames__ helee, hele (bababa boah!)__  
>Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire<em>

This desert rose

_ helee, hele__  
>Each of her veils, a secret promise<br>This desert flower__ helee, heleeeeeeaaaaayyyyyy...__  
>No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this<em>

His eyes widened when he heard the song and when the English Lyrics began to play he was mesmerized by the lyrics. When the song ended he was shocked.

"Those lyrics are in Arabic though not the Syrian Dialect that is for sure. Algerian perhaps? Or Egyptian? but Arabic all the same," Malik said.

"Can you understand it?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes, I know quite a bit of dialects since my time in Jerusalem. People come to the city all the time from all over the desert and so I must be able to speak their language. It took some time before I came to the city but I was able to learn it. I can translate for you if you like," Malik said.

"Ok let me play the song again on my phone and you can translate," Evelyn said smiling at him.

She pulled out her phone and began to search for the song. When the song began to play again Malik listened before translating.

"_Oh night oh night  
>It has been a long time<br>And I am looking for myself and my loved one  
>And I am looking for myself and my loved one<br>And I am looking for myself and my loved one _

_Aman aman aman  
>My life is for you<br>And no one other than you  
>And no one other than you<em>_"_

When he finished translating Evelyn was silent she looked lost as she looked across the garden towards the city of Kona and beyond towards the ocean. Malik had a very good view of the city and saw all the lights that caused it to glow so. It reminded him of his many nights on the towers in Jerusalem...or better yet of his time in Mecca. He was astonished at the lights and how they seem to make the sky glow. Then he saw something from the sky and remembered the machines David told him about once.

Airplanes...

The machine which allows man to fly from place to place.

"What are you thinking about?" Evelyn asked.

Malik turned to her, "Alot of things really like how one has to fly across the ocean to get to where they are at. I wondered how long it would take to get from Kona to Jerusalem by air," Malik said.

"Eighteen hours almost since you have to cross different time zones and lots of security," Evelyn replied.

"You've been there before?" Malik asked.

"Alex," Evelyn replied as she got up to clean up the table.

"Oh," Malik replied.

When she went into the house Malik remained outside. Alex joined him afterwards, _"Mind if I joined you?"_ he asked in Arabic.

"_Be my guest after all your sister has left to do the dishes," _Malik replied.

"_Evelyn has taken notice of you my friend,"_ Alex said.

Malik eyed him suspiciously, "_And?"_

"_She was hurt before," _Alex warned.

"I know that," Malik replied in English, "I have seen first hand what that bastard can do and I plan on not living through it again."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure that my sister is being cared for by someone I can trust," Alex replied.

Malik sighed, "You can trust me I would rather die then see your sister treated in such a way again."

"Good," Alex said.

Malik has spent the next few nights on the couch which luckily for him can unfold into a bed. However the only thing that Malik did not like was when the kids got up in the morning to get ready for school. But Malik woke up like he normally does and goes on his morning run with Evelyn.

In fact for most of the week Malik and Alex had gotten to know each other. And for Malik it was good for him to speak his native language once again so he can feel more comfortable with the man. Alex had explained why he was really home. His tour was up and so he can spend the rest of his time with his family till they called him again for a tour of the Middle East.

Evelyn in the meantime was enjoying the fact that her brother and roommate had finally gotten along. They would spar together behind the Kelekipi's place with David after he was done with his classes. They were often times joined by Eddie and then La'akea. All five young men would tell stories of growing up together. Malik felt a sort of kinship form between them.

At night he would still have his nightmares. But at least now they are not at the same intensity as they were when he first gotten here. Malik would be able to bare them quietly so he would not wake the house with his screaming.

Still the nightmares were the same as always. Old and painful memories that refused to go away. But it was the sound of Evelyn's voice or the song that he had heard on the radio that had soothed him to rest.

It was one night like this that he was playing his music on his new I-Pod. This one Alex had gotten for him since he was so interested in music. The man even told him the name of the song that Evelyn sings to him at night.

He was listening to it right now on the I-Pod it says _**Broken wings by Mr. Mister**_. He would listen to the original song and thought of Evelyn each time. Such things led to some really exotic dreams and some of them even Erotic. When they become like that Malik would often times find himself outside cooling down in the morning air. His thoughts would be rattled with the images his mind would be playing for him.

All of them involving Evelyn.

Those nights would often find him trying his best to not start touching himself to relieve the tension that he was feeling. There are no whore houses in Kona and if people wanted to relieve themselves of sexual tension they have to do it privately.

But Malik will not give in to such temptation.

He was a stronger man then that...and he was an Assassin. Assassins are trained to withstand all sorts of temptation including those of the sexual nature.

Such thoughts made him chuckle as he remembered his dear friend Abbas failing miserably at trying to fend off temptation. The temptation of food was simple, the temptation to go to the bathroom was not as easy as one thinks it is. But the temptation for sex was the hardest one of all and Abbas had failed miserably. Malik and a few others had passed but then during training Abbas just could not handle and went to relieve himself at the brothel.

He had not heard the end of it for weeks. Poor guy had been utmost humiliated and so had resorted to guard duty as his punishment for failing that temptation. Malik remembers that to be an assassin one must resist temptation. Well he had seen many fail in that aspect Altair included when he fell for the priestess Adha. When Adha was killed he assumes that is when Altair became a cold hearted, arrogant bastard.

Malik knew better but still as it was once said love can creep up on you. Allah has made it so and when the temptation comes should a man fall for the temptation of lust or should he allow himself the blessings of love. Who knows but one thing is for sure.

Malik has feelings for Evelyn.

He was outside this time of night lying on the roof of the house looking at the stars. He had been practicing his free running for some time. He is now able to climb the side of the house quietly and lay himself out on the slanted roof to look at the stars. The wind was blowing from the north marking the signs of autumn. The holiday of Halloween is coming and Malik was tempted to dress up even though he doesn't celebrate it.

The stars were the one thing that brought him peace in this world. No matter what happened to him in this time the stars would remain the same. He could easily spot the constellation Aquila and the star Altair in the sky. He was so reminded of Altair back home in his time. He often wondered what happened to his friend since his time travel incident. As he was thinking about it his other thoughts drifted to the discoveries that both he and Alex had discovered.

It turns out that there were several incidents involving the Animus interface at Abstergo. Instances were people had either disappeared or were sent to a mental hospital because they became unstable. These were normal innocent people that had 'Volunteered' for their Animus project. And then suddenly when they finished their term were admitted for unstable mental problems. These had become quite the problem so Abstergo was looking into developing a machine that would eliminate the need to use an Animus.

The Helix was born.

So the Helix instead of using an interface like the Animus. Would draw blood from the volunteer and use that sample to unlock the genetic memories. Malik was intrigued by such technology and had often wondered who came up with it. When he looked up the names of the developers he found that the head of development. A Dr. Warren Viddic was the head researcher for the Animus project. He was the one who discovered the memories in ones genes. And after much research both he and Alex had concluded that the good doctor was worth getting a hold of.

Until they found out that he died two years ago.

When they read the article about how he was killed Malik grew suspicious. According to the article a man broke into the main Abstergo building in Italy where Dr. Viddic worked and killed him in an insane stupor. The man of course was killed by Abstergo security when he went on a rampage throughout the building. There was no photos of Warren's body but from what it said about the stab wounds Malik had begun to wonder if it were possible...no that can't be right they were only pretenders. Nothing more.

As he felt sleep start to return to him once more he gotten up from his position on the roof and leaped off. Doing a perfect front flip he landed on his feet in complete silence and walked back into the house. The dogs that were in the neighbors yard started barking but no one paid any attention to them. Already Makani was waiting for him on the bed. His ears and face showed that the cat was indeed interested in his bed mates return. When Malik looked at the time it was about two in the morning so he would get at least four more hours of sleep before everyone woke up for the day. Malik quietly went back to his spot on the couch and curled up to sleep.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn's room faced the east so when the first rays of dawn hit the peak of Hualalai, Evelyn was the first to know. It was sort of a hidden sense of hers to know when the sun would be rising. She had gotten out of bed Sammy was already waiting for her. Preening her feathers the Macaw waiting till Evelyn finished using the bathroom and changing into her running clothes.

When she had walked down the stairs Malik was already waiting for her. He was dressed in his usual running outfit with his shoes. The other occupant however was a surprise.

Alex was wearing his running clothes with the words 'Army' on the front.

"Ready?" he said.

Evelyn smiled as she walked out the door towards the front of the yard. Already people were walking their dogs or running themselves. The sounds of cars filled their ears as they started off on their morning run.

When they gotten back Evelyn had run into the shower upstairs while Alex used the one down stairs. So Malik had to wait till she came out before he took a shower. The smell of freshly cooked breakfast filled the air as Saiyuri was doing her best in the kitchen as always. They all ate animatedly enjoying the morning with the younger girls going on about what they are going to do once they got out of school. Eddie and La'akea were the first to finish their breakfast so they rushed to get ready for school. The girls took their time and once they were done Kaleo went to drive them off to school.

Alex, Malik and Evelyn were left alone with Saiyuri to help clean the house.

When the house chores were done Saiyuri went into her car to go to the store and get some things for dinner.

That left the three of them alone.

"I've heard the twins were coming over this weekend?" said Evelyn breaking the silence.

"Yeah they said something about trying out some new ideas for Halloween," Alex replied.

"So what are you going to dress up as?" Evelyn asked.

"I was going as Commander Shepard from Mass Effect...or maybe be the Prince of Persia," Alex replied.

"David beat you to that one...just stick with Commander Shepard I am sure Mahea can help make your costume," Evelyn said.

"What are you going as Malik?" Alex asked.

"Um...I don't know I've never really celebrated Halloween before," Malik admitted.

"Oh yeah that's right you are from the Middle East," said Evelyn.

"Well Halloween is basically based off the English Pagan holiday of All Hallows Eve which is a day of the dead. They used to celebrate it with gifts to dead relatives or hide in their homes because demons also walk the earth. Today people just dress up as their favorite characters because it is a day of creativity and celebration of who you are. So basically you can dress however you like and no one gives a shit," Alex explained.

Malik from what Evelyn could see was thinking about it, "And how do you get your 'Costumes'?" he asked.

"Um normally people buy them but there are some who make them. Mahealani and Nohealani the twins that you have not met yet. They are costume designers they make a living doing stuff like this so you can give them your design and they can try and make it for you," Evelyn said.

Malik seems to think about it before nodding, "So if I give them a design I want. Will you be able to make the accessories for it?"

Evelyn felt nervous when he asked her, "It depends on what it is?" she asked.

"I will come up with a design and then we can deal with the creation of it. But I wanted to know what are we going to do about the house?" was the next question.

"Well me and the boys are going to look at it today see what needs to be fixed." Alex said.

"Need help?" Malik asked.

"Sure just have to make sure that everything is in order before we leave later on this afternoon," Alex replied.

The rest of the day was spent planning what to do next. It was around one in the afternoon that they finally drove back up to Evelyn's house. Sammy stayed with Saiyuri who wanted to play with the bird.

When they gotten there, there was two more cars waiting for them. There was Kaleo of course with Eddie and La'akea fresh from school and another man came with another beside him.

"Max! Keoni! When did you two get here?" Evelyn said as she ran out to greet her brothers.

They gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"We drove here from Hilo and Waimea as soon as we heard what had happened." the older of the two Keoni said.

Evelyn smiled her brother Keoni was a year younger then Alex but he was the same height. Built like a football player but with light toned olive colored skin and raven dark hair Keoni resembles Saiyuri more then her father Kaleo. Max had Saiyuri's slanted eyes unlike Evelyn but it was more pronounced. His skin tone is darker then Evelyn's thought closer to Malik's. His high cheek bones and rounded face gave away to his well muscled body. Both boys looked like the worked hard where ever they are.

"So how is Sarah and Makaela?" Evelyn asked Max and the man's face beamed, "Good, it is going good Miki is taking her first steps and is starting that 'I'll eat everything phase' so we have to hide everything," Max said.

He even brought out his cell phone to show Evelyn.

"Aww how cute!" she squealed like a little girl.

"Hey whose he?" asked Keoni looking at Malik for the first time.

"He's Evelyn's roommate," Alex said.

Evelyn feeling embarrassed at having forgotten about Malik quickly grabbed the Syrian by the arm and brought him closer. "Guys this is Malik my roommate." she said.

"Your roommate? Not your boyfriend?" Keoni said and Evelyn's face fell.

"No, not my boyfriend he is the guy I told you about on Facebook. You know the one that the government told me I had to house a while back," Evelyn said.

Both men turned and looked at the tall Syrian with eyes that were hard, "You mean this is the asshole that broke into your house and bled all over you kitchen floor?" Max said.

"He is not an asshole Max he was simply in a bad accident and ended up in the wrong house," Alex replied as he stepped up to Malik and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Accident?" Keoni asked.

"Yes, I was there at the hospital as a translator since Malik didn't know how to speak English at the time," Alex replied.

"Oh," both of them said.

"So shall we get going I want to see my house before we talk more about my roommate," Evelyn said knowing where this is going.

"Sure," they replied.

They walked into the house and looked at everything that was practically destroyed from the door to the entertainment center. It looks as if Barry did a good job at ransacking the place. Pretty much everything had to be replaced from the appliances to the toilet. It was as if he came back for more after the first round. The dried blood on the walls was still there in Malik's room plain as day for them to read.

"Holy shit! No wonder you stayed at Mom and Dad's this place is a hellhole!" Max said as he looked around.

"We came back from the beach to this," Evelyn pointed out.

"Yeah and look at what had happened to Evelyn's garden too," said Eddie when he poked his head out.

Evelyn walked towards the broken window and saw for herself the extent of the damage. The garden that she was in the process of making was completely destroyed uprooted and plowed through with what looked like a backhoe.

"God he is a fucken asshole! Malik and I are not dating and he goes and does this!" Evelyn growled obviously she was not happy about this.

"Don't worry about it sis if that fucker comes around again we will take care of him," said Keoni.

"And that goes for Malik too," said Alex.

"Him? Why? He broke into Eevee's house why should we trust him?" Keoni asked.

"Keoni the braddah was in trouble! Look at him he lost his arm because of it, and if Eevee had not found him in her kitchen then he would have died!" Eddie said.

Keoni was twice the bulk of Alex but he was still imposing to the Syrian. Walking up to him with the grace of a wild cat he was equal in height to Malik who was about six two. Both eyed each other before Keoni seemed satisfied and extended his hand. "Keoni Makekau, Aloha," he said.

"Malik Al-Sayf Salam," Malik said extending his own hand to shake.

"So Malik where you from? Obviously your name is not a familiar one," Max said after shaking Malik's hand.

"Jerusalem but I am originally from Syria," Malik said.

"No wonder your accent is strange. One can easily mistake you for a Filipino here. But enough wasting time lets do an assessment of what we need, and then head on home," Max said.

When the returned to the house Saiyuri had already made dinner and this time there were two more guest there. Evelyn nearly squealed in surprise as her twin sisters Nohealani and Mahealani were in the kitchen helping out their mother. When they saw Evelyn come into the door both sisters rushed to give her a hug. Being the eldest Evelyn was much missed since she was the first to leave the house.

"What are you two doing here?" Evelyn asked.

"Well we got a text from Vanessa and Aiko saying that you have a handsome boyfriend for a roommate here," Mahealani said.

"Malik is not my boyfriend he is my roommate," Evelyn growled.

"Keep telling yourself that Eevee and maybe we will reconsider. Now where is your Arabian Knight," Nohealani said.

Shaking her head Evelyn simply pointed out the door. The twins rushed to the door and Evelyn found to her surprise that they were oohing and awwing Malik. In a way that made Evelyn kind of jealous. Both her twin sisters are striking to look at. Both are identical and thin with a model's body where as Evelyn had a more athletic build. And both sisters are just as girly as Aiko and Vanessa. But unlike Aiko and Vanessa both girls have a taste in fashion and fashion design unlike the youngest two who are more interested in boys.

The only way you can tell Nohealani and Mahealani apart was their hairstyles and clothes. Nohealani loves to wear shorts and lighter colors while Mahealani liked jeans and darker colors. Nohealani likes to keep her dark hair long while Mahealani trimmed hers short and added highlights.

Evelyn rolled her eyes as her sisters admired Malik arm or no arm.

Dinner was no different with the Makekaus all gathered around the table. They had finished eating and discussing Evelyn's housing costs when there was a knock on the door.

"That is probably David with the Helix hook up," Alex said as he opened the door.

There was Dave with a look that he had just freshly gotten out of the shower. A box under his arm and a grin on his face, "So who is up for some History exploration?" he said.

"Use the living room T.V. I have got to see this too." Kaleo said.

They all gathered into the living room. David hooked up the Helix and turned it on connecting it to the network. When he was connected Malik had to ask the question.

"So this thing sees into the past through people's bloodlines?"

"Yeah that is what I was told. They take volunteers and then use their blood samples to find their genetic code or bloodline if you will. They will then use it to find their ancestors and you can see it through their eyes what life was like," David explained to Malik.

Evelyn had gotten into the kitchen and raided the popcorn stores. When she returned everyone was waiting for her.

"Ok so how does this work?" Evelyn asked.

"Why don't I show you," Alex said as he turned the machine on and the main menu pulled up.

There were images of all sorts of events and names.

"Triumph of the Borgia? Isn't that the first Mafia family?" asked La'akea.

"Yeah but I wanna see the Murder in the Levant that one I think takes place in the Middle East. Hey Malik is the Levant anywhere near where you are from?" asked Dave.

"Yes Masyaf is actually in the Levant," Malik replied.

"Well we should check that out first," Dave said.

"Alright anyone else have any suggestions?" Alex asked.

"Nothing on the Hawaiian Kingdom?" Kaleo asked.

"Dad you are going to have to pay to get that one," Alex replied.

"Oh, but do you have it?" Kaleo asked.

"Yeah I have it thanks to the school's pass," Dave replied rolling his eyes.

"Ok so how does this work?" Evelyn asked.

"You access any one of these images which is the basic menu. Any other ones you are going to have to pay for but they take to you a specific memory of someone who has lived in that time period. There you will relive their life through histories major events. This one is Alex's favorite since he gets to practice his Arabic on it. But since we all don't speak Arabic other then Alex and Malik I think I will put up the language filter." Dave replied.

"Language filter?" Evelyn asked.

"Um it translates the native language of the person to modern English or what ever language you speak. The Helix is a multi-lingual device that allows a person to understand the language of the ancestor in question or person you are playing as." Dave said.

"Playing as?" Saiyuri spoke up.

"They made it so it is like a video game of sorts where you control the person till you get to an event in their life. Well then you have no control of what happens only the direction the person goes. So lets get started shall we," Dave said.

He scrolled down till he got the one labeled, _Murder in the Levant_ and hit start. Instantly the movie began to play and Evelyn turned and watched Malik's eyes grow wide as a man dressed in white was walking along the desert. That man in white is what Alex was playing as and from the look on her companion's face it is white as a ghost.

"Malik are you alright?" she asked.

"I...I am fine," he said though his voice was shaking.

Alex played the movie and Evelyn listened in to the conversation between the two. Though there was something familiar about the second man next to the one Alex was playing as. The man's name was not mentioned yet the only one mentioned was the third man.

Kadar

The third man's name was Kadar and that name was so familiar that Evelyn tried to place it in her mind. She remembered hearing that name before. She once again turned to Malik when he heard the man in front of Alex speak and Evelyn learned that his name is Altair just like the killer that is on the loose. She watched as Alex guided the man towards the entrance of something. Evelyn looked up in the corner and saw that the year is 1191 A.D. Something is familiar about that year.

Malik had gone very pale at this point and Evelyn watched as the man Altair went up and killed a man. Malik began to mumble in Arabic and it was then that the voice became eerily familiar. It was starting to become clearer as the three men went to retrieve some sort of treasure. When they did and were attacked the man Altair was thrown from the room and the other two were attacked. She watched the events play out until Altair reached a castle of some sort.

The castle was very familiar somehow just like the banners with the symbol on them.

When they gotten closer was when it finally hit Evelyn.

Malik's Crystals!

She then raced from the room towards Malik's bags. Digging into them she pulled out the crystals and walked over towards the others.

"Eevee what?" Alex asked pausing.

"That building is the same as this!" she said holding up the crystal.

"Oh my it's beautiful," said Mahealani.

"Holy shit it looks exactly like that castle on the Helix!" Dave said

Sure enough Evelyn lifted the crystal to the outline of the castle.

They matched perfectly.

Then they watched as Altair began to explain his failure to his master when the man replied.

"_Where are Malik and Kadar?" _he asked.

**Malik!**

Slowly Evelyn turned towards her companion his face pale as a sheet and his eyes wide as his hand shook.

"_I still live at least!" _a now very familiar voice said.

Evelyn's blood had gone cold as the bloodied man walked up to them holding his arm. When he lifted his face and they could see under the hood. The shock that vibrated throughout the room was enough that they all turned to the now pale looking Malik who was shaking from head to toe. His face deathly pale and he was sweating profusely from all his core.

"Malik...that man with the bloodied arm," Kaleo said slowly.

Malik gulped, "I have a lot of things to say to you...that man...that man is _Me,_"

TBC

**Whew! Damn that took long enough! I was trying so hard to make this chapter work after all work sucks for me. I am now down to six people at my work place and normally when a night is good I can organize my ideas while I am working. However things are so hectic with the holidays and the crap going down at work that I am at a loss...**

**No it is not writers block it is just me trying to get my thoughts straight! So I figure I would work on this for a bit on my lunch break at work. So now I finally finished this part after watching all the AC-Unity cut scenes and walkthroughs (Since I can't afford a PS4) on youtube. I finally am able to get this chapter out. I hope it is satisfying enough for you to meet Evelyn's family finally. **

**And the cat is out of the bag folks that is all I have to say. So please remember to review and no bashings or flames please! Thank you and Mahalo!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Helix

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED SO THERE!**

**A/N: Now that the cat is out of the bag with the last chapter all I wanted to say is that things are moving forward. I apologize to those waiting on the next installment of the Black Eagle. I am still working on that one but this story is taking up most of my time. So hopefully I can get that one out soon. Also I am still waiting and begging for some sort of artwork from you folks so I don't have to draw my own. **

**Oh on the note I just realized that I made a mistake and that I will fix it immediately! Evelyn is supposed to have one more brother but Eddie never mentioned him in Chapter 12 but I brought it up in chapter's three and four I think if I remember correctly. So I will fix that now thanks!**

**Remember read and review but no bashings and flames please thank you**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 15: The Helix**

_no way... yeah  
>you leave me in spite of our ways, suddenly<br>im left without  
>Thoughts of you inside my head, follow me home again<br>id rather be with you instead, im alone again  
>maybe its fate, that we fall, were off on our own again<br>how can we know, were so wrong, we've been here so long...  
>with the weapons of your world, i will fall<br>take me someplace better where we all belong  
>and i might fall forever, when im in your arms <em>

_3 Years Hallow - We Belong_

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

_Malik gulped, "I have a lot of things to say to you...that man...that man is Me,"_

When he said that the entire house went into an uproar. Kaleo and the boys demanded answers while Evelyn held onto Malik's hand for support. The man was still shaking all the classic signs of pure terror in his wake.

"Eevee what is wrong with him?" asked Mahealani.

"He is going through some serious PTSD and from seeing that again it triggered his memories," Evelyn said.

Malik was mumbling in Arabic his mind had gone completely blank as she held him.

"Alex what is he saying?" Kaleo demanded as Saiyuri rushed to the kitchen to get something for Malik.

"He is saying sorry to his brother and how he should have stayed and fought them off. He is mumbling all sorts of things and half of them I can translate. Something about Solomon's Temple and the apple of Eden." Alex said.

Nohealani was wise enough to turn off the T.V. When Saiyuri came with a cup of steaming tea. She slowly brought it up to Malik's lips and made him drink. He nearly choked but she held his face firm with hers.

"You will drink it, it will help calm your nerves," she said.

Absentmindedly he drank more. Evelyn helped rub his back and when his eyes began to clear after being clouded in memories he began to apologize profusely.

"There is nothing to apologize for Malik after all such an event was surely dramatic." said Saiyuri as the Syrian calmed down.

"So now tell us who are you really?" asked Keoni as he looked down at Malik.

"What I told you is true and what you have seen is real. That is man on the screen is me I am from the year 1191 A.D. and somehow I ended up in the future." Malik replied.

"Ordinarily I would have called this bullshit and sent you to the nuthouse, but from what I am looking at on the T.V. screen before Nohealani turned it off...well all I can say is wow!" Max said.

"So you are an Arabian Knight," Vanessa said.

"Technically I am a Hashashin or Assassin not a knight," Malik replied feeling the effects of the tea start to sooth him.

"So shall we keep watching or shall we stop for Malik's sake?" Alex asked.

"We keep watching I want to see what happens afterwards," Kaleo replied before turning to Malik, "You know if it is too painful you can go in the other room," he said.

"No, I want to stay...I need to see this from Altair's point of view. For the longest time I have hated him for what has happened to my brother. But now as I am seeing it before me I can see that he truly did try to go back and he could not help us." Malik said finally settling down.

Alex turned back on the T.V. And once again played as Altair as he was punished and then sent on his mission. When they got to the part where he entered the Jerusalem bureau Malik recognized his Dai uniform. He was hideous to look at with his rat nest of a beard and his mismatched clothes.

Evelyn could not help but gasp.

"Man dude I am so glad I was able to help you put on some clothes," Dave said noticing that Malik was missing a shirt part of the time.

The argument between him and Altair was all too classic. Evelyn saw the relationship between the two and how she wanted to strangle Altair herself for his arrogance. When he left to do his information gathering and then returning to get Malik's approval. She finally understood why Malik was distant when they first met. The man was mocked because he could not take care of himself and no one helped him. From what the reading said Altair was worried for his friend but his arrogance and his pride refused to let him help. He moved away from Malik to perform his kill and then when he was done she watched as Malik screamed at him for his lack of caution.

The whole time he was reliving those memories Evelyn held his hand letting him know that she was there for him. Though it felt foolish she was not going to give up on him and let him suffer alone.

Then it came time for Altair to return to Jerusalem again after doing two more kills. When he returned he found the Bureau empty and from the looks of it no one bothered to open the gate for him. Having to open it himself he flew into the bureau. It looked as if no one was in here save a few other assassins who were busy having a good time. Altair demanded to know where Malik was and they replied with a shrug or 'Maybe he had given in to temptation and gone to the brothel to get laid,' they would say.

Altair as Evelyn saw ran out of the bureau to search for the lost Dai. He had searched for hours and eventually came back to tell the Novices to also search for Malik. They moaned and groaned and some whined but when Altair put them in their place they quickly scrambled out of the bureau to search for him.

When they returned hours later there was no signs of Malik and no one has seen the one armed man for nearly a few weeks. At this Evelyn could feel Malik's hand clench and tighten as she watched Altair enter the next room. It was Malik's bedroom from what Evelyn could tell. From looking at the room through the Helix they could tell that Malik could not clean even his room.

"Most of that stuff is not even mine," Malik said.

"Really? Then whose is it?" asked Keoni.

"It was the previous Rafig who had died some months before," Malik replied.

"Oh man that is just wrong!" Max said.

"I never slept in there most of the time. The man never took care of the bureau it became to disgusting to sleep there. I just go in there to change my bandages and leave." Malik replied.

When Alex walked around the room he saw the blood on the ground in the same pattern as Evelyn's house. There was even the same burn marks where Malik's body would have been. From the looks of the stuff knocked down someone had come in here and killed Malik or dragged his body somewhere. Altair was enraged and ran into the Novices and screamed at them till their heads bowed low. He then sent a bird to Al-Mualim the grandmaster telling him of what had happened to Malik.

It was not till two days later that he had received the bird by his master. Altair has been ordered to kill his target and report back to Masyaf with his findings on the Jerusalem Bureau.

Evelyn and Malik watched as Altair had reported Malik's disappearance to his master and the master seemed deep in thought. Thinking it was the work of a traitor he sent Altair to finish his mission but at the same time try to flush out the traitor. So kill after kill he gotten rid of the Templars on his masters list and when finally it came to Robert De Sabe the master of them all.

That is when he found out about his so called set up. A woman took Robert's place and she was the one who told Altair of the Grandmaster's plan. Riding for Arsuf where King Richard resided.

"Wait King Richard your buddy got to meet King Richard the Lionheart?" Dave said.

"Shut up Dave we are trying to watch Alex here," said La'akea.

They watched the whole event take place with Altair barely defeating Robert and when he found out about his master's betrayal he raced back to Masyaf. Only then that he found out the extent of his master's true intentions.

Driven mad by the Apple of Eden Altair was forced to flee Masyaf. He had tried to fight his way to his master only to find himself surrounded by drones. Taking a leap of faith off the cliff the Assassin nearly drowned trying to get away. If it wasn't for the fact that the rope that tied the fishing lines was still out then he would have died. Altair had pulled himself to shore and then raced away from Masyaf and the madness that resided there.

Evelyn saw Malik's face was blank as he watched his friend hide amongst the rocks waiting for his chance to strike.

Climbing back up the cliff later that night Altair managed to find his master in his bed chambers. There was no way that the guards would be able to defend their master if Altair came from the window. So in he came and his blade digging deep into the flesh of Al-Mualim. With his master dying and confessing his sins Altair was left alone in the room.

They watched what had happened to Altair afterwards how he had lived on the run for the rest of his life. Even with a wife and kids he was a wanted man and Malik watched as he fell from grace.

"_Ibn il sharmoota__!" _Malik cursed.

Evelyn gave his hand a squeeze to let him know it was alright. When the Helix session ended they were all at a loss.

Afterwards Malik had explained to them what had happened leading up to the point where he ended up in Evelyn's kitchen. His findings on Abstergo and his listening in to Barry's conversation, and lastly what he believes to be a fluke.

"So you think Altair does not exist in our time?" asked Kaleo.

"No, I think they do not know that it was me who came to the future not Altair. If he is still in the Helix then that means they do not know that I am the one that has been transported to the future instead of Altair. Thankfully the blood on the walls there has been a good cover to think that someone has broken into the bureau. So it would be a good chance that who ever brought me here still thinks that I had been kidnapped or worse killed by some drunkard off the streets. After all I was not my best as you saw," Malik replied.

"How can we help then to get you back home," Kaleo asked.

"I do not know, all I know is that this Helix somehow manages to connect one to the past. And by going into the past one can see how one lives. It is sort of a time travel device capable to seeing things that should have been if left alone. I however am proof that someone has altered time itself," Malik said.

"And because you are not there your friend or buddy or however you want to call him goes into exile with something he has stolen from your Brotherhood. This Apple he has stolen it and is now according to this wondering the desert with his family. Somehow someone screwed things up there and something was supposed to happen. Malik is pretty sure he was supposed to be there but he isn't," said Alex.

"How perceptive of you I just wish I could have been there to help Altair. Maybe I would have forgotten about this whole madness and maybe, just maybe forgive him for killing my brother and getting my arm cut off," Malik said.

Evelyn felt sorry for him as he got up from the couch releasing her hand and started to walk away. She could see him struggling to hide his emotions from those around him. She slowly gotten up from her place on the couch and went out to check on him.

The rest of the family decided to call it a day and left the system plugged into the T.V. Kaleo and Max thought it would do them some good to help Malik set up his bed. Pulling the couch apart to change it into a bed. Saiyuri brought out the blankets for Malik. Evelyn watched from outside before turning her head towards the Syrian. He stood there looking at the moon which is a black disk in the sky. How he knew it was there was beyond her. But she knew he knew it was there. Then like the wind he vanished!

Evelyn had to shake her head like she was seeing things as she raced around the corner to find him.

"Malik?" she asked.

Only the shuffle on the roof told her all she needed to know.

Looking up she spotted him on the roof laying down on its tiles and looking at the stars. Evelyn went into the house to find a window that would let her out. Using her bedroom window she forced herself out onto the roof. There she spotted Malik laying there and looking at the stars.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Malik replied.

"When you disappeared I'd figure you'd find your way onto the roof. It is the only place you can get privacy around here," Evelyn said as she sat down next to him.

"Yes it is," Malik replied.

"What is it?" Evelyn asked worried.

"I don't know, the whole thing really! The whole viewing myself from Altair's point of view. It is unsettling to say the least. And to watch my brother die again...I thought...I thought I had gotten over that but I was wrong," Malik said.

"I know it is hard...when I saw David for the first time when we were in the hospital. I thought I had it bad. But to see him like that with his amputation first thing well...It was unsettling to say the least. Worst of all Barry was the cause of it that is how I ended up in the hospital." Evelyn admitted.

"You were there? With him?" Malik asked sitting up from where he was lying down.

"Yeah, we were on our way back to Kona from Hilo. I was angry at Barry for drinking way there. But the asshole refuses to let me drive and hid the keys from me. Every attempt I made to get a cab to at least take me home ended up with him getting angry. So I just let it be for now. When we reached Kona we just gotten into town when Barry ran a red light. All I remember next was him hitting the passenger van full force and ramming the occupants into the tree," at this Evelyn began to sniff as tears began to form in her eyes.

"When I came to the ambulance was there taking me to the hospital. They said that the family in the van was hit. The wife was pregnant and lost her child and they don't know if the boy would make it. The husband suffered fractured bones and that was all I could think about. When we got there they had to put me in a sling and I stayed there for a couple of weeks. Because there was no room in the ICU the boy was put with me. I saw the bandages to his stump and I cried for days looking at him. He gave me this look at why I am crying and I could not hide the truth so I told him. I told him it was my fault that his little brother or sister was never born and I should have pushed harder to take the keys from Barry." at this Evelyn cried.

Malik then pulled her to him and held her close while she cried, "Dave forgave me and told me that it was not my fault I've tried my best, but to me it was never enough. Even years later it still is never enough," Evelyn was whispering the last part.

Feeling tears in his eyes as well Malik had to make a confession, "For a while now I thought...I thought it was Altair's fault that Kadar died. All this time the fault was also mine. I should have not been so careless with our mission. I keep forgetting that my little brother...he was an Assassin too! He...he had suspicions as to why two master assassins would have a novice like him accompany them. I should have...I should have investigated why the master wanted him to accompany me and Altair when we both could have done it ourselves! There are many things I regret now and wish I could have changed time. Now looking at the Helix and watching Altair suffer for so long because of me...I wish more then ever to go home to my time and fix what was not supposed to happen," Malik said.

"It is never enough isn't it?" Evelyn said.

"No, it is not and never would be." Malik replied.

"How do you deal with it so well?" Evelyn asked.

"I am an assassin my creed helps to guide me in dealing with the pain of taking a life. But it all comes back in dreams just none hit as hard as those of my brother's death," Malik replied.

"What about your master's betrayal?" Evelyn said.

"That part hit me just as hard as Kadar's death. For all these years my master has been like a father figure to all the brothers in our brotherhood. He was a man we could go to for advice and wisdom. Now I know the true meaning of the Creed and what it stood for when we watched those images on the Helix." Malik replied.

"What is your creed? You keep mentioning it but never say it out loud to anyone is it that secret?" Evelyn asked.

"No, I guess it would not hurt to tell you. The Creed is this, '__Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq___ bale kouloun moumkine__'_ the best translation would be 'Nothing is Absolute, Everything is allowed' but it is easier to say 'Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted'. Only now do I understand the meaning of those words," Malik said.

"Really your master made that up only to backfire in his face?" Evelyn said.

"No, the Creed has been there long before my master ran the brotherhood. It was taught at the early age and its meaning interpreted many times over. Some use is as an excuse to do whatever they like such as Altair. Forgetting that the three tenants are there to guide us to understand the creed better," Malik replies.

"I see I wish I had something to help me," Evelyn said.

"Trust in Allah or God if you will he has helped me so far. The Creed can only help so much my faith in a higher power helps with the rest," Malik replied.

"Are you trying to convert me to Islam?" Evelyn asked.

"No, do you see me preaching? No, I am just suggesting to try praying to your own deity or deities they might not answer but at least it is a better comfort then wallowing in pity," Malik said.

"Says the assassin," Evelyn joked glad for a change in subject.

Leaning more into Malik's shoulder Evelyn had to ask, "So are you going to celebrate Halloween with us?"

"I do not know, I was thinking of it and I have a few ideas in my head," Malik said.

"Such as?" Evelyn pried happy to get away from the hurtful subjects.

"Not telling," Malik replied.

"You're no fun," Evelyn teased.

"Not telling," Malik replied and this time she could see in the faint lights that he was giving a small smile.

"You know you are really handsome when you smile, you should do it more often," she said.

"When I have something to smile about," Malik replied

"Malik?"

"Yes Evelyn?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

Malik nearly fell off the roof when she asked that and she started laughing, "Not that way you dolt!" she said.

"Then what do you mean? You don't ask a man that you want to sleep with him without him thinking about sex?" Malik replied feeling flustered.

"No, I meant like that first night...I just don't want to sleep alone tonight not after what happened," Evelyn replied.

"Me, too," Malik said.

The rest of the time on the roof was spent in silence. Both enjoying each others company till at last the cold night air signaled it was time to turn in. Getting to their feet Malik decided to follow Evelyn into her window of her bedroom. Closing it behind them and putting back on the screen they were greeted by Makani who rubbed his body against Malik's leg.

Malik bent over to scratch behind his ears and the cat purred his content. Walking in he saw Evelyn grab her sleeping clothes and ushered him out the door. When he gotten to the ground level he was so silent that no one noticed him. It was with luck that the bed was ready for him and Sammy was sleeping on the edge of the couch. The bird opened one eye to greet him and then closed it again. The clock on the wall said 12:30am meaning it was well past midnight.

Evelyn joined him right afterwards climbing into the bed with him. She turned away from him so that way he would not see the blush on her face. She could feel him turning away from her too and put his head on the pillow.

"Good night Evelyn," he said.

"Hey Malik," Evelyn whispered.

"Yes?" Malik asked.

"Can you teach me Arabic?" she asked.

"Why bring this up?" Malik asked.

"I...I am just curious since you learned English so it would be fair if...?" Evelyn was hesitant.

"If I teach you Arabic...ok let me think about it...good night..._Habibi," _With that she could hear him still his breathing and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Malik, _Ashiteru_," and Evelyn also fell into bliss.

THE NEXT MORNING

**Click! Click! Click!**

The sound of something clicking and snapping finally opened Evelyn's eyes. When she did she instantly regretted it. There in front of her was her two sisters taking snap shots of both her and Malik sleeping together on the same bed. There was a lot of giggling and high fives and whispers going on. So much that Evelyn could not help but glare. Sammy was already gone out for the day and Makani was sleeping peacefully between the two. The cat only batted an ear and flicked his tail not moving.

"What the hell?" Evelyn said getting up.

Her two sisters held up their phone for Evelyn to glare at them. She was not a happy camper at the moment.

"You know if you two wanted to do anything you could have done it in your room Eevee!" Vanessa said.

That ended with Evelyn throwing a pillow at the two girls. Malik was already up smirking at the antics of Evelyn as she started to chase her sisters around. The air in the house was full of energy as he slowly gotten up as well. Using this time to fold the bed back and cleaning up the blankets Malik had walked into the bathroom to relieve himself.

When he emerged Evelyn was back in the house but her sisters were no where to be found. David was there as well talking to Saiyuri when Malik came over.

"Hey Malik there you are! So what are you going to be for Halloween?" Dave asked.

"What are you going to be?" Malik asked.

"I was thinking of being Sesshoumaru this year. I told Eevee that I was going to be the Prince of Persia but I lied. I did not want her to know what I had planned this year. So what are you going to be since I've heard that you wanted to celebrate it with us?" Dave asked.

"I am going to be myself this year I was thinking of wearing the robes I had on the night I came into Evelyn's kitchen. Though she told me she burned them I still remember what they look like. From what I understand her sisters Nohealani and Mahealani are expert seamstresses so I will ask for their help to make the robes. Evelyn on the other hand I am trying to convince her to make the accessories." Malik replied.

"Really? I would love to see you in your robes," Dave said.

Speaking of said sisters.

Mahealani and Nohealani came walking into the kitchen to help their mother. Malik had gone to get some paper to draw with and was busy drawing. Dave watched as he put the design he wanted done before walking up to the two girls.

"Um excuse me?" Malik said.

"Yes...oh hi Malik isn't it?" Nohealani said. She was wearing her P.J.'s still and she was still supporting a messy bun.

"Yes, can you look these over and see what you can do about them...they are for my Halloween costume," Malik said.

Taking the drawing Nohealani's eyes lit up when she saw the design, "Middle Eastern? Wow you really are going to show off aren't you?" she said.

"Well it was the same clothes I wore when Evelyn found me in her kitchen," Malik said.

"Well we can definitely make this, it should be no problem. The embroidery will be simple enough though the accessories will have to fall to our dear old sister. She is better at metalworking and leather," Nohealani said.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me," Malik said.

"Hey any love interest of Eevee's is enough for us to help out with. After all she is our eldest sister and we want her to be as happy as can be." Mahealani said from behind Malik.

Malik wisely chose not to say anything as he nodded his thanks once again before walking out.

Evelyn at this time had emerged from the bathroom herself ready for the day. She was met by her sisters giggles and finally Nohealani walked up to Evelyn.

"Hey sis can you help us?" she said.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik stood once again in front of the television set waiting to see Helix again. This time he had the visor on as he explored Altair's memories. The sensations he felt while using it were incredible. The history of his best friend like an open book right here for him to read.

He had watched everything that Altair had seen in his life. He could feel every sensation and hear every thought that went through his friends head. This time Malik decided not to let his own feelings cloud his judgment. He wanted to know for himself what Altair was thinking. Watching the video he took care to take heed of the events of Solomon's temple and when he disappeared from his own time.

He could feel Altair's anguish at what he had done to both Malik and Kadar. The helplessness of being unable to save his only two best friends and the feeling of hopelessness at not being able to find another entrance into the temple to help. He sat there watching and listening to the heartache of Altair as he gave in to despair and reluctantly left for Masyaf and their master.

He then skipped to the part where Altair walked in on him at the Bureau. How he felt ashamed for what he had done to his friend and the grief that they will never be friends again. Malik felt him self nearly cry at how sorry Altair was for what happened to Malik. Even in sleep his former best friend could not find comfort to settle his mistakes.

Then came the betrayal of Al-Mualim it was something that caught even Malik off guard. Things like this would have been really hard to deal with especially how their master was playing the order the entire time. Malik just could not believe things like this happened. All this time Al-Mualim a Templar. Something does not add up it was not till he saw Altair try to stop their master and eventually kill him that something does not make sense.

Malik replayed that part again and again and then finally he figured it out.

There was no sensation coming from the part of the betrayal!

Throughout the entire session in the Helix he could feel the emotions of the person you are portraying. You can control a person's movements throughout the city but not his current events. Such as conversations or assassinations. However in this case the final part with Al-Mualim there was no sensation at all! No feeling no full input there is something there but other then that there is no full sensation of emotion. There is this feeling of purpose but not the feeling of anger or anticipation like he normally felt with Altair's betrayal.

Feeling curious to see if there are others like this Malik tried another session with a different person. This one a man from North America. This man surprised Malik as he was a pirate from the 18th century. He had done his life and he felt the same thing! Certain sessions in the Helix there was a lack of full emotion. It was as if someone had placed false memories in the place of something that they would normally see. The person in the end was feeling sorry for himself and left for England when he was at a ruin. But still certain sessions were left blank.

He tried another one and another and still the same results.

"Malik what are you doing?" Evelyn asked when she finally came to see what the Syrian was up to.

"I was just curious and went to use the Helix to see if I could watch Altair's life again. Then after watching it again something didn't add up so I watched it for the third time when it finally hit me." Malik said and played the Helix yet again.

"Ok you know how you normally would feel the sensation if you are the person using the interface right?" Malik asked.

"Yes, you feel the person's memories and emotions like they were your own," Evelyn replied.

"Well I went through several different memories and they are not the same. It is as if certain parts were replaced and the sensations that came from there were false," Malik said.

"Are you sure?" Evelyn asked.

"Positive they are not the same," Malik replied and showed her.

When Evelyn watched the videos and then another session she had her eyes bug out of her, "Holy shit you are right," she said.

"Who's right?" asked Alex walking in on them.

"Some of these memories are false and they are supposed to come from our ancestors!" Evelyn replied showing Alex the memories.

"Yeah I've heard something about this. They said that some of the sequences are not complete and that they had to put false memories in there to satisfy the crowds. People can be inpatient at times," said Alex.

"Something does not add up though," Malik said and replayed the scene where Altair killed Al-Mualim.

"Altair climbs to the window and strikes Al-Mualim from behind. When I know that Al-Mualim is a master Assassin and that he would know instantly when someone tries to kill him. It is too easy! Plus the sensation that you would feel before Altair kills is not there. There is no anguish or anger just...nothing!" Malik replied.

"That is something new so any other sequences like that?" Alex replied.

"Yes several that I have looked up and one thing they have in common is that these sequences are missing parts of memories even though the genes are there. So that means either the machine is faulty or that someone manipulated the memories to make it look like they are genuine," Malik said.

Alex was deep in thought about it but it was cut off when there was a horn outside.

"That must be Kaipo he is here to get the statement from me and the photos. He is a licensed contractor so he can help fix Eevee's house," said Alex.

"Cool I'll talk to him," Evelyn said as she went out to greet her other brother.

Kaipo was not as thick looking as Keoni or Max. In fact he was built a bit leaner then Alex but still he had the same amount of muscle from working construction. Evelyn gave her brother a hug and then when he came into the house he was the first to walk up to Malik.

"So you are the so called 'Arabian Knight' that Aiko and Vanessa kept going on about," Kaipo said as he shook hands with Malik.

"I am actually Syrian but I will deal with Arabian Knight," Malik said in jest.

Kaipo unlike Max and Keoni seemed to like Malik from the start and as Evelyn told him about the damages to her house Kaipo only frowned.

"Well I can tell you that the fucker is nothing more then a little pussy if he thinks he can get away with this," Kaipo said.

"Hey don't worry about it we can fix it up right?" said Evelyn.

"Oh it would be no problem since you did most of the remodeling yourself. The windows will be no problem the kitchen and the rest though that will take sometime but we can have that fixed pretty quick," Kaipo said.

"Thanks bro you don't know how much this means to me," Evelyn said hugging him.

"Hey no problem I can start tomorrow if you like me and the boys just have to get a few things. Then I will take one last look at your house and we can get started while you are working." Kaipo replied.

They spent sometime catching up while Alex and Malik went into town. Saiyuri wanted them to pick up some things from the store. As they drove down towards town Malik had something on his mind.

"Um Alex?" he asked.

"Yes," Alex said as they pulled up to Safeway.

"Um, your sisters mentioned dating is that how you court women here?" Malik asked.

"Yeah why? Are they teasing you again?" Alex said as he grabbed a cart.

"Yeah, I mean well...I hate to admit anything to anyone but...well?" Malik was nervous he had never done this before and it bothered him greatly.

"You are asking for permission to date my sister is that it?" Alex said with a knowing smile on his face.

"No, no I am just curious because some of the customs here are way over my head, and I was just curious as to why they are so insistent on it?" Malik said.

Alex continued his smile as he explained dating and courting here in the 21st century. Malik was just confused till he finally understood what was needed.

"Ok so to court a woman here I have to take her out on this date?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, let her get to know you better and then she decides if she should continue or call it quits after the first date. Usually a guy who asks a girl out has to show that he is interested in her as a person and not as a woman to bed. Most guys just date a girl to get into her pants and call that a relationship. I should know I had a few of those in my day. I learned later though that females tend to test a male out to see if he is willing to accept her as who she is and not for how good she is in bed," Alex replied.

"I see and do some women do the same thing?" Malik asked.

"Yeah some women do the same thing just do it once to relieve an urge and then just leave the guy hanging. Most often or not with the bill to the hotel they rented together," Alex said.

"So it works both ways?" Malik asked.

"Yeah it can but I have not done that in a while. When you meet the woman that you want to be with things change between you two," Alex said.

"Do you have a woman in mind?" Malik asked.

"Yeah I do but she is in Hilo though. I have been married for about a two years now to her. Her name is Anna and she is from O'ahu that is another island," Alex said as he proceeded to show Malik a picture of his wife.

When Malik looked at the picture what he saw was a woman who is a little on the hefty side. She was not overly fat like some women are, but just right in the right areas making her look a bit softer and just thin enough that you can clearly see that she is healthy. She has a bright smile on her face along with Alex in the background with two children playing.

"Are the children yours?" Malik asked.

"Oh my boys? Yeah they are twins their names are Kahiau and Keahi both of them are a handful." Alex said.

"It must be hard to leave them to come here," Malik said.

"Nah Anna understands that family comes first and when I heard that Eevee was in trouble I came here as fast as I could. Now I know that she has a man to look after her," Alex said.

"Don't tell me that you agree with your sisters?" Malik said as he reached over to grab the milk.

"Why not? I approve and besides I think my father agrees too as greedy as he is. I already told him that you have no money other then the crap wages the government gives you for your welfare. The only reason why he likes you more now is that he believes that you have some dangerous friends out there who can protect his daughter. And by protect his daughter he means protect his family. Now what he does not understand is that after seeing you in the Helix he believes that your descendants will somehow know of us and protect us. Now I believe that is a pile of bullshit when I see it. I mean how can someone from the 12th century remember something that happened in the 21st?" Alex said.

"Well there are documents in Masyaf that date back as far as 300 years before the birth of Jesus Christ if that is what you are asking. Assassins keep records of many things Alex including those of previous assassin works. If there is any way that I could have recorded that message for my descendants then it would have been sent already," Malik replied.

"Well I am just warning you that my dad means well but he will expect money someway or another." Alex said as they got the last of their groceries.

"He can't expect much from me after all I am living off of government pensives not my own earnings. And from what I see with this arm I can't do much," Malik said.

"Well you can be there for Evelyn that is all that matters to me and the guys," Alex replies.

"You really want to see Evelyn with someone else don't you?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, I mean after what had happened with Barry. Eevee deserves to be happy and when she looks at you...well lets just say I saw that spark return whenever she is around you," Alex said.

Malik looked down his eyes lost in thought.

"But she knows what I am and yet she still feels that way," Malik said.

"My question is do you love her?" Alex said as he paid for the food.

"What kind of question is that?" Malik said.

"My question is a simple one. Are you in love with my sister?" Alex asked.

Malik looked away from him towards the treeline his mind lost in thought and deeply troubled. What was Evelyn to him? He had never let himself ponder on his feelings before. Sure he feels attracted to her in every way but to feel love? Sure he had lusted before but he knew that his feelings for Evelyn was not lust nor obsession. He had felt those before.

Was it love?

He had felt a strong connection there a pull in both reality and in dreams. Her song, her voice, her eyes they allure him in some way. The Helix only solidified it somehow by showing her the truth of his words. Looking down at his calloused hand the hand that spilled the blood of many men. How could this hand that has taken so many lives be able to love someone. Malik was not sure himself on these feelings.

"Hey Earth to Malik? Are you alright? Look I didn't mean to upset you if that question bothers you so much you should not dwell on it," Alex said pulling him from his thoughts.

Feeling reality come back Malik turned to him, "I have a lot to think about...what you said about Evelyn...well these thoughts confuse me," Malik said as he and Alex headed back towards the car.

When they got in after putting the food in the trunk they began their drive home.

"Hey man sorry about what I said it must have come as a shock to you when I said it," Alex said.

"No, no it is alright it is just something new to think about that is all. I...many things confuse me about this place and to see that we have the freedom to choose whom we want to be with is something that still both terrifying and exciting at the same time. In my time the Grandmaster chooses whom we are to marry. The reason being is he wants the strongest sons available to become the next assassins. We allow others to choose at the cost of our own freedom. We are under the whim of our master and now I understand why," Malik said.

"I guess seeing your master betray you like that is kind of a shocker isn't it?" Alex said as they came to the stop light before making the right.

"Yes, all these years I had been blinded by my loyalty to my master. A loyalty I would have gladly died for. But now? Now all I want is answers and he is long dead so I can't get anything from him. As for me? For the first time in my life I feel free to do with my life as I please. Allah has given me this freedom and I cherish it every step of every day. Evelyn has given me more then just my freedom. She has given me back my life to choose as I will." Malik replied.

"Well, What do you choose? And what do you feel about everything?" Alex asked as he drove through traffic. It was going slow seeing as it was a Sunday and people are in a rush to get to church or get out of church.

"I feel...I don't know lifted somehow. Like I was a bird trapped in a cage for so long and when given the chance to fly again I took off without hesitation. But one thing confuses me though," Malik said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Whenever I am with her I feel drawn to her somehow...like I can't take my eyes off of her. The things she does causes this feeling as if my heart has stopped or my stomach to suddenly seize. It is if I want to stay with her always and comfort her when she is hurt. Or when Barry comes into her life all I want to do is...well I want to draw my blade and plunge it into his throat just to make her happy. It is as if I would do anything for her even die for her. Whenever I see that smile on her face I feel as if the world has suddenly halted and I don't know why?" Malik said.

"Well I guess that answers my question for that earlier statement," Alex said as they passed a church and sped up in traffic.

"What question?" Malik asked.

"The question is that 'Are you in love with my sister?' and from your statement that answer is yes. You are in love with my sister." Alex said.

Now it was Malik's turn to look surprised, "Is that what this feeling is? Love? The need to be with her always? If it is then...I don't want to let it go for it is a good feeling," Malik said.

And for the first time in a long time he actually smiled a soft smile at the thought that he, Malik Al-Sayf a master Assassin and Dai of the 12th century Jerusalem has finally admitted to himself that he has fallen in love.

And he has fallen hard.

**Damn! That took long enough and I apologize for the wait I had to write the next installment of 'The Black Eagle' and had to juggle between this story and that one. This one taking up more preference then the other. So now are you folks satisfied now that Malik finally admits that he is in love with Evelyn? Well I hope you do since after all that whole Helix thing kind of kicked my ass. At least I have AC-ROGUE to help me out here with that statement. Playing the game helps when I needed to do some thinking for the Helix part of this story. The altering time thing? Well what do you think of that? I came up with that one on the fly. **

**Things are really starting to get interesting with this story and your input really helps especially you Sassiersphinx81 who was a big help with doing this. Anyways check out her stories as well such as 'Heaven only Knows' 'Eden's Twilight,' 'Unconventional Alliance' and 'Days of Future Past' and to Sybele for that awesome review last chapter you are the bomb man! **

**So anyways remember review and no Flames and Bashings please! If you don't like then don't read mahalo! **


	17. Chapter 16: Letting Go

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER UBISOFT!**

**A/n: Man thank you again for your awesome review Sybele that means alot to me. Now I know alot of you are probably wondering if Altair is actually in the year 2014 but the answer is a simple one...no he is not. I mean if he really was in the year 2014 would he be in the Helix? No he would not just like how Malik is not in the Helix after Altair's first visit to the Bureau. **

**So as you can figure out Halloween is just around the corner for the characters in the story and frankly I am itching to write that chapter...but I have to be patient there are still stuff to be done before then so patience my friends. Now many of you have been asking me for a kiss scene well my answer to you is. **

**YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT! Hehehehehehe all that stuff will come out later so there is no rush on my part and I love to torment you people about it! **

**So without further a due on with this exciting new chapter of BROKEN WINGS**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 16: Letting go**

_Hush, just stop  
>There's nothing you can do or say, baby<br>I've had enough  
>I'm not your property as from today, baby<br>You might think that I won't make it on my own  
>But now I'm<em>

_Stronger, than yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
>I, I'm stronger<em>

_Than I ever thought that I could be, baby  
>I used to go with the flow<br>Didn't really care 'bout me  
>You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong<br>'Cause now I'm_

_Stronger, than yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
>I, I'm stronger<em>

_Britney Spears - Stronger_

Evelyn stared at the forge.

She could see herself working it like she used to do back in the old days.

Her sister Mahealani had asked her to help fill an order because she knew that Evelyn had more of an artistic touch when it came to forging weapons.

Not that Evelyn minded it is just that it was such a shocker!

Normally the twins would ask her father Kaleo if he could forge any accessories or weapons. But this time they came to her because Evelyn had a special touch to her craft.

They wanted something that had a bit more elegance then the usual stuff.

That is something that Kaleo could not forge. He can forge all the weapons he could want but Evelyn had taken it a step further and added some artistic feel to those age old weapons. Looking at the copy of the sketch she could tell it was for Malik.

The style of sword was all too distinguished along with the design for the leather belt and the knives.

How was she going to do this?

Her hands were shaking when she looked at that familiar hammer and anvil. The one she and her father used to forge some old European swords for a collector in England years ago.

_FLASHBACK MAKEKAU HOME YEAR 2000_

"_Daddy what are we going to make?" an eleven year old Evelyn Makekau said to her father. _

"'_We?' you mean 'Me' my little blacksmith. I am going to be making a medieval sword for a man in England." Kaleo Makekau said to his daughter. _

"_Why daddy?" Evelyn said. _

"_Because the man is paying your daddy good money to forge it for him," Kaleo said. _

"_So you are going to make a sword for a England man?" Evelyn said. _

"_You mean Englishman Eevee you are eleven years old you should know that by now," Kaleo said. _

"_I know dad but I like hearing it. So what kind of sword is he asking for?" Evelyn asked. _

"_A sword for a knight Templar. He is asking for one forged for his collection," Kaleo replied. _

"_But why can't he ask someone in England to do it?" Evelyn asked curious. _

"_Because he wants it done the old style, and not many people in England can do that anymore," Kaleo replied. _

"_Oh," Evelyn said. _

_END FLASHBACK_

That was years ago and she smiled at that memory. Her father had forged a beautiful Templar sword for the man to put in his collection for his home in Wales. That much she knows about since the man has added pictures of the knight in his armor. He had the armor since it was passed down from generation to generation, but the sword has long since degraded. So Evelyn's father had forged a new one using the old European methods to do it.

Sadly she looked at the design and could not figure out how to start!

Those memories of Barry when he came to her shop the day she was raped were still fresh in her mind.

Just remembering that day and everything that happened then was too painful to her. Tears began to cress her eyes as she tried to hold them back. She was on the verge of tears when she saw something that would make her change her decision of not doing it.

It was the symbol on Malik's sword.

There drawn with much detail on the handle of the sword near where the hand guard and the blade meet was the same symbol she had seen on Malik's crystal. In fact she has seen it on the Helix too.

_Is that the symbol of the Assassins?_ She asked herself.

Then she remembered Malik's words,

_The Creed is this, __**'**___**Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq**___** bale kouloun moumkine**__**' **__the best translation would be __**'Nothing is Absolute, Everything is allowed' **__but it is easier to say __**'Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted'**__. Only now do I understand the meaning of those words," _

"Nothing is true, Nothing is absolute," Evelyn said to herself the first lines of what Malik said hitting home.

Evelyn looked at the images of the sword and knives that was asked to be forged for him. They had the heads of eagles for the handle. The symbol for the assassin's on the blade but from the looks of it even if one were to mainly use it for defense it would not be able to defend well. Meaning the blade was built more for piercing then parry and defending and less on the hack and slash part. The knives at least look to be of use that much Evelyn can tell but the third one the wrist blade. Something is not right about that one.

She studied the sketch and had to think about it for a second. Then she remembered something and rushed into the house to the T.V. As luck would have it the Helix was still there. Turning it on she went to the one with Malik in it. After going through the beginning she had to pause it for a bit and looked down at Malik's hand. There was the same structure as in the sketch.

Looking at it Evelyn could clearly see that Malik was missing a finger on his left hand. Looking closely she saw that his hand where the blade would come out was indeed missing a ring finger.

_He wants me to recreate that?_ Evelyn thought and looked down at the drawing.

She then thought about it again and took out a piece of paper and began to draw out the structure of the blade. Then adding a few minor adjustments seemed satisfied with her results. Thought she is not a bad artist she was not as good as Malik. But it was satisfying enough that she has the adjustments she needs.

Then taking what she needs she headed back towards the forge after turning off the Helix device and the T.V. Walking back towards the structure she then was greeted by the sight of her father cleaning up the shop.

"Dad what is going on?" Evelyn said.

"Oh nothing I had just gotten some new iron sand from Japan of masa quality so I was going to start up the old Tatara again and try to make some Tomahagane." her Kaleo said and Evelyn's eyes lit up.

Tomahagane is the Japanese word for steel chips. To make it one has to obtain sand that is high in iron. Then they make an oven out of clay and heat the clay till it dries. Evelyn's father had made such an oven but had changed it in a way to be reusable. So that way if he has to use it again he can. This oven is built similarly to the Japanese counter part but with a door at the end made of clay and metal. Evelyn's father began to fire up the oven and watch as it heat up.

"Are you going to be up all night again dad?" Evelyn asked.

"Wanna help?" Kaleo asked.

"Ok sure I have some stuff I have to do anyways so why not," Evelyn said

She helped her father get things ready to forge the steel and prepare it for the first step into making weapons. By cleaning up the oven or the _tatara_ Evelyn and her father began to make preparations for the creation of the famous Tamahagane.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

"Ok we convinced our sister to help us so it is only a matter of time before she can make what you want," said Nohealani.

Malik was currently with the twins going over the fabric for his Halloween costume. The twins had to take measurements so both he and Dave was standing in their shop getting measurements done.

There were many types of fabrics and clothes all set out for people to buy. Nohealani and Mahealani had made a successful business creating cosplay costumes and all sorts of fashions for people all around.

"So Maheealanee oh sorry I can't get your name right," Malik said.

"It's _Ma-hey-yah lah-nee_ but Mahea for short," Mahealani replied.

"My apologies, but I wanted to ask you something?" Malik said while Nohealani was writing down the measurements of his arm and wrist.

"Yes?" Mahea replied.

"If your father makes all this money from forging weapons why don't you have a more lavish home?" Malik asked.

The sisters both stopped and looked at the Syrian with curiosity, "What makes you say that?" asked Nohealani.

"Well I was wondering since your father has obviously makes a bit of money forging weapons," Malik said.

"Why we don't have the money to anything more fancy then the home we got?" Nohealani said.

"Yes," Malik replied.

"Well to tell you the truth there is not a whole lot of people who really look into asking dad to make things for them. A lot of them go to the more modern sword makers because they can make the blades faster and it is cheaper. So there is not a whole lot of work for dad out there. And those that do ask him to forge something for them pay good money but dad often times or not spend it on retarded stuff...like that T.V. out in the living room. We don't really need that thing but he wants it just because." Mahealani said.

"Take a look at David's family both is parents work at Kukio which is like a rich man's resort. But his father also runs the gym in town for those of us who can't afford a real gym. But the difference is, is that his family tends to use their money more humbly by saving up for David's college fund. But our father, humph! Instead of saving up he would rather spend it. I mean he is our father and we love him to death just like he loves us, but we just wish he would stop spending all his money on stupid crap! Hell mother can be the same way as well. Why do you think grandpa gave the money to us instead of to them? Greed does that to people they may not look like it, but that is the way it works," Nohealani said.

"Ah I see, I have experienced it myself with my fellows. Take my brother for example," now at this Malik tried his best not to seize right there. He swallowed thinking of the good things that his brother once was when he was still alive.

"My brother Kadar had an obsession with jewels. I don't know why I would figure that they were for a woman since jewels are more of a woman's thing. But he insisted on getting the brightest and most beautiful jewels. Now Assassins don't make wages on their own. What they have came from the brotherhood. The money we earn for our assassinations and our legitimate businesses and bureaus helps to keep us well funded. The master was the one who controls the money and where it goes, but there are some brothers who took to thievery such as Kadar. A bunch of times I had to hit him for even attempting to steal from an innocent bystander just so he can have the jewel in the jewelry stand. Sometimes I had to wonder about him," Malik said.

"Speaking of jewels...what is going on between you and Eevee?" Mahealani asked.

"Your brother Alex already confronted me about this already," Malik said.

"Ok but we want to know for ourselves what is going on because every time we look at you two. You are always giving each other 'The look,'" Nohealani said.

"The look?" Malik said clearly confused.

"You know when two people are attracted to each other they have this misty eyed look to them. It is like they can't take their gaze away from each other. They are so in love with each other, but they are scared to admit it to each other at the same time," Nohealani replied.

"Um alright ok..." Malik started.

"Girls leave the poor guy alone! Can't you see you are making him very uncomfortable!" Dave interrupted from where he was at.

Both twins looked at him for a second before laughing, "Alright, alright Dave we get the picture leave the man alone. We were just teasing him," Nohealani said as she finished with her measurements.

"Alright so you said the outer robe is black right?" asked Mahealani.

"Yes and the inner robe, the tunic and basically everything but the sash and pants is white. The pants is a dark grey, the sash is red, and the boots is dark brown leather," Malik said.

"Ok since it is Middle Eastern style we are going to see if we can get the materials needed for this. You just give us two weeks and we should have it the day before Halloween how does that sound," Mahealani said.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me," Malik said.

"Hey anything for Eevee's friends," Nohealani said.

SOMETIME LATER

"Has anyone seen Evelyn?" Malik asked

"Last I've checked she was helping dad with the Tatara," said La'akea from the living room.

He and Dave had just returned from Mahealani and Nohealani's shop. Malik's robes were easy enough to deal with it. It was Dave that took forever since the boy could not stop squirming. Malik was just glad to see that he and Evelyn's home will soon be repaired and he can return to this quiet place. He can see why Evelyn wanted to leave. There is just so much noise! All this activity going on and no privacy whatsoever! He felt like such a novice again. In the Novice dorms the boys had no privacy since they have to share with with at least twenty other boys of various ages. Some of them as young as five and some as old as twenty not yet earning their Master Assassin rank yet.

Only the master assassins get their own rooms within the castle and only after fulfilling the rite of passage. Here in this house there is hardly any privacy whatsoever. So Malik had to ask himself how did Evelyn's parents have time to themselves with all their children. They must have been very quiet or they have sent the children away to visit some relative if that was the case.

Either way he just wants his own room back with all his things and to be with Evelyn again.

Sighing he made his way over to the couch where La'akea was watching television.

"What are you watching?" Malik asked.

"Jurassic Park, there is a marathon going on with all three movies because they just released the trailer for the fourth one called Jurassic world." La'akea said.

"Jurassic Park?" Malik asked.

"Yeah you know dinosaurs and...oh yeah that's right your from the 12th century you don't know about dinosaurs," La'akea had to explain a bit about dinosaurs and showed Malik pictures with Malik's I-Pad.

Malik was intrigued that La'akea knew about such creatures. When he read up on them he also sat down to watch all three movies with La'akea asking questions here and there.

"So people in my time had been mistaking them for creatures such as dragons and gryphons?" Malik said.

"Yeah, they are in fact ancient reptiles that lived long before mankind came around. That much I know from what I've read." La'akea said as Malik watched the scene where the children were in the kitchen.

After the movie marathon Malik began to wonder about where Evelyn is but was interrupted by Keoni.

"Whoa there dude where do you think you are going?" Keoni asked.

"I was going to check up on Evelyn." Malik said.

"How about we can go together I have to relieve them anyways seeing as taking care of a tatara is very labor intensive. From what I understand both my father and Evelyn had been cleaning the oven for some time, and I am only going to relieve them so they can get some rest," Keoni said.

"Really? I thought Evelyn was no longer into forging swords?" Malik asked.

"The twins convinced her to start it up again. And besides dad needed her help with cleaning the oven. They should be almost done with it. It will take three days get the oven ready and another three to get the metal melted down. So nearly a week of work is needed. Luckily for us Dad modified the Tatara so that way we can use it again and again if needs be. He made it so we can use it again by building a door where we can clean out the old charcoal and prepare it for new ones. So I would not be surprised if they are still cleaning it out and making sure it is properly fixed," Keoni said.

"Can I see it?" Malik asked.

"Sure let me get the food that Mom made for them and we can go out there," Keoni said.

At this time La'akea came with them to see what was going on. When they got there Malik was surprised that he has not seen this part of the forge before. They had walked all the way towards the back where there was a rather large room with a pile of old charcoal off to one side while the other has what looks like really fine sand.

"Dad tends to order a lot of the stuff so that way he can make his own metal for forging. So we don't have to always rely on outside sources to get our steel," Keoni said.

"I see," Malik replied.

"Keoni, Malik, La'akea just in time Evelyn and I were going to take a break come to relieve us?" Kaleo said as he walked up to them.

Malik stood there in shock at seeing Kaleo covered in soot from head to toe. He was completely black but he had a smile on his face.

"Dad where is Eevee?" asked Keoni.

"She went to take a shower first and then I am going afterward," Kaleo said.

"Ok so what do I have to do?" Malik asked.

"You can help me by sweeping out the old charcoal. Dad and Eevee are nearly done with it. So why not," said Keoni.

Malik did so sweeping out the old charcoal and which did not take very long. When they were done both men were filthy. So Keoni went into the shower that is attached to the forge and Malik waited till he gotten out before he took a bath. When he emerged he was clean once again and headed towards the house.

When they had gotten in Kaleo was chatting with Kaipo who came to tell the family about the progress of the repairs to Evelyn's house. When he was then all of a sudden he turns and see Malik come in with Keoni.

"Ah just the man I wanted to see," he said.

"Really?" Malik asked.

"Yes we wanted to let you know that we fixed the door and the windows. Your bedroom has been redone and the blood has been removed. The yard too has been fixed up so that way the backhoe damage is not there. So it should be ready in a few days," said Kaipo.

"Thank Allah I would not know how to deal with it! You have done me a great service my friend I shall not forget it," Malik said.

"No sweat anyone who helps Eevee is a friend of mine." Kaipo said shaking Malik's hand.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

After getting out of the shower Evelyn made her way to her room. The afternoon was long an exhausting seeing as her father insisted she help him with the Tatara. After cleaning it she knew that her dad is going to get the pine wood needed to make the charcoal for the Tamahagane. As she looked at her hands all covered in callouses from working at Island Naturals to all her previous jobs Evelyn could not help but wonder _can I do it again?_

Those thoughts lingered in her mind as she stared at the ceiling and then out the window towards the forge. It would be another day before her father gets the pine wood and another day after that to get the charcoal ready to start the process.

_Its a good thing I have vacation coming up_ Evelyn thought as she looked at it. The drawing Malik had done for his costume is still on the desk in the corner of her room. Getting up Evelyn made her way towards her desk to look at the drawings once again. The details of Malik's costume were indeed the exact same one as before he met her. It was like he wanted her to see him as he was before he came to this time.

Looking at the shadow that was the forge Evelyn could not help but wonder about all the times she wanted to forge that sword or work on that bow. But she does know one thing she can do while she waits for her father to get the right wood.

Getting up from her bed she made her way towards the forge.

When she got there she unlocked the door and opened the shop.

Turning on the lights she could see the various equipment used to make various things. Things such as armor or swords to things like guns. Her uncle was a gunsmith and would often times use their forge to make guns. She had learned how to do that too when she was smaller.

Walking over to the gun table she could see the various parts all strewn about here and there.

Her family was just full of different smiths and industrial workers. She in turn learned all their trades. She wanted to be a well rounded blacksmith and she wanted to know them all.

But there was one set up she was looking for.

There in the far corner was a stretched out thing of cow hide. From a cow that her uncle had recently killed. The cow meat was going to be used for a wedding up in Honoka'a but the skin he gave to Kaleo for use. Kaleo would often or not use the skins to make the handles of some of his weapons or the inner workings of some of his armor. Tonight however Evelyn decided that the skin was going to be used for a new purpose.

Since her father already did the tanning process already. Evelyn was just going to do the crafting.

Taking out her tools she then laid out the leather for her to make her item.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Evelyn came back into the house sweaty but alright. It was late and the clouds began to come in indicating that it was going to rain soon. Closing the door she was greeted by Malik who was waiting for her on a chair reading something on his I-Pad. Walking past she went into the shower to get cleaned up again before coming back out. All she has to do is wait for the hide to cure better before she was ready for the real work of molding it into the proper shape.

Walking into the room she was greeted by her twin sisters whom were sitting down on her bed.

"Ok you two what the hell are you doing on my bed?" Evelyn asked.

The music was playing some local station on the radio that they brought into the room.

"Oh I don't know trying to see what we have to do to convince our sister to go out on a date," said Nohealani.

"A date? Really? Are you trying to set me up again girls because you know what happened last time you did that," Evelyn replied.

"Yeah Barry made the guy into an example and put him in a wheelchair for life," Evelyn replied

"Eevee he was your coworker and we convinced him to take you out for a few drinks. We never intended it to be a real date," Mahealani said.

Evelyn was not convinced as she walked past her sisters to get something from the shelf. The absence of the animals means that they are with Malik which is a good thing. She only glared at her sisters as she shut off the radio.

"Awe come on Eevee don't be like that! After all we just want to see you happy again," Nohealani said.

"Yeah you don't have to be such an _antai_!" Mahealani said.

"Really and does this set up include a certain one armed Syrian that you girls have been bugging me about?" Evelyn stated.

"Well yes actually," Mahealani said.

"Yeah we've seen the way you look at each other it is like you can't take your eyes off each other. At least its with the eyes and not with the hands," Nohealani said.

"Oh God! You remind me of Aiko and Vanessa! I don't know who is worse!" Evelyn said.

"Oh don't worry it has all been arranged by us you will be fine," Nohealani said.

"Arranged? What did you two do?" Evelyn asked.

"Why planned your date of course," Mahealani replied.

"You _WHAT!_" Now Evelyn quickly turned and glared at her two sisters.

"We arranged for your date everyone is in on it," Mahealani replied.

"You have got to be fucken kidding me! You know that Barry is around right?" Evelyn said

"Yes, and we also know that you have an 800 year old assassin protecting your right?" Nohealani replied.

Evelyn continued to glare at her sisters. They have no idea what Barry is capable of and no idea what they were getting into when they signed her up for a date with Malik.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Now the said Syrian rose up from his position on the floor. His prayers had been done and he was more the happy to get out of the house. The night was out and the climb to the roof was all that he needed to settle his mind before he heads off to bed.

It has been already two days since he helped Evelyn and her father with cleaning up the...tatara was it. The oven that would eventually make the steel they need to forge the items he wanted.

He would have thought they would get him one of those toy swords but Malik found that they would not fit the outfit as well as a real weapon would. So that is why he insisted that the twins have Evelyn make him the real thing.

Looking at the sky the could see the stars shining bright. He recognized the constellations and mapped them out one by one. As he finally gotten the coordinates he could see where he was at by the position of the stars.

"**Meow"** a voice said.

Malik turned to find Makani there on the roof with him. The cat walked over and began to rub his face into Malik's hand. Smiling softly he reached out and scratched the cat on his cheek. Makani purred his content as he looked at the assassin with glowing green eyes.

"I see you like the roof as well," Malik said to Makani.

The cat laid down next to him his tail twitching as he enjoyed being beside the Syrian.

Malik remained quiet until he could hear noises coming from Evelyn's room. Getting up the Syrian looked at the new watch he had been given and it was only 9:00pm meaning that everyone was just about ready for bed. Or in the case of the teenagers already in bed. Making his way over to the window he could see Evelyn there looking down at the drawing he had given to the twins.

Making sure that no one was around he silently opened the window.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

The feeling of the cool night air had made Evelyn aware that someone was in her room. Turning around sharply she was met by Malik who silently closed the window behind him.

"Dear God don't scare me like that!" Evelyn whispered.

"I am sorry I just noticed that your light was still on," Malik said.

"Sorry! I was just looking over at your sketch." Evelyn said.

"Oh? And what of it?" Malik said now curious.

"Well the way you have the wrist blade designed it is too high up and if I make it that way someone is going to lose a finger." Evelyn said.

Malik looked down, "If I still had two hands you will clearly see that I would be missing a finger," he said.

"I've seen on the Helix video. Look if I make it that way you will lose another finger and frankly I like you with all your fingers." Evelyn said.

"So what do you propose in order to change the design," Malik said.

Evelyn beckoned him over to her desk where she already had a decent drawing of what she had figured out.

"Well the design is simple enough to make I just had to adjust the blade a bit so that way it will not cause one to lose a finger. So instead of going straight out in front like so. I added a centimeter or two to let it go down lower. There is a lever here where your wrist will flick out like this making it look like you are going to slam your palm into a person. But instead you are going to put the blade to his face," Evelyn then demonstrated with her hand to show him what she meant by the design.

"I see," Malik said.

"I also have a design for the blade's detachment in case you want to hide it. You can't just walk around a city in your time with wrist cuffs like that. It would make it more obvious so why not have them detach? So that way if someone wants to look for the blade they will not find it. Instead they find a leather band..." Evelyn started.

"But not the blade!" Malik replied finally getting the idea.

"Exactly," Evelyn said.

"Thank you so much you don't know what this means to me," Malik said smiling and showing his appreciating.

Evelyn looked away a blush on her face, "Your welcome," she said.

"You know when you are ready we can start your lessons in Arabic," Malik said.

"Really? You are going to teach me?" Evelyn said.

Smiling Malik nodded, "Yes, you deserve that much," he said.

"Thank you so much!" Evelyn said.

"_Eevee can you keep it down some of us are trying to sleep here!"_ Eddie's voice yelled from the room next door.

Evelyn could not help it she began to giggle quietly. Malik followed suit and both were smiling at each other when Eddie yelled.

"Well how about we start when I am making Tamahagane with dad that way we both can get something done at the same time," Evelyn said.

"Sure you can explain this _Tomahagane _to me more," Malik replied.

"Well we can also discuss it over dinner on Friday since the twins have arranged for us the have a date," Evelyn said.

"They what?" Malik replied.

"Well they arranged a _date_ for us without our consent like they did to me the last time," Evelyn said.

"_Eevee take is somewhere else I am trying to sleep here!"_ Eddie protested and Malik gestured for the roof.

Evelyn climbed out onto the roof. It was a good thing that Eddie's room was on the other side of the hallway meaning his window was on the other side of the house. So Malik had guided Evelyn to where Makani was dozing on the rooftop. His tail twitching as he looked up at them. He purred when Malik sat down next to the cat and stroked his body. Evelyn sat on the other side facing the mountain.

"Well as I was saying my twin sisters have arranged for us to go on a date without my consent yet again," Evelyn replied.

"Again?" Malik asked.

"Remember that coworker I mentioned? The one Barry beat the shit out of just because we were having a few drinks as friends?" Evelyn said.

"The one he put in the hospital and now is in a wheelchair for life?" Malik replied.

"Yes, well my sisters have arranged that date and it has failed miserably," Evelyn said.

"How do you know that this one will fail?" Malik asked.

"I don't know I seem to have bad luck with men," Evelyn said.

"Or you have bad luck keeping them because of said ex-boyfriend," Malik replied.

"Alright so what are we going to do?" Evelyn said embarrassed.

Malik turned to her a smirk on his face, "Well we can go on this _date_ and see what happens then," he said.

"Really? As in are you fucken serious?" Evelyn said.

"Yes, I am," Malik said.

"You are saying we should just let the twins decide where we are going to have our date?" Evelyn said.

"I did not say that I just said that we should go on a date. I have never been on one before so maybe you can show me what to do?" Malik asked.

Evelyn had to stare at him before she started to laugh, "Malik are you asking me out?" Evelyn said.

"If that is how you do it then yes I am asking you out," Malik said.

"We are both bad at this aren't we?" Evelyn said.

"Yes we are," Malik replied.

When the house heard the news about the first date they went into an uproar. Well the sisters did, the brothers were trying and failing to give Malik dating advice. It just confused the Syrian more as they tried to offer advice.

The girls on the other hand were going crazy much to Evelyn's dismay. The only escape was when her father needed her help in the forge making the Tamahagane. Now normally there would be several men helping but none of the boys would be able to help. Since Alex had to go back to Hilo to tend to his wife and kids. The Keoni and Max both had to do the same. That left Eddie, La'akea and Kaipo who was over that evening.

Since the younger duo knew nothing about dating that left Kaipo and Kaleo but Malik found refuge in the forge with Evelyn and her father.

"I swear by Allah they are planning our wedding!" Malik protested as he helped pull on the bellows.

On either side of the Tatara were hand bellows that allow air to go into the tatara heating it up. As Malik and Evelyn worked the bellows Kaleo and sometimes Saiyuri and the younger boys would pour sand or charcoal into the oven. Malik had never seen this type of blacksmithing before but he had learned quickly that it was very intense labor and the whole family gotten involved.

While that was going on Malik was giving Evelyn her Arabic lessons. Evelyn would often or not recite what was being said and when Malik made her talk in Arabic. She would have to say the sentence a few times to get the pronunciation and the sounding right. Which was slow and when Alex was there with his family he would often help out with pronunciation which was helpful for Evelyn.

Dave would come over to help when he learned that they were forging steel and he too would take up the lessons in Arabic. He wanted to learn as well because he thought it would be cool.

All the while the girls were planning Evelyn's date as if she were getting married.

And when the day finally came for them to get the steel block out of the oven was a day the whole family had gotten involved.

Kaleo opened the door to the Tatara and extended a rail of metal rolls. There he had a pair of large tongs out to pull the metal slab out of the oven. It was attached to a long chain. As he was doing so everyone helped to pull the slab out of the oven. When it came out he then let it go to cool slowly. It took about a few days and the rain outside helped to cool it down as it dropped the temperature down to the right amount.

It was Saturday when Kaleo finally went with Evelyn to check the quality of the metal that was made from the slab. Picking the best pieces he broken the slab up into many pieces and then further dug into the pile to pick out the best chips he could use for his metal works.

"Ah they would be good enough for us to use right Eevee?" Kaleo said showing his daughter.

"Yes, good quality indeed," Evelyn thought dreading the part where she has to forge the metal into the weapons that Malik needs.

THAT SATURDAY

The evening finally came and Evelyn had just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was up in a towel and she was dressed in a loose pair of slacks. Tonight was the night the twins had planned the date that they had intended for Evelyn to go on with Malik. She could smell that something was about to go horribly wrong.

Already her sisters were waiting for her in her bedroom.

"Ok now I definitely know that you girls are planning my wedding," Evelyn grumbled when she saw the dress and the makeup kit.

"Ah come on Eevee it is not everyday we get to dress our sister up for her date with a hot guy. And besides at least you like this guy unlike the last bunch that you went out with," Vanessa said.

She and Aiko had gotten a black dress that shown blue in the light ready for her on the bed. Aiko closed the screen on the window and the curtains to make sure that a certain someone does not peak. The twins had their makeup kit ready.

"I can put on my own makeup thank you," Evelyn said.

"Ah, ah not this time Eevee we are going to do it for you. We want you to look your best for your date so we are going to do it." Mahealani said.

They had already gotten the mirror and the makeup ready to dress up Evelyn.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

"Ok why are you men doing this it is not as if we are getting married?" Malik said as the boys took him to La'akea's room to get him ready for the date.

They already had the clothes out for him.

"Well it is not everyday that someone from the days of the Medieval Era comes and sweeps our sister off her feet," Keoni said.

He and Max had just returned along with Kaipo and Alex. Eddie and La'akea had gotten the male grooming kit out and laid them on the bed.

"Now since you don't have to worry that much about shaving since we are going to do it for you," the boys said.

"I feel like a woman," Malik said.

An hour later sees Malik at an outdoor restaurant that just recently opened up on Ali'i drive. The girls insisted that Malik meet Evelyn there.

_What have I talked myself into?_ He thought as he heard the music playing overhead.

The waiter had come and seated him and was told by Alex that his date would be showing up a bit late. Malik had already ordered something to drink which was a juice since he is tired of water. Drinking some he looked at the menu what he wanted to eat for dinner.

_At least it is something I am familiar with_ he thought thanking Evelyn and Dave for showing him what the different foods were like. He selected one that he was familiar with which was chopped teriyaki steak.

He was dressed in a light blue Hawaiian shirt with a ocean pattern on it. The brown slacks made him think he was in his dress robes again. They were loose allowing his legs much needed movement. His hair was spiked thanks to some gel and he was newly shaven. He also noticed the stares of several people in the restaurant mostly of the female population and a few males. Looking down at his hand he looks to be out of place as he waited.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW WHILE MAILK WAS AT THE RESTURANT

"You have him staged _where?_" Evelyn said as the girls finished her hair.

"We have him at that new restaurant in town. You know the one next to Bubba Gumps!" said Nohealani.

"Oh my God you guys are horrible!" Evelyn said.

"No we are geniuses!" Mahealani said.

"Now hold still I still have to put on your makeup!" Vanessa said.

"I told you I can do my own thank you!" Evelyn protested by her sisters held her down.

"And we told you that we are going to do it because we want you to look your best. So shut up and let us do it. Besides we wanted to go for a more Arabic theme since David sent us the picture of Malik all dressed up," Nohealani said.

"I want to see that!" Evelyn said but her sister held the phone away from her.

"I don't think so it is a surprise," Nohealani said.

Sighing Evelyn let her sisters work on her face. When they were done she looked herself in the mirror and her eyes went wide with surprise.

_Holy shit! They really must want this to work if they are going all out like this!_ Evelyn thought as she looked herself up and down.

_Oh boy is Malik in for a surprise_ she thought.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik had just finished his food when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head his jaw hit the floor when he saw who it was that did that.

There before him was Evelyn he would recognize her anywhere! She wore a form fitting black dress that went down to her knees. The dress shimmered blue in the light giving her a ethereal look to her. Her hair was down and pinned back by hair clips. She wore small diamond earrings and her makeup brought out her eyes. She had a dark blueish smokey eye with black eyeliner that gave her eyes a look of mystery to her. Just like the women back home. Her lips shown with a dark burgundy color making her even more irresistible to the Syrian Assassin.

Getting up he gestured for the chair in front of him and helped her sit down. His face was flushed as she sat down.

"I feel ridiculous!" she grumbled.

"You feel ridiculous I feel like a moron!" Malik replied.

"Well at least we can suffer together," Evelyn replied back.

"Yes...um you look *gulp* rather nice today _Habibi_," Malik said.

Smiling softly at him she looked down a little shy, "Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," Evelyn said.

Now it was Malik's turn to flush and look away embarrassed, "Yes it seems as if the boys also were in on this little outing of ours," Malik said.

"Yeah I can tell the shirt is so not your style and screams _Keoni _and _Max_ all over it," Evelyn joked.

The waiter at this time came and took Evelyn's order. When he returned a few minutes later with her food she managed to eat her fill and asked for the check.

When they looked at the check at least they only eaten a one course meal since the bill was about 30 bucks. It was surprisingly Malik who paid for the food in cash as they went out towards the borrowed car.

"Wow that food was a bit pricey where did you get the money or more importantly _who _gave you the cash?" Evelyn asked as they gotten in.

"Surprisingly it was your father that had given me the money," Malik said.

"Ok that sums it up if my _Parents_ are involved then they are _definitely_ planning the wedding!" Evelyn said exaggerating the last part.

"Why would your parents plan the wedding? I thought you are supposed to court a female first and let her decide?" Malik said confused.

"It is a _joke_! It is often a joke when one has a whole posy of people planning your date like this," Evelyn said.

"I see so the whole mentioning of a wedding was all a joke then?" he said.

"Yes, they are only doing this because they want to see me happy. So far their plans have ended in disaster and I would not be surprised if this one lands on it too," Evelyn said.

"So where to now?" Malik asked.

"I think they said they bought tickets for a movie?" Evelyn said and she reached into her *cringe* purse for a pair of tickets.

"Why are you carrying that thing around?" Malik said noticing the purse for the first time.

"Blame the girls they wanted me to look as girly as possible," Evelyn said.

"I like you better as yourself it makes you shine more not that you are attractive looking now _Habibi_," Malik replied.

"Just what does that word mean anyways?" Evelyn asked.

"You are going to have to figure it out," Malik teased.

"Party Pooper," Evelyn complained.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

It turns out that the movie the two had prepaid for was _Dracula Untold _something that Evelyn knows was from Aiko and Vanessa. She and Malik had paid for their food and drinks before settling in to watch the movie. It turns out that the movie was pretty good and both enjoyed it immensely. Since it was Malik's first time to the theater he was amazed by the surround sound system that played around. Along with the 3D glasses that got you seeing everything as if it were there.

When the movie ended they stood outside of the theater Evelyn had taken off her sandals because her feet had begun to hurt. She exchanged them for something more comfortable. Feeling rather exposed because of the dress they both made their way to one of the scenic points just above the town. It was at the top of hill overlooking Kailua Kona.

"So what do we do now? I mean they planned this to be romantic but...I don't know," Evelyn said.

"Not feeling in the romantic mood?" Malik said.

"No, it seems so cliche to me and rather dull," Evelyn concluded.

"It is new to me but you are right it is rather dull," Malik replied.

"So what now?" Evelyn said.

"I have no clue this is your time remember," Malik said his smirk showed his joking side.

She slapped him on his stump, "Oh har har Mr. Wonderfully dull," she said teasing him.

They sat there on the hood of the car looking at the stars for some time contemplating what they should do. It was rather dull and both had decided that they would rather head on home.

When they had gotten off however a passing car was blaring music as it passed. The police hot on its tail as it sped away towards the end of the road. The wind started to blow at that time from both cars causing Evelyn's dress to ride up a bit. Embarrassed she quickly tried to get it under control.

"Evelyn are you alright?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine stupid dress!" she said.

"We can stop at a store for you to change out of your clothes if you like?" Malik said.

"No, the girls made sure I stayed in this damn thing the bitches!" Evelyn grumbled.

"So now what? Do we go home now?" Malik said.

After listening to the radio from the passing car Evelyn had an idea, "Actually I know what we can do," she said.

Humpy's restaurant and Grill was just off of Ali'i Drive. It used to be a club called Lulu's until the owner of Humpy's downstairs bought out Lulu's and extended Humpys. The bottom floor was the main bar and grill while the upstairs is the dance floor. Evelyn and Malik made their way towards the upstairs part of the night club.

There the bouncer looked at both of them before his face lit up, "Eevee wassup girl!" he said before giving her a hug.

"Frank! I did not know you work here now!" Evelyn said.

"Yeah been here for about a year. My brother was the one who bought the place," Frank said.

Frank was a man about Malik's height with a large build. His fair skin was marked with tattoos all across his arms and his torso. He was of Caucasian Descent in his mid to late fifties. He wore black jeans and a black shirt that had the Humpy's logo on it. Which is that of a humpback whale with a pint of beer in its fin. Currently he was playing bouncer tonight.

"Your brother?" Evelyn said.

"Yeah he owned Humpy's remember? Well when the owner of Lulu's was pulling out saying that he had enough drama is when he extended Humpy's," Frank said.

"Shit! Well this is my friend Malik he is my new roommate," Evelyn said pointing at Malik.

"Roommate? He don't look like it to me," Frank said eyeing him up and down.

"Blame my siblings they set this up," Evelyn said.

"Ah the twins are at it again I see," Frank said.

"Yeah unfortunately," Evelyn replied.

"Well I take it this is the man they told me about your roommate?" he said.

Evelyn looked at Malik who was standing there with his hands in his pockets looking rather nervous, "Yeah that's him this is Malik, Malik this is Frank he used to work for me at the Diving Company I used to work for till he retired and became a bouncer," Evelyn said.

Malik came and shook the mans hand. Frank was more then happy to finally meet the man everyone was talking about.

"Well I will assume that you are over twenty one if you are here with Evelyn," Frank said.

"I am actually twenty six," Malik said.

"Alright you can come in but remember no funny business," Frank said and let them get their hands stamped showing that they are indeed over twenty one and walked in.

The music was blaring loudly as people came from all over the city to enjoy a night out. Evelyn and Malik had gotten seats near the balcony overlooking the ocean and the street below.

"So why are we here?" Malik said

"We are here to have a good time and why not go dancing," Evelyn said over the loud music.

"I don't dance," Malik said.

"Don't dance as in you don't want to or don't dance as in you don't know how?" Evelyn replied.

"I've never danced in my life! I will make a fool out of myself," Malik said.

Evelyn laughed as watched the people dancing, "Malik dancing is all about making a fool out of yourself. It is a way of letting go."

"Really? How is that?" Malik asked.

By then the music changed and Evelyn smirked as she gotten up from where she was sitting.

"Look I am going to go to the bathroom I will be right back," she said

"That is fine I will wait here," Max said.

Evelyn got up and left leaving Malik to himself. She had indeed gone to the bathroom. However when she got in there she had to not only use it but to freshen up. Reapplying her makeup she adjusted her hair and fixed her dress. Looking herself in the mirror she felt satisfied before walking back out to the floor.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

The music changed yet again and this time there was a bunch of applause as the DJ went on the mic and announced a pole dancing contest.

_Pole dancing?_ Malik thought.

"I see they are doing a pole dancing contest," Evelyn said as she rejoined Malik.

He could tell that she had fixed up her makeup for she looked the same as when he first saw her. Crossing her legs he saw that her focus was on the people on the dance floor. There were some women who made their way up to the pole and started dancing.

"So what is this whole Pole dancing thing anyways?" Malik said but soon he stopped as his jaw hit the floor.

There was a obviously dark skinned woman on the pole. She was lifting her leg on it and dancing around it. He was caught staring as she caressed the pole before dipping low with her legs spread. But that is not what had caught his attention. It was the fact that the ladies dress was so high that he can clearly see some parts he does not want to see ever.

"Um that is not a woman," Malik said to Evelyn.

"Obviously that part I can tell from here," Evelyn said with a laugh.

The next person on the pole was another woman this one was a woman as she danced on the pole as the music played.

"Um what is the purpose of pole dancing?" Malik said.

"Well in some establishments women would dance on the poles for money. But most often then not they are strippers. You know women who will strip their clothes off for the men there. Usually they dress like sluts to show off their tits and pussy for the cash. There is no sex involve it is just women teasing the men and making them feel good. Sex is not allowed in those establishments and if the men do get too rowdy then that is what the bouncers are for," Evelyn said.

"I see so those women were entertainers and nothing more," Malik said.

"Yeah so in dance clubs such as these they put the pole on there to see who would be daring enough to dance like those dancers, but without the stripping," Evelyn said.

"So it is a contest of courage?" Malik asked.

"Among the females yes though there are some guys who are willing to do it to impress the ladies," Evelyn said smirking.

Just as she said it one of men had managed to get on the stage and did just that. Malik's mouth dropped lower as the man bent backwards touching the ground and shake his hips in a suggestive motion causing the girls in the room to scream in delight.

"These men and women are fools!" Malik said.

"Well that is kind of the point. Like I said people come in here to unwind from a long week at work. Most come for the alcohol others just for the company and pick up dates. Me I just come in here once in a while because I like the music and the dancing. Besides no one really gives a shit if you are looking like an idiot on the dance floor. They are too drunk to care and besides you will feel good afterwards because all that tension is gone. It is a way to relax and act stupid for one...you know kind of like letting go of your troubles." Evelyn said.

"I see so what are you going to do now?" Malik said.

"I was thinking of dancing on the pole for a bit show them how its done," Evelyn said.

"Really? You on that pole?" Malik asked an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, why not? Besides there is also a break dancing and freestyle contest going on as well so you can practice those moves Dave showed you earlier in the week," Evelyn said.

What she meant was that David and Alex showed Malik capoeira. While they were practicing at the Kelekipi's place they had taught Malik the martial art along with a few moves of Tai-Chi, Kung Fu, and Karate making him well rounded in fighting styles.

"What does that have to do with this?" Malik asked.

"Capoeira hides a fighting style in a form of dance remember?" Evelyn said.

"Oh yeah," Malik replied.

When the DJ made a final call for the pole Evelyn gotten up from her spot and walked towards the pole. Malik watched as she made a request to the DJ before walking up to the pole. Smirking at him she waited for the music to change before she slowly started touching the pole.

Malik's heart stopped as he watched her dance around the pole. She twisted around and landed with her legs raised but managed to show off her flexibility as she rose once again. Wrapping one leg around the pole she leaned backwards to the screams of many of the girls and guys. Sliding up and down on the pole she then leaned up and she spun around the pole and showed off her moves.

To the Syrian this was a new side he had never seen of Evelyn. Usually she is so reserved and a bit conservative. But tonight she was carefree and happy. The whole time though she was looking right at him! He felt his face flush and his body feel warm when she danced for him. Without thinking he had gotten up from his chair and made his way towards the stage towards the woman dancing on the stage. His feet moving on their own while his eyes were hypnotized to her movements. He could not let go of her gaze as he finally walked onto the stage where she was dancing.

Spinning towards him she beckoned him seductively before wrapping one hand around the pole. Malik could not let go of his gaze as if she had taken control of his legs. He stood firm as she swung herself around the pole and when she came in front of him there faces were so close that he could feel her breath on his lips. He could also smell the faint perfume she was wearing. In fact they were so close that their lips almost did touch. But she pulled away at the last second as if teasing him. He felt a great disappointment when she did.

The music changed again and this time she let go of the pole and slowly came around him as if enticing him.

"Just let go Malik we both need it just for tonight," she said.

Swallowing Malik turned to her as she slowly ran her hand along his left shoulder and his stump. As if she took control of his body his feet was the first to move. Then it was like this energy suddenly charged up body and he suddenly found himself moving to the music. Grabbing her hand she spun her around to face him. He leaned into her and was so close this time that he did the same thing she did to him which caught her off guard.

"You wanted me to practice those moves that your brother and David taught me? Well you are going to get what you asked for," Malik said.

It was a good thing that the pants he was wearing was loose and allowed him to move or else he would not have worn them. Feeling himself relax he allowed his guard to go down for a second as he stood at the edge of the stage. People were looking at the one armed man funny as he smirked before turning around to face Evelyn. He then lifted his shirt from the confines of his pants which were tucked in and unbottoned it to give himself more room to move.

He watched as her eyes went wide as he exposed the formfitting tanktop under his shirt. Keeping the hawaiian shirt on but loose over his torso he turned to her his feet directly over the edge. Evelyn's eyes went wider as he took a deep breath.

And did a spectacular back flip over the crowd.

Everyone quickly moved out of the way as Malik did a series of flips before doing a second back flip and twisted around on his hand. He then rolled on the ground and launched himself in the air performing a high roundhouse kick before spinning where he was on his feet doing a spin. He then performed the moves he learned in the back of the Kelekipi's place even coming up with some on his own.

Evelyn also did a back flip much to his surprise and came to him and performed some moves on her own. The crowd went wild as they both danced around each other. Even in a dress she was able to show off. It was a good thing that she was too fast for them to get a good view of her cleavage. Sometimes they were close enough for a kiss but remaining far apart and others they were back to back knowing each others moves.

Others soon joined in the fray as several guys and girls tried to get either Evelyn or Malik to dance with them. But they only had eyes for each other as if something were connecting them together. Several of the men tried to challenge Malik to a contest of skill. Malik being an assassin and good at parkour out did them all. Doing the splits on the ground the crowd went wild and when Evelyn did the same she was so close that he just wanted to take her lips into his own. But because they are dancing that is going to have to wait.

For the first time in his life Malik was truly enjoying himself and for the first time it was with someone worth being with. He spotted several men wrap their arms around the women that they came with and thought 'Why not?'.

When the music started to wind down the wrapped his arm around Evelyn much to her surprise. Leaning in and putting his chin on her shoulder he just enjoyed the feeling of holding her. As he did so he felt his heart soar at having the woman he wants to be with in his embrace.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

When Malik put his arm around her middle and held her from behind she felt her heart go to her throat. Putting his chin on her shoulder she could feel his breath tickle her cheek. Oh how she just wanted to turn her head and feel his lips against hers.

But the music kept them dancing and she refrained from doing such an act. She did not want to ruin the moment.

Their bodies moved as one in tune with the pounding music both enjoying the chance to just hold each other. Leaning back into his embrace she felt his lips graze her neck and she felt herself grow hot just from that feeling.

All too soon the music changed again and both let go of each other faces flushed and sweat dripping from their brow. In fact when Evelyn gotten a good look at Malik with his shirt loose and face flushed from that exertion she felt herself grow hot with how he looked at her. She knew within her that she was truly in love with the man in front of her. Taking his hand she led him out of the club. Grabbing a water bottle from the free water station off to the side of the bar both of them walked out into the cool night air.

"Wow that was incredible! I've never felt that good since...forever!" Evelyn said as they walked back towards the car.

"It was like a thrill that can only be matched by jumping off the towers of Jerusalem. I've never felt so alive before!" Malik said smiling.

"Man you were awesome! Did you see those guys they were totally jealous that a one armed man kicked their asses on the dance floor," Evelyn said and she too was smiling.

"You were great up there on that stage too Evelyn. I think you made many of the men envy you," Malik said.

"Oh really? Why is that? Is it because I am wearing a dress with heeled sandals that showed a little too much leg that made you think they envy me?" Evelyn said.

"No it is because you gave them, how do you put it 'a run for their money,'" Malik replied.

"Yeah but they can't have me. They can try but they can't have me," Evelyn whispered now as she came closer.

"And why is that?" Malik said

"Because I am already taken, and my heart belongs to only one man," she said as she was so close to Malik that they could smell each other's breath.

In fact their breathing became ragged as they were so close to each other the air was filled with static, "And which man was that," Malik whispered.

She leaned in at the same time as him but before their lips could touch.

Malik was suddenly jerked back and a fist landed in his stomach. Evelyn felt arms grabbing her and pulling her back.

"MALIK!" she screamed.

"She belongs to me you filthy bastard!" a very familiar voice said.

Evelyn looked up in horror as Barry came around Malik's shoulder and held him from behind. With a quick flick of his wrist Barry sent a fist directly into Malik's stomach. When Malik went down Evelyn tried to rush to his side but she was being held back by two of Barry's goons.

"Barry you asshole let him go!" Evelyn screamed at him.

"Why so he can touch what is not his more," Barry said as he landed another fist into Malik's stomach.

Malik doubled over in pain and coughed up some blood meaning he is suffering some eternal bleeding. Barry did not stop as he landed another fist to Malik's face. Evelyn could see the blood coming from his nose.

"BARRY STOP IT!" She screamed at him.

"Why? I told him to stay away from you and now look what happens. He has to learn his lesson and I am more then happy to give it to him," Barry said as he landed another fist to Malik's face. This one right in his eye.

Evelyn can see his face starting to swell as Barry continued to lay down the punishment on him.

"Barry it is me you want not him so leave him alone!" Evelyn screamed.

"Why so you can fuck him again you little whore," he said as he came up to her and held her face in his.

Evelyn let loose one good wad of spit right in his eye. Shocked Barry wiped the spit from his face before a back hand touched her cheek. It left a pretty good mark on her face and her nose started to bleed where he impacted her nose.

"You double crossing bitch! You would rather fuck this Filipino shit then me?" Barry said.

"At least he is a man of honor and moral unlike you, you fucken dickless prick!" she spat at him.

She tried to break free of her captors but the held her firm. When she tried to kick them they only out did her.

"Nice try you cunt maybe next time you will remember to mind your manners. You are my girl not his! I am the one who decides when you should go out but only if its with me," Barry said.

"Fuck you!" Evelyn screamed.

"Shut up bitch!" one of the men with Barry yelled and Evelyn met the same fate as Malik. With a fist to the middle. Reeling in pain she also felt the same fist connect with her face.

Bleeding now from a split lip Evelyn glared at Barry her eyes full of fire and hate. But she was not the only one who felt the same feeling.

She looked across with her good eye and saw Malik too had the same look on his face. The fire in his dark eyes however smoldered with something far more dangerous. She could see it in him as he glared at Barry.

"You think she belongs to you?" Malik said his words slurred from the blow that he had received to the head.

"Who told you to talk you fucker!" Barry then kicked Malik in the stomach causing him to crumble. Malik continued to speak however.

"She does not belong to you! She has her own free will and she chooses how to use it!" Malik said.

He was met again with a fist to the face and the stomach a few times over, "Did I give you permission to talk you son of a bitch!" Barry said.

Then turning back to Evelyn he walked over to her and pulled her hair. "You think you can get away from this bitch you are mistaken. For you are mine and no one has any claim to you. Not him! *points to Malik* or anyone else. Or maybe I should remind you of what it feels like to be responsible for someone's death," he said

The glare that Evelyn sent him was all he needed as he went up to Malik.

He grabbed him by the hair and threw his fist in his face once again. Again and again he began to punch the Syrian Assassin to the point where his face was swollen and his nose obviously broken and his stomach held blood stains on his person.

All this time Evelyn begged him to stop as she begged and pleaded for Barry to stop what he was doing to Malik.

But Barry paid her no heed. Instead he took out a knife and only managed to stab Malik at least two times before lights suddenly appeared. Several police cars showed up and Barry's boys dropped Evelyn and Malik and began to run.

Barry himself gave one last punch to Malik's face before he too began to run. Several officers ran past giving the men chase. The ones that remained ran to Evelyn's side.

"Are you alright ma'am?" a female officer said.

"My companion is he...?" Evelyn said as she nearly crawled towards Malik.

Malik looked up at her concern and worry written on his face, "Eve...lyn?" he said.

"Shhh don't speak...oh God Malik I am so sorry!" she whispered as she held him.

"It is not your fault Evelyn and besides I've had torture sessions worse then this," Malik replied.

"Evelyn are you alright?" a voice said and Officer Poe Poe came rushing over to them.

Looking relieved to see a familiar face Evelyn nodded slowly, "My friend on the other hand...Barry beat him up good," Evelyn said.

"I've had worse," Malik replied as Officer Poe Poe helped him up.

"How did you know?" Evelyn said asking the police officer.

"Several of the other patrons in this shopping center heard the disturbance in the parking lot and called 911. We were lucky to have made it in time or else we would have surely been too late again," Officer Poe Poe said.

"What are you going to do about Barry?" Evelyn said just as the Ambulance showed up.

"We are going to have to arrest him for assault. He has too many witnesses against him to try to hide the truth. Besides if we can get him for not only assault but vandalism and terroristic threatening then we can put him away for a long time," Officer Poe Poe said.

"I've tried that and someone always bails him out! They have bribed or threatened the witnesses and somehow wiped the video footage so how the hell am I going to defend against that? Barry has resources and...I don't know what to do anymore," Evelyn said clearly she was upset.

"Nothing is absolute Evelyn you just have to believe in that. He may try to run your life and he may try to rule over you but he can't control you," it was Malik's voice who said this.

Turning to him she felt the tears start to flow as she looked at him covered in blood and his face swollen. The EMS were busy checking his ribs to see if any were broken or bruised and one was cleaning the wound to her face.

"I am so sorry Malik...I knew this would happen I just knew it! One of his goons was probably at the club seeing if I would show up before calling him." Evelyn said and she started to go into a triad before she felt Malik wrap himself around her. The EMS backed off allowing them time to themselves.

She could feel the tears prick her face as she let it flow.

"No matter what happens we will get through this together this I promise you _Habibi_," he said putting his swollen hand to her face.

"My God I hope your hand is not broken!" Evelyn said examining it.

"No, the medic said it was only sprained and should be fine in a week. As for the ribs he said nothing is broken and that I should take it easy for a few days. They had taken care of the stab wounds since it is not that deep. If I show any signs of a concussion we are to see a doctor," Malik replied.

"Well we should see one anyways to make sure there is no lasting damage," Evelyn said.

The rest of the night was spent at the hospital with the doctor going over the MRI to make sure that Malik did not indeed have a concussion. He also further examined and then patched up Malik's stab wounds. Thankfully it was a minor concussion so he would be having a headache for a few days. So giving him some pain medication the doctor dismissed them.

Evelyn did not suffer as much but the doctor gave her some pain pills as well to help her with the swelling to her eye.

It was about 4am when they both finally returned home.

Everyone was waiting for them when they returned home. The shock on their faces when they saw a badly beaten Malik and a bloodied Evelyn had them racing towards them.

"What happened!" Saiyuri said as she ushered them onto the couch.

"Barry," was all that Evelyn said.

"My God the fucken prick is going to pay for this!" Alex said.

"Language!" Saiyuri said.

"Sorry mom, but this has gone on far enough! That bastard can't just ruin Eevee's life and hurting others mom. Look at what he has done to Malik! The bastard put the man in the hospital yet again! I am so going to kill him!" Alex said.

Evelyn's other brothers stood up as well each ready to defend their sister.

"You will do no such thing!" Saiyuri said stepping up to her sons.

"You will not sink to that _Bakajarou's _level and cause more harm then good. Listen to yourselves! If you go out and try to kill him then what does that leave us? Our family? What about your own children and what kind of example would you leave them? They would have no father figures because you idiots had gone off and committed _murder_," with that she had gotten some ice from the kitchen to give to both Evelyn and Malik.

"Then what are we going to do leave it to the cops?" Kaipo said.

"No, Barry will get what is coming to him patience is key, and right now is not the best time to act on it." Saiyuri said.

"Then what are we going to do now?" asked Max.

"Right now you are going to take care of your sister and her friend. Get them settled and then you are all going to go home and tend to your own families. That is an order for you are all fathers and your own children come first! Tend to their needs and when we need you we will call you," Saiyuri said.

With heads hanging low the Makekau boys started heading out the door one by one.

She then turned to both Malik and Evelyn who are still in their clothes. Malik was holding the bag of ice to his face like how Kaleo showed him. His head hung low in defeat while Saiyuri went and ushered Evelyn upstairs to her twin sisters who quickly rushed to her aid.

Malik had to be helped out of his clothes because of his hand and into something more comfortable. A shower was used to help him soothe his aches and he was then settled onto the bed.

"You can tell us all about it tomorrow Malik in the meantime you should get some rest. Eevee will stay with you to help you through your nightmares. And you can do the same for her as well." Kaleo said.

"Thank you sir you don't know how much this means to me," Malik said.

"I know Malik you are the best thing she has right now. And I do know for a fact that when the time comes you will make that bastard pay," Kaleo said.

Evelyn joined him sometime later both did not say a thing as they pulled the sheets up and curled up for bed. Evelyn then did something that caught Malik off guard. She crawled up to him and snuggled up to his chest and laid her head there. Realizing she was only seeking comfort Malik put his arm around her.

"Malik?" she said.

"Yes?" the Syrian replied.

"Don't leave me," Evelyn whispered.

"I won't," Malik said.

"Promise?" Evelyn whispered.

"I promise _habibi_ he said.

TBC

**A/n: Ok I will leave it there for now since this chapter is getting a bit longer then expected. Man what a way to ruin someone's fun! But as you all know all good things come to an end even a date like that. So how do you like that one with Evelyn's siblings planning a sort of blind date for our fav couple. And don't worry for all of you who wanted me to write a chapter of Malik kicking Barry's ass. He will get what's coming to him. **

**So don't worry about it. **

**Anyways I just saw the 'Battle of the Five Armies' and that in my opinion is badass! So many ideas came up from that movie that I just had to finish this chapter up before I apply it to my other fic. So for Broken Wings this story will take priority since more ideas are leaning towards this one. Black Eagle I will try to update every two weeks or so. So now I have to get my ass in gear to write the next installment of that one. **

**But anyways it is Christmas Day a day of celebration for all Christians out there so I will say this. Mele Kaliki Maka to you all! And Haoli Makahiki Hou! Aloha and don't forget to leave a review no flames and no bashings please!**

**And fanart people PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! If you have any for this story then please PM me with the link so I can see it even it its chicken scratch please!**

**Mahalo**


End file.
